I Was Never Meant to Fight Alone
by SlytherinPrefect2014
Summary: Sequel to Silent Romance. After five years since the 'bots left Earth, Anna finds evidence of Decepticon activity on Earth. Upon further investigation she finds an image of a familiar yellow 'bot in the same area. Bumblebee couldn't have been prepared to lead a team and to face his pissed sparkmate on a surprise mission to Earth. However, sparkmates were never meant to fight alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a shorter chapter than I usually do, but it ended on a good note for me. I'm still working on a rough plan for this story, I'm going to be re-watching RID to get more ideas. But, I know it's going to be better than Silent Romance. I'm really going to be working on repairing Anna and Bee's relationship in this one, so lots of romance!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little chapter, let me know what you think so far!**

* * *

"Anna, open your eyes."

Anna remembered falling asleep in her own bed, now she was floating in a similar void. She remembered the voice like she had heard it yesterday. "Primus."

"Yes, It has been three years since we last talked. I've been keeping tabs on you and I'm very proud of all you've accomplished."

Anna felt her cheeks flush as she looked around, realizing Primus didn't have a physical form there at the moment. "It's not that much.."

"You graduated top of your class from basic training, you didn't even need specialized training. You've quickly become the best Special Agent Intelligence Analyst in the military."

Anna bit at her lip as she sat down, crossing her legs. "Well, you helped with that."

"I only allowed you more access to your brain, Anna, and installed some Cybertronian knowledge to help you. Everything else has been you."

Anna was stunned a little at that. He of course did help her physically, but mentally.. This was all her?

"You're an exceptional individual, Anna Esquivel. That's why I'm presenting you with this gift."

Anna looked up in shock as his voice came from one point in front of her. Primus was standing before her, holding his hand out to her. She took it, letting him hoist her up. "Gift? You don't have to give me anything, Primus! I'm just glad I was able to help the 'bots while I could.."

Primus smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I need you to help them again, only this time it will be different. You and Ratchet have a new project to work on."

Anna gaped at him, "What?" She didn't have time to ask him more questions, she was thrown back to reality. She sat up in her own bed, gasping. Anna looked over at her phone, looking at the text from her brother. She sighed softly, rubbing her face.

 **Rafael: Mornin' sis, I hope you're going to stop by tonight.. I miss you. It's too quiet here with everyone else gone.**

That day was Rafael's birthday, he just turned seventeen. He was a senior in high school now. All their other siblings were off on their own, living with their own families.

Diego had his own garage in a city close to Las Vegas, he was also married and had a son.

Pilar lived near their parents and ran a daycare.

Tomas worked at a bank and moved to Seattle, Washington. He was reportedly doing very well and was moving up in the company.

Anna lived on base and visited home sometimes, but had started to distance herself. The rest of 'Team Prime' left on Earth had also moved on.

Jack was a field agent for the FBI, Agent Fowler having helped him get the job, probably something to do with him being Jack's new step father. He was doing well, or so Fowler reported.

Miko had returned home for a year after graduating. She then came back to Nevada, working as another agent for Unit E. Anna sometimes saw Miko when she was on base, but she tended to stay in the control center or with Ratchet in his hanger.

Rafael was planning on becoming a Special Agent Intelligence Analyst like Anna.

 **Anna: I wouldn't miss it for the world, Raf. I know, I feel the same way. Love you, bro.**

Anna got up, taking a shower, since she wouldn't be going back to sleep anyways. She closed her eyes, letting the hot water soak her. Her hair was cut short now. It was just past her head with the right end being longer in the back and front. She had grown a bit taller and grew more curves. She was still friendly to people but she didn't speak much anymore. She didn't really deal with anyone besides Fowler, Ratchet and her few friends. So she didn't feel like bothering much anymore.

Anna sighed as she put on her uniform, unlike one of her friends she just wore the normal outfit. She didn't wear a tie but she did wear the white blouse and slacks. She checked herself over as she let to get breakfast before she started work that day. She also needed to visit Ratchet to find out just what Primus did.

{X}

Ratchet sighed as he shook his head, his processor clearing from the messages that downloaded from seemingly nowhere. It was a set of coordinates and a message saying to wait for Ms. Esquivel. Ratchet looked up the coordinates and was surprised to see that they were in the middle of the Amazon Jungle. He also got glimpses of news reports saying a meteor landed in the middle of the forest early that morning.

"What in the world?"

"Ratchet?" Anna walked in, pulling her sunglasses up to see in the darker hangar. "What's up?"

Ratchet turned to her, huffing slightly. "Some coordinates were sent to me, from an unknown source, and said to talk to you."

Anna rubbed her face as she walked up on the platform, crossing to his work station. "Primus contacted me this morning. He said he was giving me a gift and was very proud of me. The last thing he said was we both have a new project to work on."

Ratchet vented as he motioned to the map of the jungle. "Well whatever gift that was landed in the Amazon Jungle."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Well it is remote, and no one would see it. I need to go in before someone does try to find it though."

Ratchet sent the coordinates to the ground bridge, shaking his helm. "I'd feel better if you went with someone else. It is the jungle."

Anna was about to reply, saying she could handle herself by know, when Miko jogged into the hangar. "Well then."

Miko grinned as she jogged up next to Anna. "What's up people!?" Miko had grown a bit more, but was still shorter than the rest of Unit E. Miko's hair was the same length now. She usually kept it up in a braided bun, but it was still spiked with color. Currently it had a shade of bright red mixed in with the black. She wore the uniform of a white blouse and pants but she had her own style of course. She wore the blouse lose and had a bright tank top underneath. She had colorful bracelets and necklaces. She also wore red converse.

Anna chuckled slightly. "Want to go to the Amazon?"

Miko scoffed as she looked at the map on the screen, "Duh." She linked arms with Anna, dragging her through the now open ground bridge. "Let's go, Anna!"

Anna looked around as they were in the middle of the jungle. They could feel the heat and humidity hit them hard. Anna pulled her sleeves up, looking down at her GPS. "We're just a few feet away."

Miko moved some brush away, noticing a large skid mark in the ground. "Found the mark it left!

Anna walked through the brush, finding a small clearing created by whatever it was. She looked up and nearly gasped. There was a Cybertronian escape pod, only she couldn't hear a beating spark inside. "What the.."

Miko frowned as she peered at the faintly etched Cybertronian symbols. "This isn't what I expected when I agreed to come."

Anna squatted down, reading the lines of symbols easily. "Anna, I hope this brings you happiness." She looked up at Miko as she finished, "Primus."

Miko raised an eyebrow, "Getting gifts from god, huh?"

Anna stood up and looked for the release button on the front, "Apparently. He talked to me in my sleep this morning and told me he was giving me a gift, even though I tried to tell him I didn't need anything... Cybertron is alive and well, that's all that matters to me."

Miko frowned at her, one hand on her hip. "You've been falling into a depression, Anna and we all can see it. We just don't want to bring it up." She motioned to the pod, "Though I don't see why he didn't just kidnap Bee and send him back."

Anna flinched at the mention of her once lover. "Miko.." She let it go as she found the button. She popped it, watching as the glass door slid open, revealing a protoform underneath. There was also a little booklet attached to the body's chassis. "Oh Primus.. What in the pit.."

Miko leaned against Anna to see, gasping. "He sent you a dead body!?"

Anna shook her head, "No. This was never a 'bot. This is a protoform.. an empty casing."

Miko slowly nodded before a shit-eating grin grew on her face. "He didn't send Bee to you, but he's turning you into a 'bot!"

Anna looked up at her, everything clicking together. Her body accepted Energon and even fought off Dark Energon, her heart turned into a Spark. She was stronger than all other humans and she had the AllSpark's energy inside her still. And then that day Primus spoke to her on the Nemesis, he said she would be happy.. "This is _my_ protoform."

Miko snickered as she contacted Ratchet, asking for a groundbridge. "You're gonna be so cool, dude!"

{X}

Ratchet ran yet another scan over the protoform, mumbling to himself. "Unbelievable."

Anna looked at Miko, sitting on the platform as they watched him. "He hasn't stopped talking to himself since we brought it back."

Miko nodded, whispering to her. "I know.. He seems even crazier than normal."

Ratchet turned to them, motioning wildly. "Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to focus!"

Anna's eyes widened as she stood up. "Sorry Ratchet." She rolled her eyes at Miko grinning at her. "You too, Miko." She walked towards the human exit, "I'm going home for a while, It's Raf's birthday.."

Miko followed after her, "Let me give you the dope's present first!"

Anna watched as Miko ran ahead of her to her room, sighing. She walked to her own room, changing into a comfier outfit. She put on a light yellow tank top, jeans and a black, leather jacket. She slipped on some black converse and applied some light makeup. She had just sprayed some perfume when Miko barged in her room. "Miko, you could knock you know?"

Miko sat on her bed, shrugging as she laid a wrapped box to her side. "I know, but we shower together. I don't care anymore."

Anna sighed, shaking her head. "I know." She smiled softly at her, "Do you want to come?"

Miko shook her head, "Nah. I got to call my parents soon and listen to them nag at me." She sat up straight and talked in a high-pitched voice. "Miko, when are you going to settle down with a nice, young man? You're already twenty years old! I was married at nineteen!"

Anna chuckled softly, sitting down next to her. "My mom's going to pull me aside and give me another 'talk.'" She sat up straight and spoke with a thicker Hispanic accent, "When are you going to give me a grandchild, Anna? Where's that nice boyfriend you used to talk about? You were so in love! You should find him again!"

Miko sighed as she fell back on Anna's bed, playing with her necklace. "We used to worry about Megatron killing everyone on Earth."

Anna sat her own present beside Miko's, looking down at her friend. "Now we worry about our parents nagging at us to settle down."

Miko sat up, sighing. "I wonder if Bulkhead's found anyone.."

Anna looked off to the side, feeling her spark clenching painfully. "I hope so, he deserves to be happy."

Miko nodded, looking up at Anna. "So do you and Bee, together."

Anna's expression hardened. "He doesn't seem to want that. He hasn't even contacted me, Miko! It's been three years!"

Miko sighed sadly, nodding. "I know.. but you two love each other. I know he wouldn't move on, he just needs some sense knocked into him again."

Anna shook her head, grabbing her keys. "If he doesn't want to come home, then he doesn't have to, Miko." She clenched the keys in her hand, feeling the metal beginning to warp. She breathed in deeply, pushing back all the memories of her and Bee back. "I've been fine on my own."

{X}

Anna walked inside the Esquivel's home. She could smell the taquitos and salsa that their mom had just made. She could also smell the churros waiting for the celebration. "Hey guys."

As soon as Anna walked into the living room, laying the presents on the table, she was pulled into a hug by her brother. "Anna!"

Anna hugged Raf back, smiling down at him. "Hey bro. Happy birthday!" She winked down at him as she realized he had grown again.

Raf was almost her height and seemed to be loosing his baby weight. He was wearing an orange plaid shirt, a black tank top and dark jeans. He was also wearing the orange converse Anna got him for the past Christmas. He still had glasses but they fit his face this time, adding to his overall look.

Raf grinned at her, gently squeezing her before letting go. "I've missed you."

Anna smiled softly, gently messing his hair up. "I've missed you too, Raf." She smiled as her mother pulled her into a hug, gently hugging her back. "Hey, mom."

Martina smiled and looked her daughter over, her smile dropping. "You need to get some more rest, dear, you look awful."

Anna smiled ruefully. "Thanks, mom. Exactly what I wanted to hear."

Martina kissed her teeth, pulling her two youngest children into the kitchen, "Come on, you need some more weight on your bones."

Anna looked at Raf, raising an eyebrow. Raf only shrugged helplessly at his sister, sitting beside her at the table. Anna looked up to see their father, Ian, sitting down and sipping at his glass of tequila. Pilar was sitting across from them, leaving a seat open for their mom. "Hey, Pilar."

Pilar smiled at Anna, waving softly. "Hey sis, It's good to see you."

Martina placed everyone's plates down before sitting down herself. "Alright, dig in everyone."

Anna happily ate, listening to the family chatting quietly. She smiled softly as she began to feel a bit more at home than usual. Ever since the 'bots left for Cybertron her whole world seemed off kilter. It felt like time was at a stand still but it was also dragging on forever. The past three years for her were not easy in the slightest.

"Anna."

Anna looked up, a chip halfway to her mouth. "Huh?"

Raf chuckled softly, motioning to the living room. "It's present time."

Anna realized she was the only one at the table still. She smiled and ate the chip, following Raf into the living room. She sat down on the love seat beside Raf, the other three on the large couch.

Pilar leaned forward, "Open my first, Raf."

Raf found the bag from his oldest sister, nodding his head. "Okay." He removed the tissue paper and smiled as he pulled out a black shirt. In a pretty white font it had a funny coding joke than made Raf laugh loudly. "Thanks, sis, I love it."

Pilar smiled and nodded her head, "You're welcome."

Raf opened up the other presents next. Their mom got Rafael a new sweater and a new athletic outfit since she knew Raf was going to follow Anna's decision into the Army. Their father got Raf a new backpack for him to take that was full of all kinds of things he would need. Tomas got him a nice watch for his birthday, one with the constellations on it as well. Diego's gift and Anna's were tied together, literally and figuratively.

Raf opened up Diego's gift first and raised an eyebrow at the instructions for a state of the art stereo system. Raf didn't have a car yet so it didn't make any sense. Until he opened Anna's gift. They were a pair of keys on a unique key ring. The metal was engraves to resemble Cybertron, half 'lit up' and half dark.

Raf looked up at Anna, his mouth gaping at her. "What are these to?"

Ian smiled and motioned to the backdoor, "Why don't you see for yourself, son?"

Raf quickly opened the door and looked outside. There in the driveway was a car hidden by a tarp. Raf quickly moved the tarp, recognizing the vehicle. It was Anna's old mustang. It was totaled when they were kidnapped by KnockOut but the car was fully fixed now. Anna didn't want to touch the car afterwards, sending it to Diego to fix. Then when Raf turned sixteen she decided to fix it up for him. So she payed for everything Diego needed to fix the car, Diego doing the work for free. Diego then did buy him a new stereo system for the car, already installing it for him. Anna also sneakily had the Autobot symbol carved into metal of the steering wheel. She also put floor-mats in the front with cartoon Bees on them. She may have very complicated feelings on her ex-lover, but Raf still very much loved Bee.

Raf loved it all, hugging Anna tightly with his eyes watering. "Thank you so much, Anna." It meant a lot to him because that car had a lot of memories attached to it as well. "I love it."

Anna smiled, ruffling his hair. "You're welcome. Just take care of her for me."

{X}

Anna sat on her bed, staring at an old sketch she did of Bee when she first met him. She sighed as she ran her finger over the soft paper, feeling her spark throb in her chest. "You're so stupid... both of you." She closed her eyes, tossing the notepad away from her. "Why do I keep doing this to myself? He's not coming back for you, Anna.. Don't make it harder for yourself." She curled up under her sheets, glaring at the wall. "Stupid..."

Anna didn't realize she fell asleep but when she woke up it was from a nightmare. She bolted out of her bed, her gun trained on her phone that lit up in the corner. She shakily put her gun away, smoothing her hair back. "I haven't had that nightmare in a long time.." She looked in the mirror as she remembered what happened.

Megatron had found her, using her as bait against the Autobots. He used her to revive Cybertron, then slashing her chest open. She bled a mix of blood and energon on the ground, too much for her body to be able to recover from. Bumblebee raced to her across the battlefield, dodging attacks from both sides. He cradled her in his hands as he held her close to his spark. He called out to her, asking her to hold on for him. Only, she couldn't and she didn't want to keep fighting anymore. The last thing she remembered was Bumblebee's spark calling out to hers desperately.

Anna tore her gaze away from herself, looking at the time. It was two in the morning but she had a message from Ratchet. He finally figured out how to do the procedure, asking Anna to report in when she had time.

{X}

Anna walked into the hanger, expecting the doctor to be asleep but he wasn't. Ratchet was looking over some wires in his hands, mumbling to himself. Anna smiled softly as she crossed the platform to his workstation. "Hey, Ratchet."

Ratchet looked up and smiled before frowning at her. "It's early.. Didn't sleep?"

Anna sighed, "Not well.. What's up?"

Ratchet could see she didn't want to talk about it so he went with her topic change. "I figured it all out.. Though I'm not sure what all he had planned for you.. No one does. But you're going to be put to sleep, I'll hook up these wires between you and the protoform. Then Primus is going to transfer your spark essence to this new body."

Anna looked at the slender body, tilting her head. "That's it.."

Ratchet looked over the strange packet Primus sent. "Unless you want the very specific details of transferring your soul to a new body, yes."

Anna smiled at his familiar sass. "Alright, alright." She then sighed as she looked up at him. "Should I even do it? What's the point, Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned to her, looking serious now. "That is your decision, Anna. I can't make it for you. It's not something you'll be able to go back from... But Primus wanted this for you and he knew it would make you happy. So at least trust in Primus."

Anna crossed her arms, trying not to think about what she used to want when she and Bee were together. "Maybe.."

Ratchet vented sadly, watching her. "I don't want to see you in so much pain anymore, Anna.."

Anna nodded, rubbing her arm. "Let me think about it.. I'll let you know this evening what my decision is."

Ratchet nodded, turning back to the body. "Alright, Anna."

Anna walked down the platform, heading back to where the old quarters were located. She found the old door she used to visit so much. She sighed as she rest her forehead against the cold metal. "Fuck.." She opened the door, stepping inside. Her old best was still there, Bee's berth on the other side. There was a privacy barrier up that could be hidden. There was a picture laying on Anna's bed, a picture of her and Bee together. They were smiling at Miko's phone, Miko having printed it for them both. Anna picked up the picture, rubbing her fingers over the picture. She could hear Bee's cute chirping beeps in her ears, Miko laughing at them. She sighed and let the photo drop to the floor, looking up at the large metal bed. "Primus knew I would be happy again.. so I should trust him.. It'll be nice to have something to focus on again besides national security risks..." She remembered feeling so helpless when the 'bots had to fight the 'cons. She clenched her fists as she remembered how weak she was before Primus intervened. "I'll do it. Because what if something happens again.. and it's just Ratchet here, he's not built to fight much anymore."

She jogged back to the main room, leaving the door open as she did. "Ratchet? I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

_So this chapter doesn't have a lot of confrontation in it between Bee and Anna. However, that will happen next chapter! The first two episodes were so action packed, I just couldn't fit in such an emotional reunion. So this is mostly getting everything set up!_

* * *

 **The Whispering Sage:** Thank you so much! I hope you'll continue to love it.

 **JJ:** Good! You're welcome, haha. I'm excited to work on their relationships more. Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock and Fixit all have such varying personalities, I love it. Though, sadly, I'm not that much of a fan of Fixit. Something about him just irritates me, but I'm trying not to let that affect the story and Anna's relationship with him.

 **Katmar1994:** Thank you! Though you'll probably like next chapter then.

 **Guest:** It does, but there's a way around that as you will see.

 **Adby1:** You'll see a pissed off Anna in this chapter and the next, but the reunion will only really be the next chapter. Read my response to JJ.

 **Guest#2/3:** Thank you so much! I'm going to be doing weekly updates! If I get multiple chapters pre-written I might do more than that, but it's not likely. I also really love Ratchet! It's pretty evident by how close Anna was and is with the doctor.

 **Guest#4:** She didn't need to, because of something that you'll find out in this chapter. But if she hadn't have known this, she definitely would have said goodbye.

* * *

Anna sat at her desk, drumming her fingers lightly on her desk. Her eyes were quickly scanning through multiple reports, looking out for anything strange she would need to take care of. She sighed as she read another false report on little, green aliens. "People.."

"More Area 51 shiz?" Miko plopped herself on the desk besides Anna's work laptop. "I swear. You Americans."

Anna snorted softly, shifting her focus to Miko. "Have you seen _Signs_?"

Miko chuckled, swinging her legs slowly. "Jack made me watch it last year. Raf seemed to like it."

Anna smiled softly at the mention of her brother and friend. "It creeped me out when I was younger." She turned back to her laptop, scrolling through more articles. "Now it just seems ironic."

Miko grinned as she leaned down into Anna's face. "Because of a certain yellow boyfriend of yours?"

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes, pushing Miko's face out of her personal space. "Yes, Miko, but for personal reasons too."

Miko laughed softly as she sipped at her drink, pushing her now black and pink hair back. "So, Raf sent us all letters again. Here's yours!" She plopped down an envelope on her desk, reading over hers again. "He's doing well, though he seems to be struggling more than you did."

Anna ripped her open, reading through her own letter. She smiled softly when he said he missed her. "Well he's not half Cybertronian." She looked up at her, chuckling. "I made him take the year after he graduated to work out, while helping out here with me. He hated it at first but he was determined."

Miko grinned, "Must be an Esquivel thing."

Anna paused when she got a report on her processor. Ratchet's computer picked up a Decepticon distress beacon on Earth. She entered the coordinates on her laptop, pulling up the information. "Crown City.."

Miko frowned as she looked over at her laptop. "Never heard of it."

Anna shook her head. "Me either." She stood up and began heading to the exit. "I have to go."

Miko watched her leave, shaking her head. "She's so serious now-a-days." She sat in Anna's seat, twirling in it. "See you later!"

{X}

Anna burst into Fowler's office, which was still in the hangar with Ratchet. "Fowler!"

Fowler looked up from talking on the phone, "I'll call you back, June." He put the phone back on the receiver, standing up. "What's wrong, Anna?"

Anna crossed over to his desk. "I picked up Decepticon activity on Earth again."

Fowler frowned. "Do you want to take Ratchet with you? Or some more reinforcements?"

Anna shook her head, her vehicle form already driving itself to the hangar. "No, sir. I'm going to check it out myself. I'll report in when I'm there. If I need help I will let you know."

Fowler nodded, walking with her outside his office. "Just be careful, Anna. You haven't really dealt with a Decepticon in a long time. You've only sparred with Ratchet and some battle drones he built."

Anna nodded before she let her holoform drop. Anna's real form transformed, walking up to the platform. "I know. I will be careful, Fowler."

Anna's 'bot form was just a bit taller than Bumblebee was. She was about the same size as Bumblebee besides her height, though her thighs and hips were a bit thicker than his. Her armor was had sharp edges as well, like Arcee had. The armor on her knees and elbows formed blades she could use. Her helm was more regal looking than the others. Another layer of metal seemed to form a crown around the top of her head, going back to where her audial receptors were located. Her optics were a lighter shade of blue than any other 'bots. They were an electric blue that seemed to hold more to them than normal. This was because of the AllSpark energy still in her spark, and of her unusual creation. Her color scheme had stayed the same since she chose it. The majority of her armor was a deep, matte black with light-yellow highlights. She still looked different from Bee because more of her armor was black compared to when Bee shifted his color palette. She didn't want another reason to be reminded of him and cause her more pain.

Ratchet hurried into the room, "Anna, there's Dec-"

Anna turned to him, "Decepticon activity, I know. I got the notification from your computer."

Ratchet vented softly, "Of course you did." He activated the ground bridge, "Fowler, I'll contact you when-"

Anna shook her helm, placing a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "I'll be okay, Ratchet. I'm just going to check it out for now. If I need help I'll contact you."

Fowler smirked. "She already shot me down as well."

Ratchet chuckled softly before he got serious again. "If you're outnumbered you report in immediately. I don't want your first mission alone to end with you requiring first-aid."

Anna nodded, walking to the ground-bridge. "It won't." She smiled and waved her hand as she transformed, her vehicle form being a 2015 Mustang MRX450.

{X}

Bumblebee walked into the room in the museum, frowning softly. He walked in further before spotting a familiar machine against the wall. "A space bridge." He ran over to it, looking at the coordinates on the control panel. They were to a very familiar planet, "Earth..." He got flashes of his sparkmate, feeling his spark clenching painfully in his chest. He jumped as he was pulled from his memories because of a voice calling him name.

"Bumblebee. I knew you would understand."

Bumblebee looked behind him only to see nothing. He looked back at the control panel and saw Optimus standing behind him, speaking to him. "Optimus? Is it really you!? What are you?"

"I need you on Earth, Bumblebee. A new mission, a dire threat. You will find help already waiting for you."

Bumblebee frowned, "Me? Help? What's going on, Optimus?"

"Go there and we shall speak again."

Bumblebee frowned, "Can you tell me what happened to An-" He turned as someone called his name again. He looked down and saw Optimus was gone. He vented before turning back to the Cadet with him. "Strongarm."

Sideswipe groaned, hanging his head. "Please take me to jail! This place is so much worse."

Bumblebee vented again, "Strongarm, I told you to-"

"With all due respect sir," She pulled up a section of the regulations in front of her, "regulation 201, section 4: a ride-along shall accompany a senior officer for an entire shift, no exceptions."

Bumblebee wanted to argue but he knew Strongarm was very 'by the book'. "Okay.. I've been following a trail. One that you two apparently can't see, a trail laid out for me by Optimus Prime."

Strongarm tilted her helm, "The Optimus Prime?"

Sideswipe motioned up "Who is no longer alive?"

Strongarm grinned, her optics lighting up. "Optimus Prime wants to send us to Earth? I am so, so in!"

Bumblebee quickly shook his helm no. "No, you're out. It's a mission for me. Alone." Bumblebee looked up when they all heard footsteps. He held out his hand to signal the two to stay there. He then quietly ran to the door, he peaked out and saw that there were two guards walking down the hallway. He leaned against the doorway inside the room, whispering. "Ah, guards." He turned the other two. "I'll keep them busy. Please see if there's a way to disable those stasis fields around the Space Bridge."

Strongarm frowned, "Tampering with museum property? Sir, you know that violates Protocol Section 116, Paragraph-" She looked up to see Bumblebee was already gone. She vented softly. "He's Bumblebee, he must have a good reason, right?" She turned to Sideswipe, wanting his opinion. "You're a punk. You know how to take out security systems, don't you?"

Sideswipe looked down at her, "No!" He paused for a while before going back on his answer. "Maybe."

{X}

Anna activated her GPS program once she was through. She was in the woods just outside of Crown City, not far from where the reports were coming from. She vented softly as she transformed, slowly creeping through the forest.

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

Anna turned to where she heard the voices coming from. "Humans?" She brought up her GPS and saw that there were two Cybertronian life signals as well as a human. She heard a loud roar and more cries from the two voices. She transformed and pushed herself, racing towards the voices. She jumped over the little crater's edge, transforming as she arrived. She jumped down, landing in front of the human and another male 'bot. However there was a large Decepticon standing in front of her. "Get back!"

The little boy backed up against the rock wall, talking to himself. "This isn't happening, nothing ever happens here. Nothing like this happens anywhere."

Anna ignored the red 'bot talking to the human, telling them to be ready to roll and his name was Sideswipe. She stood up tall, blocking the 'cons view of the two. "Decepticon. I've never seen you here before."

The 'con looked her over. "The name's Underbite, sweetspark."

Anna gave him a blank stare, itching to get her weapons out already. "Don't call me that."

Underbite smirked a little. "I like 'em feisty." He squared his shoulders to look even taller. "You ever been to Nuon City?"

Sideswipe shrugged, "No?"

Anna huffed at him. "No."

Underbite grinned, "That's 'cause I ate it!" He roared before he went to tackle the two males.

Anna jumped up and tackled him to the side, "Don't touch them!" Anna rolled away from the 'con, jumping up as she watched him struggle to get up. She saw that Sideswipe quickly ushered the human away from them both. She then groaned as Underbite ate an old car, seeing him glow in response. "Great. He's a cannibal?"

Underbite smirked as he stood on two legs, kissing each of his arms. "Beautiful!" He then went to tackle the femme. "You really should stay out of the way, sweetspark!"

Anna rolled out of the way, shooting at his face. "And you need to stop hitting on me!" Underbite shook the attacks off, running after her again as he roared loudly. Anna waited until he was close before she slid underneath him, using her arm to slash at his underbelly. She watched a thin line of energon formed, irritated she couldn't do more damage to him. While Underbite was freaking out, she took the chance to escape. She needed to contact the base for backup. She transformed and tore out of the canyon, racing through the forest. She almost hit Sideswipe as he transformed so she spun around the clearing, drifting really. "We need to go, Underbite's on his way!"

Sideswipe rolled down his window, talking to the human. "Get in."

The human gaped at the car. "To you?"

Underbite charged into the clearing, "Get back here, femme!" He then saw Sideswipe and charged for him as well, his rage fogging his thinking.

Sideswipe waited for the human to get in before rushing from the clearing. Anna raced after him, easily able to keep up with him. "How did you get here?!"

Sideswipe called out over the wind so she could hear him. "I was arrested and a cadet dragged me through with her lieutenant! What about you?"

"That's a long story. One we don't have time for!" Anna vented as she pushed herself a little faster. So there were more Autobots on Earth as well as more Decepticons. What happened? There hadn't been any Cybertronian activity on Earth for five years. Anna focused back ahead of her when Sideswipe honked his horn. He drifted around two other 'bots, slowing down. Anna braked ahead of them, letting the smoke clear. She really wished she hadn't checked out the report because right smack dab in front of her was Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looked at the human inside Sideswipe and at the new car in front of him. "Wonderful. We've been here less than an hour and he's already revealed himself to humans!"

The other femme leaned in closer to Sideswipe. "Oh, so that's a human?"

Sideswipe saw Underbite approaching and tore out of there, "Run!"

Anna didn't want to reveal herself but Underbite was almost on her aft now. "Scrap it all to hell!" She transformed and did her best to ignore Bumblebee. She turned and quickly fired at Underbite. "I really needed to listen to Ratchet.." She backed up to where the other two 'bots were. "You two need to run. I can barely scratch this guy."

Bumblebee stared at the femme strangely, her voice sounding very familiar and his spark seemed to be acting funny in his chest. "Who are you?" He frowned as he was only ignored.

Underbite ignored their private conversation, "I know what you're thinking. Is that tall, dark and handsome really Underbite, devourer of Nuon City?" He was only met with silence.

Anna quickly raced for him, kicking the large Decepticon in the face with so much force he was sent on his side. She quickly ran back towards the other two 'bots, letting them keep shooting at the 'con. "Run, now!" Bumblebee transformed, driving off quickly with Strongarm on his tail. Anna transformed as well, staying behind the two. They soon caught up to Sideswipe.

Strongarm called out to the other two 'bots. "What did you say to him?" They transformed when they reached a wreckage site.

Anna transformed and looked around, realizing it was a large Cybertronian ship that crashed. She put things together and realized a Cybertronian ship crashed with Decepticon prisoners. Now those prisoners were on the lose, causing Autobots to come to Earth. This also made Anna even angrier at Bumblebee. He only showed up because of a disaster like this, not because he loved her.

A little, orange mini-con sped up to the group. "Hey, you're back!" He saw the three new individuals in the group. "With more friends!"

Underbite barged into the clearing, knocking down multiple trees in his path. He roared as he went to tackle the mini-con and the human. Anna aimed a missile at Underbite, one of the couple she hid in her arms, letting it explode against his chest. "Get them out of here!"

Bumblebee quickly grabbed the human and Fixit, "Human!"

Russel pointed at himself, "Russel!"

Bumblebee put them down, pointing to a stasis cell. "Get behind that stasis cell. Fixit, stay with him."

Anna backed up as Underbite recovered, roaring even louder than before. She really pissed him off now. "Scrap!" She winced as Underbite hit her, sending her crashing into another stasis cell, rubbing the back of her helm. She looked up to see the others get knocked around as well. She cringed as Underbite ate more metal, then go to talk to another 'con. "Scrap, scrap, scrap." She got to her feet, looking for Bumblebee. She found him just in time to see Underbite transform and race off again.

Bumblebee looked down at Fixit, "I assume that was one of your escaped prisoners." He looked over at him again when he didn't answer, "Fixit?"

"Yes, sir." He pulled up the prisoner manifest, looking up his info. "A Chompazoid named Underbite. The more metal a Chompazoid consumes, the more powerful it becomes."

Anna walked over to the group, brushing some dirt off her fame. "And the freak is heading toward that junkyard."

Sideswipe looked her over before looking back at the others. "Which isn't good."

Strongarm frowned. "If Underbite gets all that into his jaws, we'll never bring him down."

Russel looked up at Anna, gaping. "The scrap yard! My dad's in there!"

Anna looked down at him quickly. "Oh scrap."

Bumblebee turned to her, now having a little bit of breathing time. "Who are you? I've never seen you before. No 'bots should be on Earth besides Ratchet."

Anna glared hard at him, so hard that Bumblebee backed up. The others backed up as well, seeing how angry this femme really was. "Don't talk to me you piece of scrap!" She marched up to him, rearing back and punching him in the face. He was sent sprawling to the ground while Anna growled above him. "I'll chew you out after we save Russel's father and we deal with Underbite. For now, don't even talk to me!" She turned to Russell and held out her hand. "Let's go."

Russell didn't want to argue with the pissed woman, climbing into her hand. He then yelped as she transformed around him, holding onto the seatbelt as she tore out of the clearing.

Sideswipe leaned over Bumblebee, watching the lieutenant wipe the energon from his lips. "What did you do to her? She looked like she wanted to kill you."

Bumblebee looked up at him and then Strongarm. "No idea.."

Strongarm placed a hand on her hip. "With respect, sir, you had to do something awful to make her so pissed."

Bumblebee got up, shaking his helm. "I don't know her.. I don't think I do?"

Fixit looked up at Bee, "What's a dad?"

Bumblebee looked down at him, rubbing his jaw. "Um, it's an older member of this planet's dominant species that shares genetic material with a younger member and assists in the rearing and education of that member."

Fixit nodded slowly. "Well why didn't Russell just say that?"

Bumblebee looked towards where the junkyard was. "It's too dangerous for her to go in alone. Especially with Russell."

Sideswipe turned quickly, "Uh, you know who else is probably too dangerous? Him."

They all turned to see a green, black and yellow mech transform into a T-Rex. It approached them all, getting close to Fixit and the others.

Bumblebee stepped in his way, narrowing his optics. "Hey! They're civilians. No threat."

Strongarm huffed, "I'm no civilian!"

Sideswipe shrugged, "He doesn't look threatened to me."

They then watched as the 'con run off through the forest after sniffing them again. "Well then."

{X}

Anna quickly used a shortcut to get to the junkyard faster. She drifted until she was against the outside wall. "Go get your dad, I'll distract Underbite."

Russell got out and hesitated. "Are you going to be alright until the others arrive?"

Anna transformed and ushered him inside, "I'll be fine." She then ran out ahead of him to intercept the 'con. She saw Underbite rush through the clearing, tackling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tossed him onto the ground. She quickly slashed at his face, smirking when energon pooled from the wound. She got distracted by her little victory, letting Underbite knock her on her back. "Shit."

Underbite roared in her face, angrily. "That's it! You're going to die just like the others!"

Anna struggled to get free or free a weapon. "You're too weak to kill me." She then gasped as a large T-Rex 'con tackled Underbite off of her. "What the.."

The new con roared in Underbite's face. "You don't hurt femmes, scrud! Besides, we got a dance to finish!" He tackled Underbite and rolled around with him before they separated again, ending up inside the junk yard now.

Underbite growled lowly at him, "You're from the prison ship too. I'm not going to eat the whole planet, just the crunchy parts. So why are you bothering me?"

He smirked, "I like to pick on things my own size." He stepped closer to him, "And just because we rode here together doesn't make us travel buds." He swiped his tail at him but Underbite caught it.

Anna ran towards them, recovered now. "Don't let him eat anything!"

The dino-con tried to add more pressure to his swing, taking her words into account. However, Underbite held his tail still, eating some more junk metal laying around. He smirked as he got even stronger. "Even though we aren't buds, have a nice rest of your trip." Underbite picked up the 'con and swung him around.

Anna quickly rolled out of the way so the 'con wouldn't land on her. "Watch out!" Anna looked up to see Strongarm running after Russell, Bumblebee yelling after her. "Scrap, Russell." She then sighed as Sideswipe rushed after Strongarm. "What the scrap is with this team?" She quickly got out of the way as the two 'cons continued to fight.

Anna looked over to see the Dinobot rolling towards the others, looking like he would squash them all under him. "Someone get Russell!" She couldn't have made it in time. Thankfully she saw Sideswipe save him, rushing away from all the fighting with him.

"Let's do this!" Strongarm rounded the corner and shot the squirrel figure Underbite was about to eat. This enraged the 'con making him rush after them.

Anna quickly shot another missile at Underbite, watching him roll from the hit. She then ran after Bumblebee and Strongarm. "There has to be a way to take this guy down." She looked up to see Sideswipe standing in front of a diner, the two humans inside. "Get out of there!"

Anna looked back as the Dinobot tackled Underbite, punching him repeatedly. "You bit me!"

Anna regrouped with the other three 'bots, venting roughly. She then turned to the humans, checking on them. "Are you two okay?" She saw them nod, turning back to Bumblebee as he spoke.

"This is a disaster." He then turned to the other two. "Why didn't you stay put like I said?"

Strongarm frowned at him. "I am trained to serve and protect, not stay put."

Sideswipe shrugged, "That mousy Mini-Con." He made a talking motion with his hand before shuddering. "My audio receptors were starting to melt."

Bumblebee kneeled down beside Anna, looking down at the two humans. "Human."

The father nodded, "Denny."

Bumblebee continued, remembering his name though, "Where's the safest place around here?"

Denny thought about it before looking up at him and the femme beside him. "Um, Oh, there's some caves down by the river."

Anna kneeled down as well, "Take your son there, Denny."

Bumblebee stood up and turned to the others. "Sideswipe, Strongarm, you too."

Strongarm frowned, "Sir, I want to help! Teach me like Optimus taught you."

Bumblebee groaned before leaning back, yelling. "I'm not Optimus!"

Sideswipe huffed. "We could really use a Prime right now."

Anna stepped in front of them, rolling her shoulders. "It's a good thing I'm an honorary Prime." She ignored the shocked looks, especially from Bumblebee. "I really haven't fully tested my abilities though."

Underbite lifted up the Dinobot like a weight, "Outstanding. I was hoping to work in a, unh, one rep max. But you're the one who's gonna-", He then tossed the Dinobot before finishing his statement, "feel the burn!"

Bumblebee quickly moved out of the way, "Brace yourselves!"

Anna quickly moved and held out her arms. The 'con landed against her, Anna digging her feet into the ground to stop him from rolling. She then stepped back, relaxing as she was able to stop him from crashing into the diner. "You okay?" She just had a feeling about this 'con and she liked him. He protected her from the other one.

The Dinobot groaned as he laid back, "Thank you.." He then slumped on the ground, wore out already.

Anna kneeled down, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You were kicking his aft though."

The Dinobot managed a weak grin at her. "Thank ya."

Strongarm walked over to the humans, looking them over. "Are you alright, human Denny?"

Denny looked up at her, still shocked. "It's just Denny... and yeah, thank you." He then looked at his place, groaning. "Look what that monster did to my stuff!" He ran over to a squirrel head, whimpering.

Bumblebee regrouped with everyone, "Is everyone okay?" He looked around until he saw the unknown femme talking to the Dinobot. "Are you alright?"

Anna looked back at him, looking him over. He was alright too. She gave a brief nod before walking over to his group. "Fine."

Strongarm nodded, "Everyone's fine, lieutenant, except maybe the fugitive."

The Dinobot suddenly jumped up, roaring. "I'm ready for Round two!" He looked around and huffed. "He's gone."

Strongarm looked up at him, "Underbite tossed you like a lob ball."

Grimlock, as she found out later, looked down at them and then down at Anna, "Did anyone get hurt?"

Anna shook her head no, rubbing her shoulder. "Nope, except my arms are going to be sore."

"That's a first.."

Sideswipe turned to the direction the 'con ran off to. "It's strange that Underbite took off. There's still plenty of metal here."

Bumblebee spoke up, "He's heading-"

Anna ignored him, talking to herself, "To Crown City." She then glared at Bumblebee.

Russell ran up to them, "We should call the cops, the army!"

Bumblebee shook his hand at the human, "No. No more humans can become involved."

Anna began shaking, almost seeing red. This even got the attention of the Dinocon. "Uhh.. You pissed her off."

Bumblebee looked over to see her glaring at him again, "What?"

Anna stalked over to him, ready to yell at him. Denny felt like he needed to intervene, realizing this wasn't going to end well. "Those buildings in Crown City have tens of thousands of humans in them."

Bumblebee cleared his voice box, looking away from the femme. "I'll have to stop him before he even gets there."

Anna vented roughly, closing her optics. "There's a bridge to the city. He'll go for that."

Strongarm looked up at him, "Just let me transform, sir, and I'll come with."

Bumblebee turned to her, frowning, "Strongarm, you need to understand. None of you are supposed to be here. Optimus said this was a mission for me."

The Dino con transformed, punching his fists together. "Well, I want another shot at that muscle head."

Strongarm cried out, "You can't let some criminal ride with you."

Grimlock frowned, "I'm not a criminal!" He then rubbed his own helm, "At least, I don't think I am."

Anna frowned, crossing her arms. "He even saved me when Underbite pinned me."

Bumblebee frowned up at the 'con, "Even so, I'm not letting-"

The 'con stepped forward, looking very determined. "I'm going." He then crossed his arms, staring at him, "And if you don't like it, you can try and stop me."

Denny ran forward, "I'm going too!"

Russell frowned, "Dad!"

Denny looked back at him, "I know a shortcut to the bridge." He then worked on unhitching a trailer.

Strongarm looked at her lieutenant. "Lieutenant, if you're taking those-"

Bumblebee vented, "Fine, but no Cybertronian forms. There could be boats on that river, witnesses on the shore. We need to look like something humans will accept. We need to be robots in disguise." He turned to Denny, "Do you store any other vehicles here?" He followed Denny to a yard of different vehicles, nodding. "Okay, find one, hurry." Strongarm ran off into the cars, looking for one. Bumblebee walked over to the other one, "Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe shrugged, "I'm good."

Bumblebee used his com link to contact Fixit. "Bumblebee to Fixit, come in."

Fixit rolled up behind them, "Fixit here, sir."

Bumblebee looked down at him, confused. "Fixit? What are you doing?"

Fixit let down the handle of the cart he was holding, "Answering your call. And I'm supposed to be the one with the faulty hiring, uh whining, Wiring!"

Bee stuttered as he tried to comprehend the situation, "Uh, never mind. Any progress on the stasis cells back at the crash site?"

"Yes, I've repaired one cell."

Bee looked down at him, "You didn't have to come here to tell me that."

"Oh. Well, oh, sure. I'll just go back to the ship then, and take these capture devices with me."

Bee called out to him, "Wait! Capture devices?" He caught the device Fixit threw at him, spinning it around and looking very cool while he did.

Fixit nodded, "Just point or throw!"

Bumblebee looked up as Strongarm walked up to them. "So, what did you choose?" Strongarm transformed into an awesome looking police truck. Bumblebee turned to Fixit. "Fixit, back to the ship and get that cell ready." He turned to the others. "Russell, stay here with Sideswipe." He turned to the femme. "I don't know your name.. but you're welcome to be a part of this." He then turned to the others. "Everyone else, we're a team now, and we're all that stands between Underbite and the loss of a lot of innocent lives. So let's do what we have to do." He got into a 'cool' pose, crying out, "Roll up and roll out!" He was only met with the sound of a dog barking in the background. "I'll work on that."

{X}

Anna stepped up beside Bumblebee, getting into an attack position. Bumblebee stood beside her aiming his device at Underbite. "Sorry, Underbite, the bridge is closed."

Grimlock then charged Underbite, flinging him up in the air. Anna ran up and tackled the downed 'con, slashing at his face again. Strongarm began shooting at the other side of Underbite. Anna jumped back when Bumblebee ran up, a strong burst of electricity shooting from his device and hitting the 'con.

Bumblebee grinned, "Fixit, you are my favorite Mini-Con." Then both Bee's and Strongarm's devices quit working. "Fixit, I'm rethinking my rankings."

Underbite began walking towards Bee, roaring at him. "I need a little iron to get my full shred back, and I don't really care if I have to go through you to get it." He then snapped towards Bee, backing him up towards the bridge.

Anna was still extremely pissed, bordering filled with rage towards Bee. That didn't mean she still didn't love him and wanted him safe. Therefore her protective instincts kicked in. She ran towards Underbite and tackled him. She rolled with him, slashing at him as he tried to bite at her. "Don't touch him, you 'con!"

Bee gaped at her as Strongarm ran up to him. "I thought she hated me..."

Strongarm quickly turned to him, "Ready for your back-up plan, sir."

Bee looked a little panicked because he felt a strong need to help that femme, "I don't have one!"

Grimlock caught Anna as she was tossed into the air. "How about we just start punching and see how it turns out?"

Anna got down, standing up. "I don't think that's going to work well with this guy."

Bumblebee looked her over, "Are you alright?" He relaxed seeing her nod, a small smile forming on his face.

Denny then raced onto the bridge beside them, yelling out from inside his truck. "Take your best shot, you overgrown schnauzer!"

Everyone turned as another car raced onto the road. This time it was Sideswipe, with a new vehicle mode, and a trailer full of the squirrels figures that Underbite liked so much. Sideswipe stopped in front of the 'con, letting Russell calling out to him. "Come and get it!"

Underbite grinned, his eyes trained on the trailer full of tasty snacks. "Just the pick-me-up I was looking for." He then jumped back as Sideswipe tore down the road. He quickly ran after them, following them back into the forest.

Denny cried out for his son, "Rusty!"

Anna turned to him, "I'm sure Sideswipe won't let anything happen to him, Denny." She then transformed, rushing after the three. "We need to help though!" Anna finally found them to see that Underbite was on the edge of the quarry, almost over the edge. She internally laughed at the plan Sideswipe and Russell came up with. She sped across the clearing and plowed into the side of Underbite, pushing him further over the edge.

The others quickly followed suit, almost having him over the edge. Bumblebee called out to everyone, "Give it everything you got!" Sideswipe plowed into him as well, revving his engine as he gave everything he had.

Grimlock grinned as he pushed even harder, "This is awesome!"

Anna saw that Underbite went to grab some of the squirrels. She quickly shot them all in his hand, using her AllSpark energy to push even harder. She felt her spark pulsing in her chest, causing her to look over. She gasped as she saw Optimus appear next to her. He smiled softly at her before he pushed with her, sending Underbite over the edge. "Optimus.."

Optimus nodded down at Anna, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay, dear friend."

Bumblebee ran up to them as well, "Optimus! You are alive!" He then looked at him weirdly, "Are you alive?"

Optimus turned to Bee, "That is unclear, but I do know that I cannot maintain my presence on Earth for much longer." He looked at the crowd gathered behind Bee and Anna, "You have found an excellent team."

Bee looked everyone over, smiling. "We, uh we found each other, actually."

Optimus nodded. "You even found the help I was talking about." He motioned at Anna before speaking to them all. "Together, you will confront many challenges. The forces facing Earth are immense and formidable. But I am certain you will accomplish great things, as you did today."

Bumblebee frowned, "But we needed your help, Optimus. We'll always need your help."

Optimus placed a hand on Bee's shoulder. "You are ready to lead, Bumblebee. Do not doubt yourself." He then turned to Anna. "You have an excellent follower underneath you, one who loves you deeply and will be there to help you along the way."

Bumblebee looked at her, a nagging feeling in the back of his head but he left it for the moment. He then looked back up at Optimus. "Will I see you again?"

Optimus vented softly, "I am not certain. The universe has a plan for me, but I do not know what it is. You will prevail, Bumblebee. You must." Optimus then glew a light blue color, fading away as if he was never there.

{X}

Anna stood beside Denny, watching as Grimlock placed Underbite in his stasis cell. She relaxed as she saw the pod work, freezing the 'con in a deep sleep. She then looked over as Bee approached Denny.

"Are you sure you're okay having us move our command center onto your property?"

Denny nodded, motioning widely with his arms, "Our place is a much better hideout for you than the woods."

Russell nodded quickly, "And I can help you keep your cover." He then tried to act cool about it, "Um, if, you know, I'm not doing anything else."

Grimlock then walked up to them, "You're not gonna make me go back to sleep, are you?"

Strongarm stepped up, pulling up the rule book, "Protocol 13, Section 9 says prisoners must be -"

Anna went to speak up for him but Bumblebee overspoke her, "Consider yourself on probation." He ignored Strongarm's complaint as Grimlock cheered.

Grimlock hugged Anna, laughing. "I'm on probation, I'm on probation!" He then let her down, "That's a good thing, right?"

Anna laughed softly, "Yes. You just have to not do anything bad for a while."

Grimlock grinned at Bee, "I can do that!"

Bumblebee smirked at Sideswipe, "Glad you're with us, Sideswipe. For now."

Strongarm walked up to him, placing a bunch of equipment in his arms, "As your senior officer, I order you to take this equipment."

Sideswipe grunted before dropping it all, pointing at her. "You don't get to give me orders."

Fixit rolled up to Sideswipe, pointing up at him. "Excuse me, these are very delicate. I don't know if you've studied the science of 394J receptors. Their construction is really quite interenting, internest, interesting!"

Bumblebee looked up at the sunset, "I- We won't let you down, Optimus. And if I say it enough, maybe I'll actually believe it."

Grimlock then pulled Sideswipe, Strongarm and Anna into a group hug, "I'm on probation Yes, on probation, Yes, on probation."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the confusion guys, I wanted to have a reunion before this chapter but it just didn't work. This chapter I think will clarify everyone's questions. If not you can say so in a review or PM me. I've been working on (yet) another story as well, so my attention isn't the best._

 _If there are any issues I'll try to clarify in the next chapter or update this chapter._

* * *

 _Another little clarification just in came some people are confused._

 _Anna and Bee have been separated for five years._

 _Anna became an Autobot three years after Bee left._

 _Bee came to earth two years after Anna became an Autobot._

* * *

 **The Whispering Sage:** Sorry! The first two episodes of the show, really one, were just non stop action. I couldn't really squish it in there.

 **Adby1:** Thank you! I love kick ass women. It's a reoccurring theme in all my stories, I think. Anna is one of my favorites though.

 **Guest:** Yes, she will! I was so excited for the reunion. I hope it's up to expectations.

 **Katmar1994:** Thank you! He doesn't actually, haha. He can be a little thick-headed, but for also reasons he states in the chapter.

 **JJ:** You're welcome, thank you for being so excited!

 **Alice Gone Madd:** He's so confused, haha. I loved it.

 **DixieChicrules123:** She defintely chews him out for it. It's also five years! I don't think Ratchet will join them but he's defintely going to be in the story. Anna is still part of Unit E and will continue to check in.

* * *

Anna placed the last bit of equipment inside the scrapyard, turning to see Bumblebee talking quietly to Strongarm. She vented softly, letting him finish his conversation. She turned her com link on to the others. The barrage of messages from Miko, Ratchet, and Fowler made her wince. Sorting through the messages, she decided to contact Fowler first, pacing as she waited for him to answer.

"Fowler."

"I'm sorry for not reporting in sooner, sir, but this has been my first chance to check in today."

"Anna! I'm just glad you're alright. I almost sent in the cavalry."

"I'm fine… A Decepticon prison ship crashed to Earth here and the criminals escaped. We've been dealing with a particularly tough one today."

"We?"

Anna paused briefly and looked over to where she had last seen Sideswipe, he was already recharging in his vehicular form. The others were scattered around, also resting. Well, besides Bumblebee. "Yeah." She looked over to see that Bumblebee was walking towards her now. "Bumblebee arrived with two more 'bots in tow. We also managed to befriend one of the 'cons."

"Bumblebee... is actually there."

"Yes, sir. Will you report in to Ratchet and Miko for me? I need to have a long discussion with Bumblebee."

"I'll let them know you're safe… though I doubt I'll be able to say the same for Bumblebee when you're done with him. Report in again soon, kiddo."

"Will do, sir."

Bumblebee stopped beside her, frowning. "We need to talk. You said you're an honorary Prime. You act like I've done something horrible to you even though I'm sure we've never met. You attacked Underbite when he threatened me! Optimus called you dear friend, said you loved me and would follow me. Who are you?"

Anna motioned for him to follow her. "We don't need everyone to hear this conversation." She transformed and drove off into the forest. She waited until she knew the others wouldn't be able to hear them. She transformed and sat on a rock, waiting.

Bumblebee walked up to her, looking down at her. "Can you explain everything now?"

Anna looked up at him, trying to steel herself for the conversation they were going to have to have. Her emotions were fluctuating wildly. She wanted to scream, cry, hurt him, and hug him to death all at the same time. She stood up and walked closer to him. "It's me, Bee, Anna."

Bumblebee stared at her weirdly, ignoring the voice in his processor saying it was possible. "I felt her die two years ago. Not only that, Anna was a human. What kind of sick joke are you playing at?"

Anna frowned as she watched him. "Primus visited me in my dreams again to tell me he was sending me a gift. Miko and I found a protoform in a pod sent from Cybertron. Ratchet performed the operation while Primus helped transfer my spark to this new body. That was two years ago now. That's probably what you felt..."

Bumblebee crossed his arms, not ready to fully believe her story. His spark was already in turmoil. "How do I even know that's true?"

Anna closed her optics, letting coolant tears she had been holding back flow. "Raf and I were the only humans to understand you and you us. You never made me talk, even when I could. You donated your energon to save me when Megatron infected my brother and I with Dark Energon." She opened her optics to look down at him. "You nearly lost your mind because I wasn't getting better like Raf. You held me to calm me down because I couldn't stand to be away from you." Anna clenched her fists. "You asked me to be your sparkmate but I said no because I knew you were going to leave me."

Bumblebee felt his spark breaking at the fact he didn't realize it earlier. His sparkmate was in front of him all day and he never even noticed. She was right there this whole time. "Anna..." his voice softened in amazement as he took a tentative step towards her.

Anna fixed him with such a fiery glare that Bee stepped back again. "What kind of sparkmate doesn't even try to contact their loved one for three years! You knew I was alive then and never even sent a message to me!" She walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder. "I needed you, dammit!" She then pushed him to the ground, glaring down at him. "My heart kept breaking over and over, Bee! I thought you didn't love me anymore, how could you?"

Bee gaped up at her, "Of course I love you!"

Anna sneered. "You love me so much you ignored me for five years. You didn't even plan on coming back to Earth today. Optimus made you!" She turned away from him, tears sliding down her face and thickening her voice as she choked out, "You weren't ever going to come back, were you?"

Bumblebee stood up, walking over to her slowly. "I thought you would be better off without me, Anna. I thought, maybe with time, you would find someone else. Someone human, someone you could have a real life with. Someone you could have children with, someone you could grow old with." He closed his optic, his emotions getting the better of him. "I knew staying away from you would hurt you. I knew you might hate me for it. I can't blame you for that, but I could live with that as long as you would have been okay."

Anna shoved him again, crying even more. "You were right about one thing Bee: I do hate you! You didn't leave me for some noble reason, you left me because you thought you knew what I needed better than I did, and I hate you for that. Most of all I hate you for leaving me alone when I needed you most! I'm glad you could live with it Bee, but did you ever even consider asking me what I could live with?" She fell to her knees, feeling her spark shattering in her chest. "I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Ratchet. He reminded me that there were still people that loved me, that needed me." She looked up at him. "Raf and Ratchet still needed me, even if you didn't."

Bumblebee fell to his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Anna, please tell me you didn't try to..." His voice faltered. He couldn't bring himself to think of Anna trying to kill herself, especially because of him.

Anna nodded her helm, looking into his optics. "You don't understand how much you leaving affected me. I tried to hide it, to work past it. I tried to remember that you would try to come back to me." She let her head drop, finding it easier to look at the ground than Bumblebee's optics. "But you never did, Bee... You never came back for me."

Bumblebee hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry Anna... Nothing I can say will make it any better. Nothing. I caused us both so much pain for a stupid, stupid reason."

Anna laughed sadly as she held onto him more tightly. "You've never been very good with relationships."

Bumblebee managed a very small smile for her, tilting her head up. "I don't deserve it, but will you give us a second chance?"

Anna looked into his beautiful optics, feeling her spark already leaping at the idea. "Bee, you know the answer is yes. I love you, but I don't forgive you. Not yet, at least. It'll take a lot of time, hard work and trust building before I can do that." She then pressed her forehead against his, being careful about her armor scratching him. "But we're sparkmates, Bumblebee. We're not meant to be apart. I'll always love you, even if I'm extremely pissed at you."

Bumblebee looked into her optics, already getting lost in them. "I understand, and I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you if that's what it takes for you to trust me. There's just one thing I need you to know."

"And what is that?"

"I never stopped loving you, missing you, or thinking about you. When I thought you died, I nearly lost it. I would lay down at night and just replay memories I had of you. When memories weren't enough to keep me going, I thought about ending my life so we could be together again at last. The only thing that kept me from it was the thought that you would never want me to give up like that, not when there was so much work left to be done. Anna I am so sorry for what I did, but please don't think I did any of this because I didn't love you."

Anna gently rubbed the armor around his face, frowning softly. "Don't ever hurt yourself for me. No matter what happens, no matter how angry I am at you, nothing you do could ever hurt me so much as you hurting yourself. I love you, Bee."

Bumblebee nodded, caressing the side of her face. "I love you too. I know I can do this if you're by my side. You know, if you cut back on the shoves and punches, because damn girl you've gotten stronger."

Anna laughed and hugged him tightly. "Deal."

{X}

As soon as Anna was through the groundbridge that night, she was greeted by Ratchet. "Anna!" Ratchet quickly pulled Anna into a hug, huffing down at her. "I was worried about you! You didn't report in all day."

Anna smiled slightly up at him, rubbing his back. "I'm okay, Ratchet... Physically at least." She turned to see Fowler walk outside his office. "Bumblebee and I have been fighting all day... And I had another big fight with him just now."

Fowler sighed softly, shaking his head. "Hopefully when you both get all this frustration out you can focus on loving each other again, just being happy you're both together." He then motioned her over, "After a check-up, report to my office so I can debrief you." He then went back inside his office, getting the paperwork ready for her.

Ratchet motioned her over to a berth, "Come on." He gently pushed her down, running a full scan. "So... What brought Bumblebee back now, after five years?" He looked down at her, looking pissed himself.

Anna vented softly, looking off in the direction of her and Bee's old room. "Optimus did. A vision of him told Bee to come to Earth." She looked up at Ratchet's frozen expression. "He then appeared and helped us subdue the tough Decepticon. He touched me, Ratchet, and I could feel it. He said he didn't know what state he was in but he couldn't stay on Earth for much time at all... He's trusting Bumblebee to lead our new team. He even knew I would be there to help him..."

Ratchet leaned against the berth beside her, trying to stay calm. "He's... He's alive. Oh, thank Primus!" He coughed as he tried not to break down from happiness.

Anna smiled, coolant filling her optics. "I know. I wanted to cry when I saw him."

Ratchet stood up straight, looking over her readings. "You're fine, of course." He smiled jokingly at her. "Not much fazes you, my dear."

Anna smiled, "I know. I caught a T-Rex today."

Ratchet shook his head, handing her an Energon cube. "That somehow doesn't surprise me."

Anna downed the special concoction she made, this strand tasting good compared to the medicinal taste of the Energon they had before. "I'm going to take a couple of blocks over to their new base. They have nothing here besides what remained intact from the Alchemor crash."

Ratchet nodded, "I'll get those ready. You go talk to Fowler. I'll also let Miko know the good news tomorrow."

Anna smiled and transformed by the door, activating her holoform. She had altered the holoform program, making it more substantial than it was. This holoform was physical. It was almost like a human but was made up of energy. It took a lot of advanced Cybertronian science, but she was the expert now it seemed. Her holoform was a perfect replica of her human body, using it to continue her life as Anna. She still had her normal job, she still visited her mom. She still interacted with humans, but she also was an Autobot.

After Anna had adjusted to her new body, her body was discretely disposed of. It was placed in a grave at the local cemetery. They had a tombstone but it was under an alias. They didn't feel right just disposing of her body, but they didn't need to have a funeral. She was alive and well, after all. So only Fowler, Rafael, Ratchet and Miko know where her body was put. Anna would have donated her body to science, if she wasn't already half Cybertronian. That would have raised too many questions, even if her organs were accepted by another person's body.

Anna walked inside Fowler's office, sitting down across from him. She began filling out her paperwork while Fowler got ready. "Do you want me to just explain everything and you write it down? Or do you want to ask me questions?"

Fowler got his notepad out, chuckling. "You can just explain it. I'll write down what we need to know, only. I'm also curious, your day has seemed very exciting."

Anna sighed, shaking her head. "Very draining."

{X}

Anna walked back through the ground-bridge, as her Autobot self, carrying three Energon boxes with her. Each box held multiple Energon cubes, enough to last the team a while. She walked past Fixit, greeting him quietly, and sat the boxes down. "Where's the team at, Fixit?"

Fixit turned around from working on something, "Out doing turst, truth, trust exercises!"

Anna smiled softly down at the mini-con, "Thank you." She followed the pull she felt deep in her spark, the one she used to ignore. She walked into a small clearing to see Grimlock catching Bumblebee who did a trust fall into his arms. However, Grimlock caught Bee in a bridal fashion. Anna laughed softly as she walked into the clearing, letting them see her. "You two seem to trust each other at least." She could tell by the squabbling between Strongarm and Sideswipe that they weren't doing well together.

Bumblebee's facial plates heated up in embarrassment. "Uh... Yeah."

Grimlock grin as he walked over to her, "I'm a model teammate!" He then quickly turned around, "Trust fall!"

Anna easily caught him, holding him up with some extra help from the AllSpark energy. "Nice fall, Grimlock."

Grimlock wagged his tail, grinning down at Bee who looked shocked. "He nearly crushed me when I tried."

Anna smirked at him, setting Grimlock down. "I'm just stronger than you are, Bee." She then fell back, blocking her instincts so she didn't catch herself. She felt strong arms catch her, hoisting her up so she was sitting on one of his arms. She turned back and grinned at the Dinocon. "Thank you, Grimlock. You're very good at this!"

Grimlock grinned. "I trust you. You tried to help me multiple times yesterday!" He then looked at Bee, nodding his head. "And you let me be on probation!"

Anna jumped down and walked over to Bumblebee. "I brought some Energon boxes over for the team to share. I didn't know if any survived the crash."

Bumblebee's shoulders relaxed. "None did actually, thank you. We needed it."

Anna felt her cheeks warm a little and coughed, turning away. "You're welcome." She looked up to see Grimlock motioning for her to fall, grinning to himself. Anna bit at her lip before she gave in. She leaned back until she fell, waiting for impact. Only she was met by familiar warmth.

Bumblebee had quickly caught her, picking her up in a bridal style. He looked down at her, missing the feeling of holding her, but it felt very different now. He wasn't terrified he would hurt her. She had a decent weight to her and it felt good in his arms. He could also really hold her now, something his spark loved. "I'll never let you fall."

Anna's facial plates warmed up even more. "Thank you..."

Bumblebee smiled down at her, ignoring the cute look Grimlock was giving them. He then groaned hearing Strongarm and Sideswipe yelling again. He held onto Anna, walking through to clearing to where the other two are.

"Sideswipe! You're supposed to catch me. That's the whole point of a trust exercise. Aw! Now my comm unit is busted."

"Oh, sorry. Maybe when it was my turn, you shouldn't have let me fall three times in a row!"

"That's because you weren't falling correctly. Hey!"

"Why don't you demonstrate how to fall right, Your Dictatorship?"

The three of them walked (Anna was carried) up to them to find that the other two were smacking at the other like children. Bumblebee vented before yelling at them, "Hey! Hey! Knock it off! These exercises are important."

Grimlock nodded, "Yeah, why can't you guys take anything seriously?"

Anna realized Sideswipe and Strongarm were both grinning suggestively at them. She huffed and quickly got down from Bee's arms. She moved to the other side of Grimlock, crossing her servos. "What he said..."

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm, a little sad Anna acted that way but also irritated those two made her get down. "Um, ahem. If we're gonna work together to recapture all the escaped Decepticons, we have to learn to trust each other."

Strongarm looked over at the red 'bot. "I do trust Sideswipe, to mess up." Sideswipe glared at her, smacking at her again which lead to another 'fight'.

Anna sighed as she shook her helm, "Really? I'm the youngest out of all of you and you're acting like sparklings."

Sideswipe and Strongarm turned to her at the same time, "Hey!"

The mini-con's voice then came over everyone's com systems, "Fixit to Bumblebee, Anna, Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Grim, Grim, Grim-."

Bumblebee answered to save him from stuttering even more, "Go ahead, Fixit."

"Can you circle back to the Scrapyard? There's something I need to show you."

Bumblebee nodded his helm slightly, "On our way." He looked over towards the 'children' of the group. "Now, let's see if we can all make it back in one piece." He transformed before heading back to the base.

Grimlock grinned as he stood behind the other two, "Don't feel bad. It's not that easy to be a model teammate like Anna and I."

Anna chuckled and patted Sideswipe on the arm. "You got beat on teamwork by a Dinocon, both of you." She transformed and drove back after Bee, Grimlock on her tail. That left Sideswipe and Strongarm to glare at each other before rushing to follow.

{X}

Anna stood beside the rest of the team while Fixit gave his report. "Search instruments have located a cluster of fugitive signals near here, and it appears there might be intact stasis pods as well."

Bumblebee vented, "Some easy captures would be nice."

"Mayday! Mayday!"

Fixit leaned in closer to his screen, "Ooh! We're intercepting an Earth-based radio signal."

Anna's body tensed, ready to spring into action. Only she was part of a team now, not a solo act. Therefore, she stayed beside Bumblebee, shifting her weight form foot to foot.

"This is the Captain of oil tanker Windward off coast of Crown City. We are under attack by what appears to be a shark, but it's bigger than any I've seen, and it looks to be made of metal."

Strongarm frowned, motioning towards the screen. "Decepticon."

"My crew has evacuated to lifeboats. Please send assistance immediately!"

Anna pulled up the GPS on her processor, using her connection to Ratchet's computer to look up Decepticon life signals. She also used the Army's surveillance network to find exactly where the ship is. "I know the coordinates."

Fixit looked up the information given, quickly finding the right record. "The Alchemor's prisoner manifest lists a Sharkticon aboard." He then held up Bee's capture device, "Here's your capture device, sir." He tossed it to him before continuing, "And it will work this time."

Bee caught it easily, looking up at him warily. "Are you sure?"

Fixit chuckled softly, shrugging, "Not really."

Anna raised her eye-ridges at the mini-con. "Okay then." She then turned to Bumblebee, "We need to hurry before someone gets hurt."

Bumblebee could tell how nervous she seemed, not for herself but for the other humans. She had always been like that, it just seemed amplified now that she could actually help. "We will." He turned to Denny. "Denny, do you have a boat that Grimlock, Anna and I could tow to the water?"

Danny nodded, motioning out towards his large expanse of items. "Take your pick." There was a whole stack of boats to choose from, though they mostly looked identical.

Strongarm frowned, "Just you three?"

Bumblebee turned to her, nodding, not noticing Grimlock dancing behind him in joy. "Yes. Grimlock and Anna both have proved to me that they can be trusted in a field situation that requires teamwork."

Anna secretly high-fived Grimlock behind Bee's back. She was glad she was finally able to goof off a little, Grimlock had that effect on her. He was just so cheerful and actually liked her. She hadn't really had fun since Bee left...

Bumblebee turned to the other two, "You two will check out those fugitive signals. Together." Bumblebee turned, seeing Grimlock freeze. He only shook his helm, walking towards the boats.

Anna followed him, looking the boats over. "I think we can all fit in one of these."

Bumblebee nodded softly, "I vaguely remember how to work one."

Anna frowned, "At least you remembered something." She then plucked a boat off the rack, opening a ground bridge. She motioned for Bee to go through. "This saves time. People in danger."

Bumblebee shook his helm. "I'm sorry, Anna..." He then frowned, "I would ask how you do that, but I'm afraid I wouldn't even understand if you told me."

Anna smirked, "Good answer." She waited for Grimlock to run through before following. As soon as she went through it closed behind her. She placed the boat on the water's edge, holding it for Grimlock. "Go ahead and get in, Grimlock."

Grimlock grinned and got in, sitting on the side but towards the back. "I've never been on water before."

Bumblebee got in after him, not because he wanted too but because Anna looked annoyed when he offered for her to go first. "It's pretty cool." He grinned softly at remembering Raf talking about the ocean sometimes. He frowned, knowing he would have to ask Anna how Raf was doing... He wouldn't be so little anymore.

Anna got on, sitting across from Grimlock. She smirked at Bee, noticing he didn't catch their mistake yet. "Since you remember so much about Earth, Bee, you drive."

Grimlock just chuckled watching how sassy she was being with him. "I didn't know you could drive a boat."

Bumblebee started the engine and pushed off from the shallow water. "I spent a lot of time here in the past." He frowned as the front end of the boat went up in the air, "I don't think this is right though."

Anna sighed and gently pushed Grimlock towards the front of the boat. The front gently crashed down, balancing itself out. "You weren't. I'm surprised you didn't remember that part, but you don't seem to remember a lot. I won't hold that against you, much."

Bee frowned at her, giving her his 'puppy dog eyes'. "I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna felt her resolve weakening some more. She vented and looked away, getting ready since they were right at the boat now. Anna saw a ladder and motioned to it. "We can climb up that way."

Bumblebee steered the boat against its side, keeping it steady. "You two head up first."

Anna climbed up the ladder, peeking over the top first. She saw the coast was clear and hopped over the railing. She got her guns out, looking around some more. "Come on up, Grimlock."

Grimlock managed to climb up, looking around curiously. "Huh..."

Bumblebee came up and looked just as confused. "No humans or Sharkticons in sight."

Grimlock huffed, "Too bad. I was hoping to do some punching."

Anna patted his arm, "You'll be able to punch something soon, big guy." She saw Bumblebee walk over to the railing, looking out at the ocean.

"Earth's bodies of water are incredible, Grimlock." He vented softly, more memories of Anna replaying in his processor. Nothing on Earth, no matter how beautiful, could ever compare to his sparkmate. He vented softly again, looking up at the Dinocon. "They're filled with more kinds of life than you can imagine."

Something large hit the boat, causing it to sway. Anna quickly held onto the railing, Bee wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her steady. "Whoah!"

Bee looked over the edge and saw the outline of something resembling a shark. "It's out there."

Grimlock grinned, punching his fists together. "I can't wait to punch some water life."

The three of them stumbled again as the 'con rammed the side of the ship. Grimlock grinned at them, "Excuse me!" He then got ready to jump over the side.

Bee gaped at him, "Grimlock, no!"

Anna tried to grab him but he was already over the side by then, "You can't swim, Grimlock!" She vented as she saw him land on top of the shark. "Dammit, Grim."

Bee called out to him, "This isn't teamwork!" He held out his capture device, hitting it against his palm. "Come on, come on!" He groaned as it wouldn't work. Another ram against the ship caused them to almost fall, Bee's capture device sliding down across the ship.

Anna looked over the railing again, trying to keep a lock on Grimlock. "You idiot..."

Grimlock was holding onto him tightly, looking like he was having fun. "Whoo! Yeah! Hyah! Come on, that's all you got?"

"Release me, surface creature! I do not wish your vile stench to cling to my exterior!"

"Vile sten-" The 'con dove underwater, jumping back up into the air to knock Grimlock off of him. "Aah!"

Anna quickly held onto the railing, opening a ground bridge right under Grimlock. "Come on, come on..." She relaxed as Grimlock fell through the ground-bridge, falling on the shore. "I couldn't focus it back on the ship, but he's safe!"

Bumblebee had gone to grab the capture device but the 'con jumped on board, landing on it and crushing it. "Scrap." The 'con was so tall that he easily towered over them both. Bee groaned as he looked up at the 'con. "Kinda wish I was a bigger 'bot."

Anna quickly ran up beside him, pressing the side of her arm against his. "But sparkmates aren't supposed to fight alone, remember?"

Bumblebee smiled at her brightly, "Right."

The 'con frowned at them. "Autobots, you have forced me to walk on two legs, like some foul land-dweller. How dare you?!" He ran at them both but they both dived out of the way. Anna ducked down while Bee went to the side. She kicked him up and away while Bumblebee kicked him in the side, sending him crashing into some metal on top of the ship.

Bumblebee glared at him, "I didn't realize it was an issue."

The 'con held up a crate of life preserves as they shot at him. Anna got him in the shoulder while Bee shot the box in his hands. "Listen, Decepticon-"

"My name is Hammerstrike: Cybertron's most feared pirate and soon the ruler of all this planet's seas."

Anna vented softly, shaking her head. "No one cares. You and Underbite have the same idea. You're not going to 'rule the seas'." She snorted. "I'd love to see you face a giant squid."

Bumblebee chuckled softly in response. "So, surrender now or my partner and I will beat you down. Then our other partner will arrive and help kick your tail."

Hammerstrike launched two crates at them both, grunting. Anna punched the ones away from their faces while Bee shot the other two. That only made the 'con angrier. "Surrender to the likes of you? I would never be able to show my fins in the Gorgian Depths again!" He then striked at Bumblebee with his long claws, causing Bee to go on the defensive.

Anna rolled out of the way, shooting him in the back of the legs. "If you don't surrender you won't be able to show your face either because you'll have lost so badly to us!"

Bee used the short time frame Anna created while the 'con recovered from her shots. He spun on the railing, using the momentum to crash into the side of the 'con, smacking him to the ground. "I'm sure that would leave a big hole in your social calendar, but we're still bringing you in!"

Hammerstrike growled before he swung his tail at Bee. Bee caught the tail and held on tightly, squeezing. "Release me! You are not fit to touch my tail!"

Anna smirked and used the distraction. She jumped up in the air, punching him in the face on her way down. He was sent crashing to the ground, Energon spilling from his mouth. "You know, large Earth sharks will die instantly when they're out of water. Maybe you should take a hint from them."

Bumblebee looked over as multiple police ships were headed their way, their sirens distracting him. "What?"

Anna quickly pinned the Decepticon to the ground. She reached into her subspace and brought out some Energon cuffs. She cuffed his arms together, and then used a second pair for his legs. "Bee. I'm going to open a ground-bridge to the shore. I need you to hold on to me."

Bee turned to her, in shock at how quickly she subdued the 'con. "Wow, you're amazing." He grinned at the blush he caused. "Got it." He sat on the shark's back, placing his hand on top of Anna's.

Anna's facial plates felt red hot to her from how much the compliment meant to her. "Smooth." She then opened the ground bridge, the three of them falling a little bit onto the ground below. She stood up, looking up as Grimlock picked up the 'con. "Wanna punch him? I'm sorry we took the fight away from you, Grim."

Grim looked at Bee, grinning when he got a nod. "Yes!" He punched the 'con, knocking him unconscious. "Still got to punch something!"

Bee frowned at him, "If Anna wasn't with me I wouldn't have been able to capture him on my own, Grim."

Grimlock looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, I just got excited."

Bumblebee nodded, "It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes, Grimlock. But keep in mind, just because you've taken the first step doesn't mean you've won the race."

Grimlock grinned at him, "Okay! How many steps are there?"

Anna chuckled as she opened another ground bridge, motioning for them to go through, "After you, gentlemen."

Bumblebee winked at her as he walked in after Grimlock. "Thank you, my lady."

Anna laughed as she walked through, the ground-bridge closing behind her. "We just need another stasis pod for this guy."

Grimlock placed the guy down on the ground, sitting next to him. "I'll guard the guy until then!"

Bumblebee and Anna walked up to Fixit. Anna looked around while Bumblebee talked to the mini-con. "Where is everyone?"

Fixit turned around to them, looking surprised they got back so quickly. "Oh, uh, let's see, Denny Clay went for supplies, Cadet Strongarm and Sideswipe are still out on alignment, advisement, assignment. I'm not sure where young Russell is." He leaned forward, grinning at them. "So how did your mission go?"

Bumblebee motioned to Grimlock. "Grimlock almost went swimming. Anna and I were able to take down the 'con and she cuffed him, sending us back here."

Anna smiled up at the mini-con's shocked expression. "I've been in the army for over four and a half years. I even went out on deployment..." She saw Bumblebee's shocked expression and motioned for later. "I know how to handle missions."

Anna spotted a large, old, oil can and picked it up. She compared it to the size of the 'con, "Hey Grimlock? You ever tried tuna?"

Grimlock stood up, "What's tuna?"

Bumblebee chuckled, "Fish in a can."

Grimlock grinned and picked the shark up, holding onto one of the cuffs. He lowered it down into the can while the two other 'bots held it. Just as they sealed the lid on, the 'con woke up. He yelled at them, banging at the can. Grimlock punched the side, making it silent again.

Bumblebee grinned at him, "Feel better?"

Grimlock nodded happily, "A bit."

They looked over to see the others all arriving back, looking okay. Fixit cheered as he rolled over to everyone. "Cadet Strongarm! You're all right."

Bumblebee frowned, "Why wouldn't she be?"

Denny leaned out the window of his truck, "Hey, what'd I miss?"

Sideswipe, Russell and Strongarm looked at each other before she answered. "I was having a little communications difficulty earlier, Lieutenant. Nothing serious."

Bumblebee nodded, making sure she needed to get it fixed. "Okay."

Anna held up her servo. "Ratchet taught me a lot about being a medic, I'm not an expert but I think I could easily help fix your com problem."

Strongarm's shoulders relaxed when she heard that. "Thank you, Anna."

Bumblebee smiled softly before turning to the two again, "Anything to report?"

Strongarm nodded, "We found some open pods, sir, and a Decepticon."

Sideswipe motioned towards them, "Calls himself Steeljaw. He says he wants to live peacefully on this planet with like-minded Decepticons, but he got unpeaceful with us pretty quick."

Grimlock grinned as he was still holding onto the can holding the Sharkticon. "Can't wait to meet him." He turned and began walking off. "I'll go put this one away. And I'll do it gently."

Hammerstrike called out through the can, "The sea! It calls to me!" He was silenced by another of Grimlock's punches.

Strongarm returned to the subject at hand, "If he's lying about going straight, we could be looking at a Decepticon army trying to take this planet."

Bumblebee nodded, looking everyone over. "It's all the more reason to wrap these fugitives up fast. I'll have Fixit prep a report on Steeljaw's background. He's now on the top of our most wanted list." He smirked at the two of them. "Good intel, newbies. Apparently, I can send you into the field together." Bumblebee then walked off, going to check on Grimlock and the 'con.

Anna walked over to Fixit, asking if he had the right tools she needed to fix Strongarm's com. She thanked him softly as he happily handed everything she needed over. Anna found a sturdy enough metal box for Strongarm to sit on, in lieu of a berth. "Strongarm?"

Strongarm walked over to her, sitting down on the box. "Even if you can't fix it, thank you for trying."

Anna smiled as she gently examined the area. "If I can't then I'll bridge us to Ratchet." She found the problem, some bent wires had caused some to disconnect. "This will probably feel very strange." She felt Strongarm nod, nodding herself. She used some tiny tweezers to gently plug everything back in, smoothing out the bent wires. She then cleaned the area, adding a tiny but of lubricant to the area. "Okay. Try contacting me."

Strongarm pressed her servo to her audial, "Strongarm to Anna."

Anna heard Strongarm perfectly, smiling. "Perfect!" She helped her up, grinning when Strongarm hugged her. "It's not much, really."

Strongarm smiled at her, walking with her. "It means a lot to me, thank you."

Anna smiled softly, "You're welcome." She saw Bumblebee watching them happily, feeling her facial plates heating up again. "I always help out my team and family."


	4. Chapter 4

**G1Bumblebeegirl101:** That would be really cute! That won't be in the cards for a while though. Just like Bumblebee wanted to wait until Cybertron was restored to graduate to warrior class, I doubt Anna and Bee would want to have a sparkling while fighting against Decepticons.

 **Guest #2:** I was really glad when I learned there was going to be a third season. I didn't want this to be a short story by any means.

 **Guest #1:** Steeljaw seems to be a crowd favorite, haha.

 **The Whispering Sage:** I plan on it! I love them so much, I can't wait for them to be comfortable with each other again.

 **Adby1:** Haha! I would love to see them fight Unicron together. I'm also so proud my character is part of someone's OTP.

 **JJ:** You're welcome! Anna and Grimlock are going to be best friends before long! I felt bad that the team wasn't even mentioned in the series, that's not going to happen here. Ratchet, Fowler and the others will be common occurrences. Thank you! I think it's awesome too. She's so cool. My opinion on Sideswipe? He's a good guy, why would Anna bring down the hammer on him? She finds his little pranks hilarious.

 **Gry20:** Another Steeljaw fan favorite, haha. I think that will definitely be hilarious. Sorry boys, Anna's been taken since the day she met Bee.

* * *

Anna walked through the ground bridge just as she saw Russell walking by with an old helmet on his head. "Where are you headed to?"

Russell sighed as he looked up at her, "To go eat some turf on the football field."

Anna smiled softly. "Ah... I'm not very good at football, but if you want someone to practice with..."

Russell smiled before tilting his head. "How could you?"

Anna activated her holoform, walking up and patting Russell on his shoulder gently. "I kind of tweaked the holoform program. This is how I've kept up my identity the past two years, despite being an Autobot now."

Russell grinned as he looked her over. "That's so awesome." He smiled at her, "Thanks for the offer, I'll tell you how bad I sucked later!" He waved again before jogging off.

Anna let her holoform drop, smiling to herself. "I like him..." She turned and walked closer to their base, spotting the others. Grimlock was taking a nap as his T-Rex self. Strongarm was looking over something on her datapad. Sideswipe was waxing himself with some stuff Anna brought over the day before. That only left Bumblebee, she was sure Fixit was around tinkering with something.

"There you are."

Anna turned around to see Bumblebee smiling brightly at her. "Here I am..." She said softly. "Do you need something?"

Bumblebee shook his helm, his shoulders dropping a little. "No... I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Anna walked a little closer to him, "I wouldn't mind-" She turned as Fixit cried out about a Decepticon reading. "Never mind."

"There's a Decepticon reading not far from here! It's near a golf course?"

"Alright, let's shift and roll!"

Anna stared at him blankly. "Still needs work, babe."

Bumblebee laughed nervously, a blush on his facial plates. "Yeah..." He quickly transformed and headed towards the coordinates.

Strongarm paused beside her, chuckling. "He gets so flustered with you."

Anna grinned at her. "It's so fun to do." She transformed with the other femme, racing after the other two.

{X}

The five of them spotted a red, crab-like, Decepticon that just jumped onto the land. They all raced down the golf course, transforming when they were close enough. Sadly, Grimlock didn't dodge when the 'con shot a water beam at him. That caused Grimlock to crash on top of Sideswipe.

Anna winced as she watched them get up, "Ouch."

The 'con cheered and danced a little. "Whoo-hoo! Four more Autobot take-downs, and I will own the record!"

Anna, Strongarm and Bumblebee all aimed their guns on him. Bumblebee spoke up as leader, "Hate to ruin your day, Bisk, but that one you just threw is actually a Dinobot."

Bisk shrugged, "Fine. I can still beat the record!" He then shot another beam at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee didn't dodge in time and got shot back, crying out. "Aah!"

Strongarm didn't either as Brisk just swung the beam around, "AAH!"

Anna dropped to the ground on her back, shooting at the 'con's feet. "Guys!" Brisk jumped back, crying out in pain.

Sideswipe managed to run up and kick him in the face, sending him spiraling across the ground. "Ha!" He then began attacking him with his sword, Grimlock swiping at him with his tail.

The 'con taunted them both, "Double-defense mode! I am a master at this."

Anna ran over beside Bumblebee, going to ask him what his plan was. However, she heard him talking to himself.

"I helped save the universe from Starscream, Megatron and Dark Energon. I refuse to become the laughing stock of some bug-eyed 'bot's gaming club."

Anna nodded at him, activating her battle mask as well. Hers was the color of her highlights, with a 'scary' set of shark teeth that Miko painted on against her will. She liked the look anyways, and never really used it. "Awaiting orders, sir."

Bumblebee smirked at her before speaking over the com link to everyone. "Sideswipe! Cascade with Strongarm and me! Anna, drop kick! Grimlock, splash down maneuver! Go!"

Bumblebee and Strongarm ran parallel around the 'con, shooting at him. Sideswipe used the distraction to sidekick him in the face, sending the 'con rolling.

The 'con got up, laughing at them. "You think I don't know how to beat this attack? It's just up, up, left, down, claw, claw!"

Anna smirked and opened a ground-bridge underneath him. "Or not."

The 'con yelled out as he fell through, falling through the other one above her. "What the?"

Anna jumped up and kicked down hard, sending him crashing to the ground. "Have a nice fall!" She then quickly moved out of the way, joining Bee.

Grimlock came running up before the 'con had a chance to even move. He jumped up high in the air, spinning, before crashing down on top of the 'con. "Cannonball!" Grimlock stood up, looking down at the dazed 'con, chuckling.

Strongarm placed some Energon cuffs on the 'con, "You are so under arrest."

Bumblebee grinned at the victory. "Score one more for us. Let's get him into a stasis cell."

Anna opened another ground-bridge, this time to base. Grimlock and Anna hoisted the 'con up, carrying him through behind the others.

{X}

Anna sat onto of a box, Bumblebee standing beside her as she listened to Grimlock telling the story of what happened earlier that day to Russell, Denny and Fixit. Bisk was already in his own stasis cell, looking shocked in his frozen state.

"Whoo, and Bisk is tossing us around with his giant claws. I mean, Whoosh! Whoosh!" He then motioned up to the sky. "Then Anna drop kicks him like a ninja!" He then wildly motioned again, "So I finished him with the Dino Demolisher!" He kicked out his arm to demonstrate, "Pow!" He then leaned on the stasis pod, grinning at everyone. "It was epic."

Fixit grinned happily. "Sounds exciting. I think hearing about what all of you do is the most filling, billing, thrilling part of what I do." He vented sadly, "Gosh, I'd love to get out in the field. In a strictly non-confrontational capacity, of course."

Strongarm brought up her rule book, reciting the correct rule. "Rule 669-B: Mini-Cons must remain at their duty stations at all times."

Sideswipe looked down at him, grinning, "Doesn't seem like you were built for the tough stuff anyway."

Fixit looked down at the ground sadly, not saying anything.

Bumblebee quickly tried to make him feel better, "Uh, look, that's not to say you don't play a key role on our team."

Anna frowned softly, "You're very important, Fixit. Without you the team wouldn't be able to run your software, repair the ship, fix these stasis pods, work on your weapons, or anything else!" She smiled a little when Fixit seemed to feel a little better, which was ruined by the next statement.

Grimlock grinned again, "Just not as key as lead tailpipe kicker. Am I right? Am I right?" He held out his hands for high-fives but was only met with silence.

Fixit vented before he began to drive off, "Well, e-excuse me."

Denny then turned to his son, changing the topic, "How'd it go?"

Russell sighed, shrugging his shoulders a little, "They've all been playing together a really long time."

They all heard a bicycle bell ring and a female's voice calling out. "Rusty, where are you?"

Denny looked down at his son, "Rusty?"

Russell's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, "Oh no."

Bumblebee called out to the others, "Camo!"

Sideswipe ran off, transforming after he found a spot. Strongarm transformed and let Grimlock jump on the back, driving him off to hide as well. Bumblebee transformed on the spot, parking himself behind Denny. Denny leaned on Bee while Russell just stood in front of him. Anna sighed and transformed, parking herself beside Bumblebee. She then activated her holoform, leaning against her own vehicle form.

This caused Denny to yelp, "Oh my god! Anna, you scared me!"

Anna grinned at him, "Sorry, Denny. I just thought this would help with blending in. This is what I used to look like." She smiled as she got a private com message from Bee.

 _ **Bumblebee: You look even more beautiful than I remembered, Anna.**_

 _ **Anna: And you got some upgrades. You're looking even sexier.**_

 _ **Bumblebee: Oh really?**_

They didn't have a chance to talk more because the girl was already to them now. As the smoke cleared they could see a little girl on a bike. She called out to her friend again, "Rusty?" She lifted her goggles and looked surprised. "Wow. Griffin Motors' 1955 wind-blazer, nice."

Anna was surprised that the girl commented on Russell's jacket and not herself or Bee. But that also made her like the girl too. "I like your outfit." That earned her a bright smile from the girl, making Anna smile back at her.

Denny tried to correct her but was ignored, "Actually, that's-"

The girl walked her bike up to Russell, "You ran off after one play."

Russell groaned a little, "I ate five pounds of grass!"

She shrugged, "So?" She reached into her bag, pulling out Russell's helmet and handing it back to him. "Practice in the morning, game in the afternoon." She turned and began pedaling away, "See you tomorrow."

Denny leaned down, looking at his son. "So, can I call you Rusty, now?"

Russell looked away, huffing, "No!"

Anna snickered softly before she decided not to tease him. "She seems nice, I'm glad you found someone that can actually help you. I'm a lost cause with most sports." She dropped her holoform and transformed, walking off to let the humans enjoy their dinner. She stopped when she heard someone running up behind her, her spark thrumming more in her chassis. "Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee smiled at her, walking in pace beside her. "You can make a solid holoform? You're amazing, Anna. Really. You're the most amazing person I've ever known, I love you." He then paused when he said that, looking like he wanted to hurt himself. "I'm sorry... I should wait to say that, right?"

Anna was blushing from his compliments but then she just smiled softly at him. "It's okay, Bee." She hugged him gently, resting her helm on his broader shoulders. "I love you too... We're going to have to work on our relationship, but we both love each other. We never stopped and we never will. So, you can say it all you want."

Bumblebee smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Anna."

Anna smiled, trying not to cry again. "I love you too, Bumblebee."

"They're so cute!"

"Shh, they'll her us."

"Shut up!"

"Guys!"

Anna laughed silently as she peered over her shoulder to see Grimlock, Sideswipe and Strongarm trying to 'hide' behind a large shelf. "Thanks guys..."

Bumblebee looked a little irritated but wasn't angry. He just shook his helm, smiling softly. "At least they approve."

Anna smiled and kissed the side of his helm. "True. I'm going to check back in with Fowler. If something happens before I'm back, just 'com me." She then walked through another ground-bridge, waving bye to everyone.

Sideswipe smirked as he walked up to Bumblebee who was still frozen from Anna kissing him. He teasingly poked Bumblebee, seeing if he would fall over. "I think this is the reverse of Sleeping Beauty."

Bumblebee huffed and walked off, "Shut up." He didn't mean it badly but he was just embarrassed as the others laughed behind him.

{X}

Anna sipped at a large cube of Energon, having used a lot of energy that day. She finished writing her report on her own console beside Ratchet's. She used to use it a lot but now she didn't think she would.

"Anna! How come you didn't tell me Bumblebee was back!?"

Anna turned to see Miko marching up to her, looking a little annoyed. "Sorry, I've just been busy since he arrived."

Miko stood on the platform in front of her, leaning on the railing. "It's fine, I've been on assignment on the east coast." She then leaned forward, smirking at her. "Have you and Bee gotten it on yet?"

Anna groaned, shaking her helm. "You didn't just ask me that."

Miko smirked, "I did." She wiggled her eyebrows at her, laughing. "Use the Cybertronian version of protection!"

Anna vented, downing the last of her Energon. "Oh my Primus, Miko. We haven't even kissed again yet. That won't be for a while! Besides, there isn't much privacy there."

Miko rolled her optics, motioning towards the back. "Well you do have your old room here, idiots." She walked away, "I swear. I'll have a serious talk to Bee soon."

Anna chuckled softly, really hoping Miko didn't but also curious about how that would go. "Get some rest, Miko!"

"Get some, Anna!"

Anna's smile dropped and she huffed. "Eventually!" She looked up and saw Ratchet smirking at her. "Not you too, Ratchet!"

Ratchet held up his servos in a peace motion, walking to his console. "I won't say anything." He then looked over at her, his lips pulled up into a little smirk. "Do I need to go over Cybertronian sex education again?"

Anna covered her face. "I swear."

"Anna? There's another Decepticon alert!" Anna jumped as Bumblebee's voice played over her processor. "Here are the coordinates."

Anna looked it up, opening a ground bridge from the base. "Another Decepticon signal, Ratchet. Will you send in my report?"

Ratchet waved her off, moving to her console. "Of course, be careful." He winked at the last part.

Anna groaned before running through the ground bridge, "People..." She saw she was on the side of a small hill, an aircraft hangar in front of her. She felt a pull on her spark to the right. She looked down, zooming in to see the team. She opened another ground bridge and jumped in. She miscalculated however because it was in the air. "Oops!" She cringed waiting to drop on the pavement.

Bumblebee quickly caught her, grinning down at her. "An angel fell from heaven."

Anna blushed heavily. "Oh jeez." She got down, brushing herself off. "Smooth though." She ignored the snickers from the other three.

Bumblebee laughed silently before getting serious again. He motioned to Anna, Strongarm and Sideswipe. "Let's move in for a closer look. Vehicle mode." The four of them then transformed in a row on the road.

Grimlock frowned at them, "What about me?"

Sideswipe called out to him, "You're a little too dinosaur-y for sneaking around, big guy."

Bumblebee called out to him next, "Hang back, secure the perimeter." He then drove off, leading the three behind him.

Grimlock nodded as they left, "Will do!" He then paused, "What's a perimeter?"

{X}

When they entered through the gates, Bumblebee contacted them over the com. "Split up. If you spot the fugitive, comm the rest of the team immediately."

Strongarm and Sideswipe split off at the first intersection, Anna and Bee splitting off at the second. Anna drove down past the row of planes quietly, looking and listening for any activity. She paused when she heard Bumblebee backing up. She turned and saw the lights on inside a hangar, Bumblebee looking right at it. She quickly snuck up to the side of the building, transforming.

"Where are you, you stinking... There you are, you little beauty!"

Bumblebee flashed his lights at the 'con before transforming, aiming his gun at him. "Playtime's over."

Anna privately commed him since their bond wasn't solidified enough yet to use.

 _ **Do you want me to back you up?**_

 _ **Not yet. Wait and surprise attack him if something goes wrong.**_

 _ **Got it.**_

So, she waited, listening in to what was happening.

"Do you really think you can take us all on, Copper?"

"I know I can take you, Decepticon... Wait, did you say 'us'?"

She looked over to see a bunch of little spider 'cons tackle Bumblebee, shocking him and making him cry out from the pain. "Found the 'con! Rendezvous now!" She then ran over, kicking them off her mate. "I've always hated spiders!" She then screamed as one landed on her face. She punched it off, running off and freaking out. "It was on my face! MY FACE!"

Sideswipe and Strongarm showed up, gaping at Anna freaking out and then Bumblebee struggling to get more off himself. "Having trouble, guys?"

"See how funny it is after they sting you!"

Anna stomped on another one, glaring down at it. "One of them was on my face!"

Grimlock then burst through the hangar wall like the Kool-Aid man, "Oh yeah!" He was then shocked by one landing on his face.

Anna heard one of them laugh, probably the main one. She turned and shot it in the face, glaring. She thought being a 'bot would help with her arachnophobia, it didn't.

The spider cried out, falling to the ground. It quickly got up, calling to the others. "Oy, bring it in!"

Anna and Bumblebee both ran after the last one, crashing together as they just missed him. Anna groaned and rolled off him, rubbing at her face. "Scrap."

Bumblebee sat up, glaring down at the hole. "Who is this 'con?!"

Anna shuddered, remembering the feeling of it crawling on her face. She yelled out again, getting up and running away. "Forget about this. No one said there would be another freaking spider 'con! Airachnid was enough!"

Bumblebee watched her go, wanting to laugh but he was still pissed at the con. "Anna!" He vented softly, turning to the others. "Let's head back." He then ran after his mate, "Anna!" He caught up to her, pulling her into his arms. "Are you alright?"

Anna shuddered, looking down into his optics. "Yeah..." She groaned, wiping at her face. "They were crawling all over me. That's disgusting."

Bumblebee chuckled softly, kissing the top of her helm, "You're adorable. Let's get back to base."

Anna's facial plating warmed up, her cooling fans kicking in. "S-shut up." She transformed, racing through the groundbridge she opened.

Bumblebee laughed softly, transforming and following her. "I love her so much."

{X}

Anna shuddered again as Fixit pulled up the record of the creepy 'con. "I hate this guy..."

Bumblebee pat her shoulder, smiling up at her. "You're okay."

Fixit began reading off the information he found, "He's a Combiner named Chop Shop. A one-man heist crew with a list of crimes as long as Alpha Trion's beard. Have you seen that beard? It's more like a steel carpet, actually, the way he just-"

Bumblebee vented, looking pissed again. "So, Chop Shop's a thief and is up to his old tricks on Earth."

Fixit had another glitch as he began to speak, "I smacked, whacked, hacked into the local law enforcement database and found a list of property stolen within an appropriate radius. At first, there didn't seem to be a pattern, you know: copper wire, kerosene, space heater, insulation, storage tanks, computer chips, and now an aircraft gyroscope."

Anna frowned, crossing her arms. "The spider is building a spaceship."

Strongarm frowned, "He wants off-planet."

Sideswipe vented beside her, "Can't say I blame him."

Fixit turned back to his screen, looking over the list again. "Chop Shop appears to have everything he needs except fuel."

Denny spoke up, realizing something. "A manufacturing plant in the next county synthesizes liquid oxygen. Security's tight though. Too tight for oversize aliens to just walk up to."

Bumblebee nodded, "So we don't send in the aliens."

Anna placed a hand on her hip. "I do work for the United States Government and am part of the military." She motioned with her hands. "I can just stroll in there."

Bumblebee nodded, "Of course! You should take Denny and Fixit with you too for help."

Denny grinned, pumping his fist. "Yes!"

Fixit looked excited, "Me?"

Bumblebee nodded, "You said you wanted to get out in the field."

Strongarm leaned in, "Though it is against regulations."

Fixit frowned a little, "How dangerous are we talking about, say, from, I don't know, one to forty?"

Bumblebee frowned a little, looking up at him. "If Chop Shop makes it off-planet, who knows what trouble he could cause? He needs to be brought to justice."

Fixit nodded, "I'll do it!"

Grimlock transformed, grinning at everyone. "Boo! Let's go bug hunting!"

Anna winced, "Spiders are not bugs actually."

Bumblebee chuckled softly, "Throttle down, Grimlock. You're staying here. Without an Earth-based vehicle mode, you'd stick out like a sore cyber-carpal."

Grimlock whined sadly, "But, But, Fixit doesn't have a vehicle mode."

Denny looked over at him, "He's not gonna need one."

Anna transformed, activating her holoform. She pulled out her actual Government ID and put it in her pocket. "Denny, just wear a business outfit. I'll get you in with me." She then tilted her head, "What about Fixit though?"

Denny smirked, "I already have the perfect outfit planned for his disguise!" He motioned to the min-bot, "Follow me!"

{X}

Anna drove up to the gate, listening to Bumblebee over the radio in her car so the other two could hear. "Alright."

"Sideswipe, Strongarm and I are in low profile spots outside the plant. We'll move in for the collar as soon as you flush out Chop Shop."

"Copy."

Anna rolled down her window, looking up at the security guard. She nodded her head at him, deciding to be in her formal military outfit for the occasion. "Hello, sir." She flashed him her badge, "I'm with Unit E of the United States Government. I need to check the premises for a national threat."

"Ah! Yes, ma'am!" He quickly let her through, saluting her.

Anna smirked as she drove through, looking at the other two, winking. "Told you. So much simpler than your Hazardous Utility Bureau." Anna drove through the compound, keeping her eyes peeled for anything.

Fixit grinned over at Denny and Anna. "Fieldwork is fun. Let's find more humans we can fool."

Anna raised an eyebrow at Fixit. "That could be taken badly, but I'll let it slide." Anna then froze, stopping and reversing so the spiders didn't see her. "Found them." She contacted Bee silently to let him know as well. She dropped her holoform, telling the others to get out quietly. "Try and get the truck out of here, it will make Chop Shop chase you but I'll hold him back."

Denny got out, nodding as he waited with Fixit, "Got it."

Anna transformed, running into the open and firing at two of the spiders. "Got you!"

The main one yelled at them, "We've been made. Bug out!"

Anna ran up and kicked that one into the wall, doing the same to one that came up on her side. "You're not a bug!" She saw Denny and Fixit climb into the truck, speeding off. "Fixit and Denny are on their way out with the truck." She then grabbed the newly formed Chop Shop, tossing him against the wall again. "You're not going anywhere!"

Chop Shop smirked at her, turning back into the multiple spiders she hated. "Then neither are you!" One of them jumped on her face, baring its fangs at her.

Anna screamed and batted it off her face, kicking it away. "Get off me!" She shuddered, not noticing the others crawling up behind her. Before she could move they all jumped on her, shocking her. Anna cried out and fell to the ground, more shocks running through her system. She groaned as they all crawled off her, not able to move. "I hate spiders..." She mumbled, groaning again as they all ran off to catch the truck.

"Anna!" Anna looked up to see Strongarm helping her up. "Bumblebee sent me to help you, they're after Chop Shop. Denny and Fixit hid the truck and are waiting."

Anna groaned as she leaned into her. "Those stupid spiders. I can barely move."

Strongarm nodded, "Can you open a ground-bridge? Ratchet could help."

Anna nodded, "Yeah." She opened a ground bridge, Strongarm helping her limp through. Anna called out to Ratchet as she did, noticing Fowler peep his head out. "I kind of got hurt, guys."

Strongarm sat her down on a berth, "Do you want me to wait for you?"

Anna shook her helm, "I'll be fine." She remotely opened a ground bridge up, opening it on the outside of the compound. "Go help the team."

Strongarm smiled at her again before running back through. "Got it, ma'am."

Fowler walked quickly along the platform closest to her. "What happened kiddo?"

Anna laid back slowly, groaning. "Stupid spider 'con shocked me. I can barely move."

Ratchet ran into the room, looking like he just woke up. "Anna? What happened?"

Anna vented softly, trying not to remember the feeling of the creepy spider crawling on her. "Chop Shop, a spider 'con, shocked me until I couldn't move."

Ratchet ran a scan over her, shaking his helm. "Ironic you got hurt by a spider 'con. You hate spiders."

Anna shuddered again, accompanied by a body tremor. "I screamed multiple times."

Fowler frowned as he looked down at her, "You can help, right?"

Ratchet nodded, looking at his console. "Easily. I'll make an anti-paralyzing agent for you. You'll feel better after some Energon and rest. You'll be very sore tomorrow."

Fowler sighed, feeling better. "You had me worried, kiddo." He shook his head, "You can wait for your report until tomorrow." He shook his head, "I'll see you later, Ratchet, Anna. I'm getting some sleep."

Anna bid him goodnight, looking up at Ratchet as he started mixing some chemicals together with some Energon. "I'm sorry I woke you up too. It's hard enough to make you sleep."

Ratchet chuckled softly, "It's alright. I'll get some more recharge when you head back." He gently injected the liquid into an Energon line. "You should feel better soon." He ran another scan of her, waiting.

Anna soon wiggled her limbs around slowly, nodding her head. "Yeah, I do feel better." She sat up slowly, rubbing her helm. "Thank you, Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled, handing her another cube of Energon. "You're welcome, Anna." He patted her shoulder. "You can head back once you feel up to it."

{X}

Anna slowly walked through the ground-bridge, almost getting tackled as she did. Strongarm quickly blocked Grimlock from hugging her. "She's probably still sore, Grimlock!"

Anna smiled at her in thanks, "I am actually, but I'll be okay after some rest."

"Which you should do, now." Bumblebee walked up to her quickly, looking her over. "You had me worried!"

Anna smiled softly at him, "I'm sorry. I'm okay, Ratchet fixed an antidote. I just need rest even though I'll be sore tomorrow."

Bumblebee visibly relaxed, smiling up at her. "Good." He then gently picked her up, carrying her to where she had been recharging the past few nights with them. He ignored the looks everyone gave them for being so cute. "You need the rest." He sat her down, gently kissing the top of her helm.

Anna blushed a little, thanking him softly. "Okay, okay..." She then hugged him, groaning softly at the tightness she felt in her joints. "Though this makes me miss when I could sleep on your chest."

Bumblebee laid his head on top of hers, gently rubbing her back armor. "I miss it too… But we can cuddle now?" He grinned at her softly. "When you feel better."

Anna smiled and kissed his cheek before she transformed, venting softly as she relaxed. "Good night, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee smiled and transformed beside her, "Goodnight, Anna." Together they both slipped into recharge, comforted by their sparkmate being so close.

{X}

Grimlock looked down at Fixit curiously, "Wait, wait, wait. You did what?"

Fixit nodded, "Yeah, that's right, punched Chop Shop. A couple times, you know." He acted like he was punching, making sound effects as he did. "It was epic. I mean, it doesn't need to be repeated, but it was epic."

Bumblebee grinned down at Fixit, one hand on Anna's shoulder. "If it wasn't for Fixit, we never would have captured Chop Shop."

Grimlock smiled down at the mini-con, "Guess you can't spell team without an F. And, uh, um is it one X or two?" He then jumped back, "Oh, that reminds me. There's someplace we have to be." Soon everyone found themselves in the forest, watching the football game together.

Strongarm reached over trying to take the binoculars from Sideswipe. "Give it! Come on, it's my turn!"

Sideswipe held them away from her, frowning, "Is not."

Grimlock shushed them both, pointing to the field. "Uh, uh, uh, crunch time."

Together they watched as they did the last play of the game. The girl, Hank, started clucking like a chicken and walking around like one. That distracted the others long enough for Russell to kick the football right through the middle of the goal. Everyone cheered loudly for Russell, especially Denny.

Anna cheered loudly, pumping her arm up but then wincing. "Oh crap."

Bumblebee smiled, gently rubbing her shoulders. "I told you to stay at base and rest."

Anna huffed at him. "Did you honestly ever think I would do that?"

Bumblebee pouted. "No. But I could hope."

Anna smiled and kissed his facial plating, "Thank you for caring."

Bumblebee blushed deeply, stumbling through saying she's welcome causing the others to laugh and coo at them.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Whispering Sage:** I loved that chapter! But I'm slowly going to be adding in more romance so I'm sure it's only going to get better!

 **JJ:** I love Denny but I never really understood how people bought his excuses. Anna's going to really help with that! Ah, I understand now. Yeah, Sideswipe can be rude but he tries to be better.

 **Gry20:** I really like the idea! It's given me something to think about until we get to that point in the story.

 **Guest #1:** That's pretty cute, haha.

 **Guest #2:** I don't think he would either. Steeljaw is a classic Decepticon.

* * *

Bumblebee stood up on a rock, pointing to a map that Fixit pulled up from the Alchemor's computer system. "Now, this map shows where we've found stasis pods so far."

Fixit moved in closer, pointing out lines on the map. "Hey, if you drew a line between the pod vocations ovations locations, it looks kind of like Megatron."

Anna flinched, looking away from them all as memories plagued her processor. She remembered Knock Out telling her he was only following Megatron's orders as he tortured her. Then when he saw her revive Bumblebee, she knew he would have done worse if he had lived. If there was worse to be done. He was cutting into her, he cut her rib cage open. He grabbed her heart.

"Here's that thing on his nose, here's the-"

Anna looked up at him, her optics seeming to glow. "Fixit, don't mention that monster in front of me, ever." She glared at him a little. "Okay?" She was shaking, horribly. They probably assumed it was anger but it was from fear and pain.

Fixit nodded quickly, dropping his servos. "S-sorry, Anna..."

Bumblebee looked back at her, frowning. "Oh... I didn't realize... I'm so sorry, Anna." He jumped down, walking over to her. "Anna..." Bumblebee gently tilted her head up, frowning softly down at her. "He's not going to hurt you ever again, or Knock Out. No one will hurt you like that ever again."

Anna vented, looking down into his beautiful optics. "Yeah…" She patted his hand before looking away from him. "It's fine. Continue please."

Bumblebee vented softly, wanting to help her feel better but not in front of the others. He looked over and saw everyone looking at them worriedly, he motioned them off before changing the subject. "So, now we have an idea of where to search for more pods. The more pods we find, the better our chances of finding fugitives nearby to recapture."

Anna looked over to see Sideswipe slowly moving his digit closer to Strongarm's helm. She bit her glossa so she wouldn't laugh, knowing that wasn't going to end well. It also distracted her, which she was thankful for.

"In this grid alone, there are probably-" Bumblebee's speech was cut off by fighting noises behind him. He turned around to see Strongarm had Sideswipe pinned to the ground, the male whining from the pain. Grimlock was laughing audibly while Anna was laughing silently.

Strongarm used more pressure to keep him down, "And that, funny bot, is what happens when someone sticks his finger in my audio receptor."

Sideswipe turned his head until he could look back at her, "For a rule book with arms, you fight dirty."

Grimlock laughed loudly, bending over, "Do it again, Strongarm. Do it again!"

Bumblebee hopped down, helping Strongarm off Sideswipe. "Guys, please, I'm just trying to get us better organized."

Sideswipe got up, getting into Strongarm's face again. "You got lucky. I was about to make my move."

Strongarm pointed at him, "My foot is about to move you right back to Cybertron."

Anna shook her helm, placing her helm in her palm. "Guys..."

Bumblebee shoved them apart, "Enough!" The other three all walked off, two in anger while the last was laughing. Anna slowly walked up to Bumblebee, as did Fixit.

Fixit looked up at him cautiously, "Um, should I reschedule our map presentation for tomorrow?"

Bumblebee vented, looking off into the distance. "My team never gave Optimus trouble like this."

Fixit looked up at Anna and then Bumblebee, "Really? What was his secret?"

Bumblebee looked down at him, "I'm not sure..." He looked back up at the sky, "I guess I could try asking him." He then walked off, going to do just that.

Anna looked down at Fixit. "He's being too hard on himself... Optimus' team did work well together, but Optimus was the leader of the Autobots and we were in a war." Anna looked back towards where Bee went off to, "He just needs to believe in himself and see himself as our leader."

{X}

Anna was sitting on a tree stump, staring at the ground quietly as she tried her best to not think about Megatron. She would watch Strongarm punching the strange bobble-head. Soon her processor would twist it until she saw Knock Out above her, her blood on his digits. Anna vented roughly, clenching her hands tightly. "Dammit."

She jumped up, aiming her gun as she heard a loud crash, barely able to detect the surge of emotions she got over her dormant bond with Bee. She ran over, digging through the old arcade games. She tore the bobble-head off her mate's head, relaxing when she saw he was okay. "Don't worry me like that!"

Bumblebee smiled softly up at her, letting her pull him up. "You were worried?"

Anna punched his shoulder, huffing at him. "Of course I was."

Bumblebee rubbed his shoulder, pouting at her. "You said you were going to stop hitting me."

Anna crossed her arms, "I will when you stop making me. I also agreed to cut back, not stop."

Bumblebee vented as he rubbed some dust off his armor, "You know, when Optimus told us to stop doing something, we stopped."

Russell looked up at him curiously, "Why?"

Bumblebee looked down at him, "Because Optimus had this great, commanding voice. It was... ahh." He 'cleared his throat' before he made his voice deeper, imitating Optimus. "Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock."

The three bots quickly gathered in front of him, gasping. "Huh?"

"There is no time for this foolishness. We have a galaxy relying on us and a mission to complete," Bumblebee completed his 'inspiring talk' with grandiose poses.

Anna smiled at her dork, feeling her spark thrumming in her chassis. He looked silly while doing those poses, but his words did have meaning. If Optimus himself needed them to be here, then something very bad was going to happen. They needed to be ready, not goofing off. But she knew that would be a major part of this team. Strongarm, Sideswipe and Grimlock all had very exuberant personalities. Then Anna and Bee both looked at the other three with exasperation when they all laughed at Bee.

Strongarm tried to apologize while she was still laughing, "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir, but..."

Sideswipe laughed loudly, almost falling over, "That's the worst Starscream imitation ever!"

Bumblebee looked at Anna, very confused and appalled. "Starscream?"

Anna shook her head, patting Bumblebee on the shoulder. "You tried."

Fixit interrupted them, rolling up to give them some news. "I picked up a Decepticon signal. It appears to be coming from-"

Denny cut him off, yelling out, "Crown City?"

Fixit looked at him curiously, "How do you know?"

Denny motioned to them all, walking to the diner. He turned on the TV to a local news station, turning it up for the others.

"This afternoon, on this wooded trail, hikers found a strange object which was then brought to the Crown City Museum of Natural History and Sciences. As imaginations run rampant, scientists are working to open the bizarre artifact. Sources tell us the object appears completely alien to them, with another source speculating that there might be something or someone locked inside."

Anna gaped at the TV, "How did my Unit let this happen? Oh, my Primus." She turned and commed Ratchet's computer. She waited for him to greet her before talking. "How did our unit let a news reporter show more Cybertronian tech on live TV?" She motioned up at the sky. "Where's Miko? She's gone too." Anna screamed through her clenched denta. "I'm fine! I'll take care of it. How come the new recruits didn't catch it? Yeah, Yeah. Bye, Ratchet."

Bumblebee stared at Anna with his mouth wide open. "Anna?" The others were all very shocked as well.

Anna turned to them, crossing her arms. "Miko's on an assignment and can't help. Apparently, no one else spotted this in time. So now I'm going to have to."

Sideswipe looked at her and then the others, leaning against the diner. "Why are you so angry? The other humans found a stasis pod for us." He laughed softly, "Let's walk in there and get it."

Strongarm shook her helm, "Our goal is to not be seen by Earth's population, remember?"

Anna nodded, "My entire Unit is based around covering up things like this." She then stared down at the ground, mumbling to herself. "We need to train them better."

Bumblebee frowned softly, "We do need that pod though, before the humans accidentally free what's inside."

Denny placed some glasses on his face, grinning. "No problem. I could pose as a dashing archaeologist. I'll ask for a tour. Once I'm in, I'll open the loading dock doors for you. Then you grab the pod."

Anna smiled down at Denny, liking his enthusiasm for disguises. "I could take you in with me as my historical expert." She frowned. "I do need to make sure they drop this." She turned to Bumblebee, "I'm going to use my console on base, I'll meet you guys outside Crown City?"

Bumblebee nodded before gently holding her hand. "Okay. I'll see you soon." He paused and smiled at her, "Tell Ratchet I said hello?"

Anna chuckled as she opened a ground-bridge, "I'll bring his wrench back for his special greeting." Bumblebee shuddered, mumbling about Hatchet as he gave orders to everyone else.

Anna laughed as she went back to base, quickly working on erasing every bit of information available on the pod. She contacted the museum telling them she was coming and not to talk to anyone else. She contacted the news station and told them she erased everything from their systems. She also warned them that if they covered anything about this or the pod, she would bring hell upon them for a breach of national security.

Anna hummed as she looked at Ratchet, "I love when they try to fight me."

Ratchet chuckled, working on a new project of his. "I know. You've shut down many 'alien fanatic' groups before, making them actually cry."

Anna vented softly, "I was nice at first but the people refused to do any sort of action, even when I told them what I could sentence them with. So, I erased all of their life's work and put them on a watch list." She got a message from Bumblebee saying they were ready, waiting on her. "Scrap!" She quickly cleared everything from the computer, rushing through another ground bridge. "Bye, Ratchet! I'm sorry about earlier, this morning was pretty tough!"

"It's fine, be careful!"

{X}

Anna looked down at Russell and Danny, grinning softly. "Well, I like the outfits."

Denny grinned at his son, "I told you."

Russell looked up at her, his smile waning a little. "Is it alright if I come too?"

Anna nodded, "Of course. Two historical experts are better than one!" Honestly, it would have been easier without Russell but he has been left out before. She could keep him safe if anything happened. Besides, Denny was there too. She then turned to Bumblebee, smacking him on the helm with a wrench. "Ratchet says hello with love."

Bumblebee winced, rubbing his head. "Still hurts less than your punches."

Anna winked at him, kissing the spot on his helm. "You deserved it. You're doing better, though." She transformed, opening her doors for the two Clays. "Let's get going, guys."

Denny chuckled as he got in the passenger's seat, buckling himself in. "Yes, ma'am."

Anna activated her holoform, looking back at Russell and smiling. "You look cute. I'm sure Hank would think so as well." She winked as Russell started stuttering. "Okay, I'll stop." She quickly drove across the bridge, heading to the museum. "You got your identities together?"

Denny nodded, looking very excited. "Yep!" He looked back at Russell, grinning. "Right, son?"

"Right." He sounded a little unsure but excited too.

{X}

Anna straightened her pant suit, slipping her badge and ID's into her pocket. "Alright, ready?" She saw the other two nod, leading them through the doors of the building. She walked up to the front desk, flashing her badge. A dark-skinned woman and an older, white gentleman were sitting at their desks. Anna nodded her head at them, "I'm here about the matter of national security."

The woman quickly nodded her head, looking nervous. She knew their museum could get into a lot of trouble if this woman wasn't happy when she left. "O-of course."

Anna nodded. "I'm here to look at your new artifact and will be removing it from your facilities. If I here of any news or press about this, there will be consequences." She stared them down before motioning to the two behind her. "These are my historical experts, you will show them the proper respect as such."

Denny stepped up, introducing himself. "I'm Nevada Flieber, famous archaeologist. I discovered the Flengi Tribe in the lost city of Pantra. I'm surprised you don't recognize me." He then motioned to Russell, "And I'm here with my intern-."

Russell cut him off, speaking for himself, "-International adventurer. I'm McPlank. We just got back from Cartagascar, where Professor Flieber helped me recover the Sammurabi idol."

Denny looked down at him, gaping. "Helped you? I wouldn't say-"

Anna stepped in. "They're here to check your work on the artifact, and to check out your other work here. They're going to giving a report, so hopefully it will turn out okay."

The two of them quickly stood up, nodding. The man spoke for them as they began leading them into the building. "Of course! We'll give you a tour, right this way."

Denny bent down, frowning at his son. "You promised to follow my lead, McPlank!"

Russell motioned to where the museum workers were headed, "Lead on."

Anna let her lips pull up at the ends, leading the ground while she talked more with the man about keeping everything quiet and having to vacate the premises soon. The workers showed them all the exhibits, talking about them for a bit though they were rushed. They showed them where the artifact was being kept before leaving to make sure everyone left, using a gas leak as the reason.

Anna pulled up a map of the museum layout, finding the way to the loading bay. "Okay, let's go get our team first." She walked with them through a back room, heading through the storage room and to the loading bay.

Denny pulled open the garage-like door, motioning for them to come in. "Everyone is gone now, come on in!"

Bumblebee jumped out of the way as Anna's vehicle mode drove up behind him, honking her horn. "Hey!"

Anna laughed as she dropped her holoform, transforming beside him. "Hey to you too." She motioned for Bumblebee to go first. "Let's look for this pod."

The first exhibit they came to was on the Cowboys of the wild west. Anna vented as she looked up at the scene. She got a flashback of herself when she was little, she dressed up as a cowgirl for Halloween.

{X}

Little Anna twirled in the mirror, looking down at her cowgirl outfit. She was wearing a yellow flannel shirt, a jean jacket over top, dark jeans and some brown cowgirl boots. The hat was on the bed, being ignored on purpose. Anna sighed as she saw the hat again. She looked in the mirror for real, frowning at the little bits of hair starting to regrow on her head. She felt of the fuzz, frowning even more.

"Anna!"

Anna looked over to see Raf running into her room, grinning at her. He was dressed up as a cowboy as well. He was wearing the same outfit but with orange flannel. His own cowboy hat on his head already. He smiled at her, placing her hat on her head. "You look beautiful. Let's go! You have to take me trick or treating!"

Anna smiled down at her little brother, nodding her head. She adjusted the hat before holding his hand, grabbing her candy bag on the way out.

{X}

Anna shook her helm, looking down at her arms, metal arms and not human arms. She looked over at Bumblebee, seeing him grinning at the scene before them. She walked over to his side, linking her hand with his, needing the comfort. She felt him squeeze her hand back, smiling up at her. She smiled back, feeling her spark thrumming more in her chest.

Grimlock looked up at them all, looking very confused, "What are these statues of human beings so happy about?"

Bumblebee grinned, looking over at Grimlock and then back at the scene. "Well, they're cowboys. They were independent, carefree adventure-seekers who transported groups of equine and bovine mammals across this continent's Western region before it was settled. It was an exciting time."

Grimlock leaned down, talking to Sideswipe, "I understood exactly none of that."

Sideswipe shrugged, "Me either." He motioned down the hallway, already walking that way. "Let's go find the stasis pod." Strongarm also followed them. They were almost at the corner when Bumblebee saw them leaving.

Bumblebee turned and held out both hands, speaking in a deep, firm voice. "Stop!" Bee turned to Anna, Russell and Denny. "Yeah, I think I know what I did wrong before. I was just doing Optimus' voice, not his body language." He stood up straight, walking over to them stiffly. He then continued speaking in the 'Optimus' voice. "By dividing our search efforts, we will be more efficient. Each of you shall choose a-" He was cut off because the other two transformed, heading down different hallways.

Bumblebee's perplexed expression was adorable to Anna. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "You'll get it eventually, Bee."

Bumblebee turned to the two humans, "Stay here. If anything goes wrong, evacuate via the loading docks."

Anna shook her head, until she saw Russell sneak off on his own. Anna laughed internally, sneaking behind Denny and following the little boy. When they were down a hallway, Anna spoke up. "Snuck off huh, McPlank."

Russell grinned up at her. "They said McPlank couldn't find the treasure, but like McPlank always said, 'McPlank has his ways."

Anna walked beside him now, "And now McPlank has help."

Russell smiled at her, "Not going to tell my dad?"

Anna shook her head, motioning to the doorway to their right. "No, because we're already here." They walked inside the room, seeing the pop right in front of them. "Now, we just need to re-seal this thing..." She walked to the side, expecting Russell to follow her.

He didn't, however, and when the lip popped off he was almost hit. "McPlank was in big trouble this time!"

Anna quickly grabbed him, holding him to her chest while she rolled. She stood up, placing him behind her. "Russell, behind me." She turned and faced the large bull-like 'con in front of them. This seemed to be a reoccurring pattern here.

The 'con peered around at Russell, frowning down at him, grunting before he spoke. "What are you?"

Russell squeaked out, "Surprised." Anna placed her leg in front of him protectively.

The 'con grunted again, looking up at Anna, realizing she was a 'bot but not who he was after. "What is this place? Last I remember, my boss Contrail sent me to smash the stabilizers off a 'bot who crossed him, then I woke up in that tiny box." He reared back, roaring, before he began attacking the pod. "No one puts Terrashock in a tiny box!" He then seemed to be looking dizzy, "Walls are closing in. Hard to breathe. Gotta get out. Gotta find Contrail!" He ran through the wall, ignoring their yells for him to stop. He grunted as he got up, "Which way's out?"

Anna stepped in front of Russell again, getting in offensive position. "There isn't a way out for you, 'con, except in handcuffs."

"Russell, Anna?"

Terrashock turned, frowning at the new 'bot. "Hey, are you the Bot that Contrail sent me to wise up?"

Sideswipe tilted his helm, his voice pitch rising as he spoke, "Probably not?"

Terrashock growled at him, "Of course you're gonna say that. What do you think I am, stupid?"

Sideswipe frowned at him, squinting one optic at him, "Is that a trick question?"

Terrashock pawed at the ground before charging at Sideswipe, knocking him into the wall. He then stood up, continuing to head down the hallway. "I am getting out of here, and I'll smash any bot that gets in my way!" He began running on all fours, charging down the hallway.

Anna and Russell ran over to Sideswipe, Anna helping him up. "Are you alright?"

Sideswipe nodded as he got up, wiping some dust off his shoulders. "Fine."

Russell looked up at them, "What do we do?"

Sideswipe grinned at Anna. "We get in his way. Come on!" He transformed, letting Russell get inside.

Anna transformed as well, speaking to them before they left. "You go find Bumblebee and Denny. I'm going to track this 'con down and make sure he doesn't escape." She quickly sped down the hallway, following the sounds of heavy thuds.

{X}

Sideswipe jumped over the loading dock bay, drifting as he came to a stop. He transformed, catching Russell in his hands so he could hop down to the ground safely. "Here you go."

Russell grinned up at him, "Sideswipe, you make walking a bore." He then turned to his dad and Bumblebee, "Have you seen a metal buffalo come through here?"

Sideswipe pinched two digits together, "Big head, small brain?"

Bumblebee stood up, frowning as he commed Fixit. "Fixit, have you been hearing this? Can you give us an ID?"

"Yes, sir. From the description, particularly the small brain part it sounds like Terrashock, a Buffaloid, considered the most brutal enforcer on Cybertron."

Bumblebee frowned, "That's what was in the pod? Great. Once a Buffaloid gets moving, it's nearly impossible to stop."

Sideswipe laughed nervously. "Uh oh."

Bumblebee turned to him, ignoring Russell and Denny talking. "Uh oh? What 'Uh oh', Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe held up his servos in surrender. "Your mate kind of ran off, telling me to find you and get Russel to his father. She said she was going to try and stop him."

Bumblebee's expression darkened. "Great." He commed his mate, venting as she didn't respond to him. "I don't blame you, she's very protective." He then held out his hands as Sideswipe began to leave. He used his 'Optimus' voice again, "Team, listen to me. This is Bumblebee, your team leader. If you find the fugitive, do not engage him. Instead, summon your team mates and bring the Decepticon to the museum's entrance grand hall, where we can attack it together."

Bumblebee leaned down to talk to the humans, grinning, "See, I realized I wasn't adding the inspirational team stuff, like Optimus would have." He chuckled before continuing, "So, you know what? Let's get to the museum entrance." He began walking, trying to com Anna again. "Anna, answer me, please!"

{X}

Anna vented, transforming as she heard Terrashock in front of her. "Bumblebee. I'm fine."

"Good! I was worried. Once a Buffaloid gets moving, it's nearly impossible to stop. So, try and force him to the grand hall, carefully."

"Got it. He's in front of me now." Anna dropped the com, stepping into the room. It was the same room that had the cowboy scene they saw earlier.

Terrashock passed one of the mechanical buffalo, stepping back as he saw it. He grunted before speaking to it, believing it to be another Buffaloid. "What are you doing here? Did Contrail send you? He said I was his only enforcer."

Anna looked over, seeing Strongarm peeking over the wall on the other side. She quickly waved her over, telling her to wait.

Terrashock then began destroying the mechanical buffalo, grunting at it. "Ain't nobody stealing my job!"

Strongarm and Anna walked out together, Strongarm calling him out. "We'll add a 1305, destruction of private property to your list of crimes." She aimed her gun at him, "You're under arrest, Decepticon."

Anna aimed her own gun at him, frowning. "Don't make me fight you."

Terrashock frowned darkly at them both, walking towards them. Anna tried to push Strongarm back but she didn't listen, shooting at him. Terrashock ignored the hits, tossing Strongarm behind him. He then turned to Anna, growling. "Or what?"

Anna ran at him tackling him to the ground. She rolled with him, using her blades to swipe at his face and upper body. "Or you're going to regret it!"

Terrashock grew angrier from the pain, standing up and tossing her to the ground. "NO!"

Anna groaned as her whole body ached from the impact. "Okay. He's strong." She got up, seeing he was already gone. She looked for Strongarm but couldn't find her, she already being gone as well. "Where did she even go?" She began running down the hallway, looking for Terrashock and the others. She didn't find any and transformed, racing to the grand hall. Anna got there just in time to see Terrashock at the stairs.

"Finally."

Bumblebee aimed his gun at him, distracting him while the humans hid. "End of the line, Decepticon."

Anna quickly transformed, tackling the 'con again, punching him as hard as she could in the face. "Scrap!"

Bumblebee ran closer, shooting even more, "Stay down!"

Anna went to get her cuffs, but before she could Terrashock rolled over, squishing her against him and the ground. "Ugh!"

Bumblebee shot at his face, hoping to make him move. "Over here, 'con!" It worked, but not in the way he hoped.

Terrashock saw the outside, crashing into Bumblebee as he ran. Bumblebee went flying out the door, landing on the ground outside. Terrashock ran outside, looking around before running off again.

Anna recovered enough, jogging outside to where Bumblebee was. She then saw everyone gawking at them still, Denny saying it was the museum's new animatronics. She stood up straight, standing next to Bumblebee.

Denny looked up at Bumblebee, "Hey, big guy. What's the density of Mercury?"

Bumblebee spoke with a robotic voice, "The density of Mercury is, uh, Bzz. Error." He acted like he was having shorts in his circuitry as he stood up even more.

Anna looked down at Denny, acting very robotic. "The density of Mercury is 13.56 grams per cubic centimeter."

Denny 'lead' both 'bots back inside while they walked 'robotically'. Russell talked to the crowd, claiming they were working out the bugs and the museum would be open soon.

Anna stretched out, groaning when they were inside. "Scrap. Where's the team at?"

Bumblebee looked up at her, frowning. "You okay? I thought he crushed you."

Anna nodded. "I'll be okay." She gently touched his shoulder. "I'm glad you are too. I was worried when he sent you out the door."

Bumblebee smiled, placing his hand over hers. "I'm okay..." He vented before his expression turned serious. He commed the entire team so Anna could hear the others. "Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, this is Bumblebee. The Decepticon is loose in the city. Anna and I are heading to the loading docks and going after him. Bumblebee out."

Russell looked up at him, "Why didn't you order them to meet you there? Isn't that what Optimus would've done?"

Bumblebee nodded, looking down at him. "Probably."

"Bumblebee?"

Anna and Bumblebee both looked up at an elevator doorway. The surface was so shiny that Optimus could be seen in it. Bumblebee frowned at his reflection, "Optimus, I tried to call you."

"I am permitted to make contact only when the Primes believe your need to be dire. I hope you are making progress."

Anna frowned, shrugging her shoulders. "He's trying, sir. It's tough."

Bumblebee gently squeezed her hand before talking to Optimus. "Now's not a great time for me to talk, Optimus. A Decepticon is free in a populated area."

Optimus nodded slowly. "I see. You and your team will pursue and apprehend it, I assume."

Bumblebee vented, looking down. "My team…" He closed his optics, shaking his helm. "I'm not doing a very good job of leading them, Optimus." He looked up at him, frowning. "No matter how much I try to be like you."

"Perhaps that is the problem. Bumblebee, you are not me."

Bumblebee slumped his shoulders, his door-wings even lowering. "You can say that again."

Anna placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking her helm. "Bee, that's not what he means... You can't lead like him because you're Bumblebee. Just like I couldn't lead if I was trying to be you."

Optimus nodded, "Anna is very wise and correct. I only-" He looked off before he disappeared.

Bumblebee frowned, "Optimus? He just disappeared. I hope he's all right."

Denny looked up at him, "Did he say anything before he went?"

Bumblebee looked down at them, frowning. "That I'm not him."

Russell looked up at him, following behind the 'bot. "Maybe Optimus didn't mean that you not being him is a bad thing." Anna gently smacked Bee's shoulder, giving him the 'I'm-right' expression. Bumblebee vented before looking back at Russell, waiting for him to explain. "I mean, you're you. You've been so busy trying to give orders like someone else. What would you do if you just tried to lead like you?"

Bumblebee looked up, thinking about it. He then saw the cowboy scene again. He walked closer, looking like was in deep thought. "Hm." He then motioned to the others, heading to the loading dock. The others were waiting on them there.

Strongarm spoke up first, "Sorry, lieutenant."

Sideswipe nodded, looking up at him. "Just had some bad luck."

Grimlock grimaced, rubbing his helm, "That thing has a really hard head."

Bumblebee smiled at them, walking past them. "We're going after Terrashock together. Come on."

Anna grinned, winking down at the two humans. "I'm glad we got through to him." She followed him, walking beside him.

Strongarm followed behind them, looking confused. "Sir? Do you have a plan?"

Bumblebee turned around, looking back at them. "If no one's giving a Buffaloid orders, it feels lost. Alone. But if someone steers the Buffaloid-"

Grimlock motioned towards him, "The Buffaloid will go where you tell it to."

Strongarm grinned, looking back at Grimlock. "Maybe even right into a stasis pod." She turned to Bumblebee, grinning, "Lieutenant, that's brilliant."

Bumblebee pointed at her, "Even better than that, Cadet." He then rubbed his servos together, smirking at Anna. "It's going to be fun." He then transformed, "Let's roll out!"

Anna felt so proud of him as she transformed, driving behind him. The others were behind her, Strongarm pulling Grimlock on a trailer in the rear. They quickly caught up to him on the road, the 'con calling out for Contrail again.

Strongarm talked over the team com, "Our cover."

Bumblebee responded, "Forget our cover. We'll deal with that after we capture Terrashock. Do like I do." He then sped up, driving around all the others cars in traffic. "Yee-haw! Yippie ki-yay!"

Sideswipe went next, driving on the side rail, "Yee-haw! Yippie ki-yay!"

Strongarm went next, dodging cars as best as she could with her wide load. "Yee-haw! Zippy highway!"

Anna laughed loudly as she raced past all the others, honking her horn. "Hurry up, cowboys and girls!"

Bumblebee hit the side of Terrashock, steering him to the left. This caused Terrashock to transform, jumping over the median and running on all fours. Anna raced ahead and bumped into Terrashock, steering him back to the right and over the median. Sideswipe and Strongarm were behind him, pushing him forward. Strongarm and Sideswipe boxed him in, Grimlock using his tail to spur the 'con further like a whip. Bumblebee got the back with Anna.

Bumblebee looked ahead and saw some scaffolding over the road, realizing the potential dangers. "If he hits that scaffolding, the overpass might come down."

Strongarm called out over the com, "We're too close. There's no time."

Bumblebee commed Anna privately, "With me?"

Anna commed him back, lightly nudging him in the side as she drove ahead with him. "Always."

Bumblebee and Anna drove ahead of Terrashock until they were close enough. Anna drove to the left while Bumblebee braked with both doors open. He tripped Terrashock causing him to stumble and start rolling. Anna quickly veered right, hitting the 'con. This sent Terrashock down an exit ramp, rolling the whole way. He then hit a wall, falling on his stomach.

The rest of the team caught up, braking around the guard rail above the exit. Grimlock jumped over, yelling cannonball as he went, landing on the 'con. "Cowboy Grimlock. I like the sound of that."

Anna laughed softly before she heard Denny over Strongarm's com. "No way Bee and his team keep their cover after this."

Russell spoke up, sounding like he already knew how. "Like McPlank always says, "McPlank has his ways… Strongarm, you got a speaker?"

"Blue button."

Russell then spoke over the loud speaker, "If you liked that action, folks, come on over to the Stunt Car and Truck Festival in Witchihoma County. Bring the kids."

Anna helped Grimlock put the unconscious 'con on the back of their trailer before they headed off. Denny excitedly acted like he was shifting gears and making engine sounds. "That was a blast and a half! Don't you guys think?"

Russell grinned, "Blast and a half."

Grimlock called out to the others, "What would cowboys do after a successful mission?"

Bumblebee answered him, "Just what we're doing, Grimlock." He then gently bumped into Anna's side, thinking about her the most when he said this. "Ride off into the sunset together."

Anna laughed, "Together." She then raced ahead of him, "But one of us is always the fastest! Yee-haw!"

Bumblebee laughed, racing after her. "Yee-haw!"

Sideswipe, Strongarm and Sideswipe all called out as well, just as excited. "Whoo-hoo!" "Yippy-ki-yay!" "Yee-haw!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, you guys might not like the ending to this chapter in particular! But it gets better and not as bad as it seems._

* * *

 **Guest:** Thank you! I'll definitely keep it in mind at least.

 **Gry20:** I'm sure it will come up sometime! As for your other idea, that sounds hilarious!

 **Adby1:** Thank you so much!

 **Shado Kitsune:** Thank you very much!

 **JJ:** Not for the last time either, haha.

 **Snake Screamer:** Thank you!

* * *

Anna walked through the ground bridge, sipping on an Energon cube. She had to dance around Fixit as she almost stepped on him. "Sorry, Fixit!"

Fixit smiled at her before going back to what he was doing. "It's okay, Anna."

Anna smiled and followed the tugging in her spark, soon finding Bumblebee walking towards her. She smiled at him, noticing he recently waxed himself. "Hey, Bee."

Bumblebee instantly brightened up when he saw her, walking a bit faster to get to her. "Hey, Anna."

Anna smiled and leaned in, kissing the side of his helm. "Do you need me to do anything?"

Bumblebee shook his helm, "I already assigned everyone everything that needs done."

Anna nodded softly before smiling down at Bumblebee. "Raf sent me another letter today."

Bumblebee tilted his head, "Why can't he just call you?"

Anna realized she never told him what Raf was doing. "Oh… Raf's been in basic training for two months."

Bumblebee gaped up at her, "Raf is? Your little brother, Raf? He's going to be in the Army?"

Anna sighed sadly, "Bee… You've been gone for five years of our lives. We've changed." She brought up a projection of Rafael's picture before he went to base. "Rafael isn't little anymore. I helped train him the year after he graduated high school so he'd be ready."

Rafael was just at her height now. His brown hair was cut very short for base regulations. He did have his new military issued glasses on in the picture which hid how attractive he had become. Anna remembered tons of girls asking her for her brother's number, it was quite annoying. A major change that caused this was Rafael was no longer lanky. He had tons of muscle from Anna's rigorous training sessions. Not to mention Rafael was just as smart as Anna, or close.

Bumblebee stared at the picture before looking at Anna, "That can't be little Raf."

Anna smiled sadly. "It's him." She turned when she heard crashes. She dropped the hologram and ran to where the sounds came from, Bumblebee following her. They got there in time to see multiple broken stasis pods on the ground, another good one ready to fall right on top of Fixit. "Fixit!" She and Bumblebee both ran faster, catching the pod just inches away from Fixit's helm. Anna laid the pod to the side, turning to Fixit. "Are you okay?"

Fixit nodded, "Yes. Many spanks, clanks, thanks you two." He then laid his servo on the pod, "I'll finish stacking these stasis pods immediately."

Bumblebee frowned softly down at the mini-con. "Fixit, didn't I ask you and Sideswipe to work on this together?"

Fixit looked up at him, "Well, yes, Sir, but Sideswipe's stabilizer is sore, so he thought it might be better if I did it myself."

Anna and Bumblebee both looked up to see Sideswipe at the end of the aisle. He was dancing while listening to music with headphones on. They could hear the dubstep type music from where they were. Anna was only a little surprised that Sideswipe liked dubstep music.

Bumblebee vented as he looked back down at Fixit. "You know, I think Sideswipe might be taking advantage of you."

Fixit laughed softly, "Heh, hardly, sir. Sideswipe offered to cover my elephant cage cleaning duties for the next five cycles. Fair trade."

Bumblebee looked down at him, shaking his helm. "Aw, Fixit. We don't have any elephants…" He then walked off to where Sideswipe was.

Fixit frowned, "Oh…" He then looked horrified, "Then what have I been cleaning?"

Anna grimaced, "I don't think we want to know." She then walked over to where Bumblebee and Sideswipe were. She saw Bumblebee bobbing his head to the music, the headphones on his audial receptors now.

"Oh! Oh, I love this song!" He then began dancing and humming to the beat. He turned and saw both Anna and Sideswipe looking at him. "Uh…" He took the headphones off and gave them back. "Uh, the music on this planet is pretty great. The melodies are complex and the lyrics frequently have multiple meanings."

Sideswipe grinned at him, "I like the oonce-oonce parts."

Anna chuckled, shaking her head. "That's hilarious."

Bumblebee laughed softly, "Yeah..." He then got serious again, turning to Sideswipe. "Well, in any case, we need to help our teammates, okay? We don't get the better of them."

A ding sounded across the compound, signaling there was a customer. Denny and Russell both ran up to them, Denny conforming the ding sound. "Customer!"

Anna, Bumblebee and Sideswipe transformed where they were. Anna activated her holoform while Fixit froze in place like a garden statue. Anna walked closer to Denny and Russell, watching as a blue vehicle drove up to them.

Three people got out, all wearing similar outfits. They had on jeans, a red shirt and blue wrappings. They also had moose like antlers on their heads, though they were made of metal. One of them motioned to the others before turning to them. He held out his hand, trying to act mysterious. "Give us what we desire." He frowned as his antlers slipped sideways on his head. He quickly fixed them before continuing, "Or the Kospego shall destroy you all!"

Anna and Russell both frowned, "Kospego?"

Denny looked at them both, motioning as he talked. "Local legend. Some kind of giant cranky elk-like creature, walks on two legs and has the strength of a thousand humans, right?"

The man brought his fingertips together, "I too thought the Kospego was but a myth." He then spread out his arms for emphasis, "Until I saw it!"

Ironically a cuckoo clock tweeted behind Anna, Denny and Russell.

"The Kospego said: 'I need stuff, and youse gonna get it for me. Or else I'm gonna break some junk. And by junk, I mean youse.'" The man then motioned to the others behind him. "I shared the story with others. They came to witness the Kospego, and now they too are believers! We must all follow the Kospego's commands or-" Together all three men mimicked bones cracking.

Anna frowned lightly at them, wondering if someone was brainwashing these people or if they were just crazy.

Denny smiled nervously at the group. "Uh-huh. And will the Kospego be paying cash?"

The man shook his head, "Oh, no. Arnold will. Uh, that's me."

Denny grinned at the man, "Then what can we get for you and the Kospego, Arnie?"

Arnie snapped his fingers, one of them men handing him a scroll. He then unrolled the scroll, it rolling past Sideswipe, Bumblebee and almost past Anna's vehicle form. "We have already found many things, but the Kospego still demands 15 pounds of soldering lead, 441 two inch nails, 37 yards of steel cable and one high voltage electrical generator." He then laughed nervously up at Denny.

Denny patted the man on the shoulder, "Okay, just, uh, stay here, and we'll see what we can find for you." He and Russell then headed out into the scrap yard to see what they could find.

Anna stared the group down until she got a comm from Bumblebee.

 _ **This Kospego is building something… Don't let them get a generator.**_

 _ **Okay.**_

Anna motioned for the men to stay there, following Denny. She found him putting boxes of nail onto a cart. "Denny."

Denny turned to her, smiling. "Anna! Can you help me with this spool of cable? It's a little over 100 feet which is what they need."

Anna picked up the spool, placing it down easily. "Sure, Denny." She wiped her hands on her jeans before turning to Denny. "We can't sell them the generator."

Denny frowned softly, "We have one in the back though."

Anna nodded, "Bumblebee is worried, as am I. These aren't just random things. So just lie and say you don't have one."

Denny nodded his head, "Alright." He tilted his head before he checked what was in the cart. "Now just 15 pounds of soldering lead?"

Anna walked over to the little spools of the stuff. She picked one up and tested its weight. "One of these is a pound." She picked up a bunch in her arms, placing them on the cart. She then placed the rest of them on the cart, turning to Denny. "I'll pull it back, I know it's going to be ridiculously heavy."

Denny grinned at her, "Thank you, Anna. I was a little worried."

Anna smiled and pulled it with her, Russell running up to them and placing the other boxes of nails on the cart. Anna pulled the car beside the strange men, walking back to Denny.

Denny motioned to the men, "Well, here's most everything. We sold the last generator yesterday?"

Russel looked up at him and then at Anna. "We did?"

Anna nodded, "Yes. To Bee."

Arnold frowned, "Oh."

Denny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

Arnold frowned, "Hm. The only other high-capacity generator in the area is at the dam, and, heh, well, that's not for sale. The Kospego will not be pleased. He may very well kebab us on his antlers." The three men winced before hooking the stuff up to the back of their vehicle, driving off. "Off we go!"

Anna dropped her holoform, transforming with the other two. She stretched out a little as Fixit rolled up beside her.

Denny chuckled as he looked around at everyone, "Boy, is somebody taking those poor saps for a ride, pretending to be the Kospego." He then looked up at Bumblebee, "So why couldn't I sell them a generator?"

Bumblebee frowned softly, "Because, Denny, I suspect-" He trailed off as they heard Strongarm approaching.

Strongarm drove up to them before transforming, looking up at her lieutenant. "I'm back, Lieutenant. But the mission was a complete failure. I didn't find anything at the crash site that we hadn't seen previously, except this." She held up what looked to be another weapon. Only this time the weapon began firing in her grip, a large beam hitting one of Denny's refrigerators. The poor thing was sliced cleanly in half before the beam shut off.

Denny whimpered as he ran over, falling to his knees in front of the pink fridge. He looked up as Grimlock hovered beside him. "Well, this thing won't be bothering us anymore." Denny just frowned at him, sighing.

Sideswipe grinned as he watched the fridge be sliced in half. "Whoa! I bet that could totally take down a Decepticon."

Russell looked up at them curiously, "What is it?"

Fixit strolled up behind him and to Strongarm, taking the weapon from her. "It's a Decepticon Hunter." He then looked up at the red 'bot. "Sideswipe. How is your stabilizer feeling?"

Bumblebee tilted his helm slightly, "Um, Fixit? A little more info?"

Fixit nodded, "Oh, right. Uh, Sideswipe damaged his stabilizer, so I-"

Anna smiled down at Fixit, "Not on Sideswipe, on the Decepticon Hunter."

Fixit gasped, "What? We have a Decepticon Hunter? Where?" He looked at his hand, gasping again. "A Decepticon Hunter!" He let Sideswipe take it, only for Strongarm to rip it from his servos. "Careful! It can be quite dangerous. Decepticon Hunters were standard issue on all prison ships."

Russell motioned to him, "What's it do?"

Fixit looked at him, "The Decepticon Hunter connects to its user's neurotransmissions so whatever combat device is imagined, the Decepticon Hunter generates, within certain parameters."

Russell grinned, "That doesn't sound dangerous, it sounds awesome!"

Anna looked over at Bumblebee, raising an optical ridge.

 _ **Do you ever get the feeling we're the parents here?**_

 _ **All the time. All the time…**_

Strongarm held out the weapon, "Protoblaster!" It turned into a large sword, cleaving a blue fridge in half. "I said Protoblaster!" She held it out again only it turned into a flail. The spiked ball crashed into another fridge, destroying it as well. "Hey!" She tried again, "Protoblaster!" This time it turned into some strange weapon Anna had never seen before. It shot out a beam at another fridge, crumbling it up into the size of a tin can. Strongarm frowned, looking at the thing. "I must be doing it wrong."

Sideswipe walked up to her, tapping his helm. "It's because it's tied to your thought process. You actually have to be able to think to make it work."

Strongarm glared at him, "You're lucky I'm able to think about sunshine and rainbows right now!"

Anna stepped in between them, taking the weapon from Strongarm. "Children, children." She then handed the weapon to Fixit for safekeeping.

Bumblebee nodded, "Best stop now before someone thinks something they'll regret."

Denny sighed, ignoring his ruined fridges and turned back to Bumblebee. "So why couldn't I off-load the generator, Bee? I could've used the space to display my vintage refrigerators. My poor, poor refrigerators."

Bumblebee walked over to him, "That list from the Kospego. Those items may have seemed random, but they weren't. I suspect the Kospego is one of our Decepticons, tricking humans into thinking it's your creature of legend, using them to help jury-rig a Space Bridge."

Anna frowned, crossing her arms over her chassis. "Oh scrap." She couldn't even name off all the horrible possibilities running through her processor. Building a Space Bridge was extremely difficult. Anything could go wrong.

Strongarm seemed excited, "A Space Bridge? We could go home to gather reinforcements."

Sideswipe smirked, "Home or anywhere else."

Bumblebee nodded, "We could, if we thought this Space Bridge would work." He flinched at the angry look Anna was giving him. "Not that I would, Anna." He motioned to the others. "The slightest misalignment of the components will create a black hole-like phenomenon that could badly damage or even destroy Earth."

Everyone but Bumblebee and Anna gasped, both already having known this.

Grimlock was classic Grimlock. "Which would be bad."

Fixit looked down at his datapad, looking up the description. "The Alchemor's prisoner manifest does list a Decepticon named Thunderhoof matching the general description."

Strongarm looked up at her lieutenant, "We better make sure the generator at the dam stays where it is."

Bumblebee nodded, "Roger that." He turned and began walking, everyone following behind him. "Autobots!"

Sideswipe turned to them, whispering, "Here comes another stinker." He winced as Anna flicked the back of his helm. "Hey!"

Strongarm shook her helm, "Nope. This time he nails it."

Bumblebee turned to them all, grinning and pointing at them. "Let's rev, rock and rumble!" Strongarm winced, Sideswipe looked like he had just smelled a human's diaper. Anna was biting her lips, looking away from him so he wouldn't see her laugh. Bumblebee frowned, his shoulders drooping. "Aw, really? I kind of liked that one."

{X}

Bumblebee and the rest of the team pulled up outside the fence of the dam just after dark hit. "Sideswipe, Anna and Grimlock stay here to guard the generator. Strongarm and I will make a circular seep of the area."

Anna transformed with Sideswipe, watching as the other two took off. She then chuckled softly as Sideswipe groaned, standing in front of the fence. Grimlock transformed and got into a ready position, looking out for anything. Anna let them stay there, walking back and forth along the fencing to keep an eye out for anything. As time went on she could tell Sideswipe was getting fed up, he kept sinking closer to the ground with every pass she made.

The next time she came to Grimlock, Sideswipe wasn't there. "Where did he go, Grimlock?"

Grimlock frowned at her, "He said he was going to scout the perimeter."

Anna vented, rubbing her helm. "Even though Bumblebee said to stay here."

Grimlock nodded. "Sideswipe said 'here includes right here and the perimeter around right here."

Anna shook her helm again. "Great." She patted Grimlock on the arm before standing beside him, keeping a look out. She looked over when she spotted headlights. "Grim."

Grimlock frowned, "Who's there?" He stepped back as the vehicle was coming too faster, "What are you?" He couldn't see anything but horns and lights.

Anna had to roll out of the way as the vehicle plowed right into Grimlock. She got to her feet, hearing Grimlock crying out before falling to the ground. She turned to see a Decepticon transform, turning to her. "Grimlock!" She glared at the 'con when she didn't hear a response from her friend.

"And who are you?" The 'con sauntered towards her, grinning. "I'm Thunderhoof. It's nice to meet you."

Anna smirked, "Let me introduce you to my fist!" She ran at the 'con, ducking when he swiped at her. She used this to her advantage, jumping up and punching him in the helm. The 'con was sent sprawling on the ground. Anna didn't see him moving so she assumed she knocked him unconscious. Her servo was hurting enough to prove the point. She ran over to Grimlock, gently shaking his arm. "Grim, Grim!" She heard an engine rev, just able to turn when she felt something smack right into her. She cried out as she crashed through the fence, rolling around the ground. The last thing she saw before passing out was Thunderhoof walking towards her, smirking.

{X}

Bumblebee frowned as he yanked Sideswipe's headphones off, "Sideswipe!"

Sideswipe turned around, glaring at him. "You have got to stop doing that!"

Bumblebee got closer to him, "Why are you here and not with Grimlock and Anna?"

Sideswipe laughed nervously, "Funny story, I-"

They all three paused when they heard Grimlock over the radio. "Who's there? What are you?" They heard Grimlock crying out before it was silent.

Bumblebee felt his spark freeze in his chest. "Grim, Anna!" He transformed and booked it back to their position. On the way back everyone felt their sparks freeze.

Anna's cries came over Grimlock's radio and then silence again.

Bumblebee quickly found Grimlock, transforming beside him. "Grimlock!"

Grimlock was groaning, mumbling. "Anyone see where that bus went?"

Bumblebee looked around, not seeing Anna. He then turned back to Grimlock. "Those humans wouldn't have been able to do this."

Strongarm frowned, helping Grimlock stand up with Bee. "It had to be Thunderhoof, sir."

Bumblebee then turned to Sideswipe, glaring. "Who might not have attempted an attack if there had been three guards on duty, like I ordered." Sideswipe looked guilty, biting at his lip. Bumblebee then turned to Grimlock, frowning. "Are you alright?"

Grimlock groaned before nodding, "Of course I am!" He leaned forward again, Bumblebee having to push him upright. "Hey, where's Anna?" He saw their expressions and frowned, "Whatever that thing was… It felt like I was thrown through a mountain, only painful-er."

Bumblebee frowned up at him, "Did you see what hit you or what happened to Anna?"

Grimlock shook his helm, "I only saw horns coming at me. I remember her trying to help me and that's it until I saw you…"

Bumblebee looked around again for Anna, frowning darkly. "That 'con must have taken her." He then turned to Grimlock. "Head back to the scrapyard and have Fixit take a look at you."

Grimlock nodded, "Okie-dokie." He then began flapping his arms, hopping like he was trying to fly.

Bumblebee quickly stopped him, smiling faintly. "Oh, Yeah. You can't fly, pal." He turned to Strongarm. "Strongarm, help him back."

Strongarm huffed, "Me?" She motioned to the other 'bot, "After what Sideswipe-"

Bumblebee nodded, not in the mood. "Yes. Grimlock can't make it back on his own and I obviously can't trust Sideswipe to take responsibility for anyone or anything."

Sideswipe crossed his arms, frowning. "Oh, come on!"

Strongarm nodded her helm, knowing Bumblebee was also worried about his sparkmate. "Call if you need help." She then wrapped Grimlock's arm around her, walking back with him.

Grimlock looked down at her, "Since when can't I fly?"

Bumblebee turned to Sideswipe, frowning. "We're down three team members against an enemy strong enough to knock Grimlock silly. He's also taken Anna because she didn't have backup."

Sideswipe frowned, "I know I messed up, okay?"

Bumblebee shook his helm, "Look, I can't be wondering how to contain targets and my own team members, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe sighed, "I said I know!" He transformed before driving off.

Bumblebee quickly followed him, following the little tug he felt from Anna.

 _ **Anna? Anna, please, answer me.**_

Bumblebee felt worse when he didn't hear back from her.

{X}

Anna woke up and groaned, rubbing her helm. She sat up, seeing she was somewhere else in the forest. Anna remembered Thunderhoof knocking her unconscious, looking around. She froze when she heard someone transforming behind her. She quickly got to her feet, aiming her gun right between Thunderhoof's optics. "Don't come any closer, Decepticon."

Thunderhoof looked from her optics to her gun pointed right in his face. "This is funny. The little femme thinks she can take me, Thunderhoof!"

Anna stepped back slowly, adding some space between them both. "I know I can."

Thunderhoof smirked, walking towards her as she stepped back. "Can you kill me though? Have you killed anyone? I bet you've lived a sheltered little Autobot life. Your guardians aren't here, though."

Anna activated both of her guns, glaring at him. "I didn't go through the Cybertronian wars but I've been through my own fair share of hell." She groaned as her vision blurred a little, her shot missing Thunderhoof and just hitting him in the abdomen.

Thunderhoof winced at the shot before lowering his head. "That's it!" He charged at Anna, knocking her into a tree and knocking it over. He turned his head, hearing silence from the construction site. "What the scrap is going on." He turned his back on the down femme, transforming and racing off.

Anna groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her helm. "Do 'bots get concussions? I think I have one." Anna tried to contact Bumblebee but couldn't. "And my comm unit is busted." Anna focused, ignoring the ache building in her processor. Soon a ground bridge opened in front of her. She quickly closed it before getting up. "At least I can do that…" She tried to step forward and stumbled, falling to her knees.

Anna groaned, rubbing her helm. "Come on, Anna. You've been through much worse and made it. You can stop Thunderhoof." She paused when she felt a burst of emotions over her bond with Bumblebee. She could feel fear from him. She transformed, ignoring the pain it caused, racing towards his direction.

It wasn't long before Anna drove into a clearing, the ground bridge now turned into a black hole. It had such a strong gravitational force it was pulling everything into it. Bumblebee and Sideswipe were in front of a generator, using it as a shield. Anna focused back on the black hole. She needed to make it collapse in on itself, that would require something to release more energy than the black hole.

Anna looked back at the generator, a plan forming. She quickly drove up to the others, sliding in between them. "Guys! We need to push this generator over. We can talk after!"

Bumblebee pressed back against the generator, "I'm glad you're okay!"

Sideswipe gave it all he had, feeling horrible for what happened. "Me too!"

Anna quickly backed up when the generator tipped over, watching as it fell into the black hole. She quickly reversed to where the others were, watching as it exploded. After the light faded there was only a small flame left. At least all the evidence was gone.

Bumblebee and Sideswipe both transformed. Bumblebee looked down at Anna and then at Sideswipe. "You had me worried there for a minute, you two."

Sideswipe smiled at the two, "I'm on the team." He then vented, looking guilty. "But I can see how it hasn't always seemed like it." He turned to Anna, "Are you okay?"

Anna transformed, stumbling once she was on her on feet. "Not really."

Bumblebee quickly picked her up in a bridal hold. He looked down at her, frowning worriedly. "What happened?"

Sideswipe moved closer to them, "Did Thunderhoof do this?"

Anna nodded her helm softly. "Yes. He took me here. I tried to fight him but I think I have a concussion. Or whatever you guys can get… He knocked me into another tree and my comm system is broken. I'm really dizzy and walking is difficult."

Bumblebee frowned, hugging her closer to his chassis. "You're going to Ratchet. I don't trust Fixit with you…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest:** Haha! I can't wait for that either. I love those two!

 **JJ:** I know! I'm trying a bit rougher approach to the Decepticons in this show, I hope that doesn't throw anyone off too much. I'm sure the Steeljaw encounter will be very interesting when it happens!

It's not weird! I'm slowly building on that but this chapter will have some fluff for you guys.

 **Adby1:** Thank you! I love it as well. You're fine, really.

 **FirelotusPrime:** That would be very cute but sadly not this time!

* * *

Sideswipe commed the others to tell them what happened, listening in to the sparkmates behind him.

Anna vented before nodding her helm. "Okay..." She opened a ground bridge to the hangar, feeling a bit nauseous as she did. "Sideswipe, hurry up."

Sideswipe turned, running through the ground bridge after Bumblebee ran through. "Sorry!"

Anna dropped it as soon as they were through, groaning. "Get a trash can…"

Sideswipe looked it up before finding a large enough version, holding it out. He then turned his helm away as Anna emptied her tanks of Energon. "Oh, gross."

Bumblebee rolled his optics at Sideswipe before gently shushing Anna. "It's okay, Anna..."

"Anna!"

"Anna?"

Fowler was walking quickly out of his office and to the platform. Ratchet walked out of the backroom, gaping when he saw not only Anna but two other 'bots. He recognized one of the terror twins, not having time to complain about that. "Bumblebee, place Anna on the berth, now!"

Bumblebee quickly laid Anna down, stepping behind her helm. "She thinks she has a concussion."

Fowler frowned at the new 'bot who was looking around in awe. "Who are you?"

Sideswipe turned to him frowning, "Who are you?"

Anna groaned as Ratchet ran a scan over her. "Fowler, leader of Unit E. Sideswipe."

Fowler looked him over before following the platform to where Anna was. "What happened, kiddo?"

Bumblebee looked up at him, feeling very nostalgic being here. "A Decepticon knocked her around pretty well." He turned to Sideswipe, frowning softly. "You should return to base and check in on Grimlock. Tell them Anna is going to be okay, Ratchet is an amazing medic."

Ratchet motioned Bumblebee to shut up. "Yip, yip!" He turned to his computer, activating a ground bridge for Sideswipe. Once he was through he focused back on Anna. "You do have some damage to your processor. Your body is already starting to heal itself. You're just going to need lots of rest. No missions for at least two days."

Bumblebee looked up at them in shock. "Only two days?"

Fowler smirked at him. "If you had been here you would know."

Ratchet set up an Energon line for Anna, "Her body is exceptional. It heals itself at a fast rate." He looked up at Bumblebee. "But that doesn't mean that's an excuse to make her do missions."

Bumblebee shook his helm, looking down at Anna's tired expression. "I won't, I promise…" He leaned down, kissing the top of her helm. "I love you. I just want you to feel better."

Anna smiled tiredly before turning to Ratchet and Fowler. "I'm sorry about worrying you two…"

Fowler sighed, shaking his head. "I always worry about you. I'm just glad you're okay." He then smiled, turning and walking back to his office. "I'll talk to you more tomorrow. Get some rest. I won't let Miko know until then either."

Anna vented in relief, "Thank you, sir."

Ratchet looked between her and Bumblebee before venting. "I'm glad you two found each other again."

Bumblebee slowly moved closer to Ratchet, "I'm sorry I didn't check in, Ratchet… Nothing I can say will make it okay."

Ratchet crossed his arms. "I know." He then motioned to Anna. "But you're making it up to her now. As long as she's happy, I'm okay." He then moved to Anna, forcing her into stasis. "I suggest you go back to base. I'll let you know when I wake her from stasis."

Bumblebee turned to Anna, kissing her helm again as she closed her optics. "Rest well, Anna." He turned to Ratchet, nodding his helm. "I'll be back in the morning… Good night, Ratchet."

Ratchet watched him leave through the ground bridge, venting sadly. "Good night, Bumblebee."

{X}

As soon as Bumblebee walked through the ground bridge, everyone was gathered around him asking questions about Anna.

Grimlock was the most insistent, pushing around the others. "Is Anna alright?"

Denny had a hand on Russell who looked very upset. Strongarm was frowning lightly. Sideswipe looked worried and guilty because he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Anna was seriously hurt. Fixit was worriedly watching Bumblebee and Grimlock both.

Bumblebee patted Grimlock on the arm, "Anna's going to be fine. She's resting tonight and won't be up until morning. I'll go back then and check on her. Ratchet said she'll be fine within two days so we're lucky."

Russell sighed happily, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "I'm glad…"

Denny nodded his head, walking back to their home with his son. "Me too, good night everyone!"

Grimlock relaxed knowing his friend was okay. He then vented as Fixit turned to him. "I know. Rest." He transformed, going and laying down to enter recharge.

Bumblebee turned to Strongarm and Sideswipe, "You both should get some rest as well." He vented softly before walking off to where he did the same. As he laid there in his vehicle form he couldn't help but to think about Anna being sick before.

He felt the same levels of panic now as he did when Anna was dying from Dark Energon. She was far stronger now but he would still worry the same. He loved her so much he wondered how he ever managed to stay away from her for so long.

{X}

Anna opened her optics, frowning at what happened. She remembered Ratchet saying he was inducing stasis and then that was it. She vented as she sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her helm.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

Anna's lips tilted up at the corners when she heard Miko calling up to her. "Good morning, Miko." She turned to see Miko sitting on the edge of her berth, by her feet. She was sipping on a glass of tea while going through a social networking site. "I assume you were filled in on what happened?"

Miko looked up, putting her phone in her pocket. "Yeah." She sat her drink down, motioning up at her. "Are you alright?"

Anna nodded her helm. "I'll be alright." She swung her legs over the side of the berth, slowly rising to her feet.

"Anna, what do you think you're doing?"

Anna looked up to see Ratchet frowning at her. Anna grinned softly, "Testing myself?"

Ratchet vented, rolling his optics. "You're so stubborn. I told you to rest."

Miko chuckled as she watched Anna take a tentative step forward. "This is Anna we're talking about here, Ratchet."

Ratchet chuckled as he ran a scan of Anna, keeping a hand on her arm just in case she stumbled. "True."

Anna just chuckled softly, walking around a little bit. She ended up stumbling, Ratchet helping steady her. "Well that's my limit so far." She slowly walked back to the berth, carefully lying down so she didn't hurt Miko.

Ratchet smirked down at her, "I told you to rest."

Anna rolled her optics, venting. "I know, I know."

"Ratchet? Is Anna awake yet?"

Miko stood up, placing a hand on her hip. "So, I finally get to see Bee again."

Anna listened as Ratchet talked to her mate before turning to Miko. "Please don't yell at him, Miko."

Miko frowned at her, climbing up to stand on her hand. She waited until Anna raised her up so they were eye level. "He asked you to be his sparkmate, essentially his wife, and then left you. He didn't contact you for five years! I don't think anything can make that okay." She crossed her arms, looking away from her. "Bulkhead's even contacted me… It's been a while but he talks to me."

Anna winced, looking down at the ground. "I know… It's horrible. He fucked up, badly." She looked up at Miko, smiling softly. "But I love him, Miko. And I don't want to stay so angry all the time. He's doing his best to make it up to me, Miko. So please don't yell at him too much." She then winked as she saw a ground bridge open. "But you can kick him."

"Hey!"

Bumblebee walked in just in time to hear Anna say it was okay to kick him. He walked over to them before noticing Miko was in Anna's hand. "Miko!" He grinned at her, "You look so much older and tougher, like a wrecker!"

Miko huffed at him, "Five years changes things."

Bumblebee made a noise similar to a human clearing their throat. "Yeah… about that…"

Miko waved him off before grinning, "I like the new upgrades, Bee. You look different too."

Anna grinned down at Miko, "You should see his vehicle form."

Miko looked up at her and then at Bee, squinting at him. "I don't know. Anna's is pretty damn hot."

Bumblebee winked at Anna. "I know."

Anna blushed, looking away from them both as they both laughed. "Oh jeez."

Ratchet walked up behind them, smacking Bee on the head with a wrench. "Don't make her spark rate increase! She needs to rest, not get all flustered by your flirting."

Bumblebee whined as he rubbed his helm, "Alright, alright."

Miko snickered before dodging as Ratchet threw the wrench at her, "Watch it Hatchet!"

Anna snickered as she watched them all, feeling content for once.

{X}

Anna was getting ready to fall into recharge when she got a com from Bumblebee.

 **Are you still awake, darling?**

 **You caught me just in time, I was about to enter recharge.**

 **I'm glad… I know you must be tired and need the rest… but could I come over and be with you?**

Anna could pick up on the worry and sadness coming over their faint bond that was slowly trying to form.

 **Of course you can, Bee.**

Anna opened a ground bridge to his location, watching as he walked through seconds later. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side to face him. "Is everyone okay?"

Bumblebee nodded as he walked over to her, gently rubbing the smooth metal on the side of her helm. "Everyone's fine… except us."

Anna placed her servo over his, looking up into his beautiful optics that looked so sad. "I'm almost fully healed, Bee."

Bumblebee vented softly as he leaned in, kissing the top of her helm. "I know that… but I'm still worried… I should have been there for you like I always should have been."

Anna stood up, tilting Bee's helm up so he was looking into her optics. "I love you, Bumblebee. I've already forgiven you for what happened. I'm just so glad you're here with me now." She then smacked him on the shoulder. "What happened was no one's fault but my own. I'm still working on my combat skills in this body… But I'm learning as I make mistakes, Bee. I'm going to be more careful from now on."

Bumblebee smiled as he listened to her, "I keep forgetting this is all so new to you… Even if you've fought as a human, fighting against 'cons is harder."

Anna hugged him gently, laying her helm on his. "It's alright… We can talk about this later." She leaned back and smiled at him, "For now, do you want to recharge together?"

Bumblebee glanced at the back before back at her, "You kept our room?"

Anna vented softly, holding his servo before walking down the familiar hallway. "It was too painful to look at but I couldn't imagine touching it. It felt too final to say goodbye to…" Anna entered a new code, the door sliding open.

The room was clean but it looked unlived in. Anna's old bed and Bee's berth were both gone, however. A new, larger berth was in the corner of the room. It was big enough for them both, something Ratchet did on his own. Everything else was the same. There were Anna's drawings hung up on the walls, photos scattered on shelves. Anna's belongings were moved in as well, something Miko mentioned she planned on doing.

Bumblebee looked up at Anna, smiling softly. "You did say you wanted to cuddle."

Anna laughed softly, walking over to the berth. "I did, didn't I?" She laid down, turning the lights off in the room.

Bumblebee laid down beside her, laying on his side so he could face her. "You don't mind sharing a berth with me?"

Anna rolled over to face him, smiling softly. "I love you, Bumblebee. I've fallen asleep with you tons of times as a human. This isn't new, just different." She moved until her helm was laying on his chassis, down enough so her helm wasn't going to hurt him.

Bumblebee wrapped one arm around her, smiling down at her. "I missed this…"

Anna smiled, not opening her optics as she was beginning to fall asleep. "Me too… but this is better."

Bumblebee felt his spark flutter in his chassis, grinning down at Anna. "It is…" His grin got even bigger when he realized Anna was already in recharge. "Good night, Anna."

{X}

Bumblebee climbed up on the tall sign he found Strongarm sitting on. He stood on the top, peering down at the files the cadet was reading. "Those your old citation logs from Cybertron?" He read over some of them, chuckling softly. "Public rustiness, indecent transformation." He sat down next to her, looking over at the femme. "Feeling homesick, Cadet?"

Strongarm looked over at him, surprised he climbed up there with her. She vented as she looked back down at her datapad, dropping the projection. "Just studying procedure, Sir, continuing my education."

Bumblebee looked out at the sky, smiling softly while chuckling. "When I first came to Earth I missed Cybertron something awful." He mimicked scratching at the armor over his arm. "I got a case of alloy hives. It felt like I had tin flake under my armor." He looked back up at the sky, thinking about how it felt when he first arrived. "Cybertron was the only home I'd ever known. I knew how things worked these. I wasn't sure I'd ever feel comfortable here."

Strongarm looked over at him, frowning lightly. "How… How did you get past that?"

Bumblebee turned to her, smirking. "I decided to think of being on Earth as a game. A game with new rules to figure out. It took a while but it got easier, especially once I opened up to it." Bumblebee turned to her, smiling softly. "And then I saved Anna and her little brother from a run in with the Decepticons."

Strongarm raised an optic ridge at him, "She has a little brother? What happened? She seems so amazing, why did you need to save her?"

Bumblebee looked back at the sky, his shoulders slumping. "Anna was born on Earth twenty-three years ago, Raf a couple years after her. She was around seventeen when I rescued her. She was already so smart then that she could understand my code language. I had to use it because my voice box was destroyed."

Strongarm was gaping at him, not expecting all this information she was learning. "She was human?"

Bumblebee turned to her, smiling brightly. "The most beautiful, bravest, smartest and most amazing human that has ever lived. I'm lucky enough for her to be my Sparkmate."

{X}

Anna slowly walked around the room, one hand against the wall in case she got weak again. Ratchet was watching her every not and then before going back to work. Fowler was at home with June and Jack for once, having dinner. Miko was out on an assignment sadly. Bumblebee hadn't been there since that morning and hadn't contacted her either.

Anna vented as she stretched out, arching her back. "Still nothing?"

Ratchet didn't turn around, continuing to work at his console. "Nothing."

Anna groaned and did a boxing move, getting bored and wanting something to do. "Can I just go ahead and go to base now, Ratchet?"

Ratchet groaned as he turned to her, looking her over before running another scan. He looked down at the readings, rolling his optics. "Yes. Just don't go too crazy."

Anna grinned and hugged Ratchet, kissing the side of his helm. "Thanks, Ratchet. I'll be fine." She opened a ground bridge, jogging through it. She walked through the junk yard, looking around for everyone. She stopped when she saw Grimlock peeking out behind a large shelf. "Grim?" Grim turned to her, his optics brightening when he saw who it was. He quickly motioned to his lips, meaning for her to be quiet.

Anna peered around the wall as well, narrowing her optics. There was a man sneaking around with a camera in his hands. He must have just jumped over the wall he was in front of. "We need to find Denny."

Grimlock followed her as she quietly snuck away, whispering, "Fixit and Russell are the only ones here."

Anna frowned before finding Russell. She walked up to him, looking around for the human. "Russell, we have a problem."

Russell looked up at her, a grin forming on his face. "You're back! I'm so glad."

Fixit grinned up at her as well, "I'm so flad, blad, glad!"

Anna smiled down at them, "I'm feeling much better. I'm glad to be back too." She then vented, "We do have a problem to take care of before we celebrate."

Grimlock frowned down at the little human, "Do customers usually come in over the walls if the gate's not open?"

Russell frowned up at them, "Only if they're shady."

Grimlock nodded, "Okay then. I think you have a shady customer."

Fixit pulled up the camera feed on his screen, showing Larry LaRue sneaking around the scrap yard.

Russel looked up at the others. "It's that TV guy. Maybe we should let him film here."

Fixit looked down at the boy, "I don't think your dad would behoove, remove, approve."

Anna crossed her arms, looking out into the scrap yard. "That's dangerous." She looked down at the boy, "My whole unit exists to keep confidential information from the public."

Fixit looked at Russell, "What if they see the Alchemor, Grimlock, Anna or me?" He then looked down at himself, "Because if someone is going to see me then I need to be detailed first."

Russell looked at the others, not grasping the severity of the situation. "Being on TV could mean more business for the scrapyard. Then maybe dad would sell some stuff and we could move out of here, and into Crown City!" He ran down from the ship, running to where he saw Larry. "Block off this area and stay out of sight. I'll handle Mr. LaRue!"

Grimlock punched his servos together. "All right, but if he tries anything Dino-Destructo Double Drop! Boom!"

Anna patted his arm, "We don't hurt humans, Grim, but I love the sentiment." She smiled at him before frowning, "Now? Where's the team?" She listened to Grimlock's story about Filch. That was until Grimlock paused.

"Say it again… slower." He then jumped back from a loud voice supposedly. He quickly transformed, turning to Anna. "Bumblebee needs our help."

Anna nodded before stopping Grimlock, "You can just run out of here, Grim." She focused on the pull she felt with Bee, using it to get some coordinates. She opened a ground bridge, walking through with Grimlock. She quickly stopped the mech from running forward, seeing a huge line of traffic stopped by the bridge. She could feel the bond pulling her closer to the bridge, knowing Bumblebee was there. "I'm going to open another ground bridge under the bridge."

Grimlock nodded his head before crying out as he fell through said ground bridge, his voice going very high pitched. "Anna!"

Anna snickered as she stepped into the portal, jumping back onto the ground to see the team trying to hold up the broken bridge. Grimlock was getting up from falling through, groaning. "Need some help?"

Bumblebee gaped at seeing her, "Anna? You should be resting!"

Anna rolled her optics at her mate, instead watching as Grimlock held up the bridge until it was realigned. "Do you need me to help, Grim?"

Grimlock grunted as he held it up, "I could do this all day."

Bumblebee dropped his arms, frowning at Anna. "You're sure you're alright?"

Anna nodded her head, patting Bee's shoulder. "I'm fine. I'll let you know if I feel bad."

Bumblebee nodded his helm, turning to his team. "We don't have all day, team, and neither does Denny."

Anna turned to Bumblebee quickly, "What happened to Denny?"

Bumblebee looked up at her, frowning. "Filch carried him away to her nest because I could stop her."

Anna frowned, "I should have been here, this is my fault…"

Strongarm shook her head, "This isn't your fault, Anna. It's no one's fault."

Sideswipe nodded his head, "You were injured, no one expected you to even show up today."

Bumblebee nodded, "They're right, it's only Filch's fault." He paused as he got a message from Fixit, "And I know where he is."

{X}

Anna looked up at the statue, able to zoom in and see Denny at the top. She was so glad to see he was okay, though very high up.

Bumblebee's voice carried over the team's com link. "There's Denny, just like Fixit said. Grimlock, how you holding up?"

The four of them drifted around a corner, racing up to the statue before transforming.

"Awesomely! I am literally holding up awesomely… Huh?" He gasped before grunting, "Slightly less awesomely now."

Bumblebee looked up before grinning, "Race you to the top!" He then began climbing, getting a head start.

Sideswipe smirked, "Write him up, Strongarm, Bee's cheating!" He then began climbing as well, laughing.

Strongarm scratched at her arm, "Both of you are violating section…" She trailed off, growling lowly.

Anna smiled at her, patting her arm, "You're not going to let the men beat us, are you?"

Strongarm smirked and shook her helm, climbing after the others quickly.

Anna used a shortcut, using a ground bridge to drop down on the nest. She smiled down at Denny, hearing the others groaning below them. "Need a lift?"

Denny grinned at her, "Yes, ma'am."

Anna's attention was grabbed by Filch who swooped in, attacking Bumblebee as she didn't spot Anna. "Oh hell no." Anna opened a ground bridge for Denny, letting him drop through to the ground. She then jumped off the statue, diving for Filch. When she was closer she extended her leg, kicking the bird in the face so hard she was sent tumbling across the concrete. "Don't touch him!"

She looked down at Bee, smiling. "I still beat you."

Bumblebee let her help him up, chuckling before turning to Filch who was getting up. "Now to beat the bird."

Filch glared at them before jumping up into the air, diving for them both. Anna and Bumblebee dove apart from each other to avoid getting hit. "Mine!"

Anna stood up, firing at Filch's back while Bumblebee blocked her attacks. "No, he's mine actually!"

Strongarm suddenly appeared, doing a move similar to Anna. She punched Filch in the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Watch the birdie!"

Anna gasped as Sideswipe called down to them, "Look out below!" He threw down the missing beam from the road, hitting Filch dead on with it. The blow was so strong that it knocked the bird right out. Anna winced as she looked down at the 'con, "That had to hurt."

Bumblebee looked up when Sideswipe, Denny and Strongarm stood in front of him. "You and Sideswipe take these two back to the scrapyard." He smiled at Anna, "We'll get this to Grimlock."

Anna smiled and walked over to Bee, kissing the side of his helm. "Oh, so now you want my help?"

Bumblebee pouted at her as he picked up the beam, letting her help. "I always want your help. I just prefer that you're a hundred percent fine when you do."

Anna chuckled as she opened another ground bridge, "I'm fine Bee."

Bee smirked at her, "But I'm yours?"

Anna blushed faintly before smacking his shoulder as she walked through, letting him carry the full weight of the beam. "Of course."

Bumblebee followed her through, placing the beam back in place for Grimlock, "So how's your day going?"

Grimlock slumped down, glad to be free of the weight. "Better now!"

{X}

Bumblebee sat down beside Strongarm, smirking down at her. "Amazing. You broke protocol today, cadet, and I don't see any hives."

Strongarm looked over at him, smiling brightly. "I realized that you and Grimlock and Fixit, even Sideswipe you're my ties to Cybertron. More than any rulebook. Anna, Denny and Russell are my new friends and my ties to Earth…"

Bumblebee smiled softly at her, "You're gonna be okay."

Strongarm smirked, pulling up her citation logs. "But that's not to say I won't be writing you all up."

Bumblebee chuckled, looking down to where Anna was talking to Denny below them. "That's fine with me, Cadet…"

{X}

Anna was sitting on a bunch of cars Sideswipe had turned into a chair. She was looking over a datapad of Raf's letters, venting softly. She closed the letters when she felt Bumblebee approaching her. "I'm feeling fine, Bee…"

Bumblebee smiled softly as he stopped in front of her, smiling up at her. "I know. I over reacted a bit. I'm sorry, I just worry about you."

Anna stood up, hugging him gently. "I know… It's alright." She looked down at him, smiling softly. "I love you."

Bumblebee smiled brightly up at her, "I love you too, Anna."

Anna leaned down, kissing him softly. "Good night, Bee."

Bumblebee blushed deeply as he watched Anna walking away from him. He brought his servos up to his lips, brushing over them. "Way better than I remembered…"


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally! Steeljaw is introduced! Everyone has been so excited for this episode, I'm sure._

* * *

 **JJ:** Tease? What for? You're welcome and don't be so scared! This is Anna and Bumblebee we're talking about. They've faced worse things than Steeljaw. He's still going to be a problem though.

 **Guest:** That's a really cool idea! Thank you so much, I'll have to think about it.

 **Gry20:** That's quite a review, haha. I like it though. My scene is a bit different but I do have some similarities. I can also see Anna and Grim doing those things!

 **Adby1:** Thank you so much! There may be some babies in the future, but the far future.

* * *

Anna vented as she peered down at the 'empty' pod. "We came through, what, seven miles of mud to find nothing."

Strongarm peered in at the mud, frowning. "To be fair, it's not really empty, ma'am."

Anna rolled her optics, turning to watch as Sideswipe tried to pull more branches out of his armor. "It's not that bad, Sideswipe. You can hose down back at base."

Sideswipe groaned, wiping some mud from his legs. "After it's ruined my finish!"

Bumblebee shook his helm at everyone, "We still need to bring it back to base."

Sideswipe held onto Anna's arms, pleading with her. "Please, please bridge us back!"

Anna chuckled, opening a ground bridge beside them all. "I planned on it, Sideswipe." She stepped around him to pick up the pod. "You all go through first."

Bumblebee smiled and kissed her helm before going through the bridge to get a spot ready. Strongarm followed behind him, glad to be out of the mud soon. Sideswipe practically ran through, though almost slipping on the mud.

Anna turned as Grimlock didn't go through. "You can't want to walk back, Grim?"

Grimlock turned to her, narrowing his optics. He lowered his head, growling at her lowly.

Anna frowned up at him, "Grimlock?"

Grim shook his head before walking through the ground bridge.

Anna slowly walked through after him, setting the pod down where Bumblebee was waiting. She was just repositioning the pod when an alarm rang out through the base. Anna activated both of her guns, looking around the base.

Bumblebee ducked when her guns went over him, "Whoa, Anna!" He then turned towards Fixit, "What's that noise?"

Fixit hastily stopped the alarm when Anna aimed her guns in his direction. "It's fine!" He relaxed when Anna lowered her arms, the guns going back into her arms. "It's our new, pox, uh, proximity alarm."

Russell ran down the ramp, grinning. "Which I know how to operate, because I was totally listening."

Fixit glared down at him, "Oh you were hardly…" He vented before looking back at the team. "Anyway, how did the mission go?"

Bumblebee glared down at the pod before looking back at Fixit, "We wandered through 7 klicks of mud to find an empty pod."

Strongarm opened the pod as she spoke, "To be accurate, the pod wasn't completely empty." Once the doors opened, more mud fell out. She then turned to Sideswipe, motioning with her servo. "Sideswipe, tell Fixit how you lent a hand." She smirked at him, "Oh, that's right. You didn't."

Sideswipe glared up at her from his spot on the ground, pausing in getting more branches free from his armor. He then quickly got up, motioning to her. "Hey, if anyone slowed us down it was Grimlock!" He turned to Grimlock, frowning up at him. "I've seen fried circuits livelier than you were today."

Anna motioned towards her friend, "I don't think Grim is feeling that well today." She wanted to give her friend the benefit of the doubt because something was wrong with him. She just didn't know what…

Sideswipe chuckled up at the dino, holding his hands up, "No offense." He then cried out as Grimlock smacked him with his tail, sending him flying.

Bumblebee gaped at him, "Grimlock!"

Anna stepped in front of where Russell was standing, "Grimlock, what's wrong?!"

Sideswipe looked up at him as he began to get up, "What's gotten into-" He paused as Grimlock roared loudly at him, "You?" He had to dodge as Grimlock charged at him, crying out as he did. He backed up as Grimlock began to charge at him again. "What's your backfire, Grimlock!?"

Bumblebee jumped in between them, holding a hand out towards Sideswipe while he had a hand on Grimlock's arm. "Break it up!"

Grimlock paused before growling at him. "Keep your hands off of me, Autobot!" He swiped Bumblebee into the rock wall, roaring as he did.

Anna heard Bee cry out in pain before he fell to the ground, not getting up. Anna ran towards Grimlock, tackling him to the ground. "Grimlock!" She had him pinned, glaring into his optics as she leaned down, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but we don't hurt out teammates!"

Strongarm took the chance, turning to the minicon, "Fixit, get Russell into the Command Center!" She then jogged over to Sideswipe, helping him up.

Grimlock raised his arm to attack her but growled even more, his arm shaking. "Stay away from me!" He then stood up, making Anna drop to the ground. He shook his head before turning to the other two.

Anna sat up, watching as Grimlock went to attack Strongarm as she had a gun pointed at him. "Strongarm, don't!"

Sideswipe pushed her arm away, making her shoot a shelf. All the junk rained down on Grimlock, momentarily trapping him. "Don't!"

Strongarm motioned to him, Anna and Bee. "He assaulted both you and Bee without cause. He even tried to hurt Anna!"

Sideswipe frowned at her, "You assault me all the time!" He then cried out as Grimlock got free, knocking him into the air. He quickly began punching Strongarm, his hits still hurting her though she used her arm guards.

Anna recovered, opening a ground bridge under Grimlock, opening the other side in the air above her. She ran over to Strongarm, wincing as she was knocked out already. "Scrap, Strongarm..." She turned as Grimlock crashed to the ground, wincing again. "I'm sorry, Grim."

Sideswipe jumped on top of Grimlock, trying to talk to him. "Stop, Grimlock!"

Grimlock groaned as he tried to shake him off. "Stop fighting me!" His voice then deepened a bit, "They don't stand a chance and neither do you!"

Sideswipe frowned at Anna and then tried to talk to him again, "Dude, what is this about?"

Grimlock turned his helm to look back at him, "It's about me flattening you!" He jumped up and turned on his back, crushing Sideswipe beneath him.

Anna frowned at him, "Grimlock! What is wrong with you!?"

Grimlock turned to her, glaring. "Nothing. Now stop getting in my way!" He reached out for her but she dodged, sliding under him.

Anna kicked out his legs, knocking him to the ground. She quickly aimed her gun at the back of his helm, not going to shoot but she hoped Grimlock would believe she would for the moment. "Grimlock, stand down!"

Grimlock growled loudly, "I don't listen to Autobots and especially not femmes." He shook her off before punching her into the ground, repeatedly.

Anna cried out as he kept punching her, not even able to lift her arms to block. One good punch knocked her out like Strongarm, her body slumping in the hole in the ground.

Grimlock groaned, shaking his helm when he saw what he did. He then straightened up, growling again. "Keep moving." He then began to head towards the Alchemor.

Russell frowned as he turned to Fixit, "Who's Grimlock talking to?" He then gasped when he saw where he was headed, "Grimlock's coming this way!"

Fixit nodded, "I'll handle this."

Russell frowned at him again, "You'll handle a Dinobot? Have you seen you?"

Fixit groaned, "You're right. I'll be smooshed." He then straightened up. "But I am still the official caretaker of the Alchemor." He went to roll away but came back, "And when I'm gone, I need you to keep your dad from touching my things." He then rolled to the ramp, aiming his shock gun towards Grim. "Grimlock, I don't know what's happening, but I order you to stand clown, stand brown, stand down right now!"

Grimlock looked down at him, smirking. "Don't know if your optics are on the blink, but I just took apart four bots without warming my coolant. What are you gonna do, Squeaky?" He watched as Fixit tried to shock him, it not even hurting him. He then flicked the minicon away with two fingers, chuckling. He then climbed up, reaching to punch the human.

Russell gaped up at him, "This isn't you, Grimlock! Something's wrong."

Grimlock growled again, "Yeah, everyone's in my way!" He went to punch him again but his arm wouldn't move. He grunted loudly, "Seriously, you're not gonna let me smash this little thing? Dinobots, so hard to control." He dropped his arm, "Fine." He got down, looking around, "Where are the stasis pods?"

Russell turned as Fixit groaned. He ran over to him, holding up his upper body, "Are you okay?"

"Abso-loosely, posi-stiffly not." He glitched a few more times as he tried to speak.

Russell stood up, "Fixit, I need you to tell me how to work the proximity alarm."

Fixit looked up at him, "Oh, now you want to-"

"Fixit! Maybe we can use it to scare Grimlock or whatever's commanding him away."

Fixit nodded, motioning to the right panel, "Controls are on that panel." He stood up, wanting to move but couldn't. He looked down to see his lower body sparking as something was damaged with his mobility controls. "Might take me a moment to get there, however." He watched as Russel ran to the controls, "It's a very simple procedure. All you have to do is-" He gasped as Russell pulled on some cords, sparks flaring up as he did. "Push the red button!"

Not much later Grimlock came back, pushing a cart with Underbite in his pod on it. He then charged up to them, smashing the control panel. "Turn that noise off!" He damaged it too much and the alarm stopped blaring. He then picked up Russell by his hood, raising him up to eye level. "Listen, human, I know you were trying to signal for help."

Russel shook his head before crossing his arms and looking smug. "I wasn't, but help's coming anyway. Optimus Prime should be here any second." He then gasped as he was dropped to the ground, "Whoa!"

Grimlock looked around in worry, "Huh, Optimus?"

Russell looked up at him from laying on the ground, "That was our new proximity alarm. It means Optimus is close by."

Grimlock held his arms up in worry, looking around. "I can't beat Optimus mano a mano. But the boss will scrap me if I come back empty-handed…" He then turned slowly, looking at the cart as he smirked. "Ah. I'm not empty-handed. I have Underbite."

Russell then watched as Grimlock left with Underbite in tow, frowning.

{X}

Anna sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her helm. "Ugh…"

"Anna!"

Anna looked up to see Bumblebee turning from Fixit and running to her. He kneeled beside her, brushing his servos over her helm to make sure she wasn't wounded. "Are you alright?"

Anna smiled softly and nodded, "I'm alright, Bee." She stood up with his help, leaning against him for the moment. "Are you?"

Bumblebee nodded his helm, "I'm alright." He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. "Russell said Grimlock beat you to a pulp."

Anna groaned, feeling sore already. "It feels like it… Something is seriously wrong with him. He seemed at war with himself about hurting me…"

They both turned as Sideswipe got up, groaning. "Where's Grimlock?"

Bumblebee answered him, "Russell scared him away but Grimlock has Underbite."

Russell nodded, "He said he was taking the 'con to some boss."

Strongarm strolled up to them all, her gun ready. "But I can't believe I fell for the old innocent T Rex routine. We should interrogate Grimlock's known associates. He's clearly been fooling us all this time."

Sideswipe glared at her, "We are Grimlock's known associates."

Russell looked up at them all, "I-I think-"

He was cut off by Bee, "I've seen Grimlock's rap sheet. The only crime on there is severe property damage due to Grimlock being Grimlock."

Strongarm shook her helm, "That's what he wants us to think."

Russell frowned more, "If you'll just-"

Sideswipe stepped closer to Strongarm, shaking his helm. "No way Grimlock attacked us willingly. The boss must have forced him."

Anna saw that Russell was getting angry. She gently picked him up, placing him on her shoulder. She then turned to the others, "Guys!"

The other four turned to her, raising their eye ridges.

Russell smiled at Anna before turning to the others. "I don't think Grimlock's in control of himself. He wanted to hit me, but he couldn't. It was like there was a war going on inside him."

Anna nodded at Russell, "He didn't want to hurt me either until I was in his way…"

Strongarm listened to them before frowning, "Accept it. Grimlock's just a bad bot who's been playing us for suckers."

Anna frowned at Strongarm. "I know you're angry and hurt, Strongarm. But this is Grimlock. He's been our friend since the day he woke up from stasis!"

Bumblebee patted Anna's arm before getting into leader mode. "Whatever's going on, our first priority is to find Grimlock and that pod, and bring them both back here."

Sideswipe motioned to the yellow 'bot. "This isn't Grim's fault, Bee. What they're saying is at least possible, right? Tell me you know that."

Bumblebee frowned, looking away from him, Anna and Russell. He vented before walking off to the Alchemor.

Anna frowned watching her mate walk away. She then looked down at Russell. "I believe you, Russell."

Sideswipe walked over to them, "Me too. This isn't like Grimlock."

{X}

Fixit vented as he looked up at his screen. "I can't locate Grimlock's signal." The little platform he was on moved down, "Comm and tracking systems were damaged when he hit the console."

Bumblebee thought about everything he learned, nodding his helm. "Okay, Grim said he was meeting someone, therefore they must have set a rendezvous point."

Russell looked up at him, "It sounded like the original plan was for Grimlock to grab more than one pod."

Strongarm looked down at him, one servo on her hip. "Are there any secluded areas nearby that are large enough to hide, say, a dozen bots?"

Russell thought about it before nodding. "The Crown River Dam. It's huge."

Fixit nodded as he read up on the dam. "And fully automated. No human personnel."

Bumblebee nodded. "We'll start there. Fixit, you and Russell try to get the comm systems functioning." Bumblebee stood up on the ship's ledge, motioning off into the distance dramatically. "Autobots, maximum velocity!" He was met by pure silence except for a few crickets chirping. He vented before making a pleading motion, "All right, fine. Just transform, please." The four of them quickly transformed, driving off.

{X}

Anna watched as Strong arm knelt by one of Grimlock's tracks, his path full of destroyed foliage. "At least our fugitive should be easy to track."

Sideswipe stepped around her, walking ahead of them. "I'll take point. I'd hate for our teammate to get nailed by a trigger-happy peace officer."

Anna vented softly as she stepped up, walking just a little bit behind Sideswipe in case something happened. She then looked over as Bumblebee caught up to them, Strongarm staying behind them. "Bee?"

Bee looked at her and then at Sideswipe. "I don't know what's gonna happen when we find Grimlock. But I promise you that I'll do everything possible to see that he doesn't get hurt."

Anna paused when both mechs walked through a red laser beam, a small beep going off. She looked ahead of them to see the ledge turn to pure ice. "Bee, Side-" She didn't have time to finish because both mechs slipped and fell down the cliff. "Bee! Sideswipe!"

Strongarm ran up beside her, "Lieutenant!"

Anna watched with horror as both mechs tumbled down. She relaxed when Bee caught Sideswipe just in time before he would have fallen down a chasm. She quickly opened a ground bridge, both femmes falling to land beside the two mechs. Anna quickly pulled Bee up as Strongarm helped Sideswipe. "Are you alright, Bee?"

Bumblebee nodded, gently kissing the side of her helm. "I'm alright, Anna."

Strongarm patted some dust off Sideswipe's arm, "Are you okay?"

Sideswipe nodded, frowning lightly. "Yeah… Thanks."

Anna opened another ground bridge to where they fell so they could investigate. She picked up the device, looking it over. "This froze the ledge when you passed by."

Strongarm watched as Anna handed the device to Bee, frowning. "Friendly bots don't generally build traps for the good guys. Right, lieutenant?"

Anna frowned at her, "Strongarm-"

Bumblebee quickly stood in-between them, shaking his helm. "Let's not fight."

Anna bit at her glossa to stay quiet before walking off, venting softly.

{X}

Anna walked behind Bumblebee as they approached the base, hearing two voices talking to each other. One of them was Grimlock and the other was a male, someone Strongarm and Sideswipe recognized at least.

"But as far as my intention to make this world a home for all Decepticons, you and Underbite are at least a place to start."

The four of them got into formation, aiming their weapons at the Decepticon. Bumblebee spoke up, glaring at the wolf-con. "Or end, Steeljaw."

Anna raised an eyebrow at the 'con, sneering at him when he looked her over.

Steeljaw looked over at Grimlock, frowning. "You took care of them, did you?

Grimlock shrugged, "Mostly."

Steeljaw flexed his claws as Bumblebee stepped forward. "Savor the daylight. Things are about to get rather dark." He sprinted as Bee as he did, jumping in the air to punch him. Bumblebee overtook him, tumbling into some wooden spools. Steeljaw tried to claw at Bee but he kicked him off. Steeljaw quickly pinned Bumblebee to a wall, fighting to overpower him again.

Strongarm frowned, trying to get a clear shot. "Get clear, lieutenant!"

Bumblebee grunted, "I'm trying!"

Anna had enough and ran at Steeljaw, punching him so hard in the helm that he hit the other wall, groaning. "Don't touch my mate!"

Steeljaw sat up, rubbing his jaw as he glared at her. "That bug is your mate? That's so sad." He got up and ran at them again. "Strong femmes need strong mechs to mate with!"

Bumblebee got pissed, tackling him as he went to run at Anna. "I'm plenty strong enough!"

Anna vented at the mech display in front of her. "This isn't impressive either." She gasped and fell to the floor as something flew past her. She realized it was a spool with Strongarm on the front. She collided with the two mechs, sending them into a stack of more stools. "Bee!"

She turned when she saw Steeljaw sneaking around her, talking to Grimlock. "Get a grip on yourself!"

Anna ran up behind him, punching him so he was sent sprawling to the ground. "Maybe you should focus on your problems and not his."

Sideswipe pinned him to the ground, "What did you do to Grimlock? Some kind of mind control?"

Steeljaw flipped Sideswipe over on the ground before dodging Anna's attack. "Oh, is it so hard to believe the Dinobot would choose me over all of you?"

Anna growled and kicked his legs out from under him, "Yes!"

Sideswipe came up behind him, swinging his sword and cutting at his back. "It kinda is!" Together Sideswipe and Anna continued attacking Steeljaw, continuing to back him up as they were ruthless. Sideswipe had him against a wall, pinning him there. Anna had her gun aimed at his helm, glaring into his optics. "Whatever you've done to Grimlock, undo it, now!"

Steeljaw smirked at them, "I believe you have more pressing concerns."

The two turned to see Grimlock slamming both of their teammates into the ground. Anna growled, seeing red as she heard Bumblebee crying out in pain. "Bee!"

Steeljaw continued smirking, "Oh, I doubt they're going to survive this." He then purred towards Anna, "Then you can be mine."

Anna turned slowly towards him, using the armor on her elbow to leave a deep gash across his face. "Don't joke around. I would kill you before I let you touch me!"

Steeljaw fell to the floor, his servo over his face that was leaking Energon. He growled deeply as he looked up at her. At that point he knew he was going to make Anna his. She was everything he imagined in a mate, a femme someone like that bug didn't deserve.

Sideswipe kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. "It's not over, Steeljaw!"

Anna smirked at him before running towards Grimlock, Sideswipe beside her. That was until Grim threw their teammates as them. Anna caught Bumblebee in her arms, smirking down at him. "Hey babe."

Bumblebee chuckled softly, leaning up to kiss her before he was sat down. "Thanks for the catch, Darlin'."

Sideswipe caught Strongarm, swinging with her until he could stand normally. He smirked as he sat her down.

Strongarm straightened up, feeling her cheeks warm a little. "Nice catch."

Sideswipe winked at her, "Anything for a teammate."

Strongarm frowned as Grimlock roared at them, "Does Grimlock look like he's playing for our team right now?"

Anna stood up in front of Bee when Grimlock slammed his fist down. She pushed back, keeping him from hurting Bumblebee. "Grimlock, stop this!"

Sideswipe grabbed onto his other arm, keeping him from swinging with that one as well. Strongarm jumped onto the arm Anna was pushing back. Bumblebee helped Sideswipe on the other arm. Together the four of them stopped Grimlock from attacking, holding him down.

Steeljaw spoke up from across the room, smirking at them. Though he still seemed pissed because Anna's mark would be permanent as she doubted they had a medic to heal that deep gash. "Farewell, brother. I need Decepticons who don't turn simple tasks into debacles." He then began pushing the cart outside, the one that had Underbite on it.

Anna was going to go after him but Grimlock began struggling more. "I can finish this, Steeljaw! Wait for me!" He shook off three of them but Anna held on, slamming Grimlock on the ground.

Bumblebee stood up, "Anna, can you keep him busy?"

Anna nodded her head, stepping back as Grimlock got up. "Yeah."

Sideswipe stepped up beside her, "I'll help."

Bumblebee nodded, turning to his cadet. "Strongarm, with me."

Anna couldn't pay attention to what they were doing as she and Sideswipe dodged his attacks, not letting him get distracted from them. Anna held Grimlock's arms still as Sideswipe placed his sword in his mouth, not letting Grimlock snap his mouth shut. Anna and Sideswipe quickly jumped out of the way for the other two.

Bumblebee and Strongarm were driving in circles around Grimlock, wrapping some strong cable around his legs as they did. They then split apart, snapping the cord tight around his feet.

Sideswipe walked up to Grimlock, looking up at him. "You know what I always liked best about you, Grimlock? Your height." He then gently pushed Grimlock, watching as the large 'bot fell back.

Anna caught him, laying him down gently. She then quickly got some Energon cuff links from her subspace, locking them around Grim's arms.

Strongarm came up beside her, pulling out the sword. "Grimlock, you have the right to remain silent." She aimed her gun at him when he began to growl at her.

They all groaned as the com went online, some static being heard before Fixit began talking. "Lieutenant, can you hear me? Is it working? Russell, it's not-"

Bumblebee commed him back, "Go ahead, Fixit." They all looked at each other as strange music began playing over the com.

Fixit then talked again, the music stopping. "Oh, sorry about that. Grimlock is not Grimlock. I mean, Grimlock is Grimlock, but he's not Grimlock."

Russel spoke up, "There's a cyber-tick named Minitron who can control any bot he bites. He must be hiding somewhere on Grimlock's plating."

Sideswipe smirked at Bee while Anna smirked smugly at Strongarm.

{X}

Anna sat on Grimlock as she watched their three teammates fighting as Minitron was controlling them all at different times. She chuckled as it began to get hilarious, until she spotted Minitron scampering towards them. Anna quickly dodged out of the way as it dove for her.

Grimlock quickly caught it, glaring down at it. "Not her, you little 'con."

Bumblebee stepped towards him, trying to reason with him. "Grimlock, I know Minitron hurt you, but he's no longer a threat. We can't squish him."

Grimlock smirked, "Oh I can definitely squish him." He then flicked him to Anna. "Then again, I'm not a bad guy."

Anna laughed as she caught Minitron, looking down at the little 'con. "You've caused enough trouble for a lifetime." She held the 'con in her servo, clenching her digits so it couldn't escape. "Let's go home."

{X}

Anna laid the 'con in its tiny stasis pod, watching with satisfaction as it froze over immediately. She relaxed, turning to see Grimlock grinning at them all nervously.

Strongarm looked up at him, frowning softly. "Grimlock… I'm sorry, I was-"

Grimlock shook his helm, holding up his hand. "Just doing your job."

Bumblebee stepped up, patting his arm. "It's your job now too, Grimlock. You're one of us."

Anna grinned happily, leaning against her mate's side as she watched Grimlock jumping up and down. "I'll change that Decepticon symbol to Autobot, Grim."

He then calmed down, standing up straight. "I mean, oh, yeah. Thank you, sir."

Bumblebee smiled happily up at him, "You're welcome, Grimlock." He looked at Anna and smirked. "My mate's been demanding I do it for a while now."

Grimlock grinned and picked her up, then Russell and Sideswipe. "You three!"

Anna laughed as she was squished by his hug. "Love you too, Grim."

Sideswipe grunted, "No problem."

Russel groaned, "Can I have my lungs back?"

Grimlock grinned, "In a minute." He then walked off with them, still hugging them all happily.

Strongarm looked up at Bumblebee's fond smile, smiling softly herself before she vented. This caused Bee to look at her curiously. "Steeljaw has Underbite."

Bumblebee looked at Anna, feeling raw anger flooding his systems. He knew Steeljaw wanted Anna, badly. He saw the looks he was giving her. He also knew neither of them were going to let someone separate them again. That thought let him relax, venting softly.

Fixit looked up at them, "Who now has all the time in the world to consume metal and increase his strength."

Bumblebee smiled at the two, "Good thing we're getting stronger all the time too."

Russell groaned, "Grimlock, seriously Oxygen! Room getting darker"

Anna just laughed, hugging Grimlock back. "I'm just glad you're back!"


	9. Chapter 9

_I know this is two weeks late, I'm so sorry! This semester is really crazy. I have labs every day but Friday! I'm also out of pre-written chapters so updates probably won't be regular for a while. I'll try and work on them when I can._

 _Anyways here's a sweet little chapter for you guys!_

* * *

 **Guest:** I don't think they would! Anna and Bee are like the OTP of the team, haha.

 **Alexandria Prime:** The sass levels would be off the charts!

 **Adby1:** Thank you! And yeah, they're creepy.

 **Guest #2:** I might just be doing that. ;)

 **JJ:** He is and thank you! I loved writing that part. *High five given* I loved the hug as well, I love Grimlock so much. Steeljaw being a problem is going to be his evil plans and his persistance. He feels like Anna would be perfect by his side so he's going to do his best to get her.

Also, you didn't sound rude! I just didn't know what you were referring to, haha.

 **Gry20:** That would be really cute. They would be such good parents.

* * *

Anna practically ran through her ground bridge, looking around for her mate. "Bee?" She jogged to the middle of the junk yard, spotting almost everyone looking at her weirdly.

Sideswipe tilted his helm as he finished buffing his arm. "What's up with you?"

Anna grinned, running over to Bee who was talking to Strongarm. "Bee!"

Bee turned to her, chuckling as she fell into his arms, spinning him around. "What's going on, Anna?"

Anna sat Bee down, kissing him in front of everyone. The quiet chatter turned to pure silence at what happened.

Sideswipe was smirking at Grimlock, waggling his eye ridges. Strongarm was looking away, trying not to stare. Fixit was too shocked to even try to hide his staring. Denny was chuckling softly while Russell looked away, embarrassed.

Anna pulled back, grinning even more at the cute expression Bee was making. "Today's family day on Raf's base. We can go see him!"

Bumblebee grinned at her, realizing why she was so happy. "That's great!" He then paused, "What's family day?"

Anna tried to calm down a little but was still grinning. "It's the day before graduation. They usually present awards during this time and go through some demonstrations. After that you can spend some time with your family until after graduation."

Bumblebee smiled at her, "And you're going to go see him?"

Anna frowned at him, "You're coming with me."

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm, laughing nervously. "Do you think that's a good idea? I'm sure he's really mad at me… I wouldn't want to ruin his day. Besides I don't even have a holoform."

Anna stepped towards him, frowning more when Bee began backing up. "You don't want to go."

Bumblebee continued backing up, glancing at his teammates and friends for help. No one would meet his optics, already knowing this was gonna be bad. "I d-do. It's just… I'm nervous?"

Anna crossed her arms, frowning at him still. "Nervous. Well then." She motioned towards him, "I was nervous when I met you but I'm still here. I'm still here even after all the shit I've been through, Bee. I've been poisoned with Dark Energon. I've been injured by Decepticons multiple times. I was almost dissected! I was human and didn't have to become part of this world. But I'm still here because I love you."

Everyone around them was gaping, not knowing what kind of life Anna had lived before they met her. They realized why she seemed to be so haunted at times.

Bumblebee walked closer to his mate, frowning. "Anna… I know. I'm sorry, darling'. I love you so much I just don't know how to do this." He hugged her close, venting. "I don't know how to make everything up to Raf… It's a bit easier with you…"

Anna hugged him tightly, "Just be there for him. Don't leave us again, that's all we'll ask of you."

Bumblebee picked her up, carrying her off so they could have some privacy. "I'm not going to leave you two again, I promise."

Anna looked up at him, trying not to let coolant flow from her optics. "You better keep it this time or I'll hunt you down."

Bumblebee smiled, leaning down to kiss her helm. "I will." He laid down against the fence, holding her in his lap. Once she was comfy he gently nuzzled her, cooing softly in Cybertronian. He used to do it for her when she was human but it worked much better now.

Anna relaxed against him, venting softly. "I love you."

Bumblebee smiled, rubbing her arm gently. "I love you too, Darlin'."

{X}

Anna gently hooked up the cables to Bumblebee, smiling down at him. "Don't look so nervous, Bee. I'm not going to hurt you."

Bumblebee grinned nervously up at his mate. "Not intentionally."

Anna huffed and looked up at Ratchet who was reading his scan of Bee. "Ratchet, you know I won't mess up, right?"

Ratchet looked up at her and then down at Bee, smirking. "Don't make her mad now, she'll mess up your holoform."

Anna chuckled at the panic expression Bee gave her. "I won't do that, but it's tempting." She leaned down and gently kissed him. "It's not even going to take five minutes, Bee. I promise."

Bumblebee kissed her back before venting as he dropped his helm down on the berth. "If you say so."

Ratchet smirked as he began inducing stasis. "See you soon, sunshine."

Bumblebee tried to protest but was knocked out too fast.

Anna smiled and gently caressed the side of his helm. She looked up when she felt Ratchet staring. She blushed at his blatant grin at them. "Oh shush." She stood up, going to the computer. She began working on installing her modified holoform program to Bumblebee's processor.

Ratchet chuckled as he monitored the warrior, no longer a scout. "I didn't say anything, Anna."

Anna grumbled to herself. "You didn't need to." Anna looked up when she heard the door open. She relaxed when it was only Miko. "I thought you would be on a mission somewhere."

Miko walked up to them, grinning. "Nope! I finished in time for our little Raf's graduation." She was wearing a black, band tee with jeans. She had on some rainbow converse and her hair pulled back with a clip. "What are you doing to Bee? Torture? I'm totally in!"

Anna laughed, "No. I'm installing the holoform program."

Miko walked up on the platform, peering down at Bee. "Hmm. I wonder what he'll look like." She looked at Ratchet and winked, "You were a surprise too, Ratchet."

Ratchet shook his helm, "It's your fault for believing I would be ugly."

Miko shrugged, turning to Anna. "You're just so grumpy."

Anna smiled and finished installing the program, letting his processor adjust. "It was a surprise to me as well. Your processor just happened to pick Gerard Butler as inspiration?"

Ratchet smirked at her. "I guess so."

Anna gently removed the cables from her mate, letting him start to wake up. "Now to wait and see what Bee's processor chooses."

Miko drummed her fingers on the railing, "I hope it's that Winchester brother!"

Anna chuckled, "Dean?"

Miko smirked, "Hell yeah."

Bumblebee groaned as he came to, sitting up slowly. "Everything okay?"

Anna smiled and gently helped him up, "Let's find out. Run the program."

Bumblebee looked up the new program, letting it start up. He felt a shock run through his system before his whole consciousness split. He was vaguely aware of his real body but now he was looking up at himself. He looked down, seeing white arms sticking out. "Whoa… This is so cool!" He looked up at Anna, grinning. His grin faltered at how tall she seemed from his level. "You're so much taller now…"

Anna smiled at him, "And your holoform is sexy as hell." She then looked away when Miko laughed loudly. "Sorry."

Bumblebee smirked at her, "Oh really?" He looked up when Ratchet held out a mirror for him. He bad blonde hair that was a bit long but slicked back. He had a beard that matched his hair color. His eyes were the same, striking blue as his real form. His biceps were very large and he could tell he had what humans called abs. He was wearing a black and white plaid shirt, jeans and yellow converse. He liked it and could tell Anna did too if what her expressions showed.

Anna had enough and activated her own holoform, appearing in front of her mate. She smiled at him, reaching out to caress his cheek. "I prefer the real you but you're hot no matter what."

Bumblebee smiled and stepped closer, gently touching her face. Her skin felt different in this form but still just as soft as he remembered. "Can I try something?"

Anna nodded, tilting her head. "Sure?"

Bee leaned forward, kissing her. He loved kissing her normally but this was wonderful in its own way. Their lips were soft and warm in these bodies. His pseudo nerves were on fire with sensations he was picking up from kissing her. It was wonderful.

Anna pulled back, blushing when she heard Miko whistling and Ratchet mumbling about young hormones. "Oh, shut up." She looked down at Bee and smirked. "It's quite ironic that your processor chose the main character from Sons of Anarchy."

Bumblebee looked it up before chuckling, "Did you watch the show?"

Anna blushed a little. "Maybe. I did love the show." She grabbed his hand, gently pulling so he had to walk. "Now to make sure it's working correctly."

Bumblebee followed her, frowning at how weird it was to walk in this new form. "This is so strange."

Miko chuckled, "Try being a human and turning into a 'bot."

Bumblebee looked up at Anna and frowned softly. "That must have been difficult… I'm sorry."

Anna smiled softly at him, "It's okay… It was really weird but I got used to it." She let go of him before smiling, "Ready to go now?"

Bee smiled nervously at her, "Yeah… I'm just nervous."

Anna smiled at him, kissing him softly. "Don't be. He'll be so happy that you're back that he'll forgive you."

Bumblebee blushed as he dropped his holoform, rubbing his lips. "Anything you say."

{X}

Anna stood beside Bee, holding his hand gently as she looked through the lines of soldiers. She looked back down at Bee when she felt him squeeze her hand. Bumblebee was biting at his lip, looking around for Raf. He was tense, looking like was ready to bolt. Anna squeezed his hand, looking into his eyes. "Bee, it's going to be okay."

Bumblebee looked up at her and smiled softly, relaxing slightly. "Sorry. I'm nervous."

Anna smiled and rubbed her thumb over his hand. "You'll be okay." She turned to the ceremony as the soldiers marched into formations. She spotted a familiar face in the middle of a line, grinning. She whispered softly to Bee, pointing Rafael out to him.

Bee raised his eyebrows when he found Rafael. He couldn't imagine how the little Raf he knew turned into this man. Rafael was muscular, lost all his baby fat and was just under Anna's height. He then felt his spark thrumming sadly in his chest as he recalled their sad goodbye. He just hoped Raf would still understand him just as well.

Anna and Bee watched the ceremony quietly. Anna was trying to pay attention to Raf and to figure out how he did. Bumblebee was paying attention to Raf but also imagining Anna being in her brother's place. Anna would have had a worse time than Raf.

Anna had just lost her sparkmate after becoming so close, hearing nothing from Bumblebee. She would have known he graduated to warrior class, without her there and on his home planet. She would have been trying to move forward with her life, without Bee. Basic training isn't taken lightly for humans and he knew she would have still struggled even with the AllSpark's energy. And then on her graduation date only her human friends and family were there, none of the 'bots. None of her new family that she had tried her best to save, who she bled for on multiple occasions, the family she almost died for.

Bumblebee picked up Anna's hand, kissing the back of it as he looked up at her. He gently reached out to her spark, trying to let her feel how much he loved her. They weren't bonded and he wasn't trying to. However, they were close enough they could pick up things from the other, including emotions.

Anna felt her spark thrumming violently in her chest, almost wanting to fall to her knees. She leaned against him, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling. She could feel the force of his love for her, feeling it through her whole body. She squeezed his hand tightly, sighing. "I love you too, Bee." Her attention was taken from Bumblebee back to Raf when she heard him being awarded the basic rifle marksmanship and the distinguished honor graduate award. Anna grinned to herself, squeezing Bee's hand again.

Bumblebee felt a grin form on his face when he realized Raf got two of the awards than Anna had received upon her graduation. He was so proud of them both that he wanted to dance and then bear hug them both.

{X}

Rafael smiled when his mother hugged him, hugging her back gently. "I've missed you too, mom."

Martina gushed over her youngest child, smoothing his uniform out and his hair. "I've missed you too, Rafael!" She leaned back and smiled, "You remind me so much of Anna, Raf…"

Rafael's smile twisted a little, the image of how sad Anna had seemed before he left. He had realized she was becoming depressed. She didn't seem to have much of a drive anymore, which is far from the Anna he knew. The Anna who would have fought Unicron herself to help her family. "Is she here?"

Ian patted his son on the shoulder, "She said she would, you never know with her job." They knew she worked for the government but that was it. "Your siblings wish they could have come as well but they're all busy."

Raf smiled sadly and nodded, "I know." He then paused when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw his sister's holoform walking towards them. "Anna!"

Anna saluted her brother, waiting for him to return the gesture before hugging him tightly. "Raf!" She grinned down at him, "I'm so proud of you!"

Raf smiled up at her happily, "I'm really glad you came."

Anna smiled and ruffled his short hair, "Of course I wouldn't miss it." Anna nudged the strange male forward, talking with their parents to distract them.

Rafael frowned lightly at the man who seemed to with his sister. Anna might have moved on from Bee, which he didn't know how he felt about. "Hello. I'm Rafael E-"

The man cut him off, smiling. "I know who you are Raf." He gestured for him to follow him, "Will you follow me?"

Rafael slowly followed the man, feeling comfortable with him somehow which was weird. He was sure he never seen him before, even though he looked a lot like a famous actor. He stopped when the man stood by a yellow sports car, which looked like Bee's old vehicle mode. "Your car? It's very nice…" He was really confused, why would Anna's boyfriend want to show off his car so bad?

The man got in the car, motioning for Rafael to do so as well. "More than that."

Rafael got in the car, looking everything over. He then looked closer at the Autobot symbol on the steering wheel. "What?" He looked over just in time to see the holoform disappear. "Whoa!"

Bumblebee resorted to using his binary code language he had used before, feeling like it would help Raf figure it out. 'I'm back, Raf, I'm back with my family.'

Rafael gaped at the stereo, immediately knowing which Autobot he was talking to. "Bumblebee…"

"Yeah! You're grown so much, Raf! I'm so proud of you, you've turned into a wonderful young man."

Raf smacked his dashboard, smirking when Bee cried out. "That's for leaving for five years!" He then leaned forward and rubbed the spot, "But I'm so glad you're back I can't stay mad."

Bumblebee activated his holoform again, smiling at Rafael. "I'm glad I'm back too, Raf. I've missed you."

Rafael hugged him tightly, smiling brightly. "I've missed you too, Bee…" He leaned back, smirking at him. "How pissed was Anna?"

Bumblebee chuckled nervously, "Livid. I thought she was going to kill me."

Rafael laughed softly, pushing his glasses back up. "I don't blame her, but that's in the past." He turned to him more, grinning. "So, tell me everything! We have a lot to catch up on."

Bumblebee grinned, happily catching up with Rafael, glad to have his best friend back.

{X}

Anna and Bee cheered loudly for Rafael when they could for his graduation ceremony the next day, quiet and respectful at other parts. They quickly filed out, waiting by their vehicle modes for him. Bumblebee was leaning against his bumper, Anna leaning against his side and his bumper. "So, is he going to come work for Unit E as well?"

Anna nodded her head, watching families meeting and leaving. "Yeah, Miko was going to be here to help him transition but she got called out on a case last minute. When she gets back she'll start training him, though he won't need much."

Bumblebee smiled happily, "So we'll be seeing a lot more of him."

Anna chuckled as she looked down at her mate, "His best friend is back, of course not." She leaned over, kissing his cheek. "I'll love having him close again, both of you."

Bumblebee smiled at her, agreeing before he saw Rafael approaching them, bag over his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Rafael grinned before motioning to them both. "Uh…"

Anna laughed, "You can ride back with Bee, Raf. It's okay."

Rafael smiled and hugged his sister, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, sis." He quickly got into the car, talking to Bumblebee excitedly.

Anna smiled and watched them drive off, sighing happily. Her baby brother and her mate were with her again, she was content.


	10. Chapter 10

_Shew, two weeks to write one chapter! At least it ended up being over ten pages, haha. I hope you like this one!_

* * *

 **Adby1:** Haha, I know! Thank you so much!

 **Gry20:** I haven't watched any of them besides Prime, RID and Rescue Bots but I don't really want to get involved with another series. Maybe a while off in the future but I have so much other stories I need to focus on, I'm sorry!

 **Guest#1:** One True Pairing, it means a couple you love a lot. Sorry about the confusion!

 **Alexandria Prime:** I will! It seems like a blast to write. I love Jazz so much!

 **Snake Screamer:** Hmm. That's something to think about. Meeting Drift will definitely be interesting to write!

 **JJ:** Yes, they're all so great! Jack will make an appearance and I think I mentioned him sometimes in a few chapters but he's part of Unit E as well. Thank you so much! I procrastinate so much and I hate it, haha.

 **Guest#2:** I usually will try to write during free time during the week after classes but I haven't had time. I've had a lot of tests at one time. Otherwise I usually try to write during weekends. Right now it's just me writing when I can and posting the weekend after I get a chapter finished.

 **Gipsy Prime:** Thank you so much!

* * *

Anna frowned as she watched Strongarm following Bumblebee again, pleading with him about her first solo mission. Bumblebee was doing his best to ignore her, looking around the scrapyard at things that caught his optics. Anna vented, shaking her helm. She looked over at Grimlock who was sipping on some Energon she made. "Do you think he's going to let her go?"

Grimlock turned to her, putting the empty cube in the recycle pile. "I don't know…" He scratched his helm as he walked closer to her. "He seems really uptight about it."

Anna rested her helm in her servo, watching them walk around though she wasn't actively listening to them. "I don't know either. He's worried about her but he knows how serious she is about her training." She shrugged and looked away from Bee.

Sideswipe walked up behind them, peering down at the honorary Prime. "He would probably let you."

Anna hummed as she thought about it. "Well yeah, but I'm his mate. We don't want the other to be unhappy because it hurts us."

Sideswipe plopped down on the ground next to her. "You could go with Strongarm?" He might have had ulterior motives about asking. He knew he was starting to like Strongarm, maybe they were sparkmates but he was afraid to find out. He was especially afraid because Sunstreaker wasn't with him. He needed his twin with him if he was going to court a 'bot. Split spark twins needed to agree on one mate because they only had one full spark, not two.

Sideswipe asked Anna to go because he knew how strong Anna could be. He trusted her to keep Strongarm safe. He knew Strongarm was strong on her own but she wasn't as strong as Anna. Anna was younger than all of them by a long shot but… She seemed so much wiser, stronger and regal. She fit the description of a Prime, at times. She still had her human side to her, which everyone loved. She could be joyful, teasing, playful and serious at times.

Anna looked up at Sideswipe, smiling softly. "I could… Strongarm wants a solo mission though, Sideswipe. If she needs help I'm only a ground bridge away." She stood up, venting softly. "I don't want to intrude on her mission."

Strongarm grumbled as she passed by them, transforming as she went for a drive. "What mission?"

Anna turned to see Bumblebee frowning as he watched the cadet leave. He turned to see Anna's frowning expression. He vented and walked off, shaking his helm. Anna shifted her weight from one foot to the other, frowning. She debated on going after him or not. She bit at her lip, worrying about him. She then jumped as Bumblebee pushed against her consciousness barely, enough to push his emotions to her. Anna relaxed, realizing Bumblebee was okay. He just needed some time to himself.

Anna turned to Grimlock, smiling softly. "Give him a little bit okay? I'm going to visit the base…"

Sideswipe was already gone, following Strongarm on a drive of their own. Fixit was working on something. Anna didn't know where the two humans were either.

Grimlock nodded his helm, "Okay!" He hugged her, grinning down at her. "I hope we can meet Raf soon!"

Anna smiled at him, "Once he's settled in he'll visit. He's been dying to meet all of you." She patted his arm before walking through a ground bridge.

{X}

Anna walked inside the base to see Rafael talking to Ratchet, looking over something together. She smiled softly and strolled up to the platform, "Hey Raf."

Raf looked up at her, smiling. "Hey sis." She motioned to the ground bridge that closed behind her. "How's your team?"

Anna's smile curled a bit more at the sentence. "It's Bumblebee's team, Raf."

Raf chuckled as he watched her, looking over at Ratchet. "They're essentially engaged, right?"

Ratchet nodded his head. "He's right, Anna. You're Bumblebee's spark mate and an honorary Prime. They also look to you for guidance."

Anna vented softly as she looked down at her brother's smug expression. "Oh jeez. No wonder I feel like a parent some days."

Ratchet chuckled, "Join the club."

Rafael smiled up at Anna, "I'm almost done with Miko's boot camp as she likes to call it."

Anna grinned, "Good. Grimlock's excited to meet you. I'm sure Russell will love you too."

Rafael leaned against the railing, looking up at his sister. "I'm sure he's nice… It feels weird to think about. He's young like I was and part of this new alien world."

Anna nodded her helm, looking off and sighing. "He's not as involved as we were…" Anna then smirked softly, "He's not like Miko and doesn't have any friends that run towards danger."

Rafael laughed loudly, "That's good."

Ratchet smirked to himself as he watched the two Esquivel siblings laughing together. Anna may be drastically different than before but they were still siblings. They were still close and it made his spark happy to see. It made living on Earth better and the pain less.

{X}

Anna vented as she saw Strongarm eyeing Bumblebee again. It had been another couple of days and Bumblebee still hadn't agreed to or denied her request. Sideswipe tried his best to try and help but he still was trying to get closer with her too. Grimlock was classic Grimlock, thinking it was funny to watch everyone. Fixit continued working on the Alchemor. Denny and Russell worked and went to school respectively.

Anna shook her helm, pressing against Bee's spark. She smiled at him when he turned to her, "Bee, can we go for a drive?"

Bumblebee smiled when he saw her smile, nodding his helm. "Sure, Darlin'."

Anna smiled and turned to Strongarm, winking at her. "Watch over the base, Strongarm."

Strongarm nodded her helm, feeling her spark thrum with hope. "Yes, ma'am."

Anna transformed and tore out of the base, laughing loudly. "Race you!"

Bumblebee gaped at her for a few seconds, "You didn't tell me we were racing!" He laughed before transforming, racing after her.

Grimlock grinned as he watched them race off, cooing. "They're so cute."

Sideswipe smirked as he leaned against Grimlock. "I hope they bond soon. They'll be so much happier after that."

Strongarm looked over at Sideswipe, humming as she thought about bonding…

{X}

Anna saw Bumblebee pull up beside her not long after she made it onto the highway.

 _ **Finally**_

 _ **Hey, you're the one who got a head start!**_

 _ **I'm not the one who needed it though.**_

 _ **We'll see about that!**_

Bumblebee gunned it, racing ahead of his sparkmate while laughing loudly.

Anna laughed as she saw Bumblebee swerving around ahead of her, gloating about 'beating' her. She loved being competitive with her mate but she really wanted to distract him, help him relax. That didn't mean he couldn't do both while losing. She tapped into her AllSpark's energy, racing quickly past Bee and far ahead of him.

 _ **Isn't that cheating?**_

 _ **No, it's part of myself. Therefore, I did not cheat.**_

Anna pulled over, driving into the forest. She stopped in a clearing, transforming. She was stretching out just as Bumblebee walked up to her, shaking his helm. Anna smiled at him, kissing him softly. "I love you."

Bumblebee's facial plating heated up quickly. "I love you too." He hugged her, resting his helm against hers gently. "What made you want to just go for a drive?"

Anna gently rubbed the grooves on his helm, venting softly. "Bee… Tell me why you won't let Strongarm go on her solo mission?"

Bee moved back, looking into her optics. "Anna…"

Anna held up her servos, "I'm not wanting to argue with you, Bee. We just need to come up with an answer."

Bumblebee frowned at her, crossing his servos over his chassis. "I don't know… She's just a cadet, Anna. I'm worried about her. I feel really protective over you and the others on my team. I just want to be there in case something happens."

Anna gently rubbed his arm, smiling softly. "Bee, she needs this to grow. You've had solo missions before and I know they help. They'll build her confidence, help her realize what she needs to work on. If she fails, you'll be there to help her learn what to do better next time. If she is successful, you'll be there to congratulate her."

Bumblebee vented as he listened to his mate, his shoulders dropping. "You're right…"

Anna smirked, "I am an honorary Prime and sometimes wise."

Bumblebee smiled softly, kissing the side of her helm. "I know and I'm very lucky to have you."

Anna felt her cooling fans kick on, her facial plating warming up as well. "You're so sweet."

Bumblebee smiled and kissed her again, "Not as sweet as you."

{X}

Anna walked through the ground bridge, sipping on her cup of Energon. She looked around, not seeing Bumblebee anywhere. She frowned as she found Sideswipe looking in a mirror. "Sideswipe!"

Sideswipe turned to her, smiling. "What's up, Anna?"

Anna smiled at him before tilting her helm. "Where's Bee?"

Sideswipe hummed as he looked around. "I don't know… I haven't seen him in a while." He shrugged before going back to looking in the mirror at his finish.

Anna thanked him as she walked through the scrapyard. She saw Fixit and Denny in the Alchemor. Grimlock was bench pressing a car for fun, waving at Anna when he saw her. Strongarm was on her solo mission so she wasn't at the base.

Strongarm was on her solo mission and Bumblebee was missing.

Anna groaned and tapped into her connection with Bee, glad it was stronger already. She opened a ground bridge to the coordinates closest to his location. She transformed before racing through. She was in a heavily forested area, trees everywhere around her. She listened closely, hearing a siren not far ahead. She quickly raced ahead, finding Strongarm 'pulling over' Bumblebee.

Strongarm was kneeled, peering down at Bumblebee's front seat. Bumblebee had rolled his window down, laughing nervously. "Heh. Is there a problem, officer?"

Anna transformed and walked up behind them both, frowning. "Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee transformed, turning to face both pissed off femmes. "Oh scrap."

Anna motioned towards him, "You agreed to stay at base!"

Strongarm nodded her helm, "Sir, I thought we agreed that you had no business being on my tailpipe."

Bumblebee vented as he looked at Anna. "I know... I know…" He turned to Strongarm, frowning. "Watching out for you is my business, actually. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be on Earth in the first place. I… I feel responsible for you."

Strongarm frowned at Bee, slumping her shoulders. "Lieutenant…"

Bumblebee held up his servos, "I know you don't like it, but I'm coming along. Strictly as an observer. You won't even know I'm there. Deal?"

Anna frowned at him darkly. "Bee."

Strongarm vented, shaking her helm. "It's fine, Anna." She rolled her optics, transforming again. "He'd just follow me again."

Anna punched Bee in the arm lightly. "You're lucky she agreed."

Bumblebee took the punch in stride. "I know, I'm sorry to you both."

Anna shook her helm, "I'm going back to base."

Strongarm paused before calling out to her. "You can come along too, Anna. You can also keep him in line."

Anna smirked at Bumblebee before transforming. "On it."

Bumblebee vented as he transformed, regretting following the cadet for multiple reasons now. "Scrap."

{X}

Anna tilted her helm as she heard a male voice not far from where the three of them stood.

"You see? The ancients have judged me worthy and bestowed upon me their scroll. Now, please tell me, is Doradus near?"

Strongarm pulled back some leaves to reveal a stone statue. It shocked her so much that she gasped. Bumblebee leaned over to her, "It's just a statue."

"What do these markings mean? Please, share your secret. Can't speak? Or won't? Maybe this will loosen your tongue." The three of them watched as the frog-reminiscent Decepticon destroyed the statue. "Deceiver." He then hopped over to another statue, talking to it as well. "You saw what I did to your friend. Now tell me: Where lies the Lost City of Doradus?"

Strongarm accidentally broke a twig on the ground, a loud snap reaching the 'con. It turned to them, glaring. "Thieves. You think you can follow me to the treasure? And then what, wrest it away? Never!" He then hopped away from them quickly.

Strongarm quickly ran after the 'con, the other two on her heels. Strongarm called out to Bee as they ran. "Who is that?"

Bumblebee looked at Anna before back ahead of them, "A relic hunter, apparently."

They transformed, racing ahead as they were lagging too far behind. However, when they burst from the foliage they found they were on a cliff edge. "Whoa!" They all had to brake hard to avoid going over the edge. Strongarm transformed, cursing as the 'con jumped clear across the chasm, landing on the other side. "Scrap!"

Anna turned to Strongarm, raising an optic ridge. "I know this is your mission but I just wanted to offer. Do you want me to bridge us across?"

Bumblebee nodded his helm, "Up to you, Strongarm."

Strongarm frowned, "I would like to but I don't want to lose the 'con…" She vented softly, "I might as well use all the resources I have available. Please bridge us across."

Anna smiled softly, opening a ground bridge. "Alright." They walked through, landing on the cliff across from where they were. She closed the ground bridge, turning to Bee. "Why are Decepticons always so strange? Especially this group."

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders as they followed Strongarm. "I have no clue…"

Strongarm contacted the base as Anna reminded her. "Fixit, our Con looks like an Earth frog. Anything in the Alchemor's prisoner manifest fit that bill?

"The description matches that of an escaped amphiboid, Springload. Human word for his mental state would be 'bonkers.'"

"Sounds about right. He was babbling to a statue, wanting directions to the lost-"

"The Lost City of Doradus. Springload is obsessed. A fabled Cybertronian land and home to the Fountain of Energon, granting eternal power and energy to whomever finds it."

Anna frowned as she looked around, "I don't know if our story was based off that or not… but we have the Legend of the city of El Dorado and the fountain of youth…"

Bumblebee turned to her, smiling softly before getting serious again. "Myth or not, Springload believes Doradus exists. And no doubt thinks he's on Cybertron."

"Do not take Springload lightly. Many museum personnel, historians and law enforcement have and paid the mice, lice, Price! I'm dispatching the rest of the team to assist you."

Anna commed Fixit back quickly, "Hold on that, Fixit!"

Bumblebee frowned at Anna and then slowly realized why she did. "Oh…"

Strongarm frowned at Bumblebee, "Sir… That's my decision to make."

Bumblebee frowned at her, "Yes. I know… but you would have said the same thing."

Strongarm shook her helm, "No I would not have! Our team is 2000 miles away. I have an opportunity to make the capture right now."

Bumblebee stood up straighter, going into leader mode again. "Strongarm, now that we know we're facing an unstable Decepticon, we need to go back to standard procedure. The solo part of your mission is over." He vented before turning and continued walking down the path they were on.

Strongarm frowned at Anna, "Do you agree with him?"

Anna tilted her helm, feeling very conflicted. "No… but he's our leader."

Strongarm shook her helm, "I deserve to have my own solo mission!"

Anna nodded her helm, biting at her lips. "Well… I could always bridge the team over if we really need their help." She pointed to Strongarm, "Just don't say anything, okay?"

Strongarm nodded her helm quickly. "Of course not, ma'am. Thank you." She quickly jogged ahead to catch up with Bumblebee.

Anna vented as she contacted Fixit back. "Cancel that order, Fixit. I'll bridge the team over if we need their help. I'll contact you if that happens."

"Got it, Anna."

Anna vented as she jogged ahead to catch up to the other two. "I can't believe I just went behind Bee's back…"

{X}

Anna looked up at an old temple, smiling to herself. "When I was younger my family took a trip to Mexico." She looked over at Bee, "Since we still have some family over there we decided to visit them. We also went to some Aztec ruins, it was amazing."

Bumblebee smiled, gently kissing the side of her helm. "I sometimes forget about how deep your human cultures go. That is very special."

Strongarm smiled at their little moment before kneeling, investigating the ground. "Tracks and freshly disturbed vegetation leading to the door."

Bumblebee looked at her, "Our best plan is wait for Springload to come out, - then tail him."

Strongarm stood up, turning to him. "I disagree and so does the manual. Regulation R65 states: 'When performing a surveillance operation, every effort should be made to keep the perpetrator in sight.' There could be another way out of there, for all we know. If we're simply watching the Decepticon, there's no reason this can't still be my mission, sir."

Bumblebee vented as he debated the issue, watching Anna and Strongarm. He then motioned for her, nodding his helm. "Alright. Lead on, Strongarm."

Anna smiled happily at Bee, walking beside him as they entered the temple. They looked around quietly as they continued heading deeper into the ruins. They were approaching the end of the tunnel they were in, sliding down quietly as they heard the 'con talking to himself again.

"These markings do not match my scroll. Or do they?"

The three of them saw Springload ahead of them, looking at his datapad. They quickly ran into the room, hiding behind some pillars. Bumblebee looked at Strongarm and Anna, nodding his helm as he got ready to turn. Just as they all turned, Springload jumped to another statue carved into the wall.

"Is Doradus near? Speak! You can tell me. I have been deemed worthy."

Strongarm got out some Energon cuffs, jumping out from behind the pillar even though Bee whispered for her not to. She then began running towards the 'con, planning on capturing him. "Decepticon, you are under arrest for-" She grabbed his shoulder before crying out in pain, stumbling back as her hand was hurt by acid.

Springload turned to her, "Try to keep me from my treasure and you'll get burned. And worse!" He then kicked her away from him, sending her crashing into a wall.

Anna motioned for Bee to go to Strongarm, splitting to go distract Springload. Anna ran up behind him, shooting at his feet. "I've already found Doradus and I'll never tell you where it is!"

Springload growled at her, "Liar! You are not worthy!"

Anna smirked at him, backing up. "I've already found the fountain, Springload." She rolled away as he jumped for her, knowing to not let him touch her. "You're not worthy!"

Everyone paused as the temple began to collapse, the ceiling cracking and beginning to crash down in chunks. Springload smirked, "In my search for Doradus, I've escaped far worse. But you unworthies will not." He croaked at Anna before jumping through a hole in the wall, escaping.

Anna took the chance and ran after him. She had to dodge a huge chunk of stone from hitting her but managed to get out. As soon as she was in another tunnel that wasn't about to collapse she commed the team.

 _ **I'm on Springload's trail. I made it out alright, what about you two?**_

Bumblebee commed her back not long after.

 _ **We're both alright. We're finding our way out now… Strongarm told me you told Fixit not to send the team.**_

Anna frowned as she followed the tunnel, knowing Springload was ahead of her somewhere.

 _ **I'm sorry, Bumblebee. She really wanted to try and do this solo. I only did that because I knew I could bridge the team over if we need it… Do you want me to bridge them here?**_

 _ **I understand… I don't like it but I understand. I'm giving Strongarm one more chance, we'll wait to see if we need them first. We're going to try and meet up with you soon. Be careful and don't engage with Springload.**_

 _ **Got it, see you soon.**_

Anna was about to pass a smaller tunnel to the side when she heard someone walking towards her. She quickly pressed her back against the stone wall, getting out her gun. She warmed it up as she waited. At the right moment, she turned and aimed her gun in the face of the person.

Bumblebee stepped back, holding up his servos. "Whoa, Anna."

Anna dropped her gun, smiling nervously at the two of them which she had almost shot. "Sorry."

Strongarm peered down the tunnel, hearing Springload faintly. "He's not far ahead."

Anna shook her helm, "No. He's been complaining loudly about us for a while."

Together the three of them hurried after the frog. About a minute or two later they found him. "Doradus! Why do you torture me?"

Strongarm smirked as she aimed her gun at him, "Sorry, Doradus isn't here right now. Can we take a message?"

Springload gaped at all of them, "It's not possible. You were buried alive. Unless… you're ghosts. Yes! Unworthy spirits, still seeking to foil me." He croaked at them loudly, "Never!" He jumped back on the wall before transforming, driving away.

Strongarm began running before transforming, racing after the 'con. "Let's do this." Anna and Bumblebee transformed behind her, following her quickly. Springload went down one tunnel, Strongarm on his tail. Bumblebee went down the other tunnel with Anna following him. Anna and Bumblebee were faster and excited the tunnel first. They swung wide and braked in front of the edge, blocking Springload. Strongarm was behind the 'con, trying to corner him.

Springload transformed before croaking at them loudly. "Evil ghosts! You will not stop me!" He flung his tongue out, intending to hit Bee. Anna quickly transformed, grabbing his tongue. She cried out in pain but pushed through it, slamming Springload into the wall. She then fell to her knees, crying out as the metal on her hand was ate away badly.

Strongarm gasped loudly before she raced after Springload when Bee went to his mate. "I got him!"

Bumblebee kneeled beside her, feeling sick at how badly her hand was injured. "Anna! Why did you do that?"

Anna frowned up at him, shaking from the pain flooding her system. "Because I love you…"

Bumblebee vented before kissing the top of her helm, "Are you okay to keep going?"

Anna stood up, trying to not focus on the white-hot pain in her hand. "For now." She followed Bumblebee to where Strongarm was shooting at the retreating 'con.

Strongarm frowned at Anna, "Are you going to be alright, ma'am?"

Anna nodded, hiding her servo from the cadet. "I'll live."

Strongarm nodded before turning to Bumblebee. "Sir, would you relinquish your role as observer and officially assist?"

Bumblebee smiled softly at her, "I'd be honored, Cadet."

{X}

"Please! Guardians of Doradus! My whole life It must be near. Where is it? I will destroy you all! Oh, where is it?"

The three 'bots were standing in the doorway to a small room in the temple. There were a few statues that were still standing and some stone containers that were opened. Springload was too busy 'searching for Doradus' that he didn't notice the 'bots in the room with him.

Bumblebee turned to the two femmes, smirking. "Those stone containers look just about Springload's size…"

Strongarm grinned, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Anna smirked, rubbing her injured wrist. "Definitely. I want to fuck with him some." She ran into the room, hiding behind a statue.

"What must I do? What? What?!"

Strongarm whispered in an eerie voice, "Unworthy…"

"Wha? Who said that?"

Strongarm called out again, "The spirits of Doradus have decreed."

Anna smirked as she watched Springload freaking out. "Springload… You are not worthy of our secret."

Strongarm continued, "You do not deserve the treasure."

Anna waited until Springload was in front of the container, "You are unworthy!"

"No! I've worked hard, tirelessly!"

Bumblebee spoke up behind the 'con. "And you're long overdue for a rest." He smacked Springload with the container lid, forcing him into the container. He quickly shut the lid down, trapping the 'con.

"No! Let me out! Let me out! I am worthy!"

Anna sat on top of the container smirking, "Unworthy, Unworthy, Springload!"

"No!"

Strongarm sat down as well to help keep the 'con contained. "Ha!"

Bumblebee smiled over at Strongarm, "Nice collar, cadet."

Strongarm frowned at him, "Some solo mission."

Bumblebee shook his helm. "You led the pursuit, dealt with every obstacle, and used the perp's own fears against him. But most importantly, you made one decision that really showed me something."

Strongarm tilted her head, guessing as to what it was. "The ghost voice, right?"

Bumblebee shook his helm, "Putting aside pride to ask for help. That's no rookie move."

Anna smiled and gently patted Strongarm's shoulder with her good hand. "That took a lot."

Strongarm grinned, "Maybe I won't stay a cadet for long, huh?"

Bumblebee laughed, speaking in an eerie voice while wiggling his digits. "Not if you continue to prove yourself worthy!"

Anna laughed until Springload tried to jump again, almost knocking them off. "Whoa!"

{X}

Anna sat on the berth, watching as Ratchet examined her servo gently. She cursed softly as Ratchet prodded at some of her digits.

Ratchet looked up at her, debating on sassing her or not. He vented before shaking his helm. "This is going to take some time to heal on its own."

Bumblebee frowned worriedly as he peered over Anna's shoulder. "You can't do anything?"

Ratchet tossed a wrench at him, "I didn't say that!"

Bumblebee squeaked as he ducked quickly, smiling as it caused Anna to laugh softly. "Okay, okay."

Ratchet poured some saline over her palm, holding it still as Anna jerked at the sensation. "We'll just need to keep it clean and bandaged until it heals. You'll need to increase your Energon consumption as well."

Anna winced again as Ratchet wrapped her servo in a thick bandage she had never seen him use before. Though she hadn't really seen a 'bot treated for acid burns either. Strongarm's hand received a new metal plating until hers healed and an order for more Energon as well. She was already back at base, no doubt talking about her solo mission.

Bumblebee gently kissed the side of helm, frowning softly. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Anna… If I hadn't followed Strongarm you wouldn't have followed me."

Anna shook her helm, gently pulling him down beside her. "Strongarm needed our help, it's a good thing we were both there. It could have ended badly if she was alone." She held up her servo, smiling at him. "I heal fast anyways. I'll be okay."

Bumblebee smiled softly, kissing her. "I just love you so much."

Ratchet pushed Bumblebee away, handing Anna a large cube of Energon. "You always distract her!"

Anna laughed before she sipped at her Energon, rubbing Bumblebee's hand while he argued with Ratchet.


	11. Chapter 11

_Two weeks, not bad! I'm on spring break so I'm hoping to get some more chapters built up! I'm also looking forward to the next episode, Adventures in Bumblebee-Sitting!_

* * *

 **Alexandria Prime:** I know! You might like parts of this chapter. ;)

 **Sakura9544:** Thank you so much!

 **Snake Screamer:** I have no idea, probably! I haven't made it very far in season 2 yet so I don't know much about these things.

 **JJ:** You're welcome! I'm glad you loved the chapter! I hope you like Jazz and Anna's interactions.

 **Guest:** Haha! Yes, definitely a surprise.

 **Gry20:** I really like the idea! I'll have to work with it when the time comes.

* * *

Anna gently rubbed her injured hand, walking towards the platform at Unit E's base. "Are you sure you want to come over now?"

Raf nodded his head, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Yeah. I've been dying to meet your teammates! Grimlock sounds really nice."

Anna smiled softly, "Yeah, he is. He's been wanting to meet you two. I also think it's because they find it weird that my brother is another species."

Raf chuckled softly, "Well, that's fair."

Anna held out her hand for Ratchet, sighing as he disinfected it again. "Almost better."

Ratchet nodded his helm softly as he wrapped it as well. "Almost. It should be done healing in two days or so. Just don't aggravate the wound too much." He then turned to Raf and smirked, "And be careful, one of the terror twins is on Bee's team."

Anna laughed softly at Raf's confused expression. "Sideswipe, who acts like a teenager."

Ratchet nodded his helm, "Well in Cybertronian age both Strongarm and Sideswipe would be around the same age, younglings."

Anna let Rafael hop onto her good palm, "And they act like it… They're always arguing but I know they like each other. They're just both so stubborn."

Rafael chuckled as he was carried through the ground bridge, "Sounds like someone…"

Anna pouted down at him, "Hey!"

Rafael laughed loudly, "You know it's true! You're one of the most stubborn people I've ever met."

"Oh, definitely."

Anna rolled her optics as her mate walked up to them, "Rude. Both of you, rude."

Raf held out his hand, bumping his fist against Bee's. "We know."

Bumblebee winked at Rafael before kissing the side of Anna's helm. "But we love you."

Anna slowly smiled and shook her helm, "I know. I love you two dorks, too."

"Anna! How is your hand?" Grimlock yelled out as he began running towards her.

Anna held out her injured hand towards her friend, "Whoa, Grim!"

Grim stopped in time, grinning at her. "Well?"

Anna smiled softly, touched by his concern. "I'll be fully healed in about two days. It doesn't hurt that much now unless I try to grip something…" She then held up her palm, "Grimlock, I'd like for you to meet my little brother, Rafael."

Rafael was gaping at the big 'bot before smiling at him, waving. "Hello. It's nice to meet you, Grimlock. I'm Rafael Esquivel, Anna's younger brother."

Grimlock leaned down and grinned at the little human. "He looks a lot like your holoform, Anna!" He smiled at Raf and gently shook his hand with one of his fingers, something he had seen on TV. "It's nice to meet you, Raf."

Bumblebee smiled and walked off with Grimlock, talking to him about something so Raf could meet the others. "So, about those boxes you smashed…"

"Well, I need something to punch!"

Anna laughed as she carried Raf further into the scrap yard. "Grimlock has a need to punch things."

Rafael smiled, "He seems like a wrecker."

Anna smiled softly down at her brother, her smiling looking a little sad as was his. "Yeah… He would fit right in with Wheeljack and Bulkhead… I hope they're doing alright."

"Hey Anna, what did-" Denny paused when he saw the man on Anna's hand. "Oh!"

Anna smiled and gently sat her brother down, "Denny, this is my brother."

Rafael smiled and shook the man's hand, "Hello. I'm Rafael, it's nice to meet you."

Denny grinned as he shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Raf. I'm Denny Clay, welcome to my scrap yard!" He turned to the diner behind him, "Russel!"

Russell came out, "What is it?" He paused as he saw a man standing next to his father and Anna. "Oh god…" He looked like he was going to panic.

Anna held out her hands to the boy, "It's alright, Russell, this is my brother!"

Russell sighed as he walked closer to them, his shoulders slumping in relief. "Thank god." He smiled up at him, shaking his hand. "Hey, I'm Russell."

Rafael smiled down at him, "I'm Rafael." He noticed the game console in his hand and smiled, "Oh I love that game."

Russell's eyes lit up. "Me too, I just got it."

Rafael followed him into the diner, talking with him about the game happily. "It's really amazing, though this one level was pretty difficult."

Anna smiled down at Denny, "I'm glad they seem to like each other."

Denny patted her leg, "Me too. Your brother seems really nice and you look similar."

Anna chuckled, "Yeah, he inherited my metallic skin color."

Denny snorted before laughing loudly, "Oh my god."

Anna laughed with him, doubling over, "I'm sorry but I had to."

{X}

Denny ended up staying for the rest of the evening, meeting Sideswipe and Strongarm when they returned from their patrol.

Sideswipe had grinned down at Raf, talking to him about how nice his vehicle mode was. This immediately made Sideswipe like Raf, until Raf said Anna's mode was nicer. He still liked him but kept trying to prove him wrong.

Strongarm was very polite with Raf and acknowledged that he was also a soldier. She talked to him for a little bit before leaving to write up a report, leaving Sideswipe to complain to the others.

Fixit was very nice but then ended up stealing Rafael to show him his control panel, the two of them getting into lengthy scientific conversations.

Russell roped everyone in but his father to watching T.V. with him until his bedtime. They ended up watching some movie about a motor gang. It was almost over when Grimlock finally had enough. "Okay, I get that they're fast and make lots of noise, but when are they gonna transform?"

Russell shrugged his shoulders, "Those are just plain old motorcycles, Grimlock. One mode only."

Grimlock leaned back in shock, "Whoa! That is tragic."

Anna patted his shoulder, smiling softly. "It's okay, Grimlock."

Rafael laughed silently, really liking Grimlock. He was so different from all the other Cybertronians he's ever met. It was nice.

Strongarm frowned as she watched the leader driving down the road, revving his engine. "Don't those humans have anything better to do than ride around all day causing trouble?"

Sideswipe smiled charmingly at her, "They don't play by other people's rules. They don't want to be like everyone else."

Fixit then turned to them, ruining the moment. "Then why do they all wear the same rackets, packets, jackets?"

Sideswipe frowned, "They wear the jackets to show they're different, in the same way…" He grew more frustrated as he talked before groaning, "But they're not. Aw, drones like you would never understand anyway!" He got up and walked off, mumbling to himself.

Strongarm frowned softly before debating on going after him or not. She sighed and decided to give him some time, turning back to the screen.

Denny opened the door to the trailer, smiling. "Russell! Time to pack it in!"

Russell groaned as he leaned back in the seat. "Aw." He got up and began heading to the trailer, "Good night you guys."

Anna smiled softly, leaning forward from her spot in Bee's lap. "Good night, Russell." She turned to Rafael and smiled softly, "I think you should head back as well." Rafael had been dozing on and off while watching the movie.

Rafael sighed as he got up, stretching out his back. "Yeah… Would you mind?"

Anna shook her helm, "Not at all." She opened a ground bridge not far from them all for him. "Good night, Rafael."

Bumblebee smiled, letting go of Anna's waist to wave at Raf. "Good night, Raf. I'll see you soon."

Rafael wished the other two good night before leaving as well, yawning as he went. "See you soon!"

Anna leaned back against Bee's chassis, watching the movie again. "Oh jeez…" There was a make out scene coming.

The biker's girlfriend smirked as she pulled him close, looking up into his eyes. "Hey, Snake, what say we wash some of that road dust off your lip?" She then leaned in, kissing her boyfriend. They continued to make out heavily on camera, the noises being audible to the 'bots.

Strongarm frowned, shaking her helm. "Why are they smashing their mouths together?"

Grimlock turned to Strongarm, "Bee and Anna do it."

Anna groaned as she sunk down, her facial plating drastically warming up so much that her cooling fans kicked on. "Guys…"

Bumblebee chuckled, "It's a way that humans show affection for their significant others... It's very pleasurable."

Anna shook her helm, "Bee."

Bee laughed before kissing the side of her helm, "Sorry, but I like embarrassing you."

Anna rolled her optics, pushing him away as she got up. "I know." She then jumped as there was a loud crash from somewhere in the scrap yard.

Bumblebee got up quickly, running to where the noise came from. Anna, Strongarm, Grimlock and Fixit all ran after him. They came up to an aisle to see Sideswipe on the ground, a Cybertronian above him. The other one had Sideswipe's sword pointed at his neck cables. Bumblebee aimed his gun at him, also turning his lights on his chest to illuminate the scene. "Stop!"

The 'bot turned to them, grinning. "Is it time for my solo?" He was white with red and blue patches all over. They could also see the Autobot insignia on him now.

Bumblebee turned off his lights, putting his gun away as well. "Jazz!?"

Jazz turned to him, lowering the visors over his eyes. "Bee! What are you doing in this dump?"

Denny who had arrived as well with his son, covered Russell's ears. "Whoa! Watch the language."

Bumblebee laughed softly, "It's a scrapyard, Jazz. The nicest one on this planet." He walked up to him before Jazz stopped him.

"Careful, don't get too close." He nodded his helm towards the 'bot still on the ground. "This one thinks he's dangerous."

Anna and Strongarm both had to clench their mouths shut so they wouldn't laugh at that.

Bumblebee laughed again, smiling at his friend. "His name's Sideswipe and he's with me." Jazz nodded, helping the red 'bot up.

Sideswipe accepted the help, taking his sword and putting it back in its spot. "Whatever. You just took me by surprise is all. What do you call that takedown anyway?"

Jazz shrugged, "Don't know. Didn't really plan it." He then swayed side to side, smirking. "It just kind of flowed." Jazz then turned to his friend. "Hey, Bee, you know anything about a prison ship called the Alchemor? The big Bots on Cybertron sent me to check out a distress call."

Bumblebee began walking off with Jazz, nodding his helm. "Actually, I know a lot about it. One day, I'm on patrol in Kaon City, the next, I'm stranded on Earth with two teens..." He trailed off as he began to get too far from the others.

Sideswipe looked awestruck as they disappeared. "That's Jazz. The Jazz!"

Anna tilted her helm, getting a flash of information in her processor. "Oh, Jazz. I know about him."

Strongarm stood a little closer to Sideswipe than normal, looking thoughtful. "I didn't know the Lieutenant was friends with Jazz."

Anna hummed softly as she began walking back with Grimlock. "I didn't know either…"

Grimlock smiled at her softly, "Well… I'm sure he'll tell you about it."

Anna rounded a corner before hearing her name being called. She turned her helm to see Bumblebee motioning her over. She waved to Grimlock before walking over to her mate. She smiled at Jazz before turning to Bee. "Hm?"

Bumblebee smiled softly at her, "Jazz, this is Anna."

Jazz smiled at her, tilting his helm towards her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He then paused, tilting his head. "Anna? I haven't heard such a strange name for an Autobot… or of you in general."

Anna smiled slightly, "I'm kind of a secret I guess…"

Jazz turned to Bumblebee, tilting his helm. "A secret Autobot?"

Bumblebee gently held her servo, the good one. "Yeah… She joined Team Prime and helped us take down Megatron before we left for Cybertron. She remained on Earth with Ratchet until now, joining my team…"

Anna blinked as Jazz saluted her, "Jazz?"

Jazz straightened up, smirking. "Now I know who you are… I heard stories from some of the other members of Team Prime. I'm glad I finally get to meet the mysterious woman who took Bumblebee's spark."

Anna felt her facial plating warm up drastically, "You're glad to meet me?"

Bumblebee hugged her close, kissing the side of her helm. "Of course, you're amazing."

Jazz chuckled at them, "You two are a cute couple. I'm glad." He then smirking at them, "Tell me more about what happened since you arrived."

{X}

They ended up talking until after the sun was high in the sky.

Jazz nodded after Bumblebee finished the story. "They'll be glad to hear that on Cybertron. The council wasn't too happy when you commandeered that Space Bridge."

Anna frowned softly, crossing her arms.

"Come on, I'll give your team a lift home. You can smooth things over."

Anna's arms tensed and she clenched her good hand into a fist. She tried not to glare at Jazz but it was hard. She only began to relax when Bumblebee pulled her close. "Bee..."

Bumblebee shook his helm, "I can't do that, Jazz…"

Strongarm nodded, "With all due respect, sir, we can't leave the Decepticons to run roughshod over this planet."

Bumblebee nodded, "We haven't completed our mission and I can't let Optimus down."

Sideswipe panicked a little, looking at Jazz. "You're gonna stay a while, though, right? Maybe you could teach me, Uh, us some of your moves?"

Jazz smiled at him, "Love to, but I really should get back to-" He was cut off by a loud rumbling and the ground shaking underneath them all. They all had to back up quickly as a sinkhole opened where they once stood.

Russell got up from his chair, gasping. "Dad! A sinkhole!"

Denny wrapped an arm around his son to keep him safe and away from it. "We get a lot of 'em around here. Natural occurrence."

Fixit looked into the hole and gasped, "Not this one!"

A big 'con jumped out of the hole, roaring at them all loudly. It was black with red, yellow and white highlights all over. Fixit cried out, hiding behind Grimlock's legs. Denny and Russell hid behind Anna's legs, holding onto her.

Fixit pulled out a tablet, scanning the 'con as he began walking towards a building. "It's a Decepticon. A petty crook named Ped. He burrows underground with those claws and-"

Sideswipe cut him off, getting out his swords and charging. "I have this one!"

Bee called out to him, "No, wait!"

Sideswipe got caught by his mandibles, receiving a large shock from the 'con. He was then thrown back onto the ground in front of the group, groaning in pain.

Fixit stared down at him, continuing his statement about Ped. "And his mandibles can deliver a temporary, paralyzing sling, spring-"

Sideswipe groaned, "Sting…"

Fixit nodded, "Yes, thank you."

They all looked up as Ped began spinning in front of them, digging again. Strongarm and Bee quickly shot at the 'con but it didn't do any good. Ped then dived back into the sinkhole he crawled out of.

Anna felt the ground rumble behind her, feeling her bag legs slip. "Whoa!"

Russell cried out as he fell into the sink hole, Anna following him, "Aaaah!"

Denny gasped, "Russell!"

Bumblebee turned, feeling the shock of panic from Anna over their limited bond, "Anna!"

Anna winced as she cradled Russell with her bad hand, pulling him from the dirt. "Russell!"

Bumblebee quickly grabbed Anna's other hand, gripping it tightly. "Hold on, Darlin'!"

Jazz grabbed Bee's hand as he began to be pulled in as well, "I got you!" He held onto a light pole but it began to bend as well. Sideswipe, Grimlock and Strongarm all grabbed the pole to hold it still for them.

Bumblebee finally managed to pull them out, helping Anna lay down on the ground a safe distance from the hole. "Are you alright?"

Anna winced as she opened her palm, letting Russell go. She whimpered as Russell climbed off, pressing her arm close to her chassis. "Mostly."

Denny held Russell close, sighing in relief. "Thank you, Anna." He knew how badly her hand was hurt and she didn't even hesitate to grab his son with that hand.

Bumblebee helped her up, gently caressing the side of her helm. "Do you need to go to Ratchet?"

Anna shook her helm softly, "No… The pain will wear off soon."

Bumblebee nodded softly, turning to Jazz. He smiled lightly, still worried but trying to lift the mood a little for Anna. "Just like old times, huh, Jazz?"

Strongarm called out to them loudly, "It was a distraction!"

Anna walked over and saw that Ped had stolen a bunch of their Energon cubes. "Makes sense now…"

Fixit frowned, "That's what Ped came for: Our Energon cubes."

Russell looked over at him, trying to be helpful. "He didn't get all of them."

Fixit shook his helm. "Well, we hardly have an unlimited supply. Every drop is precious."

Anna looked down at Fixit, rubbing her wrist. "I can make more after we catch Ped."

Bumblebee went into leader mode. "Grimlock, Denny, Russell, Anna, stay here and guard the rest of the Energon in case that 'con comes back."

Anna gaped at Bee, "You want me to stay?"

Bumblebee turned to her, looking a little conflicted. This was the first time he had to order her to do something she didn't want to do. "Yes. You're in pain and you don't need to injure yourself further. You'll be more help here to protect our Energon and our team mates."

Anna vented before nodding, "If you need help I'll be there."

Bumblebee smiled softly, "I know." He then began walking towards the sinkhole. "You two, with me!"

Jazz huffed at him, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Bumblebee grinned at him, "Well, I didn't wanna just presume."

Jazz laughed, shaking his helm. "You haven't changed."

Bumblebee smirked, "Alright then." He then pumped his arm up in the air, "Autobots, let's bug out!" He was met by silence this time. "Because, you know, we're kinda chasing a bug."

Jazz sighed, "That's your rallying cry?"

Bumblebee shrugged, "I'm working on it!" He then jumped into the hole, sliding down as the others followed.

Anna shook her helm, "Dork…" She turned and began helping clean up the mess Ped made. "So… anyone have any ideas?"

Russell watched Anna and Grim stacking the tossed Energon cubes back into a pyramid formation. "He clearly wants all the Energon he can take, he wouldn't need as much as he took… We can fool him into thinking we have more than we have."

Anna hummed, a plan forming in her processor. "Denny, Russell, work on painting some boxes to neon blue. Grimlock, we're going to need to move an empty stasis pod."

Grimlock grinned at her, "And some punching?"

Anna laughed as she began heading to get a pod with the 'bot. "Not yet. You can punch Ped when he shows up."

Grimlock smirked, punching his other servo. "I love punching."

{X}

Anna felt her spark thrumming inside her chest, turning her helm. She vented as Bumblebee and Strongarm walked up to them. "Are you two okay?"

Bumblebee rubbed his shoulders, "Sore. The roof of a tunnel almost collapsed underneath Crown City."

Strongarm was stretching out her limbs, "We had to hold it up for a while."

Anna looked up as Sideswipe and Jazz joined them as well. "There you two are. I'm glad you're okay."

Jazz smiled at her, "Me too." He turned to Bee next, "Well, there's still some Energon left in your camp, and I have a feeling Ped won't be happy 'til he has every last cube."

Bumblebee nodded, "That's what we were thinking."

Jazz noticed them stretching out, "You two okay?"

Bumblebee vented, "Okay as we can be after battling a Con and propping up a chunk of downtown Crown City."

Sideswipe frowned darkly, discreetly trying to rub Strongarm's shoulder for her. "Ped's going to pay for this."

Denny smirked, pointing to what they worked on while the team was gone. "See that big pile of treasure?"

Anna nodded her helm, "There's a stasis pod inside so we can lure Ped into the pod."

Jazz raised an optic ridge, "That looks like your entire Energon supply, plus some. Where did you find more?"

Anna smirked down at Russell and Denny who helped with that. "We didn't."

Russell nodded, "Anna came up with the idea. Some of the cubes are real but most of 'em we rigged up."

Denny nodded smugly, "Grade-A 'con bait."

Bumblebee smiled, kissing the side of Anna's helm. "See, I told you I needed you here."

Anna chuckled softly, pushing him away playfully. "Shush."

{X}

Anna stood on top of the crane, watching the area for any sign of Ped. Denny and Russell were on top of a cherry picker, watching as well beside her. She chose to be by them instead so she could keep an eye on them. Russell almost getting lost worried her too much. The rest of the 'bots were on top of a railway car.

Not long after nightfall the ground began shaking, the cubes making a tinkling sound as they shook. Then it all stopped. Anna frowned before seeing the ground begin to shake underneath the railway car, "Bee!" She began to run towards them but it was too late, they all fell into a small chasm Ped created. Anna turned back hearing Ped roaring loudly.

Ped was standing in front of Denny and Russell, growling at them. Russell pointed towards the giant pile, "There's your Energon!"

Denny nodded, pointing as well, "Just take it and go!"

Ped growled at them again before slowly walking towards the pile. Anna relaxed her shoulders as Ped was leaving them alone. Shit, she spoke too soon. She quickly motioned for Denny to get down, creeping up behind the 'con.

Ped turned back towards the humans, "No! Decepticons would think I'm weak if I didn't take care of you first." He frowned because only one was there now. "Where's the other one?"

Russell played clueless, giving Anna and his father time. "Other one?"

Ped growled at him, "The bigger one. Where is he?"

"You should be paying attention to me!" Anna punched him in the back of the helm, sending him to the ground. She kicked him in the side, sending him sprawling along the ground. She then quickly motioned for Russell to join Denny. "Get the others out!"

Ped groaned as he began to get up, roaring at her. "Femme!"

Sideswipe ran up beside her, getting his swords out as his face mask came down. "Ready?"

Anna let her battle mask shift over her helm, nodding. "Ready." They both ran at Ped, attacking him from both sides, staying back enough so they wouldn't be shocked by his mandibles this time.

Ped groaned as he was sent sprawling to the ground again, wiping at some Energon that spilled from his mouth. "Scrap…" He quickly clawed a hole, appearing on the other side of the clearing.

Anna groaned and ran for him, crying out as he disappeared through another sinkhole. "Dammit!"

Sideswipe tried to get him when he popped up on his side, failing. "Scrap!" This went on for a while until Bee and Jazz were freed. Jazz tried to run to Sideswipe but was captured by Ped, being shocked by his mandibles. "Jazz!" Sideswipe then turned to Bee, "Bee, when I get Ped into the stasis chamber, lock it up right away, no matter what." He then began running for the pile of cubes.

Anna felt her spark clench in her chassis. "Sideswipe, no!"

Bumblebee cried out to him, "'No matter what?' What does that mean?"

Sideswipe called out to Ped, "Hey, Botworm!"

Ped turned to him, growling, "My name is Ped."

Sideswipe shrugged, "Guess I got that confused." He pointed at him before climbing up the cubes. "Because you know what a worm is on this planet? It's a slimy little stick that spends its life hiding underground. Until it's stuck on a hook and used for fish bait." He then smirked at him, insulting him further, "Botworm."

Ped stepped closer to the pile, glaring up at Sideswipe. "I said my name is Ped and you better get that straight. In a few weeks, I'll be running this world."

Sideswipe picked up a cube, holding it teasingly. "For a while maybe, Botworm. Until you run out of Energon. Then you'll be what you've always been to the other Decepticons: The lowest of the low! A lousy, stinking scavenger! A Botworm!"

Ped roared at him, slinging Jazz away before rushing to attack Sideswipe. Sideswipe jumped off to attack Ped but was overpowered. They were sent crashing into the pod, Ped struggling to get free. "Bee, now!"

Bee frowned, shaking his helm, "Not with you inside!"

Sideswipe grunted, doing his best to keep Ped still. "Do it!"

Bumblebee went to push it reluctantly until Anna slapped his hand away, "Sideswipe! No!"

Jazz ran up to them, "Mind if I join him?" He grinned before jumping in the pod as well.

Anna stood beside Bee, watching them through the glass anxiously. She bit at her lips when it was silent, venting when the two 'bots emerged. "Thank Primus…"

Just as the two 'bots climbed down, Ped sprang up. "I'll destroy you!"

Anna quickly shot him in the face, rapidly. "Shut up!"

Denny smirked as he dropped the magnet onto Ped's head, sending him back into the pod. "Ha!"

Bumblebee quickly hit the button, the lid closing and freezing Ped. "Yes!"

Anna smiled softly and kissed his cheek before going to check on Grimlock.

{X}

Anna watched as Strongarm was pulled out of the chasm, wincing as the cord snapped just as she made it out.

Strongarm rolled along the ground before getting up, brushing herself off. She saw Sideswipe talking to Jazz and marched over to him, glaring already. "Sideswipe!"

Sideswipe saw her glare and gulped, looking to Jazz and Bee for help. Jazz and Bee quickly got out of the way, knowing better. Sideswipe backed up a little, "What's up, Strongarm?"

Strongarm poked his chest, hard, "You were going to freeze yourself into a pod?! Are you an idiot!?" She was angry at him, hurt and very worried. She was also sad that he would freeze himself into a pod without even thinking of her.

Anna smiled to herself as she watched them, muttering to herself. "Just accept it already you two…" She looked down as Grimlock called up to them.

"What happened up there?"

Anna sighed softly, "The cord snapped, Grimlock!"

Denny called out to him, rushing with his son to where they kept the cable. "Just going for more cable, Grimlock! Stay where you are!"

Grimlock looked around him, "Oh, well, that'll be easy."

Anna laughed softly, "Oh, Grimlock." She focused, opening a ground bridge right below him. She opened the other side beside her.

Grimlock cried out as he was dropped onto the ground before grinning at her. "Thanks, Anna!"

Anna smiled at him, "You're welcome Grimlock." She patted his shoulder before walking over to Bee and Jazz.

Jazz was talking to Bee, smiling at Anna when she walked up to them. "My ship's just a couple of klicks away. When I get back to Cybertron, I'll clean up your mess with the council. Promise."

Anna smiled at Jazz, "You'll come back? Sideswipe would love that. I'm sure he'd ask but he seems a bit busy…"

They all looked over to see Strongarm still chewing out Sideswipe who was trying to explain why he did what he did.

Jazz chuckled softly, "I can see that…" He turned back to them, smiling. "Wouldn't mind another road trip. I could learn a lot from Sideswipe."

Anna smiled softly, "I'll tell Sideswipe that…"

Jazz smiled, looking back at where Sideswipe was hugging Strongarm. "He had it in him from the jump. He just cares too much about what people think of him…" He looked at the pod that held the new 'con. "That's something he never learned."

Bumblebee gripped both of Jazz's hands as their own handshake. "Safe travels, pal."

Anna gently hugged Jazz, "Be safe, Jazz."

Jazz grinned at them as he walked backwards, "I will, you too." He transformed before heading to his ship.

Anna turned to Bumblebee and laid her helm on his shoulder. "I'm exhausted now…"

Bumblebee chuckled softly, "It has been quite an action packed two days…"

Anna nodded, venting softly. "Mhmm…"

Bumblebee smiled and picked her up, carrying her to a shady little garage area he had set up. "Come on, Darlin'. Let's get some rest."


	12. Chapter 12

**JJ:** Thank you! I really love the idea of the couple. I feel like once they got over their problems they would be such a power couple. Especially when Sunstriker joins them. I love Grimlock so much, I hated him being left in the hole too.

Also yeah, it's similar to Soundwave's ability. They're both exceptional at technologoy. I'm sure I'll have them face off someday. ;)

 **Snake Screamer:** I was so excited to write this chapter. I loved it. I do know but thank you! I need to watch the rest of season 2 and three.

 **Alexandria Prime:** I am defintely trying!

 **Iron Maker2:** I'll think about both of your sides when it comes to that episode. For the love triangle I don't really know. We'll see!

 **Guest:** I want to put Hank in more of the chapters! I'll try to do that in the future.

 **Gry20:** Really? Well I'll be sure to remember your idea when the time comes.

* * *

Anna barely made it through the ground bridge before she was picked up and spun around. "Whoa!"

Bumblebee grinned up at her, holding her securely in his arms. "What did Ratchet say?"

Anna smiled down at him, "My hand is all better."

Bumblebee lowered her down enough so he could kiss her, feeling elated. "I'm glad."

Anna smiled as she hugged him gently. "Me too. Someone can stop kicking me off missions."

Bumblebee laughed softly as he sat her down, "You were hurt, I wasn't going to send you out."

Anna just rolled her optics, holding his servo in hers. "I know, I know…"

Bumblebee smiled and gently kissed the back of her hand, "How about we go for a midnight drive tonight? Over by the ocean?"

Anna smiled softly down at her mate, "That sounds great… What's the occasion?"

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders, smiling at her. "I just want to spend more time with you, away from the others… I want to work on our relationship. We're getting closer but…"

Anna gently reached out with her spark, feeling his respond lightly. "But we're not as close as we want to be."

Bumblebee nodded his helm, "Exactly…" He gently placed his hand over her chassis, right where her spark was. "I love you more than anything, Anna, and I want to share that with you… When we're ready."

Anna placed her hand over his spark, getting flashes of the hole once there. "I want to share my spark with you too, Bee… I can't wait." She looked up at him and grinned, "It's a date." Bumblebee was about to lean in to kiss her when Fixit commed them both.

"Decepticon alert! He's on the edge of Crown City."

Bumblebee groaned softly, "Really?" He then smiled softly as Anna laughed at him, running back to the Alchemor.

{X}

Anna was driving along a road, looking for any signs of the 'con. The team had split up to cover more ground, not able to find him right away. Anna had seen signs of a strange symbol in the area, following them. They also coincided with some form of destruction usually.

Anna paused as she approached a large parking lot. She could see a brown 'con lurking around, muttering to himself. He resembled a sort of porcupine with quills on his upper back.

 _ **Bee, I found the 'con.**_

 _ **Got it, we're rendezvousing to your location. Be careful.**_

Anna transformed after making sure there weren't any humans in the immediate vicinity. She crept up behind the 'con, trying to listen in on his conversation.

The 'con turned back to her quickly, crying out. "An oppressor seeks to capture me! Never! Always resist!"

Anna raised an optic before having to dodge as his quills were heading right for her. "Ah!" She dropped down behind a large truck, using it as cover.

 _ **Whatever you do, avoid his quills! They look dangerous.**_

Anna quickly shot at his legs, making him fall over. "You can resist but it won't help, 'con." She got up just in time to see Sideswipe swiping at where the 'con was.

The 'con had rolled out of the way and stood up. He was backing away from them quickly until he felt Grimlock coming. He quickly shot quills at him too, "More oppressors!"

Grimlock grabbed a car and used it as cover for his quills, "Uh oh!"

The 'con began running away from them all, "I will not be crushed under the weight of your oppression!" He jumped over a vehicle that was backing up, not letting it slow him down.

Bumblebee had to jump over the 'con after transforming before transforming back. "Whoa!"

Anna nudged his side a little as she drove beside him, calling out to him. "Show off!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Anna internally rolled her optics before braking as the 'con changed direction on them. She winced as Sideswipe swung into Strongarm. Bumblebee then swung into Sideswipe, Anna swinging into her mate. "Sorry!"

Grimlock then accidentally swung into them as well, pushing them all four further down the lot. "Oops, my bad."

Bumblebee watched as the 'con transformed, driving away. "Split up!" He then quickly high tailed it after the 'con.

Anna drove through an industrial park, looking around every corner for a sign of the 'con but couldn't find anything.

"Get ready to be oppressed right back into your stasis pod, Decepticon."

Anna backtracked, soon finding the 'con. She also found Strongarm and Sideswipe. She transformed, aiming her gun right on his helm. "Don't move, 'con."

The 'con went to move back but when he turned, Grimlock was there. Grimlock transformed and smirked down at the 'con. The 'con tried to run again but Bumblebee drove up, transforming.

Bee got in his path, frowning at the 'con. "Just come along quietly."

The 'con glared at Bee, "Heroes of the revolution never come along quietly." He let out a cry as he turned around, letting out an array of quills at Bee.

Bee grunted as he had to dive to the ground to avoid the quills. "Ugh."

Strongarm shot at the 'con until one quill knocked her gun out of her servos, "Scrap." Sideswipe ran in front of Strongarm as she recovered her gun, getting out his swords. He then had to backflip to avoid more quills, taking cover behind a container.

Anna watched as the 'con turned his back to Grimlock, feeling her spark clench. "Scrap!" She quickly ran at the 'con. She reached him too late, punching him so hard he was sent sprawling. He had already released his quills though.

Bumblebee ran for him, crying out, "Grimlock!" He tackled him to the ground, getting them both out of the way.

Anna looked down at the unmoving con before rushing to her mate and friend's sides. "Bee, Grim?"

Grimlock and Bee only groaned in response, neither of them moving just yet.

Anna vented as she kneeled by them, rubbing their shoulders. "You're alright, guys." She turned her helm and cursed under her breathe. The 'con was gone, another symbol left behind on a container.

She turned back to see Grimlock up, reaching down to help Bumblebee up. Anna stepped beside her mate, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I got you, Bee…" She stood up with him, taking all his weight.

Bumblebee mumbled a soft thank you before trying to open his optics, "Autobots, roll up… and… and roll up…" He groaned before losing consciousness, falling into Anna completely.

Grimlock frowned softly, "That was Bumblebee's worst battle cry yet…"

Anna gasped as she picked him up, holding him in her arms. She looked down at him worriedly, "Bee?" She saw the others staring at her expectantly, groaning softly. "Bee… You know I don't like leading…" She vented before opening a ground bridge, "Everyone, back to base. We'll track down the 'con after Bumblebee is better."

Anna waited until the others were through before following them. She saw Fixit was already rushing towards them. Grimlock had pushed a trailer to them as well, acting as a make shift berth. "What are you doing?"

Fixit looked up at her, frowning. "I'm going to examine Bumblebee."

Anna stepped back from him, holding Bumblebee closer to her. "No, you're not." She frowned at him, "I'm taking him to Ratchet."

Strongarm spoke up, "Ma'am, I know you're worried about the lieutenant but it would be faster for Fixit to at least examine him first."

Anna reluctantly moved to the trailer, laying Bumblebee down gently. She paused at the last second, seeing a quill stuck on his backside. "Oh scrap." She gently laid him on his side, rolling him onto his front. "That's why he passed out…"

Fixit rolled up to the trailer, looking the quill over. He hummed before turning his hand into a laser scalpel, "Laser scalpel." He went to cut away at the quill but Anna got in the way again. "Anna?"

Anna frowned down at him, not fully trusting him. It was irrational as this was part of Fixit's job, but…. This was her mate, her sparkmate. She wanted the best for him and the best was Ratchet. Anna vented before she sat down on the trailer on the opposite side, rubbing Bee's shoulder.

Fixit nodded his helm before he continued working on removing the Quill from Bee's backside.

Russell frowned as he watched Fixit worriedly, "Is Bumblebee gonna be okay?"

Anna looked over at the boy and smiled faintly. "He'll be alright, Russell." She looked back down, watching Fixit carefully. She mumbled lowly so only she and Fixit could hear. "He better or he's going straight to Ratchet and we'll be down a minicon."

Strongarm frowned as she peered down at them, "It's just a scratch, right Fixit?"

Fixit looked up at her, "We need to remove that quill from his posterior. Strongarm, please assist."

Anna glared at the mini-con as he transformed, "You're letting her assist? She's not even medically trained!"

Strongarm laughed nervously, "She's right, Fixit."

Fixit looked up at her curiously, "And you have?"

Anna scoffed as she stood up, "I've trained under Ratchet since before Bumblebee left for Cybertron."

Sideswipe raised an optic ridge, "Wow."

Strongarm looked at Sideswipe, nodding her helm in agreement. Anna seemed to know everything.

Fixit slowly nodded his helm, "Alright, Anna would you please assist?"

Anna gently picked him up, "Of course, Fixit." She vented as she looked down at him, "I'm sorry I've been pushy. I just worry."

Fixit nodded his helm, "It's alright, Anna."

Anna held him securely as he gripped onto the quill. She then quickly pulled straight up, wincing as Bumblebee cried out in pain. She looked down as Fixit transformed again, now holding the Quill in his servos. "Well that worked…"

Fixit nodded, "I know! One inch to the left, and Bumblebee might not have…" He paused as the dark look he received from Anna. "I mean, the operation is a success."

Anna vented as she sat Fixit down, sitting back beside Bee and rubbing his back. "I'm sorry, Bee…"

Fixit placed the Quill on his computer, scanning it. It then brought up the file on their 'con. "Our fugitive is named Quillfire. An anarchist and agent of chaos. He believes there should be no such thing as authority."

Russell tilted his head, "What does your computer say about the quill-thingies?"

"Quillfire's quills contain powerful toxins that affect the nervous systems of those struck. But each target is affected differently, so we can't predict how Bumblebee will respond."

Sideswipe frowned as he looked down at the ground, speaking softly. "Guess all we can do is wait…"

Strongarm frowned as she gently leaned against his side, "He'll be alright, I'm sure of it…" She did her best not to smile as Sideswipe began rubbing her arm.

Anna continued rubbing Bee's back while she looked up at them. "I'm sure the toxins will wear off soon anyways."

Strongarm then jumped up, grinning. "Hey! I just realized While Bumblebee is incapacitated, I'm in charge!"

Grimlock looked up at her in shock, "Did we decide that?" He then looked down at Sideswipe and Anna, "When did we decide that?"

Sideswipe motioned to her, "I'm supposed to take orders from you? Why not Anna?" He then grumbled to himself about Quillfire having the right idea about authority.

Anna turned when she heard Bumblebee groan. "Bee!" She helped him sit up, supporting his weight and letting him lean into her. "How are you feeling?"

Sideswipe leaned down, frowning, "Bumblebee? Strongarm's not in charge, is she?"

Strongarm piped up from her spot, "I'm up to the task, sir! Of course, I'd prefer if you were 100 percent."

Anna vented, "Guys!" She then turned to her mate, waiting on him to say something.

Bumblebee looked up at the sky, "Uh… It's... It's… It's a three-winged, sparkle-armored Shlopticon!" He yelled out, pointing up at the sky.

Everyone looked to where he pointed to in confusion. Grimlock looked around like crazy, "Where?"

Bumblebee then began laughing, loudly. "Made you look!" He continued laughing as he got up, "I made… I made... I made him look!" He then transformed and drove off into the scrapyard.

Anna gaped as she watched Bee leave before transforming and racing after him, "Bee!"

Fixit watched them leave curiously, "Perhaps Quillfire's quill impacted Bumblebee's brain chemistry and affected the lieutenant's maturity level?"

Russell looked up at him, "You think?" He asked sarcastically.

{X}

Anna transformed, looking around for her mate. "Bee? Come on… I'm worried about you." Anna heard something and turned around quickly, catching a flash of yellow. "Bee…" She mumbled, getting a little irritated. "Do I really need to get Ratchet?"

"Not the Hatchet! Wait, no!"

Anna gasped as a bucket of cold liquid fell on top of her. She slowly looked down at herself before yelling out in shock and anger. There was bright pink paint all over her, looking horrible. She turned around to see Bumblebee trying to dismantle the trap he set up. "Bumblebee!"

Bee gaped at her "Ah! Anna, I'm sorry!"

Anna glared at him and began stomping towards him, "You're going to be."

Bumblebee quickly transformed and raced off, screaming his head off. "No!"

Anna vented roughly as she began trudging back towards the Alchemor. "Denny!"

Denny and Russell looked up at her, gaping. "What happened?"

Anna grumbled as she sat down in front of them, crossing her arms. "Bumblebee… He tried to stop the prank but the paint still fell…"

Denny looked at the paint before sighing, "Well this paint will come off easily without ruining your finish."

Russell got the hose and smiled at Anna, "Want some help?"

Anna smiled at him softly, "Please? Then I can go whoop Bee's tail."

Russell and Deny worked on spraying her down, Fixit helping as well when he saw them. They were getting the last off it off her helm when Sideswipe walked up, dropping nuts and bolts as he walked.

Sideswipe saw the puddle of pink paint everywhere and some left on Anna's helm. "Bee?"

Anna looked up at him, "You too?"

Sideswipe chuckled, "Your mate is an evil genius!"

Anna grumbled as she rubbed at her helm to help get rid of the pink color. "If this happened to someone else I would find it hilarious."

Sideswipe nodded his helm quickly, "I understand. I like my finish the way it is." He then struck a 'sexy' pose.

Anna snickered softly, Sideswipe reminding her of a certain vain 'con sometimes. Sideswipe was a nice guy, however. "I'll probably have to borrow that wax I got you after this."

Sideswipe nodded his helm again, walking closer to them. "Not a problem!" They both turned when Strongarm strolled up to them, covered in white foam from helm to foot. Sideswipe was laughing as he helped her knock some of the foam off, "Oh my gosh!"

Strongarm groaned as she shook the rest off of her, "It's fire extinguisher foam. This isn't covered in any manuals I've read." Strongarm then turned to Anna and Fixit, "Just tell me you have a way to fix Lieutenant Bumblebee."

Anna shrugged before thanking Denny as he got the last bit of paint off her helm. She gently sat him down, standing up. "He even pranked me, so he must be seriously affected."

Fixit looked at his computer screen as he explained, "Unfortunately, according to our studies, Bumblebee will remain altered, so long as Quillfire's toxin stays active in his body."

Russell put the Quill down, looking up at Strongarm, "It's kind of like when a human eats a lot of sugar."

Anna vented as she wiped some water off of herself, "The body just has to break down the chemicals, which usually takes a while."

Strongarm groaned, "Bumblebee will be like this till the poison runs its course?"

Russell sighed, "We're all gonna have to babysit."

Anna snorted as she shook herself to dry off more, "That's going to be so much fun," She mumbled sarcastically.

Strongarm looked at Sideswipe, very confused. "Sit on a child? And this will help how?"

Anna laughed softly, "Babysitting isn't a literal term, Strongarm."

Russell nodded, "Babysit means to watch over someone who can't watch over themselves." He then smirked, "Don't worry. I've experienced a few sugar jolts in my day. This'll be easy."

Denny mumbled to himself as he went to change into some dry clothes, "Easy for who?"

Anna jumped as Bumblebee began yelling loudly, "I'm the king of the clothes dryers!" He had stacked them into a giant pile, balancing on the top one precariously. "All hail the kin- Whoa!" Bumblebee then fell off the pile, flailing his arms as he did.

Anna quickly ran over, catching him in her arms. "Oh my god, Bee."

Bee laughed loudly, curling up in her arms from laughing so much. "I was on dryers!"

Anna looked down at his face before laughing as well, "You're such a dork right now." Anna leaned down and kissed his cheek, laughing more.

Bumblebee gaped at her before climbing out of her arms and running away. "Ew, I have cooties!"

Anna gaped at him before laughing again. "Wow. I'm holding that against him next time he wants to kiss."

Sideswipe laughed loudly, doubling over. "I have to say; this new Bumblebee is pretty awesome." He then ran after the lieutenant, laughing some more.

Russell looked at Fixit and the two femmes, wincing. "Uh, "easy" might have been a wee bit optimistic."

{X}

Anna vented as she looked around the scrapyard, "Bee?"

Strongarm tried to be nice, "Lieutenant? Why don't you come out so we can all play together?"

Anna looked up and tried to pull her back but it was too late, "Strongarm!"

Strongarm looked down at her foot, groaning. She had stepped into a tub full of rubber cement, her foot being stuck now. Strongarm tried to shake it free but it didn't help.

Grimlock pointed to her foot, "Something's wrong with your foot."

Strongarm grunted again, trying to shake it off. "Help me get this washtub off!"

Anna stood beside Sideswipe, mumbling to him softly so they wouldn't hear. "They're just going to get stuck together…"

Sideswipe snorted, "This is hilarious…"

The two tried to pull apart but were struggling, badly.

Sideswipe patted his knees, laughing more. "Rubber cement! Classic!"

Finally, Strongarm was freed. She fell on her back from the force of pulling away, groaning. Grimlock had the tub stuck to his right servo, trying to shake it free.

Anna smiled and shook her helm, "Come on, Grimlock. I'll remove that tub for you." She began walking back towards the Alchemor, Grimlock following her.

Grimlock frowned as he tried to shake it free, "I can't even punch anything now."

Anna smiled, patting his side, "It's alright, Grim." She grabbed a metal scraper and began scraping the rubber cement away from his hand. Eventually the tub dropped to the ground, some still stuck to his servo. She wet his hand down, scrubbing at it until it was all removed. "There you go, Grimlock."

Grimlock hugged her tightly, grinning. "Thanks, Anna!"

Anna smiled as she was sat down, "You're welcome."

Strongarm walked up to them, glad to see that Grimlock was freed now. "Grimlock, come with me. We're going to track down Quillfire." She turned to Anna, "Since you're Bee's mate you might have better luck with him. You and Sideswipe 'babysit' the lieutenant."

Grimlock waved before quickly following Strongarm out of the scrap yard, "Good luck!"

Anna vented as she turned to Russell, "Any sign of him?"

Russell and Fixit shook their head/helms. Sideswipe drove up to them, transforming when he was close enough. Russell looked up at him, "Hey, Sideswipe, any luck?"

Sideswipe shook his helm, "No, but young 'Bee is my kind of bot." He paused in front of a mud puddle, stopping before he could walk into it.

They all turned to see Bumblebee driving towards them. He drove through the puddle once, splashing Sideswipe with the mud/paint mixture. He then drove back away from them, splashing Sideswipe a second time. He raced off, laughing his butt off.

Sideswipe flung the mud off of his face, groaning. "We need to get that bot to sit still and be quiet. Now."

Anna got the hose and sprayed Sideswipe down as Fixit strolled up to them. "That will be difficult. Lieutenant Bumblebee currently has the energy and attitude of an Earth child even younger than Russell!"

Russell crossed his arms, thinking. "Okay, so how did my babysitters get me to sit still?"

Sideswipe thanked Anna before shaking the water off the best he could. He then looked down at Russell, tilting his helm. "Duct tape?"

Anna snorted softly, "That's generally frowned upon when taking care of children."

Sideswipe scoffed, "Scrap."

Anna looked down at Russell, raising an eye ridge. "What about a movie?"

Russell snapped his fingers, "Yes!"

{X}

Anna, Sideswipe, Fixit and Russell all sat around the diner. They started a movie, leaving room for Bumblebee to show up.

Russell placed his hands on his hips, calling out. "Boy, this movie is fantastic!"

Sideswipe leaned closer to Russell, talking loudly. "I cannot stop watching it."

Anna leaned back on her servos, smirking. "It's so action packed."

Bumblebee ran up to them, gasping at the scene on the T.V. He then sat down beside Anna, laying back against her as he watched the movie. He has a giant grin on his face as he stared intently at the screen.

Anna grinned as she watched Bee before looking at the other two, raising an optic ridge.

Sideswipe leaned down to Russell, on the other side of Anna, whispering. "It worked."

Russell stuck out his arm in a victorious pose, "Boo-yah. Russell out."

They managed to make it through one movie before Bee got bored. Russell had left to get popcorn, his stomach growling. Sideswipe was emotional from the movie and left to clear his optics of lubricant. The commercial began playing after those two left, meaning Bee lost interest.

Bumblebee got up, sighing. "Boring!"

Anna got up with him, walking beside him, "Well, another movie is going to start after the commercial is over."

Bee whined like a small child, "I don't want to watch another movie!" He paused as Strongarm contacted Fixit.

"Quillfire seems to have reached the carnival grounds, Fixit."

"Roger that."

Bumblebee gaped as he turned to Anna, "The carnival?" He placed his servos together and gave her his best puppy dog expression. "Can we go?"

Anna groaned, trying to resist him. "Bee, That's dangerous. There's a Decepticon there."

Bumblebee hugged her, pouting more. "But you're amazing and can take care of them! Please, Anna?"

Anna groaned before transforming, flashing her lights. "Let's go."

Bumblebee whooped, transforming beside her. "Yes!" He drove beside her as they headed towards the carnival.

{X}

Russell and Sideswipe came back at the same time and groaned, seeing both 'bots gone. "Scrap!"

{X}

"The party must be near, because Bumblebee is here!"

Anna rushed into the clearing just in time to see Bumblebee with Grimlock and Strongarm, "Bee! What did I say about running off?"

"Cadet Strongarm! Sideswipe and Russell report that Bumblebee may have left the Scrapyard, they do not know where Anna is."

"That's confirmed, Fixit. They're both here. And please tell Sideswipe and Russell, 'Nice job.'"

Anna vented as she rubbed the back of her helm, "I was going to watch him… but he broke me down." She motioned to her mate, "He's too cute like this, I can't help it!"

Bumblebee motioned to the other two, "You didn't tell me you were going to the carnival!" He then began strolling towards the carnival. He then paused when he saw all the police cars. "Whoa! You think any of those police cars are Autobots like us? I'll go ask!"

Anna grabbed his arm when he tried to leave. "They're not, Bee. They're humans."

Strongarm frowned at him, "We're 'robots in disguise', Bee… Wait, that's perfect!" She turned to the other two 'bots. "Sit on him if you have to!" She then transformed, driving down to meet the police officers.

Bumblebee gaped, trying to leave again. "Oh, come on, let's go with her!"

Grimlock grunted, pulling him back. He then pushed him on his back, sitting on him.

"Wait, no, Strongarm was just kidding! No, No! It's dark down here."

Anna began laughing so hard she fell to the ground, tears falling to the ground. "Oh my god. I'm never letting him live this down." She clutched at her abdomen, "Babysitting!"

"Anna! Help me!"

Anna snorted as she got up, patting Grim's side. "Alright, Grim. I got him."

Grimlock got up, smiling sheepishly at Bumblebee's annoyed expression. "Sorry, Bee."

Anna held his servo tightly, "I'll take you down there if you promise to stay by my side. I will bridge us to the desert where there's nothing to do if you misbehave."

Bumblebee began to whine until Anna glared at him. "Alright, I promise. Can we go now?"

Anna smiled and nodded, transforming. "Come on. You too, Grim! Those cops are gone." The three of them were walking towards Strongarm when they noticed the herd of elephants that were charging, Strongarm right in their path as she ran away. Bumblebee whooped with joy as he raced to run beside Strongarm. Anna ran beside him, smiling nervously at the cadet. "Hey, Strongarm."

Bumblebee grinned at them, "Are we racing?!"

Strongarm groaned, "We're trying not to get trampled!"

Bee laughed, "Awesome!" He then turned to the two femmes, "Hey, can we race while we're doing that?"

Strongarm huffed, "Sure." She then turned to Anna, "What happened?"

Anna groaned as she ran a bit faster, hearing the elephants catching up. "He gave me a puppy dog look… I'm going to watch him but why not let him have fun while he's like this?"

Strongarm mumbled, "Have fun with trying to babysit him."

Grimlock had finally ran around to meet them, charging past them. "Comin' through!" He knocked the elephants over before slowly walking back to his friends, apologizing to the elephants he may have hurt. "Sorry!"

Bumblebee pumped his arms, "Wicked! Elephants and dinosaurs!"

Strongarm smiled softly at the Dinobot, "Thanks, Grimlock."

Anna vented as she saw some of the elephants missing, "Some of the elephants ran off when Grim scared them."

Strongarm vented, "We better find and secure them before anyone gets hurt."

Bumblebee grinned again, "Oh, cool! I get to hunt for elephants!"

Anna raised her optic ridges before shrugging, "I guess you can help."

Strongarm motioned to him, "It's more like Cowboys and Elephants? You can help us round up the pachyderms and put them back in their pen."

Bumblebee placed his servos together, grinning at Anna and Strongarm, "I love cowboys!"

Anna felt her spark thrum in her chassis at how cute he was being. "Aww."

Strongarm smiled, "I know, Bee."

Bee then jumped in his spot, clapping his hands, "Can I be the cowboy that rides a dinosaur?"

Grimlock moved back quickly, "No."

Strongarm, at the same time, said "Sure!"

Anna turned to Grimlock and smiled sweetly at him, "Please?"

Grimlock groaned before mumbling to himself, "This is going to suck so much…"

Bumblebee ended up on Grimlock's back, calling out as Grimlock helped to round up the elephants. "Giddyap! Whoo! Come on, Dinobot! Hyah! Hyah!"

Anna laughed as she finished fixing the elephant pen, "Whoa, Cowboy!"

Strongarm chuckled softly, "Looking good, you two!"

Anna shut the gate behind the elephants, walking over to the other three. She helped Bumblebee when he jumped down, steadying him. "Have fun?"

Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically, "That was the best!"

Grimlock pouted as he rubbed his side, transforming back. "You weren't the one getting Autobot heels dug into your sides."

Fixit then contacted the team over their com systems. "Tracking Quillfire's signal, Bee Team. He's very close to your position!"

Anna was paying attention to Strongarm until Bumblebee whistled at her. She turned her helm and saw him across the carnival, waving her over. She vented before running over to him, "What is it?"

Bumblebee motioned to the fuse box for the entire carnival, "Will you help me?"

Anna vented softly, "You want to ride the rides?"

Bumblebee nodded his helm quickly, "Yeah! It's a carnival!"

Anna looked around for the 'con before reluctantly turning the power on. "Alright, remember, stay with me."

Bumblebee saw the bumper cars and gasped, "Anna, let's go! Anna! Anna! Anna!"

Anna laughed, letting him drag her over there. "Alright, but don't damage anything."

Bumblebee slipped his feet into a bumper car, sliding around the little rink happily. "Woo-hoo! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Yee-haw!"

Anna laughed at him before wincing as Strongarm was watching her, frowning. "Sorry, Strongarm! You know I can't resist!"

Strongarm motioned for her to stay, sneaking away with Grimlock to go find Quillfire.

Anna vented before she saw Bumblebee climbing out of the rink, "Now what, Bee?"

Bumblebee saw a giant tent and peeked inside, "Ooo. What's this?"

Anna peaked in as well and chuckled, "A trampoline tent. The floor is elastic and lets you jump really high."

Bumblebee grabbed her servo in his, pulling her into the tent. "Ooo!" He bounced with her once before laughing loudly, "This is so cool!"

Anna laughed as she bounced with him, "It is…" He was just so cute like this. He rarely let go anymore and it was nice.

"This will do nicely. Simply remaining free of the oppressor's iron fist is a victory unto itself."

Anna looked down as they fell to see Quillfire walking into the tent. "Scrap…" She let Bumblebee continue to jump as she got out her gun, aiming it at the 'con. She groaned as Bee kept jumping right in the way.

Bumblebee jumped behind him, whooping for joy as he did which made the 'con jump in fright. "Woo-hoo! Yippee ki-yay!"

Quillfire turned again, not managing to spot Anna as she hid from him. "Huh?"

Bumblebee stopped jumping so high, lightly bouncing in place in front of the 'con. "Isn't this the best place ever?" He jumped over the 'con, landing on his chassis before flying back into the air. He flipped before bouncing from one side of the tent to the other. "Woo-hoo!"

Quillfire gaped at the Autobot, "You seek to confuse me. But my resolve is strong!"

Bumblebee dived for the area behind Quillfire, "And you look like you can totally bounce!" His impact made Quillfire fly into the air, the 'con screaming as he flew. Bee then continued to jump in his spot, making Quillfire bounce as he did.

Anna laughed, placing her gun away. "Even as a child, Bee managed to get the 'con on his own? Impressive." She jumped over to the area across from Bee and Quillfire, jumping as well. This made Quillfire fly even higher, making him cry out again. "This is fun!"

Bumblebee grinned at her, "Right!?" He turned to Anna again, "Oh, oh, let's see if we can treadmark the ceiling!"

Anna snickered softly, "Go for it."

Bumblebee jumped really high into the air, which allowed Quillfire to regain his balance. "Fool! You've placed yourself where I can strike you!"

Anna saw him shoot his quills and tackled him, "No!"

Strongarm and Grim both called out for Bee, trying to warn him. "Lieutenant!" "Bee!"

Bee landed again which forced Quillfire up into the air, his own quills embedding in his armor. "Uh oh."

Bee laughed as he watched Quillfire fall like a sack of potatoes. "Anna, got you a present!"

Anna moved over, catching the 'con in her arms. "Aww, thanks babe."

Bumblebee laughed before he continued bouncing, "You're welcome!"

Quillfire groaned, "I don't feel well…" He then passed out in her arms.

Anna tossed the 'con to Grimlock, shaking her helm. "Jeez." She turned to Bumblebee, "Let's go check something else out okay?"

Bumblebee jumped over to her before following her outside the tent. "Okay! What's next?" He gasped as he spotted the funny mirrors, "Oh, major coolness!" He ran over to them, posing in front of them and watching his reflection.

Strongarm watched him, bewildered. "How can he still be so energized?"

Grimlock watched him as well, "If the real Bumblebee were here, I bet he'd know what to do."

Anna laughed softly, patting Grim's side. "Grimlock…"

Strongarm shook her helm, "Grimlock, that is the real Bumblebee, and until the toxin wears off… Ugh, never mind…" She looked up, spotting the giant tower with a clown on it. "Hey, I have an idea."

Anna followed her to the tower, looking up at it. "What is it?"

Strongarm smiled nervously at her, "Tie Bee up?"

Anna raised an optic ridge before venting. "It would keep him out of trouble and us sane…" She shrugged, "Alright, just make sure he can't fall off and hurt himself." She turned as Grimlock came over with Bumblebee riding his back again. "Bee! We found this awesome ride!"

Bumblebee jumped off, racing towards her. "Oh! Awesome!"

Strongarm nodded, motioning up at the tower. "You just have to climb all the way up there."

Bumblebee ooed again before quickly climbing up the tower, "So cool!"

Anna looked around before spotting some heavy chains by one of the trailers. She waited until Bumblebee was up at the top before using a ground bridge to drop down from above.

Bumblebee turned to her, pouting. "Hey, that's cheating!"

Anna laughed softly, "Sorry, dear." She gently pushed him down, pointing out to the carnival. "Look how pretty it looks from up here though."

Bumblebee slowly turned and nodded his helm, "It does look really cool!"

Anna used the distraction to quickly tie him up with the chains, locking it in place behind the tower. "Now, after this the ride will start." She used another ground bridge to land beside her teammates.

"You said this ride was awesome! When does it get awesome?"

Strongarm chuckled as she turned to Anna, "Seems pretty awesome to me."

"Hey, look, I can… You probably can't, but I can see the scrapyard from up here!"

Anna vented softly, opening another ground bridge. "Let's come back in the morning. He'll be alright until then."

{X}

Anna looked up at Bumblebee, chuckling as he began to move around and wake up. "Let's see if the toxins wore off…"

Strongarm mumbled under her breath, "Please, Primus, I hope so."

Bumblebee groaned loudly, his voice deeper than usual from being groggy and how much he screamed the night before. "What's with the restraints? Is this one of Sideswipe's pranks?"

Grimlock grinned at the other two. "Bee's back."

"And ugh… Why does my head feel so heavy?"

Anna smiled softly, "We'll let you know soon." She got him down from the tower, before dropping into the scrapyard. She opened another portal for Grim and Strongarm, waiting on them. She gently kissed Bumblebee's helm as they walked towards the others. "You had quite the day yesterday."

Sideswipe mumbled as he watched him, "We had quite the night, thanks to you."

Bumblebee frowned at them, "What happened? I can't remember anything after trying to save Grimlock."

Anna patted his shoulder, "You managed to capture a Decepticon on your own though."

Strongarm nodded, "It was all you, sir. You nabbed the Decepticon."

Bumblebee frowned, rubbing his helm. "I just wish I could remember what happened."

Grimlock shook his helm quickly. "Nah, you don't, really. But Strongarm did a great job of filling your stabilizers while you were… out."

Anna nodded her helm, "She handled everything very well even under rough circumstances…"

Bumblebee smiled at the cadet, "Well, then I suppose thanks are in order, cadet."

Strongarm grinned as she stood up straighter. "Proud to serve, Sir! But I'm hoping it'll be a while before I need to do it again."

Bumblebee nodded his helm, smiling softly. He then went over to the pods, checking on the one he supposedly captured.

Sideswipe mumbled to Strongarm, "So, you're not gonna tell Bumblebee how I messed up when I was supposed to be watching him?"

Strongarm smiled at him, "That happened when I was Temporary Team Leader. Now I'm just happy to be part of the team again. Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Anna snickered as Bumblebee began walking towards her trap. "Come on… Come on."

Bumblebee gasped as he tripped a wire, looking up. "Oh scrap." Two huge buckets of a neon pink paint fell on top of him. "Ugh! Who would choose such an awful color?"

Anna fell to the ground, laughing loudly. "Haha! Yes! Your face, priceless!"

Bumblebee gaped at her before frowning as the whole team began laughing loudly. "What?"


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm so sorry it took three weeks to get this out! I've just been swamped with work at college. I've had so many tests, projects and things to do. I had three tests this week! I only have three weeks left of classes so after that I plan on writing a lot. Thank you guys for being patient._

* * *

 **Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date:** Thank you, haha. I liked that one a lot. It was a nice change of pace.

 **Guest #1:** Thank you so much!

 **Snake Screamer:** Thank you. I hope you think I wrote their interactions well in this chapter. I liked it quite a bit but I'll be able to explore their relationship more in the future.

 **JJ:** Oh, she will! Haha. Hopefully this makes up for that!

 **Guest #2:** I hope you like his reaction, haha. I'm sorry it took so long to release this chapter.

 **Guest #3:** I'm just very busy and haven't had time to update. I'm sorry about that but I don't want to release crappy chapters just to be updating.

 **Moonlight12396:** I'm glad you liked it too! I was laughing so hard while writing that scene.

 **Gry20:** Wow, haha. That was a long comment. I like the idea! Feel free to write down any other ideas you have. They usually make me laugh and cheer me up a little.

 **Guest #4:** Sorry it was so late but I really haven't had any time.

* * *

Anna felt Bumblebee's spark lightly reaching out to her, disrupting her recharge. She groaned as she slowly woke up. She transformed and stretched out, looking over to see Bee watching her. "What is it, Bee?" She asked softly.

Bumblebee smiled as he gently led her out of the salvage yard, sneaking past the others who were asleep. "Let's go for that drive, Anna."

Anna laughed softly as they reached the road in front of the salvage yard. "Now? It's so early, Bee."

Bumblebee tried to lean in to kiss her, "Exactly, we can watch the sunrise."

Anna smirked as she leaned back just enough so he couldn't kiss her. "You don't want cooties, Bee."

Bee raised an eye ridge at her, "Cooties? You don't have cooties?"

Anna smirked as she began walking away from him, swinging her hips a little as she did. "That's not what you said two days ago."

Bee watched her walk away for a bit before shaking his head, running after her. "Come on, what did I do? You got me back for whatever I did with that awful paint."

Anna walked beside him when he caught up, chuckling softly. "I'm not telling you, yet." She leaned over and kissed the side of his helm. "But I'd love to go on a date with you, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee grinned happily, his optics lighting up a little. "Great!" He transformed, playfully revving at her.

Anna transformed beside him but instead of revving back, she raced off ahead of him. She laughed as Bumblebee had to gun it to keep up with her. "Come on, slowpoke." She opened a ground bridge when Bee got beside her, driving through together. They ended up on a backroad not far from the ocean.

Bumblebee looked up the directions on his processor before heading towards the ocean. He drove beside his mate, feeling his spark thrumming in his chest. Her dark paint job made her look mysterious in the night, except for the yellow highlights in her armor. She always looked gorgeous but he hadn't had time to stop and be with her. They've been confronted with 'con after 'con to deal with. He was glad they were catching them all so quickly but he just wanted some time with his mate.

 _ **What's going in that processor of yours, Bee?**_

 _ **Just wishing we had more time to do things like this…**_

 _ **We'll make more time, Bee. We've just been busy. This is really nice, though.**_

 _ **It is.**_

Anna felt herself relax more when they hit the road that curved around the beaches. The ocean was gently lapping at the sand, the sun just starting to poke out over the horizon. There weren't a lot of people out so it was very peaceful. She parked by the pier, activating her holoform. She smiled as she walked out onto the pier, Bumblebee's holoform joining her. She felt his hand hold hers, gently squeezing her hand. She walked to the edge of the pier, sitting down on the edge. She swung her legs gently before turning to face her mate.

Bumblebee was swinging his legs as well, looking out at the sunrise. He looked back at his mate and smiled softly, his eyes seeming to take on a lighter hue from the warm light. He gently cupped the side of her face, rubbing her cheek. "I love you, Anna… I don't tell you enough but I do. I love you so much."

Anna felt herself blushing at the intense stare Bee was giving her. "I love you too, Bumblebee." She placed her hand over his, smiling softly. "Can I try something?"

Bumblebee tilted his head slightly, "Sure."

Anna closed her eyes, letting herself relax to the sounds of the ocean. She breathed in deeply before breathing out, collecting herself. She then pressed against his spark with her own, reaching out to him. She felt him reach back out to her just enough so they could share their emotions and thoughts to each other. It wasn't a full bonding but they were faintly synced together. She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling her happiness mix with his. Together they both felt happier.

Bumblebee kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. He reached out a little more, showering her with his love for her.

 _ **I love you, Anna Esquivel, with my whole spark.**_

 _ **I love you, Bumblebee, with my whole spark.**_

Anna leaned back to see the sun fully rising above them, smiling happily. She turned back to Bumblebee only for his lips to be on hers. She closed her eyes, kissing him back softly, wrapping her arms around him.

{X}

Anna walked through the ground bridge, only to see Strongarm and Sideswipe standing very close and whispering to each other. She smirked as Bumblebee walked up behind her, "Sideswipe, Strongarm."

Strongarm quickly stepped away, rubbing the back of her helm. "Good morning, sir! Mam!"

Sideswipe chuckled at them, placing a servo on his hip. "Where did you two lovebirds run off to? I can see some new scratches on your armor."

Anna looked down at her arms which did have a few minor scratches from their make out session on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. She felt her cooling fans kick on, shaking her helm. "We don't hide that we're in love."

Bumblebee chuckled as he kissed Anna's helm, "I'll get the buffer and Energon."

Strongarm followed after Bumblebee, talking about how it was against regulations to sneak off from base without reporting in. "But, sir!"

"Strongarm, please…"

Anna laughed softly before turning to Sideswipe, walking beside him to the Alchemor. "So, have you been able to contact Sunstreaker?"

Sideswipe raised an eye ridge at her, "Why?"

Anna vented as she looked at the mech, "To tell him you think you found your sparkmate? I can recognize simple flirting, Sideswipe. I can also tell how mates react around each other. I also know you have a split spark and need Sunstreaker to agree."

Sideswipe motioned for her to be quiet, frowning worriedly. "I don't want to get serious with her and Sunstreaker not like her… I do like her a lot, though… A whole lot. She annoys the scrap out of me most of the time, but I like it. She's fiery, stubborn, smart and independent. I love that, even though she can be irritating."

Anna patted his shoulder plating. "If you like her that much, Sideswipe, I'm positive Sunstreaker will too. You're his other half, if you're compatible with her then so is he. Just have some faith. Primus always has a plan…"

Sideswipe cracked a smile, "Sometimes I forget you're an honorary prime and then you go and be all wise and stuff."

Anna chuckled until she heard the alarm beeping from the Alchemor's computer. She rushed over, seeing the end of an argument between Denny and Russell. "Oh, scrap."

Bumblebee handed Anna a cube of Energon before turning to the mini-con. "What's the story, Fixit?"

Fixit pulled up the map, pin pointing the two signals for the team. "Sensors detect two Cybertronian ships landing in the forest west of Crown City. Scans are inconclusive."

Bumblebee nodded before turning to his team, "We should prepare for hostiles, just in case."

Grimlock smirked, punching his servos together, "Okay, I'm prepared."

Bee turned to the Dinobot, "Hang on, Grim. There's a hunting lodge in that area. If we run into locals, it might be tough to explain a big metal you."

Anna gently patted Grimlock's arm since he was upset about it. "Next time, Grim. You'll be able to punch 'em."

Bumblebee smiled softly before turning to their friends, "We might need you and Russell to run interference, Denny, in case Anna can't."

Russell nodded, "I'm in, Bee, but Russell won't be coming on any more missions." He sighed at the disappointed look he got from Russell, shaking his head. "It's too dangerous, son."

Anna knew just how dangerous it could be for children, flashes of Rafael sick running through her mind. She closed her optics, pushing the memories away. She opened them when she felt someone touch her servo. She smiled slightly at her mate who was holding her servo. "I'm alright. Let's go."

Bumblebee stared at her for a few seconds before relenting. "Alright. When you're ready."

Anna opened a ground bridge in the forest, not far from the lodge. She waited for the others to rush through before following, transforming. She followed Sideswipe as they drove through the gate of the lodge. There wasn't a visible sign of any humans, bots or 'cons.

Bumblebee called out to the others, "No sign of humans."

Denny got out of Strongarm's cab, walking forward a bit. "Maybe it's not hunting season?"

Anna turned her helm when she heard a faint engine roar, the roar getting louder as it got closer. "Bee."

Bee heard it as well, turning to the human. "Denny, take cover."

Denny saluted them, "Don't have to tell me twice!" He quickly ran behind the lodge sign, ducking down.

A few seconds later a purple con transformed, landing in front of the lodge. He homed in on Bumblebee, smirking. "There's my prize."

Then another 'bot showed up. It was orange, red and silver. Once he transformed they could see that his armor was similar to that of a samurai.

The purple 'con glared at him before releasing the two mini-cons on his shoulders. "Airazor, Divebomb, bring him down." The two little purple mini-cons quickly began rushing for Bumblebee.

The 'bot released his own mini-bots, "Jetstorm, Slipstream, go." Those mini-bots began running for them as well, their masters right on their heels. One of the cons knocked the other over.

The other one lassoed one of the mini-cons. "I have him, Master Drift."

"Never gloat, pupil." Drift then jumped in front of the 'con, his back to the team.

The purple 'con drew a sword from his arm, glaring at Drift. "This bounty is mine!"

Anna watched the two mini-bots trying to capture the mini-cons curiously. She then looked up to watch Drift fight the 'con. "What's going on?"

Strongarm looked at the fight before back towards her lieutenant. "Did he say bounty?"

The purple 'con headbutted Drift, knocking him down. Bumblebee then stepped forward, "Wait… I know that bot."

Anna turned to him curiously. "I've never heard you speak of him…" She then turned to see the purple 'con was on top of Drift, his sword at his neck cables.

"That's always been your weakness, Drift. You fight fair."

Anna saw Bumblebee running for the 'con, following him. Bumblebee knocked the 'con away from Drift, helping him. Anna punched the 'con before he regained his balance, knocking him to the ground. She quickly knelt on his back, holding him down. "Got you!"

Bumblebee paused as he stood over Drift, seeing one of the mini-cons going after his mate, "Anna!"

The purple 'con looked up at her, frowning. "Anna… With Bumblebee?"

Anna frowned at him before ducking as the 'con jumped for her. She slapped him away from her, giving the 'con a chance to kick her off. She groaned as she landed on her back, glaring as he ran away. "Scrap."

Bumblebee and Drift ran to her side. Drift helped her up while Bumblebee aimed his gun at the tree the 'con hid behind. "Come out with your hands up."

Anna thanked Drift as the others joined them, "Thank you, Drift." She then paused as everyone began shooting, seeing the 'con get away with the mini-cons. "Scrap."

Strongarm turned back to Bee, "By the time we pick through the forest, he'll be long gone."

Anna frowned as she looked back at Bee, "He seemed to know my name. No one knows my name unless you told them… So, I doubt he would know it."

Bumblebee frowned darkly, "I know. That's why I don't think we're done with him or he with us." He vented before turning to Drift, "You're Drift, right? We met in Kaon. I'm Bumblebee."

Drift nodded slightly as he watched the mech. "I know. I came to this planet to collect the bounty that has been placed on you for unauthorized use of a Space Bridge, unauthorized travel between Cybertron and Earth and kidnapping."

Anna frowned, crossing her arms. "I thought Jazz was going to fix that…" She vented before looking away, "I wish I could go talk to them."

Bumblebee squeezed her arm, shaking his helm. "It's alright, Anna…"

Strongarm frowned at Drift, "Anyways, do we look kidnapped to you? Listen, we-"

Drift shook his helm, making Strongarm pause, "None of that matters now." He turned to Anna and Bumblebee, "You saved me from Fracture. I now owe you a life-debt, which must be repaid in kind." He then bowed to the both of them.

Anna looked at Bee, raising an eye ridge. Bee shrugged back at her before nodding. Anna vented but nodded back at him. Anna then narrowed her optics at Sideswipe who was smirking at their silent conversation.

Jetstorm walked up to Drift, presenting his sword. "Your blade, Master."

Drift glanced down, frowning. "It is dirty."

Jetstorm looked down, gasping. There was a bit of dirt on it. "Ah, humble apologies, Master Drift." He then quickly backed away, going to clean the sword.

Drift then turned to the other mini-bot, "Slipstream, secure our ship and place it in synchronous orbit." Slipstream bowed before running off to follow orders.

Denny peeked out, "I can come out now, right?" He waved off a mosquito before rushing over to the group. He smiled up at Drift, waving. "Ah. Hi. Denny Clay."

Drift glanced down at Denny before looking back up at the sparkmates. "Your pet has poor manners."

Denny cried out, "Pet? I'm nobody's pet!"

Anna crossed her arms, narrowing her optics. "Humans are not pets."

Drift raised his eye ridges at her but didn't say anything further from the look in her optics.

Sideswipe piped up, standing beside Strongarm. "So now you don't want the bounty. We're all friends?"

Drift shook his helm, "I retrieve fugitives so they may explain their actions to the Council and eventually choose a more honorable path. Fracture has no honor. And he will not give up easily. To repay the life-debt, I will protect both of you from the attack he doubtless plans even now. And I shall not move from your side until that is done."

Anna stepped back from him, frowning as he stepped forwards. "That's a nice gesture, Drift but…"

Bee spoke up as well, continuing to step back with his mate, watching as Drift only followed. "That really isn't necessary."

Denny watched them, chuckling, "So three more places at dinner?"

{X}

Anna vented as Jetstorm and Slipstream continued whispering about how Anna could have opened a ground bridge like that. She even heard them mention Soundwave. Drift was watching her intently, much more than he watched Bumblebee. She didn't regret saving him but she wished he didn't feel like he owed them.

Anna got a call from Ratchet's computer, walking off to answer. She watched as Drift inspected the base, noting their lack of defenses. "Ratchet?"

"Anna!"

Definitely not Ratchet.

"Miko? What's wrong?"

"Well, Jack's back and he wants to see you. We should get the whole gang back together!"

"I miss you, sis. Miko's finally letting me have a break and I'd like to see you and Bee."

Anna frowned, feeling her spark throb painfully in her chassis. "I would love to, but I can't. I have another 'con who seems determined to come after Bee and I. Another 'bot arrived and is determined to protect us. It's complicated. I'll come over when I can…" Anna turned to see everyone together again and talking. "I got to go. I love you."

She dropped the call before walking over to the group. "Sorry."

Drift nodded at her before frowning at the group. "The boundaries of your carbit repository they are reinforced only by derelict machinery?"

Denny frowned up at him, "This is actually a vintage salvage depot."

Bumblebee vented softly, "Drift, we can defend ourselves."

Drift shook his helm, looking at the both of them. "The life-debt demands I do all I can to protect you."

Russell walked up to them, speaking up, "Bee's right, these Bots are good. They've stopped a bunch of Decepticons."

Fixit nodded, "I can list them for you. Would you prefer alphabetical order, by size, weight or perhaps some other grouping?" He had already begun to pull up the prisoner list on his datapad.

Grimlock nodded, thinking about who all they had fought. "I've, punched a Sharkticon a Buffaloid and, uh Oh, that one with all the eyes. Ugh, creepy."

Anna grimaced just thinking about the spider 'con. "He was a handful."

Sideswipe nodded, smirking at Strongarm, "And when Strongarm isn't bossing us around, we get the job done pretty well. Especially with an honorary Prime on the team." He then motioned towards Anna, smiling.

Anna felt the new 'bot's eyes immediately snap to her. "Uh… Yeah."

Drift finally figured out why her name sounded familiar. He had heard rumors about the human Autobot Anna, the human who saved Bumblebee and helped end the war. He just didn't believe that this Autobot in front of him was her. But if she is an Honorary Prime now, surely Primus might have saved her? He bowed deeply to the Prime, his students doing so as well. "It's an honor, ma'am. Now I must truly protect you."

Anna looked over at Bee, panic in her optics. She didn't know how to handle this.

Bumblebee stood beside her, rubbing her back. "She doesn't like all these formalities, guys. She's very new at this."

Drift straightened up at once, "My apologies, ma'am."

Slipstream nodded quickly, bowing again. "My deepest apologies, ma'am."

Jetstorm did the same, "I'm deeply sorry, ma'am."

Anna motioned at them, "It's alright, but I'm not some amazing person. You don't need to act like this."

Bumblebee frowned down at her, squeezing her side gently. "You are amazing, Anna…" He gave her a look that mean they'd talk later. He then turned back, being serious again. "Sideswipe is right, however. We have been fine on our own."

Drift frowned at them, "Your inexperienced law officer, juvenile delinquent, oafish Dinobot, damaged Mini-Con and human pets are no match for an enemy as devious as Fracture, even with the both of you on the team."

Everyone but Bumblebee, Drift and his mini-bots cried out in indignation. "Hey!"

Sideswipe stepped towards Drift, narrowing his optics. "Strongarm is not inexperienced!"

Anna frowned at him, "Grimlock is not oafish!"

Bumblebee quickly turned Sideswipe around, gently pushing him away, "Sideswipe, hey, look, why don't you, Grimlock and Strongarm set up some temporary quarters for our guests?" The three of the begrudgingly left to do so.

Russell spoke up, trying to be helpful and a part of the team. "Fixit and I can show our guest's partners around the command center."

Anna turned to see Drift staring at her intensely. She frowned and turned to her mate, venting softly. "So now what?"

Drift spoke up before Bee could, "I need to assess the rest of your defense. It already seems to be severely lacking."

Bumblebee began showing Drift around the salvage yard, venting as well. "We've managed on our fine so far. We're also trying to blend in here. Extreme defense measures wouldn't be easy to hide."

Anna walked behind them quietly, letting them talk about the defenses and what not. Her processor wouldn't focus on the topic. She kept thinking about how Fracture and Drift knew who she was. Who told the others about her? It had to be one of the Decepticons left alive from Earth... What if Megatron told the last of the 'Decepticons' what she did?

If the other 'cons knew she had the AllSpark energy inside her, what would they do? They would probably come for her again. She shuddered, thinking about Knock Out wanting to experiment on her again. Now she was metal inside but still, she did not want to be on his surgical berth. She nearly died last time, she didn't think she'd make it a second time.

"Anna!"

Bumblebee was in front of her, gently caressing the side of her helm. His optics were huge and he looked extremely worried. "Anna, what happened? You were projecting your emotions to me and stopped walking."

Anna looked over to see Drift staring at her, one hand over his sword. He was scanning the area around them and seemed very on edge. She turned back to her mate, frowning. "I'm sorry, Bee… I was just thinking about how Drift and Fracture knew who I was… I thought about Megatron or Knock Out telling the others… and if Knock Out found out where I was maybe he would want to experiment on me again…" She shuddered as she got another flashback, her servos reaching out to Bumblebee and holding onto him.

Bumblebee pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her to make her feel safe again. He cooed softly to her in Cybertronian, frowning sadly down at her. "Anna, they won't ever be able to touch you again. You're safe. Knock Out doesn't care anymore, Anna. He became an Autobot and helped us a lot…"

Drift relaxed seeing as Anna was only being plagued by her own demons, not a Decepticon attack. He turned and gave them some privacy, feeling a little guilty that he brought on these nightmares.

Anna vented as she leaned against Bumblebee, focusing on the feeling of his spark thrumming against his chassis. "I know… I just worry." She laid her helm on his shoulder, relaxing for a few seconds. "I'm sorry."

Bumblebee caressed her back gently, kissing the top of her helm. "You don't need to apologize. You've been through a lot of nightmarish things, Anna. We all have and sometimes we can't keep them at bay. But I'm always here for you just like you've always been here for me."

Anna smiled softly and gently kissed the side of his helm, "Thank you, Bee." She gently held his servo in hers as she walked over to Drift, "The stasis pods are this way…"

Bumblebee smiled as he watched her before smiling at Drift, seeing him look a little guilty before. He began telling him about how many 'cons they've captured so far and how that went.

{X}

Russell gaped as he watched Grimlock stacking yet another one of his precious salvaged items, "No way. Grimlock, put that down."

Drift turned to the human, frowning lightly. "There is no time for debate. We must construct a barricade across the main entrance."

Russell winced as Grimlock sat it down, imagining how much damage it was getting, "Not with my 1953 Vend-o-rizer!"

Bumblebee motioned to the new 'bot, trying to make him see sense. "Drift, I appreciate the help, really I do, but-"

Fixit cut him off, calling everyone over to the Alchemor. He began speaking once everyone was gathered, "There's a Cybertronian lifeline, lifestyle, life sign near the northwest corner of the scrapyard."

Drift frowned when he heard the news, "It begins. And we are not ready."

Bumblebee turned to his team, "Strongarm, Swipe, Grim, let's check it out. Everyone else in the Command Center. Anna stay here in case this is a distraction."

Drift frowned as he looked between the two of them. He owed both a life debt but they always split up. They made it very hard for him to protect them. He vented before making a decision. "Where you go, Bumblebee, we go." He turned to Anna, bowing his helm. "If you need our assistance com us, we will be right there."

Anna smiled lightly, "I'll be fine, Drift. I can handle myself."

Bumblebee patted Drift's shoulder as they left, "Trust me. She's whooped my aft tons of times to prove it."

Anna turned to Fixit and the humans, venting softly. "Alright. Has the signal moved?"

Fixit shook his helm, "No, ma'am. Its stayed in the corner."

Anna hummed as she looked at the map pulled up on the Alchemor's screen. "The team should be there now."

A few seconds later Bee commed them, "We're not seeing anything out here."

Fixit looked at the screen again as he commed back, "I'm still reading something at your position, and now there's another one on the southeast side."

Anna frowned, debating on running off to the Southeast side of the salvage yard or not. She decided not to, staying with the humans and Fixit. Bumblebee would tell her where to go If he needed her help.

"Fixit, we've lost power here. Cables may have been cut. Is everyone alright?"

"Command Center is fully operational, sir."

Anna frowned, looking off to where Bee was. "We're fine, Bee."

Denny got up, "I have a backup generator, Bee. I'll go fire it up."

"Hang on, Denny. Sideswipe's gonna be your escort. Anna, after Sideswipe gets Denny, come join Drift and I. I want you with me if Fracture's here looking for us. I don't want anyone going anywhere alone."

Anna nodded softly as she waited for Sideswipe to show up, looking around carefully for any signs of the 'cons. "Got it."

Russell got up as well, watching his father head down from the Alchemor. "I'm coming with you!"

Denny turned back to him, frowning. "I don't think so, Rusty. Stay here and help Fixit."

Anna gently handed Russell to Sideswipe, watching as he transformed around the human, driving off. She then turned to Fixit, narrowing her optics. "If you need me just com me, I'll be here as fast as I can." She then quickly headed to her mate's location.

Anna walked up to them, seeing the mechs standing on the crane. She climbed up, standing beside them. "I didn't see anything on my way here."

Bumblebee nodded his helm, looking a little more relaxed now that Anna was beside him. "Seems like we have everything under control. Not bad for delinquents, oafs and inexperienced law officers, huh?"

Drift didn't say anything but did swing his sword at a buzzing insect. The insect was impaled on the tip of his sword, sparking as it did.

"Um, lieutenant. The Cybertronian life-signal in the northwest corner just vanished."

Anna frowned, staring at the little insect on the top of Drift's sword. "There have been a couple of insects around us today…"

Drift nodded as he showed them the insect, "A remote-controlled micro camera wired to emit a false life signal. And if Fracture is using one, he is doubtless using many."

Anna jumped down from the crane, listening closely to her surroundings. That's when she heard Russell crying out her name. "Anna! Anna, help!" Anna quickly opened a ground bridge, running through without wasting any time. It closed behind her before Bee or Drift could follow. She came out and saw Russell waiting on her. She picked him up quickly, looking him over for injuries. "What's wrong?"

"Fracture took my dad!"

Anna's other servo clenched tightly as she jogged back to the Alchemor, keeping Russell safe in her other servo. "We'll get him back, Russell. I promise."

Russell called out to Fixit when they were close, "Fixit, help me!"

Fixit rolled to the ramp quickly, looking worried. "What happened?"

Anna gently sat Russell down beside Fixit, turning as Drift and Bee ran up to her. "He's fine."

Russell continued telling what happened as he followed Fixit back into the command center, "My dad's gone, Fixit. And Sideswipe, Grimlock, Strongarm. Fracture took all of them."

Bumblebee frowned deeply, "Which means he must be close. Fracture's drones are so small, they can't have much range. Once Fixit gets a lock on his ship, I'll go-"

Drift interrupted him, "No, you will not. You will remain here, under my protection."

Bumblebee looked up at him in shock and anger, "What?"

Russell looked up at him, waving his arm in anger, "But that creep has my dad."

Drift looked down at him, "My life-debt is to Bumblebee and Anna. Their safety is all that concerns me."

Bumblebee turned to Drift, shaking his helm. "Honor isn't just a set of rules, Drift. It's about loyalty. Never turning your back on your friends."

Anna clenched her fists. "I'm not leaving my friends with that Decepticon. You can try to keep me here but you'll lose that battle." She began walking away to open a ground bridge when another one opened. She quickly turned, aiming her gun at the ground bridge. This alerted the others that this wasn't her doing. Bee and Drift quickly got their weapons out as well.

Fracture walked through, smirking at the three of them. Drift glared at him, stepping in front of Anna and Bee. "Leave now, Fracture."

Fracture vented, "I'm not here to talk to you."

Bumblebee glared at him, "What have you done with my team?"

Anna glared at him as well, aiming her gun right for his helm. "Where are they?"

Fracture laughed, "I'm a businessman, lieutenant, Honorary Prime. I just want the bounty. Let me turn you both in and your friends walk away unharmed." He projected a video of their friends all cramped together, struggling to get free.

Anna's servos clenched but she slightly lowered her gun, "Take a 'con's word for it? Please."

Bumblebee narrowed his optics, "She's right, Fracture. I know you won't let anyone go. And you need to know I'll go down fighting before I'll ever surrender to the likes of you!" He then yelled out, charging for Fracture. He was blinded by flashes of bright lights before he could attack, making him fall at Fracture's feet.

Fracture chuckled as he talked to Drift, "It can be just this simple, Drift. I collect this bounty, you collect the next, perhaps." He went to reach for Bee but a sword flew at his hand, stopping him. Anna then appeared beside him, kicking at him. She wasn't planning on hitting him but he moved away, which is what she wanted. She stood protectively over her mate, glaring down the 'con.

Drift spoke up, slowly walking until he was beside Anna. "This is no longer about a bounty."

Fracture shook his helm, "It's always about a bounty." He then sent his minicons at Drift, attacking Anna himself.

Anna quickly pushed him farther away from Bee, kicking him hard enough to send him flying. "Bee!"

Bee was still groggy and unable to move just yet, something Drift noticed. He swung his sword at the 'cons, knocking them away. He then launched his minibots at Bee, "Defend Bumblebee at all costs."

"We will not let you down, master."

Anna didn't let Fracture have a breather, attacking him as soon as he stood up. "No one gets away with hurting Bee around me, Fracture!"

Drift stepped in as well, attacking right after Anna. They were starting to win, something Fracture noticed. The mini 'cons were attacking Drift's minibots. They were holding their own, until Fracture gave new orders. "Go for their pets!"

Anna turned her helm, watching as the minicons went for Russell and Fixit. "No!" She jumped back as Drift blocked a hit that was aimed for her. "Scrap!" She quickly shot at Fracture, driving him back a bit. "Bee!"

Fracture smirked at them, "Are you going to let them take your pets?"

Jetstorm turned to Drift, frowning, "Master, the young human is-"

Drift continued attacking Fracture as he spoke to his student, "Do only as I ordered. Protect Bumblebee."

Fixit moved in front of Russell, nervously trying to stand up to the Decepticon. "I-I won't let you touch him."

Anna was about to dive for them when she saw Jetstorm kick the 'con away from them. She vented from relief before focusing on fighting Fracture. "Good job, guys!"

Anna saw Fracture pause "Fighting fair, Drift Ha, ha, ha. It was bound to cost you sooner or later." He then turned to her with a smirk, aiming his sword at her again. "Now to capture you, the most expensive bounty."

She glanced over just to see a small explosive burst on Drift's back, sending him crashing to the ground. She quickly stepped in front of Drift, aiming her gun right at Fracture. "Give my teammates back and I'll let you go."

Fracture smirked at her, slowly walking closer while she held her ground. She wasn't about to leave Drift open and unprotected around this guy. "You and what army? It's just you now."

Russell called out to them loudly, "Not so fast, Fracture. I've called in a battle fleet from Apropos IV. One of Earth's most powerful allies, also the scariest. And some of Bumblebee's best friends." He had projected the Alchemor's display screen in front of Alchemor. It was showing a screen from Russell's favorite game. It had a bunch of space fighter ships hovering on the screen, looking like they were aiming right at Fracture. However, they didn't play the game and the jets shot at the screen, ending the game.

This caused a giant "The End" to show on the screen, letting Fracture know what was going on. "Ha, ha, ha. I admire your duplicity, human. But now the game really is over."

Anna turned around when she heard them cry out, seeing the 'cons holding Fixit and Russell hostage. "Let them go!"

"That is not for you to decide." Anna turned and helped Drift up, supporting a lot of his weight for him.

Fracture glared at Drift, getting his sword out again. "Righteous to the end." He then charged at them, "Emphasis on the end."

Anna had to move, blocking Fracture's attack with her arm. This caused Drift to fall to his knees, groaning in pain. Anna pushed Fracture back away from her friends, glaring at him. Her optics began to glow a little as her rage fueled her with the AllSpark's power. She got out the blades in her arms, swiping at him. She managed to leave a gash on his facial plating, backing away quickly. Anna wasn't going to let him go now though, following him. She slashed at his chassis, Energon already seeping from the wound. She then kicked him so hard he crashed into a shelf, all the large objects falling on him. "Stay down, Fracture!" She then turned to the 'cons, looking like she would kill them. "Let go of my friends." The cons looked at each other before doing so, running for their master.

Just then Fracture's ship hovered about them, Slipstream and Jetstorm waving from the cockpit. Grimlock, Strongarm, Sideswipe and Denny all came through the ground bridge as well. Anna was so happy to see them that she didn't notice Fracture standing up behind her.

Bumblebee came up and punched him so hard he was sent sliding along the ground, "Game over, for real!"

Anna quickly stood beside him, glad he seemed to be okay now. "Thank you."

Fracture stood up with the help of his minicons glaring at them. "Well played you two. I look forward to the next time we meet." With that he used more flash bombs to get away. The two minibots jumped down just as the ship crashed down in the salvage yard, Denny whimpering at the sound of the crash.

Anna quickly moved and caught them in her arms. She smiled and gently kissed the top of both of their helms. "Thank you for saving Russell and Fixit, even though you went against Drift's orders." She then gently sat them down, laughing at how flushed their helms were.

Drift looked down at them, raising his eye ridges at them as they ran to his feet. He shook his helm before turning to the reformed team.

Bumblebee bowed to Drift, speaking as he did, though a bit dramatically. "I saved you, you saved me. I hereby release you from your life-debt. With my deepest thanks."

Drift sounded a little appalled as he spoke, "That is not how you conclude a life-debt." He ignored how Strongarm, Sideswipe groaned or how Anna and Bee sighed at that. "But the debt has been paid. Although the bounty on you two remains."

Strongarm crossed her arms over her chassis, "Are you planning on claiming it?"

Drift shook his helm slightly, "No. I saw how Bumblebee was willing to fight for all of you. I would never believe one so honorable could be a criminal. Anna, you truly acted like a Prime today. You never stopped fighting for your friends even though you were being placed in danger many times. You even stood up to Fracture by yourself to protect me while I was down. It was an honor to fight alongside you, ma'am."

Anna felt her helm flush now before looking away from his intense gaze or how dopey the minibots looked. "I just love my family. I wouldn't let anyone hurt them, even if I get hurt doing so… It's not a big deal."

Bumblebee gently rubbed her arm, kissing the side of her helm. "You are a pretty big deal, Honorary Prime. If Optimus knew he would be very proud of you."

Russell looked up at him, smiling, "And thanks for keeping Fracture busy while your Mini-Cons saved my dad."

Drift looked down at them before back at the human child. "I meant only to protect Bumblebee, not help your father. But accidents do happen."

Russell frowned at him, walking closer. "The plan wouldn't have worked without Jetstorm and Slipstream. You know you appreciate them."

Drift glanced down at them, giving in a little bit. "They performed their duties quite admirably." He then narrowed his optics a little, "But they still have much to learn."

Anna vented, rolling her optics as she went to get another cube of Energon. "Oh boy."

Drift and his minibots left not long after that, saying their final goodbyes. Though Anna knew Drift would show up again. She just had a feeling.

Fixit rolled up to them, "Well, I have some good news and some baboons, bathrooms, bad news."

Anna snorted softly, "You have some baboons." She laughed more at the annoyed look she got from Fixit. "Sorry."

"Fracture's ship is unsalvageable, but his Ground Bridge still works."

Anna smiled softly, "I can relax some then, make you guys make your own ground bridges."

Bumblebee laughed softly, kissing the side of her helm. "Which is good. We can definitely use it."


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm finally done for the semester! I finished three years at my college this semester and hopefully I can start nursing classes this fall. This chapter is really short but I just wanted to get this one out. It does have quite a few plot points though._

* * *

 **KHandFF7fanforever:** There might be! I love Soundwave too actually! I love the TFPrime Decepticons, well all except Starscream really. He's just too annoying. I've also planned on having a chapter like that! I miss everyone and I know Anna does too. It tore her up to have her family leave like that. That would be adorable. They have a soft spot for Anna now, haha.

 **Lady Angel Sanada Doji:** Because Drift is a very stubborn mech, haha. But he gets better as the show progesses, something I love. I really like him. I also love how he used to be a 'con. I don't know his full backstory but I like him.

 **Moonlight12396:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

 **Snake Screamer:** I'm really glad! I love Bulk. Miko will be estatic but will probably kick his ass first. "The Champ" Isn't for a while but I really liked it when I watched it. I have quite a huge soft spot for Grim.

 **Gipsy Prime:** Thank you! I'm sorry it took so long but hopefully I'll start writing more soon. I'm still trying to relax and get into it again.

 **Gry20:** They did help, thank you! I really liked the Robots Have Nightmares episodes but I feel like it would be bad to pass up Anna having a nightmare as well. We'll see. Your second idea is hilarious. I can see her expression now!

 **JJ:** It's okay, I was too! I understand perfectly. I loved that part, I just had to. Oh Knock Out definteley deserves to be 'knocked out'. I'm planning on having a surprise appearance from our favorite sadistic twin soon! I hate how they split up the twins. I loved Rescue Bots! I stopped watching just because I don't have time but I stopped before he appeared. I think it's a cute idea though.

* * *

Anna smiled softly as she felt Bumblebee kiss the side of her helm. "Bee… It's too early."

Bumblebee laughed softly as he began kissing down her helm before kissing her. "Good morning, Darlin'."

Anna kissed him back before laughing softly, "Good morning, Bee." She laid on top of him, placing her helm over his spark chamber, listening to it. Bee decided to spend the night with her at the base to get some privacy and to be able to share a berth for once. Anna was going to spend the day working for Unit E. She also needed to spend time with her other family. She was ready to be there for Bee in case he needed her help though.

Bumblebee vented as he gently rubbed Anna's back, watching her door wings. "I don't want to get up… This is nice."

Anna smiled softly as she gently pressed against his spark with her own. She flooded with how happy she was and how much she loved him. "Me either."

Bumblebee shuddered as he felt all her emotions, pulling her up to kiss her. "Then let's not…" He mumbled as he continued kissing her.

Anna groaned softly as she kissed him back, moving until she was straddling her mate. She gently began rubbing his chassis as he began kissing her neck. She whined softly as he nibbled on the soft metal there, his digits rubbing her hips. "Bee…"

Bee looked up at her, his cooling fans having to kick on high gear, "Hm?"

Anna felt her cooling fans kick on as well, "I love you."

Bee grinned before flipping them over, "I love you too." He gently began kissing down from her shoulder, rubbing the metal as he did.

Anna was biting at her lips as she watched him, getting even more worked up. She then cursed softly in Cybertronian when she heard Miko's music getting close. "Why, Miko?"

Bumblebee laughed as he sat up before whining as Anna punched his shoulder, "Rude."

Anna pouted at him, "You're rude." She got up and opened the door just as Miko knocked. She looked down and tried her best to act normal. "Miko?"

Miko stared up at her and then Bee rubbing his arm. "Well this is awkward. I can come back later?"

Anna felt her helm get extremely hot before glaring as Bee laughed more. "Shut up. Your face is red too!" She shook her helm and marched back to the main room of the base, mumbling about rude people.

Miko chuckled as she walked towards Bee, raising up her hand. "High-five dude."

Bee gently tapped her hand with a digit, grinning down at her. "Thanks, Miko. I'm really happy we're getting closer again."

Miko snickered as she followed the femme, "Not as close as you want, if you know what I mean."

Bee made a snort like noise as he followed the human femme, "Oh my Primus."

{X}

Anna smiled as she wrapped her holoform's arms around her brother. "You seem to be fitting right in here."

Raf smiled at his sister's reflection on the computer screen. "I like it here. It's nice to be doing this kind of stuff again."

Anna nodded softly as she placed her chin on Raf's head, watching him work. She was silent for a few minutes, thinking quietly. She looked up when Agent Fowler walked into the room. He nodded at some of the other workers before turning to the siblings. "Hello, Agent Fowler."

Raf nodded as well, smiling softly. "Agent Fowler."

Fowler smiled at the two of them before handing a folder to the younger Esquivel. "Some humans managed to snap some shots of the 'cons Bee's group is tackling. I need you to erase everything they have and make sure nothing is being circulated."

Anna looked down as Raf flipped through the folder. Anna rolled her eyes as she saw a blurry image of Steeljaw. "I hate that 'con."

Raf smirked as he looked up at his sister. "Isn't he the one who was flirting with you?"

Anna frowned down at her brother, "It was so gross." She scoffed before leaving to let Raf do his job. "I'll see you two later!"

"Bye sis."

"See you later, Anna."

Anna walked into the base to see Ratchet coming out from the back. He smiled at her, turning to her vehicle form when she dropped the holoform. "There you are. I was wondering where you ran off to."

Anna stretched out after transforming, walking over to Ratchet. "I went to go see Raf."

Ratchet hummed as he turned to the screen, pulling up his current project. "He seems happy here."

Anna nodded as she looked down at the Autobot symbol on the floor. "Yeah…" She frowned as she felt her spark begin to ache a little. "R-Ratchet?" She stumbled a little, losing her balance.

Ratchet turned to her, noticing how her optics were glowing. She was swaying, stumbling a little which was weird for Cybertronians. Ratchet held her shoulders, stabilizing her. "Anna?"

Anna looked up at her before feeling even more faint, "Woah…" She felt her legs give out, falling before Ratchet caught her. She saw his worried optics before it was all black.

{X}

Anna groaned as she looked up at the light blue sky. Why was she looking up at a sky? She was at the base with Ratchet, wasn't she? She couldn't hear anything though. Anna sat up, rubbing her helm.

"Anna?"

Anna gasped as she saw Optimus staring down at her. A mini-bot was floating in the air beside him in a shade of Energon blue. "Optimus!" Anna scrambled up before hugging him tightly. "Oh my god, Optimus…"

Optimus held her tightly, able to take in what Anna looked like now. "I'm so happy to see you enjoying Primus' gift for you. You look beautiful."

Anna stepped back and smiled up at him, her optics filling up with tears. "Thank you. It's so good to see you again." She looked up at the mini-bot, tilting her helm. She could feel the familiar aura around him. "A Prime?"

The mech nodded his helm, "I am Micronus Prime, one of the Primes helping Optimus prepare for his mission."

Optimus looked between them, frowning softly. "Why did you bring Anna here?"

Micronus floated closer to them, looking down at Anna. "Because both of you will be facing this together. Anna is finally stepping up to her Prime status. So, Anara Prime, I will be helping you prepare as well."

Anna tilted her head, thinking about the way the title rolled off her glossa. "Anara... Hmm..." She smiled softly before bowing her head to Micronus, "Thank you very much..."

Optimus frowned at Micronus, "Anna is young still, Micronus. She's not ready for this."

Anna shook her head, "Optimus, I've been in war since I met Bumblebee. I graduated basic training, went overseas and have been fighting with Bee against these new 'cons. I'm not a rookie."

Micronus nodded, "Exactly." He waved his servo, making two swords appear in their servos. "For now, you must fight each other."

Anna looked up at Optimus, feeling her spark thrum dangerously fast in her chassis. "Fight him?"

Optimus looked at Micronus, unsure about this. "How will this help?"

Micronus frowned at them, "You need to learn how the other fights to learn how to fight together. You will be the key components in the near future. You must work smoothly together."

Anna looked down at the sword, turning it over in her servos. She saw how Optimus already seemed familiar with his own sword. Optimus was two pronged at the end but hers was one full blade. Her handle was very intricate with golden bands of metal flaring out. There was a sphere in the middle that had the Prime symbol embedded. The blade was wider at the base, thinning out towards the tip. The blade was also serrated on one edge. The metal had a glue blow to it that mixed with the golden tones of the sword. It was very different from Optimus'. His was silver and blue, looking just as majestic as he was. Anna's sword looked a bit deadlier, more decorative as well.

Anna looked up at Micronus, "What are these swords?"

Micronus moved closer to her, "Prime Decepticon Hunters, which you will both need for your mission. You will need to figure out how to use it as Optimus is."

Anna tested the weight as she moved it around, looking up at Optimus. "Well…" She took a step forward, swinging her sword at his shoulder. She was surprised at how smoothly she could wield it, expecting it to be hard to handle at first.

Optimus stepped back, bring up his own sword to block hers. There was a loud clang of metal that echoed in the realm of the Primes. "Don't hold back just because it's me, Anna."

Anna smirked as she ran for Optimus, swinging her sword at his legs. "I promise I won't."

Micronus smirked as he watched the two Primes fighting each other. Their lessons were going to be very entertaining.

{X}

Bumblebee frowned as he paced in front of the Alchemor's control center, trying again to contact his mate. "Come on, Anna… Answer me." He cursed in Cybertronian as she didn't answer again. He vented as he turned to Sideswipe, "I'm going to the Unit E base to ask about Anna. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone, please?"

Sideswipe smirked at him, "Who? Me? Please."

Bumblebee smirked softly, shaking his helm fondly. "I'll let you know what I find out." He opened a ground bridge to the Unit E base. He walked through to see no one was there. He frowned softly, at least expecting Fowler or Ratchet to be there. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?" He tried again but a bit louder. He was about to activate his holoform to investigate the base more when he heard someone.

"In the back!"

Bumblebee went to the back, following where he heard the voice. He walked into the infirmary Ratchet set up, seeing Anna on a berth. She was strapped down, lots of wires on her helm. Fowler was on a ledge beside Miko and Raf, watching Ratchet. Ratchet was looking up at a screen, frowning softly at the readings. Bumblebee jogged over to his mate's side, gently brushing his digits against her facial plating. "What happened?"

Ratchet looked over at him and then back at his screen, venting. "She suddenly got very dizzy and clumsy before fainting in my arms. Right before that I could see that her optics were glowing again. Her spark and processor have been under stress since then. Something is happening in her mind but I don't know what. I suspect something to do with Primus."

Raf sighed as he leaned against the railing, watching Anna's helm turn from side to side. "It's kind of like she's fighting someone."

Bumblebee sat on the berth, gently holding one of her servos. He kissed the back of it, hoping to calm her a little with his presence. "I hope she's winning…" He said trying to lighten the mood.

Miko smirked softly, "This IS Anna we're talking about."

Ratchet chuckled slightly before straightening up again. "She's been out for hours. I hope she wakes up soon."

{X}

Anna vented roughly as she sat up from Optimus knocking her down. "I forgot how amazing of a fighter you are." She felt sore all over and exhausted but she couldn't figure out how this realm worked. Her physical body wasn't there but she felt everything here. She could feel when Optimus hit her sides with the sword, when he tossed her across the ground, when he knocked her down. If she was human still she would be covered in bruises soon.

Optimus smiled softly at her, "You are a great warrior as well, Anna. Bumblebee must be very proud."

Anna stood up, stumbling a little. "Thank you, it means a lot." She then raised her sword up, getting into stance again. She wasn't going to quit until she knocked Optimus down. She paused when she felt a little tug from her sword. She glanced down, seeing the faint glowing symbols on the blade. She looked up at Optimus and smirked, thinking of what to do. She swung her sword down at the ground, a rush of energy reaching out towards Optimus. Optimus barely dodged in time, a large crack in the ground forming. Anna was already waiting for him, kicking his legs out from behind him. When he was down she placed the tip of her sword against his back, over his spark chamber. "Got you."

Optimus stood up and smiled brightly at the femme. "You did."

Anna grinned at him before she whistled as she held up her sword, looking it over. "So, you do hold secrets. Such a Prime thing to do."

Micronus raised an eye ridge at the femme before smirking a little. She was still sassy, something he liked about the femme. "Next time you'll have to figure out more of our secrets."

Anna smiled tiredly at Optimus, gently hugging him. "I'll see you soon, Optimus."

Optimus gently rubbed her back, smiling as well. "I will see you soon, Anara Prime."

{X}

Anna's vision slowly got dark before she re-awoke in her body again. She could hear the others talking around her. She could hear Bee, Ratchet, Raf and Fowler.

Fowler: "Why isn't she waking up yet?"

Ratchet: "I can't control that! It's up to her."

Miko: "Well can't you just shock her awake?"

Bee: "No! That could injure her or mess something up with Primus. It doesn't seem like she's in any danger, at least."

Anna looked down to see Bee sitting beside her, rubbing her servo. She smiled and gently squeezed his hand, "No need for shocks, I'm awake."

Bumblebee leaned forward, rubbing her facial plating looking very worried but happy. "Anna! You're awake! What happened? Are you alright?"

Ratchet pushed him back, huffing. "Calm down, Bee. Give her some room to breathe."

Miko laughed softly, leaning against Raf. "He's acting like this isn't a normal thing now."

Fowler shook his head, walking back towards his office. "Some warning would be nice next time so I don't have another heart attack!"

Anna laughed softly, "Sorry, guys."

Bee pouted at Ratchet before dodging a wrench that was thrown at him, "Okay, okay!"

Anna looked at all of them before venting softly, "I've been roped into training session with a Prime, Micronus Prime. He also…" She glanced down at herself, frowning. "He fully stated me as a Prime."

Ratchet dropped the pad he was holding from shock, whispering to himself, "I needed that."

Miko looked at Raf in shock, her mouth hanging wide open. Raf was the same way, feeling a little faint. "Dude." "Sis…"

Bumblebee's optics were huge and he was gaping at her. "No way."

Anna shrugged, feeling unsure. "Yeah… I'm Anara Prime now."

Bumblebee pulled her into a tight hug, grinning brightly. "That's amazing."

Anna hugged him back, staring at the wall across from them. "I don't think I'm ready to be a Prime, though…" She pulled back to look into her mate's optics, "If I'm being pulled into training sessions with the Primes, that means something bad is going to happen."

Bumblebee gently held both of her servos, squeezing them. He was nervous about it as well but he was confident they could handle it. "That may be true but we have each other, we have our teammates, our friends, our family. We can handle it together."

Anna smiled softly, turning to look back at the others in the room. "Yeah…"

{X}

Anna slowly tried to sneak past the team at the scrapyard, not wanting to get their attention. That didn't work as Grimlock spotted her. In a few seconds, she was picked up and squeezed to death in a hug. "Anna! You're a Prime now!? That's so cool!"

Anna groaned softly from the pressure and being spotted. "Thanks, Grim."

Strongarm gaped up at her, "I'm on the same team as Lieutenant Bumblebee and a Prime, holy Primus. You have to teach me everything you know! What was it like to fight Optimus Prime? Did you win? I bet you did, you're so amazing!"

Sideswipe was laughing at how starstruck Strongarm was acting, shaking his head. He did think it was amazing but he could tell how uncomfortable Anna seemed.

Bumblebee gently patted Grim, "Can you set my mate down, please?" He then wrapped her in a hug, smiling at his team. "You're smothering her a bit, guys. She needs time to adjust."

Anna smiled sheepishly at them all, "I'm still trying to process it all but thank you…" She then kissed her mate on the helm before walking quickly away from them all. She groaned as Strongarm began walking after her, talking about how cool it would be for Anna to train her. "Oh my lord. Why me?"

Bumblebee and Sideswipe just looked at each other before venting, shaking their helms.


	15. Chapter 15

_Over a month, wow, I'm sorry guys. I was on vacation and then I haven't been able to write much of anything. I'm gonna try and work on it soon because I need a surplus of chapters for when I go back to college. Anyways, here's "Sideways"_

* * *

 **Alexandria Prime:** You did! After I re-read the chapter I thought about how it sounded. Anna Prime just didn't sound that good. Thank you for that!

 **Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date:** I'll have to bring him back into the story more!

 **Snake Screamer:** It sounds like I will! I see that people are really shipping Bee and Starscream and I don't know why. Starscream was so bad in Prime. Oh well. Maybe he's different now.

 **Sakura9544:** Thank you so much! Have a good summer as well.

 **KHandFF7fanforever:** She is! Haha, Strongarm has a new heroine to look up to. More than she already did. Grimlock and Anna are very close so yeah, he kinda does. Haha. I love their weapons and I will make sure she gets hers. I know, I loved that part.

 **JJ:** Me too! She is, I love it! It did take place during "Out of Focus" and this is "Sideways!" I bet you're excited. Have a great summer too!

 **Gry20:** I love both of those ideas, haha. I hope you like this episode/chapter!

 **Guest#1:** Haha, yep. Something like, "Please don't be so formal either."

 **Guest#2:** Thank you so much!

 **Guest#3:** Sorry, I just had writer's block it seemed. I didn't have any motivation.

 **CrystalVixen93:** Thank you so much! I'm sorry I made you wait so long.

 **Guest#4:** Thank you and I'm sorry for the holdup.

 **Guest#5:** I'm so sorry, I hope this update makes up for it.

* * *

Anna should probably feel bad for what she was about to do. Nice sparkmates probably don't do these kinds of things to their sparkmate. Bee is probably going to be mad, more than likely mad. But she just had to do it.

Anna sneaked up behind the yellow 'bot, smirking deviously. She managed to sneak right up behind him, blaring the air horn.

Bee screamed loudly, turning around but tripped as he did, falling on his aft. "AAAH!"

Anna snorted before she rested her servos on her knees, laughing loudly as coolant fell from her optics. "Oh, my, god!" She looked up to see Bee frowning at her, crossing his arms. She snorted again before laughing even harder, "Your face! Haha, you screamed so loud!" She then yelped as she was tackled to the ground, falling on her back.

Bumblebee smirked down at her, pinning her limbs down with his own. "Got you."

Anna smirked back up at him, "Do you though?" She quickly flipped them over, kissing him happily.

Bumblebee purred as he kissed her back, gently rubbing the back of her helm. "It seems like you got me again."

Anna laughed softly as she looked down at him, "I love you but I had too… You've been so jumpy, Bee. You need to relax."

Bee groaned as he let his helm fall back, making a small thump sound. "I knoooow. I'm just anxious. We haven't gotten any Decepticon activity alarms in a while so I'm expecting one any second. It's making me jumpy."

Anna shook her helm, gently caressing the side of his helm. "Just enjoy the time we have to relax until we get an alert, Bee." She leaned down and kissed the top of his helm, grinning. "I like having all day to spend with you."

Bee felt his cooling fans kick on, smiling back up at his mate. "I'll try and relax so I can enjoy it too, Anna." He then smirked, "Or should I say Anara Prime?"

Anna pouted at him, blasting the air horn by his audial receptor, walking away from him. Bumblebee laughed as he rubbed his ear, "Come on, babe! I like both of your names!"

Anna laughed as she shook her head, "I'm glad!"

Bumblebee smiled before he ran after her, picking her up and swinging her around. "I love you."

Anna felt her facial plating get warm as she looked down at him, "I love you too, Bee…"

"Get a room!" Sideswipe snickered as Strongarm smacked the back of his helm.

Anna snorted, "How about you two get one first?" She then laughed loudly with Bee as both Sideswipe and Strongarm quickly scattered. She looked down and high-fived Bee when he held out his servo to her, grinning.

{X}

Anna was sitting in the diner at a booth, using her holoform, helping Russell with his homework. It was math, something that Anna was always good at. She smiled as Russell groaned, trying the problem over again. "You'll get it, Russell. Just look at the examples I did for you."

Russell smiled at her, sliding the papers she wrote on over to his side. "Thanks for helping, Anna." Denny was out on a business call, delivering some antiques to a buyer. Anna said she would watch over Russell for him. She was talking to Jack on the phone until she saw Russell throwing his textbook down, grumbling loudly.

Anna was watching him work out the problem, trying to spot what step he messed up on. That's why she didn't notice Bumblebee sneaking up on them. Bumblebee was using his holoform as well, using a confetti cannon on them both. "Ha!"

Anna gasped as she looked up at her mate, confetti sticking all over her and even stuck in her hair now. "Bee…"

Russell shook his head to knock some loose, laughing at the expression on Anna's face. "Run."

Bumblebee took off running, looking panicked and regretting his decision to prank her. "You told me to relax!"

Anna was on his tail, screaming at him. "I'm going to shove this confetti up-"

Russell shook his head as he blocked them out, looking at the problem again. "Ah! Got it!"

{X}

Sideswipe smirked as he saw Strongarm sneaking back into the scrap yard again. "Hey, Strongarm." He grinned at her when she jumped, leaning back against a pile of old cars and looking very cool. He smirked when she jumped and cried out as she turned to face him. "It's a nice day to be sneaking into the base, huh?"

Strongarm felt her facial plating warm as she looked him over before shaking her helm. "I wasn't," She said while laughing. "I was just on patrol." She then pouted when Sideswipe just tilted his head, looking even more handsome. "Come on, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe smirked at her, slowly walking towards her. "You were away from base without Bee's or Anna's permission. Must've been someplace really embarrassing too if you don't want your heroes to know about it."

Strongarm frowned at him, liking having the mech so close to her but nervous because he could get her in trouble. She knew he liked her but he was still Sideswipe. He was still a troublemaker. "Please, Sideswipe, I don't want to make Bee or Anna mad."

Sideswipe gently tilted her helm up, looking into her optics. "Don't worry, sweetspark. I won't tell." He then leaned in close enough to brush his lips against her, thinking they would like it if the other couple did. "As long as you let me kiss you… and take let me take you on a date."

Strongarm heard all her cooling fans kick on, her facial plating getting very hot. "U-uh… S-sure." She collected herself, nodding softly. "I'd like that."

Sideswipe grinned before gently kissing the top of her helm. "Good."

{X}

Anna watched her sparkmate pacing, venting softly. She had been laying in his lap, reading some reports from Unit E. Bumblebee was gently rubbing her shoulders but then he began to think about the Decepticon silence. He then began to pace, again. He had been pacing for over thirty minutes by that point.

Denny cried out loudly, holding some weapons over his shoulder as he approached Bee with Fixit. "Eureka!"

Bee cried out loudly in fear, turning around quickly to face them, "Scrap!"

Anna laughed loudly, doubling over. "Oh my god."

Denny tried not to laugh, doing his best to look apologetic. "Sorry, Bee. Did we startle you?"

Bee vented as he watched his mate almost falling to the ground from laughter. It made him smile a little, glad to see her happy even when it was from his pain. "Maybe a little." He glanced back down at them, "With no Decepticon activity lately, I've been kind of jumpy. I mean, I know something's coming. I just don't know when. So, all I can do is obsess about it and… ugh. I guess I just don't know how-"

Fixit then decided to jump up, yelling, "Good news!"

Bee jumped and cried out again, "Ah!" He then sighed as Anna rubbed his arm, "To relax…"

Grimlock walked up, along with Sideswipe and Strongarm, tilting his helm. "What's going on?"

Bee motioned down to the smallest two of the group, "Either Fixit and Denny were about to tell me or they're gonna give me a third unnecessary jump-start."

Anna grinned at Bee while he glared at her, "What? I didn't do anything." She laughed again while Bee shook his helm, mumbling about her.

Fixit smiled up at Bee, "Sorry, sir, but Denny and I have finally succeeded in creating two working duplicates of your Decepticon Hunter."

Anna jumped a little at the mention of a Decepticon Hunter, thinking about her own weapon. She really liked it and wished she had it with her, not just in the Prime realm.

Bumblebee looked surprised at them, "Really?"

Denny grinned as he handed one to Sideswipe. Sideswipe turned his into a sword, swinging it around. He then grinned down at it, "Sideswipe like."

Denny tossed one to Strongarm next, "Want to give it a try?"

Strongarm gasped as she caught it before grinning as it turned into a type of crossbow. "Whoa." She looked it over, aiming with it, "This would meet department specifications."

Denny saw Grimlock watching Strongarm and smiled sadly, "Sorry, we don't have one for you yet, Grim. We used the Scrapyard's entire supply of platinum just to power these two."

Grimlock grinned at them, "That's okay. I prefer old-fashioned weapons, anyway." He then punched his hands together for emphasis.

Denny then looked up at Anna, "Well we can find some more platinum and make you one soon, Anna?"

Anna shook her helm, "That's okay, Denny. I sort of have my own?" She saw the confused looks and mumbled, "It's complicated. It's with Optimus right now. I'm training with it."

Russell looked up at his dad, doing a praying motion. "You could make me one, instead."

Denny quickly shook his head, "No. No way, you're not getting one."

Bumblebee then jumped again, landing in a half-crouching position. "AH!"

Anna laughed, patting his shoulder. "It's okay, Bee. You finally got a Decepticon alert."

Bee sighed as he stood up, "Oh, thank goodness. Our dry spell is over." He moved over to the command center, looking at the map. "The signal's coming from under Crown City, in the flood control tunnels. Come on team." He paused from walking away when no one followed him. "What, what is it?" He sighed when Grimlock laughed, "Oh. Let's see…" He then did a dramatic pose, pointing in one direction, "Let's speed and succeed!"

Anna rubbed her helm, shaking her shoulders as she tried not to laugh. The others just silently walked towards the gate, shaking their helms.

Bumblebee pouted, "Well, come on, I mean, we… You, you put me on the spot!" He whined as Anna continued laughing, following him out of the scrapyard. "Anna, please, I was under pressure!"

"To speed and succeed?"

"Anna!"

{X}

Anna sighed as she walked a little bit in front of Sideswipe, mumbling about why a Decepticon would chose such a disgusting place.

Strongarm winced as some liquid dripped from the ceiling, almost hitting her. "What is this place, sir?"

Bee answered as they kept walking, "Storm control. If the city gets too much rain, the excess water flows through here and out to the river."

Grimlock shuddered, watching some more stuff float by him, "Ugh. Along with a lot of other stuff."

Bumblebee paused when they came to an area where the tunnels split into multiple other tunnels. "Alright, split up and keep your comm channels open."

Anna chose one that was beside Bumblebee's, walking through it. She winced as more of the disgusting water nearly dripped on her armor. "This is so gross. This 'con better be close…"

"Team, I found fresh tracks. It looks like whatever made them wasn't going straight ahead but side to side. Converge on my position."

Anna tracked his position, getting on the concrete and running to where Bee was. Bumblebee had just aimed his Decepticon hunter at the 'con when she arrived. She walked up beside him as the crab 'con tried to act tough.

"Let me tell you something. The last chump who came too close, I crushed his transport! Yeah, you don't want to mess with me, Law-bots."

Anna aimed her gun at his helm, stepping closer. "Oh really?"

Strongarm stepped out from behind Bee, "Sure they do, Decepticon. We all do." Sideswipe and Grimlock then appeared behind Bumblebee as well. Sideswipe and Strongarm aimed their Deception hunters at him while Grim punched his other hand.

The 'con held up both of his claws, "Okay, okay, okay, don't shoot, huh? I'm just trying to lay low, stay away from the law, which is you, yeah." He then looked at them again, "Ooh, but there's this other convict out there. He's got it in for me. Just don't hurt me, alright? It makes me so-"

Sideswipe smirked at him, "Crabby?" All of their team laughed at that, trying not to be too loud.

The 'con rolled his optics, "That's hilarious. Never heard that one before."

Anna smirked at him, "Heard the one about the crab 'con who gets put back in a stasis pod?"

The 'con held up his claws again, "Wait, wait a minute! This other 'con, he wants to tear me to pieces, I just wanna be left alone. Maybe we can make a deal or something?"

Bumblebee shook his helm, "Here's the deal. You go back in your stasis pod." He then turned to Sideswipe, "Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe went to move forward, taking the Energon cuffs from Anna. He then jumped as the 'con ran away, moving sideways like a crab would. "Scrap!"

It scared Grimlock so much he cried out, moving back. "Who moves like that? It's just weird!"

Anna patted his back before running after the 'con, moving over the trash he was knocking down as he ran. They came up behind the 'con again, Sideswipe now in front of him and blocking his path. "Stop right there!"

Sideswipe held the cuffs, waiting to use them, "End of the line, crusty."

The 'con managed to run sideways into another tunnel, most of the team falling into the muck as they tried to catch him. Anna winced before stepping over them and running after the 'con, "Get back here!"

The tunnel ended up turning into a dead end, all of their team forming a half circle, trapping the 'con in the room. At least, they thought so. As Sideswipe tried to grab him to cuff him, the 'con grabbed some pipes and tore them open. The water rushed at them all, knocking them off their feet. The water flushed them all out of the storm control drains. Anna was on top of Bee, spitting out some of the disgusting water and groaning. Bee was holding himself up so she wouldn't fall down, spitting out some water as well. Strongarm ended up being crushed underneath Grimlock, spitting out water when Grimlock got up.

Anna got down from Bee's back, climbing up the hill and laying back, groaning. "I need to take a shower… Do 'bots take showers? You should." She covered her optics, shuddering. "I need a bubble bath."

Grimlock shook some water out of his audial receptor, "What's a bubble bath?"

Bumblebee kneeled beside his mate, rubbing her helm gently. "Humans fill a container full of hot water, relax in it and add a soap mixture that creates a lot of bubbles."

Strongarm shook more water off of her, "We could all use one of those…" Though she did plan to sneak away and go through her secret car wash that night. She needed it. She might try and get Anna to join her.

Bumblebee stood beside her, contacting Fixit. "Fixit, this is Bumblebee. Our fugitive resembles an Earth crab. Can you ID him?"

"Checking the prisoner man-purse, manifold, Manifest. Found him. Your bad bot is Clampdown, an expert in digging up dirty secrets and using them for personal gain. Clampdown tried to blackmail a member of the High Council and wound up on the Alchemor."

Strongarm tilted her helm, "He doesn't sound all that dangerous."

Grimlock shuddered, "Ugh… Just creepy."

Bumblebee watched his team, "Don't underestimate any 'Con. Clampdown may be capable of things we haven't seen yet. He might shoot lasers out of his eyes or blow flames from his tailpipe. It's always something." He saw their confused expressions and 'cleared his throat'. "Alright. Split up and run a search pattern along the riverbank."

Anna paused by his side, tilting her helm. "Flames from his tailpipe?"

Bumblebee chuckled softly, "I don't know, Anna."

Anna smiled and kissed his helm before transforming, driving off. "He's a dork."

"I heard that!"

"I know!"

{X}

Anna was driving along the waterline when she heard Strongarm com everyone.

"This is Strongarm. I have eyes on our fugitive. He's on a garbage barge heading South on the river."

Bee: "Copy that."

Anna focused on Strongarm's location, driving through a ground bridge she made. She drove through the other side to see the barge driving away. She turned back to see Strongarm staring at her a bit shocked. "The barge must be heading to a landfill of some kind…"

Bee: "The barge is heading to 'No man's land' as Denny called it. Anna, what is your location?"

"I'm with Strongarm. When everyone arrives, I'll create a ground bridge."

"Copy that."

Anna waited until the other three got there, opening a ground bridge to the island. She waited for everyone to go through before doing so herself. She walked through and vented at the awful smell on the island. "Great. Of course he chooses this place…"

"A clean getaway!"

Anna walked up behind the 'con, aiming her gun at his helm. "Hardly."

Clampdown yelled at he jumped away from her, "AH!" He then saw the rest of the team walking towards him. He then motioned towards them all, "Thank the AllSpark I found you!"

Sideswipe tilted his helm, talking to Strongarm. "He found us?"

Clampdown moved closer to them, "You gotta help me! I need protection. Those other creeps, they wanna crack my shell." He then grabbed onto Grimlock's hand, talking to him.

Grimlock shook him off, jumping away and waving his arms. "AH! Get away, get away!"

Bumblebee stepped in front of him, "What other creeps?"

Clampdown made a little whine-like noise, "Uh, come on, come on, let's make a deal."

Anna frowned, peering down at the 'con. "Was it Steeljaw?" She saw him flinch a little and knew she was right.

Strongarm pointed her Decepticon hunter at him, "We don't make deals with criminals."

Clampdown freaked out a bit, trying to change their minds, "But, But, But I have a secret to trade, see? Now, I tell you what: You promise not to throw me back in the deep freeze for bailing from the Alchemor, and I'll tell you where this gang is hidin' out. Huh? What do you say?

Bee stared at him before nodding, "Deal."

Anna stared at him curiously, not going to say anything just yet about it. He seemed to have a plan, going by the look in his optics.

Strongarm wasn't going to be silent, however. She turned to her lieutenant, crying out, "What?"

They all looked up when a bunch of 'cons climbed to the top of a garbage pile, Steeljaw being one of them. He smirked at Anna before looking at the 'con with them. "Clampdown, why did you run off so fast from your new friends?"

Bumblebee glared at him, "This 'con is in our custody, Steeljaw."

Strongarm aimed her weapon at him, glaring as well. "Just like you're going to be."

Steeljaw smirked before launching into the air, diving for them, "Oh, I highly doubt that!"

Anna waited until he was closer, seeing he was going for Bee. She then jumped into the air and tackled him to the side, rolling with him. "Oh, shut up!" She grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the ground. She got off him when he seemed dazed.

Strongarm was fighting against Fracture and his mini-cons. Grimlock was fighting Underbite. Sideswipe was fighting Thunderhoof and keeping him away from Clampdown.

Anna fell back as Steeljaw swiped his tail at her, not paying attention to him which was her fault.

Bee grabbed his tail before it could hit her, swinging him away. "Anna!"

Anna turned and stood beside Bee, both of them glaring at Steeljaw. "You should just give up."

Steeljaw smirked at her, standing up tall. "I would never give up on you." He then ran for them both. He slashed at Bee, making him duck. He used that to get around him, going for Anna.

Anna dropped down when he swiped at her, kicking him in his chest. "You'll never have me, 'con. Even if I didn't have my sparkmate I would never go for you."

Steeljaw blocked Bee's arm, swiping him with his tail this time and sending him flying. "Oh, come now, love. I know you're attracted to me."

Anna vented at him, "You're not Primus' gift to femmes, 'con." She heard Grimlock cry out in pain, turning her head quickly, "Grim!" She then groaned as Steeljaw punched her hard in the helm, knocking her down to the ground. "Fucker…"

Steeljaw was a little confused by her earth word but stalked over to where Bee was, seeing he still hadn't gotten up. "Let's take care of the bug problem." He dropped Bee's body into the crusher, starting the machine up. He stood on the edge, smirking as he watched the walls closing in on the bug.

Anna had managed to stand up at that point, a bit wobbly on her feet. Her head was pounding but she would be okay. Bee didn't sound like he would be, she could hear him crying out. She ignored the throbbing in her helm as she bolted for Steeljaw. She jumped down into the crusher, kneeling over her mate and pressing against the walls for him. She groaned as the mechanics tried to crush her too but she wouldn't let them. She pulled the energy from the AllSpark, using it to push back the walls. She didn't notice but her eyes were glowing again and her Prime symbol was glowing as well.

Bumblebee was looking up at her, gaping at how amazing she was at the moment. "Anna…"

Steeljaw was frozen as well, "What in Primus…"

Sideswipe managed to sneak past Steeljaw because of this, lodging a steel pipe in the gears so the walls would stop pushing in. "There you go, Anna!" He then grinned brightly at Steeljaw, "Sucks to suck, huh?"

Steeljaw sneered at him, "Clever." He tried to jump for Sideswipe but Bee grabbed him, tossing him away from them all.

Bee then smiled at Sideswipe, "Thanks, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe grinned, "Just stopped by on my way to deliver some payback to Fracture." Bumblebee helped Anna out of the crusher, holding her steady. Sideswipe stepped up beside her, helping as well. "You good?"

Bumblebee nodded, "I'll manage."

Anna smirked a little at them both, "I'll be fine after some rest. Go on, Sideswipe." She watched as the red 'bot ran off to find Fracture no doubt. She hopped down with Bee, stretching out both of her arms and shoulders. "Ugh, that hurt."

Bumblebee did the same, glaring at Steeljaw as he began to get up. "And he's gonna pay for that."

Anna ran for the 'con, ducking when he swiped at her. She then uppercut him, sending him flying. "Payback's a bitch!"

Bumblebee was there, waiting on him. He kicked Steeljaw when he landed, sending him flying again.

Steeljaw groaned loudly when he finally came to a stop, feeling Energon pooling in his mouth from her punch. "Scrap…" He saw Anna and Bumblebee running for him, falling to the ground and acting like he was unconscious.

Anna stopped when she saw his helm fall down, the 'con not moving. She looked at Bee, frowning. "Did I punch him that hard?"

Bumblebee motioned to the 'con, "I guess. You can be brutal, Anna. Which in this case, I'm very happy about."

Anna smiled softly at him, gently squeezing his servo. "Me too."

The team got all their captured fugitives together in a row, waiting on Anna to open a ground bridge. Her helm was still hurting so it was taking her a bit to focus.

Sideswipe smirked as he looked all the 'cons over, "Nice haul."

Bumblebee shook his helm, "Let's pat ourselves on the backs after we get these 'cons in their stasis pods."

Clampdown looked up at Bee, looking angry, "Wait. Wait, wait, wait. We had a deal, Autobot. You promised you were not gonna arrest me for escaping."

Bumblebee smirked down at him, sounding sarcastic, "I'm not arresting you for escaping. I'm arresting you for assaulting officers of the law. Remember? Back in the pipe?" Clampdown only looked down at that, not having anything to say now. Bumblebee then leaned against Anna's side, venting happily. "Ah, this feels good. Maybe going out on missions is my version of relaxing."

They all looked over to see Steeljaw making a run from it, free from his cuffs. Anna scoffed before running after him, "Dammit, Steeljaw!"

Strongarm called out to Bee as they ran, "You were saying something about not patting ourselves on our backs?" Bee only groaned in response.

Anna was almost to him but he was managing to slash every line keeping the barge tied to the dock, "Stop!" She tried to grab him before he climbed up the wall but he was too fast. "Ooo… One day I'm gonna beat you to an Energon pulp!" She then quickly grabbed the last tow line, pulling until she had it taught. She groaned as she tried pulling the ship in, "Guys! I need some help here!"

Bumblebee grabbed her rope with her, pulling as well, "All hands on deck!"

Strongarm turned to them, frowning, "Steeljaw is going back for the other prisoners!"

Anna pulled harder, trying to pull it back in time, "And there are humans in danger!"

Strongarm nodded, quickly grabbing one of the lines, pulling as hard as she could, "I understand, ma'am!"

Sideswipe managed to grab a line before it flew away, Grimlock had to dive for his and landing in the water. He transformed, holding the line in his jaw so he had more power. He then jerked it back, trying to reel the ship in.

Anna relaxed once the ship passed by, reeling the ship in and tying the line to the dock. She then fell on her aft, panting. "Okay… I so need a bubble bath."

Bumblebee smiled at her, patting her shoulder. "How about we go home and you compromise for a massage?"

Anna stared up at him, debating. "Hmm… If you wax me too."

Bumblebee laughed as he pulled her up, "Deal."

{X}

The team was driving back to the scrapyard, all of them managing to stay close. Most of them were quiet, drained from the day they had. Sideswipe, wasn't, of course. "Strongarm, what exactly is your secret?"

Strongarm slowed down a little bit, feeling nervous. "It's nothing bad, I promise! I just didn't want to upset Bee or Anna by leaving…"

Bumblebee and Anna had noticed the group fall behind, doing so as well so they could figure out why. Bee was the first one to say something, "What's the matter?"

Sideswipe replied so Strongarm didn't have to, "Just talking about some stuff."

Anna chuckled, "Like Strongarm sneaking off base?"

Bumblebee laughed as well, "We know all about it. I also know Strongarm wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our robots in disguise status."

Anna slowed down a little more to gently bump against Strongarm, "We trust you."

"Thank you, sir, ma'am."

Bee sped up so he was beside Anna again, "Just out of curiosity, where have you been going, Cadet?"

"I can show you?"

{X}

That night, after Bee had given Anna a very thorough massage, washed her and waxed her, Strongarm took them to her secret place.

Sideswipe looked at Strongarm and then back at her 'secret'. "A car wash? I was expecting something… bigger."

Strongarm shrugged, "I come here to maintain a clean, professional appearance."

Anna snickered softly, "Or look good for someone." She then laughed at the look Strongarm gave her, as well as the look Sideswipe gave Strongarm.

They all looked over when the car wash turned on, seeing Bumblebee in it. He had a giant grin on his face, looking relaxed for once. "This is so relaxing. Whoo! I haven't felt this good in cycles."

Anna smiled happily at him, shaking her helm fondly. "Dork…"


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm having a hard time having motivation to write this story, and I probably wont for a while still. So, I'd say I'll update once a month. I know it sucks but I don't want to write crappy chapters just to update._

* * *

 **CrystalVixen93:** Thank you! I'm sorry it took so long, though.

 **Alexandria Prime:** I love Moana, gosh.

 **Gry20:** That would be cute for the Strongarm / Sideswipe thing. I like the mini-con ideas and the others. I'll try to remember them when I get to those points in the story.

 **The Whispering Sage:** Thank you!

 **SnowKi:** Sorry for the long wait!

 **Guest #1:** It might be but I'm not rushing their relationship but they know they like the other.

 **Iron Maker2:** I hate Starscream but I don't at the same time. If I'm writing / reading an Autobot centric fic I hate him. If it's a 'con fic then I like him. And hmmm I like the idea but you'll have to see.

 **Guest#2:** Haha, at least his personality is consistent.

 **Guest#4:** He'll probably be very confused and surprised, haha. It's not everyday a human turns 'bot.

* * *

Anna smiled as she continued gently petting the tabby cat in her arms. She used her holoform to get close to the feline since she was afraid to hurt the thing in her real body. She had to hide while doing this since Grimlock was terrified of small creatures like Sophia. Sophia had been the name she and Russell came up with together since they both loved her. "You're such a pretty girl, aren't you?"

Sophia mewed up at her, arching her back so she rubbed against Anna's hand while purring.

"Here, kitty, kitty." Sophia and Anna turned their heads when Russell exited the RV with a saucer of cream in his hands.

Anna stood up from her hiding spot she carved out behind some boxes Denny piled up full of miscellaneous parts. She hummed as she carried Sophia out to Russell, gently letting her down. "There you go, sweetie."

Russell smiled as he bent down, petting her back and dropping his flashlight. "There you are, Sophia."

Bumblebee walked up to them then, Denny and Fixit behind him. "I've been looking all over for you Darlin." He then smiled down at her, feeling a bit nostalgic at seeing her holoform. He gently picked her up, bringing her up closer to his helm. "Hiding away with the cat again?"

Anna blushed a little before smiling brightly at him, "Maybe."

Russell smiled at his dad who peered curiously at said cat, "We named her Sophia."

Denny sighed, a smile on his face. "I guess you can keep her if she stays around."

Bumblebee chuckled, "I hope she stays away from Grim at least. He's not a big fan of Earth's domesticated animals."

Russell shook his head, not believing it. "How could anyone not like something this cute?"

Bumblebee smiled as he saw Anna's holoform fizzle out in his servo. "Grimlock doesn't do cute."

Anna, in her real body, walked over to them as she stretched out. "It's as bad as me with spiders." She shuddered and moved to her sparkmate's side. "Stupid, creepy little things."

Bee smiled and gently kissed the side of her helm, "I know, Darlin, I know."

Russell then looked at other males, "Where are you guys going?"

Fixit spoke up then, "My nightly scan of the Crown City area picked up some anonymous, autonomous, anomalous signals indicating several Energon deposits nearby."

Bumblebee raised an optic ridge at Anna, "Anna is too stubborn to go with us."

Anna smiled, shaking her helm. "Good try." She looked down at Russell, "I'm gonna stay at base and keep an eye on everyone. I'm also waiting on a call from Jack. He's in a different time zone right now on a mission."

Bumblebee vented dramatically before smiling at her. "Tell him I said hello. I hope he's doing well."

Denny smiled at them before looking down at his son, "How about you? Big plans for tonight?"

Russell nodded, grinning. "The 'bots and I are watching _Invasion of the Zombie Vampire Swamp Creatures_." He used his flashlight then, aiming it at his chin from below so he seemed creepy.

Denny raised an eyebrow as Bumblebee transformed hitching a trailer to himself to transport the Energon. "Hmm. You sure you want to watch it after dark? It sounds pretty scary."

Russell shook his head, looking confident. "Dad, I don't do scared."

Denny stared at him before giving in, climbing into Bee's driver's seat. "If you say so."

Bumblebee called out to them both as he pulled away, "We'll be back soon you two!"

Anna looked down at Russell, smiling at him. "I'll get the 'bots together if you get the movie ready."

Russell mock saluted her, "Roger that, ma'am!"

{X}

Anna ended up sitting in front of Grimlock since she was smaller, he could see over her. Sideswipe and Strongarm were sitting very close together, holding servos sometimes. Russell was inside the diner, sitting in a booth with a bowl of popcorn. They were almost done with the movie by this point.

Strongarm suddenly looked out into the scrap yard, looking confused. "Did you hear something out there?"

Sideswipe shrugged, watching the TV with a confused expression. "Who can tell? The human on screen has been screaming for the past ten minutes! Doesn't she ever stop to breathe?"

Anna chuckled softly before shaking her head, "This is what you get when you watch low budget horror films."

Grimlock whimpered when another jump scare happened on screen, gripping onto Anna tightly but not enough to hurt her. He relaxed a little bit when Anna placed a servo over one of his, patting it.

Russell shook his head at the 'bots, "Shh!" He turned back to the screen, grinning. "Here comes the best part."

The woman on screen got attacked by one of the creatures, the whole scene being very gory. Sideswipe and Strongarm winced, looking away before looking back as they were curious. Grimlock screamed and covered his helm, only to peek through his digits at the screen. Anna remained unfazed, critiquing the film in her processor.

Russell turned to them, grinning. "I know. Cool, right?"

Strongarm looked down at the human, looking confused and worried. "That didn't frighten you?"

Russel smirked, shrugging, "What can I say? Nothing scares me."

Sideswipe tried to act cool and not scared, which he was. "Me either- "He stuttered, clearing his vocal processor to hide it. "Yeah, me either."

Anna smiled, shaking her helm softly. She looked up when Russell got up, "What is it?"

Russell held up his empty bowl, "I'm going to get some more popcorn, I'll be back soon." He left the diner and climbed into the RV to microwave some more popcorn.

Grimlock then looked at the others, "Russell must be made of stone."

Sideswipe waved his servo in the air, "Ah, he's blowing exhaust about nothing scaring him."

Strongarm smirked at him, "You're one to talk."

Anna laughed at Sideswipe's pout. "She got you there, slick."

Strongarm pointed at Sideswipe, tilting her helm. "You shiver with feat any time there's light traffic."

Sideswipe huffed, waving his arms, "Hey, a 'bot needs to keep moving. Especially me."

Grimlock then looked to Anna, looking quite devious. "I bet we could scare Russell if we really tried."

Anna debated it for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay." She stood up and stretched out a little, "What do- "She paused as she got a call to her com unit, from Jack. "I have to take this call. You three just don't terrify him to death, okay?" She chuckled softly at the worried expressions on the 'bots. She then walked off into the scrap yard, answering the call. "Hello, Jack."

"Anna! It's nice to talk to you again. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has. What's been up with you?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Missions, more missions. I visited my mom. She and Fowler are really happy together but it's still weird."

Anna chuckled at the thought. She felt the same way but June wasn't her mother. "I know."

"How's the team? You and Bee are good still, right?"

"Bee and I are great. It's a little weird still since we were so in love then had a five-year gap. It's like resuming but not at the same time? The team's a lot better now. They can actually work together."

"If anyone can make it after that, it's going to be you and Bee… I know I haven't stopped by to see you or the new 'bots but…"

"It's painful?"

"Yeah… I miss Arcee, Anna. I miss all of them. I mean we had Ratchet but he wasn't the same after everyone left. I miss Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Smokescreen too. I miss our team, our family."

Anna sat down on a squashed car, looking up at the night sky. "Me too, Jack, me too…" She let her processor drift, thinking about how their friends' lives were going. "But I know they miss us too. Arcee probably misses you to death, Jack."

"Yeah, I know…" His voice broke a little at the end. He was quiet for a bit before sighing softly. "I have to go, Anna. I'll talk to you soon?"

"Of course. Be safe, Jack."

"You too, Anara Prime."

"Jack!"

Anna heard laughter before Jack hung up on her. She rolled her optics, venting. "He knows I don't like to be called that… It's weird." She then realized she was talking to herself. She began walking back to the diner when she saw some marks in the ground. She bent down, seeing a pattern leading up to one of the stasis pods. She followed them until she came to Chop Shop. She grimaced when she looked at him, looking back at the ground. The tracks stopped before the pod but then they were dragged for a few feet before disappearing. She frowned as she tried to imagine what happened. She quickly shook her helm, heading back to find the others. She watched as Bumblebee talking to the others. Grimlock was in a costume, looking like Leatherface from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"Not a bad night's work." He glanced at the trailer full of Energon, "Man, the Alchemor must've been carrying quite an Energon reserve when it crashed."

Strongarm raised an optic ridge at Bee, "Anna's kept us supplied with her strain. Why do we keep going after these?"

Bumblebee picked a cube up, looking it over, "Because if the Decepticons need Energon desperately enough they'll try to take it from us."

Denny listened to them before turning to his son, "How was the movie? Terrifying?"

Grimlock chose that time to roar at them again, trying to be scary, especially since Anna had joined them.

Bumblebee chuckled, "Sorry to interrupt, but we have Energon cubes to unload."

Anna smirked at them, "What happened while I was gone?"

Russell looked up at her, "These three-" He got cut off when the alarm blared through the scrap yard.

The team waited in front of the Alchemor's screen while the humans and mini- 'bot went inside. Fixit pulled up the map, figuring out what set off the alarm. "We're picking up life signals from, from, from, from-" His stutter was fixed by Denny patting his back. "From several Decepticons in the cave system near the crown river." He then frowned as the signals grew faint, "Wait, wait, I'm losing them." He then groaned as their signals disappeared.

Anna looked at the map, venting softly. "The signals probably got cut of as they descended into the cave because of the minerals in the ground."

Bumblebee nodded as he listened to his mate, "We'll have to be careful then. It could be Steeljaw and his crew and we can't track them now." He then turned to his team, striking a pose. "Okay, team, gas it up and blow it out!"

Anna placed her servo on her face, rubbing it. "Bee…" The other three were gaping at him, looking very weirded out. "That…"

Bee chuckled nervously, "Uh… yeah…" He shrugged, "It sounded better in my head?"

Anna laughed as she transformed, letting Russell climb into her passenger seat. "That's what you always say." She then raced out of the yard, heading towards the cave. "Russell, one to ten, how bad was that?"

Russell made a thinking face, crossing his arms. "Well… I'll give him an eight for enthusiasm and effort. The cry gets a two out of ten."

Anna chuckled, knowing Bee could hear them. "I agree, though I think a two was a bit high."

"Hey! Whose side are you on?"

Russell laughed with Anna until they began to get closer, everyone getting serious again.

{X}

The team stopped outside the cave, letting the humans out before transforming. Bumblebee remembered the map Fixit showed them, turning to his team to give the game plan. "Fixit's scans suggest it'll take forever to search these tunnels as a group. We might need to split up."

Denny nodded, "I know the caves pretty well, count me in."

Bumblebee nodded, "Thank you, Denny. He then turned to the smallest members of the group. "Fixit, you and Russell stay out here to coordinate communication."

Russell frowned up at him, "Why can't I go? I won't be scared." He then glanced up at Anna, "Please, Anna?"

Anna shook her helm softly, kneeling so they were closer in height even though she still towered over him. "I know you won't be scared, Russell. However, these caves can be dangerous. If we're going to split up you might be hurt and no one be able to find you quickly."

Bumblebee then motioned at Fixit, "Besides, it's not you we're worried about being scared."

Fixit nodded, shuddering, "It's true." He held out his arms to Russell, "Look, I already have 'bot bumps!"

Russell sighed before nodding, "Okay, I get it."

Denny then took some paint off the truck, holding the cans on his arms, "Here's some luminescent paint we picked up from the Ranger Station a while back. Mark your paths with it so you can find your way back out. My mark will be a D with a circle around it."

Grimlock picked up a can and began to charge towards the cave, smirking. "Enough chatter, Operation Grimlock Butt Whoop is a go!"

Bumblebee quickly jumped in the path, shaking his helm. "Grim, if you find the 'cons, don't engage with them. Call for backup and wait for us."

Anna patted his arm, holding her own can in her right servo. It was terribly tiny compared to the 'bots but it was okay. "You can kick their aft when we re-group, okay?"

Grimlock whined a little, slumping his shoulders. "Okay…"

Denny then tossed something up at the couple, "Heads up!" He grinned when he saw them catch it, looking at each other curiously. "Here's some walkie-talkies so I can stay in touch with you."

Bee nodded, "Okay, team, let's head in."

Denny decided to speak into his walkie-talkie, not realizing how much static it would cause or how loud he was, "Copy that, chief!"

Anna and Bee both winced since they had theirs. Denny still had the others in his hands. "Denny, quietly, please!"

Denny laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck after tossing the others to the team. "Sorry, Anna, Bee."

Bee patted Anna's shoulder, "Be careful, okay?"

Anna kissed his helm softly, "You too." She smiled at the team before walking in after Bumblebee. She split up when the tunnel forked, marking her path with a dog tag. She continued walking farther into the tunnels, being silent. She could tell there was a 'con nearby.

She then frowned as one tunnel was very narrow, she'd have to shimmy through it. The other seemed to curve around to the right. "Well fuck."

"Uh… Anna, Fixit and Russell can here you."

Anna laughed softly, "Sorry…" She then vented roughly, starting to slide through the walls of the first tunnel.

 _Anna? What's wrong?_

Anna relaxed a little when Bumblebee mentally contacted her. She showed him what she was doing, as well as how uncomfortable it was. She could feel some parts of the wall scratching at her armor.

 _Oh, just trying not to freak out because I'm squeezing through some tunnel in a cave._

 _You're claustrophobic? I know you have arachnophobia._

 _I don't like feeling trapped…_

Anna could feel Bumblebee trying to comfort her over their bond. She vented softly, trying to relax her tense body.

 _You're okay, Anna. I'm right here with you. We'll meet up soon. I'm getting closer to you, I can feel it. Can you feel me?_

Anna felt like he was babying her but she didn't mind too much at that moment. She felt a lot better with Bee talking to her.

 _Thank you, Bee… I can feel you getting closer too._

"Ow. Ow. I don't like small, dark places," Grimlock's voice came over their coms.

"You mean like the inside of Strongarm's head?" Sideswipe's voice was teasing but not as harsh as it used to be. He was just playing with the femme.

"Why don't you bring your head over this way and I'll-" Strongarm's voice wasn't as harsh either, a bit of affection in it as well.

Bumblebee vented before calling out to his team, "Keep all your heads on the mission, please."

Anna felt her spark stop thrumming in her chassis when a loud scream was heard over their com's, from Sideswipe.

Bumblebee sounded panicked when he contacted everyone, "Sideswipe! Come in, Sideswipe! Anyone heard from Sideswipe?"

Anna began moving faster through her tunnel, listening to the coms while trying to avoid rocks.

Strongarm: "Lie... You... break… up…"

Grim: "What… penned… swipe?" He paused before crying out again, probably from hitting more rock formations. "Bumble… Anna! Something… scared…"

Anna slid down the tunnel since it was a slope. "Grim!?" She groaned as she didn't hear anything from him again. She yelped as the slope suddenly dropped off, falling to the ground. She didn't land on the ground however, she landed in someone's arms. "Bee!"

Bee held her securely before gently setting her down, "Are you okay, Darlin?"

Anna nodded, brushing some dirt off her frame, "I'm fine." She looked up at Bee and frowned, "Something's happening to our team though."

Bumblebee nodded, running ahead with his weapon out again. "I know." He then called out to everyone over the coms. "Grim, Strongarm, Sideswipe! What are your positions? Where are you?"

Anna held onto Bee's arm, stopping him. "Shh…" She turned her head, peering at the tunnel behind them. "Something's heading for us."

Bumblebee got his weapon ready, trying to focus in the darkness but his vision or hearing weren't as sharp as Anna's. "'Con?"

Anna gasped as a huge bat-like 'con appeared, heading right for them. "Yes!" She pulled Bumblebee down, the 'con missing as it tried to grab them.

The 'con hissed as it clung onto the ceiling, hanging upside down and facing them. Just as it saw Anna raise her arm to shoot, he let out a piercing scream into the air.

Anna cried out, covering her audials. Bee did the same before quickly slumping on the ground, unconscious. Anna felt pure fear running through her system, trying to block the horrible sound out. She soon felt her vision going black, her system being forced offline.

{X}

"Bee!"

Bumblebee opened his optics to see a red and orange sky above him. He frowned, he should have been in a cave. What happened, where was Anna? He sat up quickly, realizing the voice who called for him was his mate. "Anna?!"

Bumblebee stood up, gasping. The city he was in was all on fire, causing the red and orange sky he saw. He could hear screams from humans, laughter from 'cons he could see far off in the distance. What happened?

"Bee!"

Anna turned his helm, finding Anna leaning on a building. Her chassis had large claw marks on them. The wounds were so deep, Energon was leaking down her body. She had similar claw marks on her legs and arms. She was losing too much Energon he realized, even though he wasn't Ratchet. "Anna!" He quickly ran to her side, picking her up. "What happened? Who hurt you?"

Anna looked up at him, her normally bright optics were duller than his. Her optics didn't hold any warmth for him. He could only see pain, anger and fear. "You… you let this happen… The 'cons overtook Earth. I tried to fight them off…. She coughed up some Energon, her body temperature cooling even further now that she was dying in his arms. "You did this…"

Bumblebee felt tears falling, his spark nearly breaking in his chassis. "I… no! I wouldn't let this happen, I would have saved you!"

Anna chuckled darkly, more Energon spilling from her body from the movement. "Like before?"

"Bumblebee."

Optimus! Optimus could save Anna.

Bee turned to him, looking up at his stern expression. "Optimus! You have to help, Anna! She's…"

"Dying? Yes."

"You have to help her, Optimus. You're both Primes, surely you can do something?!"

Optimus shook his helm, "Only you could have saved her, Bee. You didn't." He looked down at him, narrowing his optics. "I'm disappointed in you, Bee. I chose you to lead this mission. Even with your mate by your side and with her help, you allowed this to happen. You were not ready for command. You are not capable of leading."

Anna looked up at Bee, speaking softly since she was almost dead now. "You're responsible for my death, the death of our team and all these people…"

Bee fell to his knees, feeling Anna's spark stop. "No… I… I wouldn't allow this to happen, Anna! Anna, please, I can't lose you again! ANNA!"

{X}

Bumblebee had tears running down his facial plating, shaking in his cocoon Nightstrike built. "No… Anna… please… No…"

Anna was struggling in her own cocoon, which was stronger than the others. Nightstrike had trouble keeping her under. She broke through her first nightmare and cocoon. He quickly put her under again, wrapping her in three layers instead.

She had tears falling as well, though her expression wasn't anguish, it was pained. She was whimpering and crying out loudly.

{X}

Anna could feel cold metal underneath her body, something felt off now though. She could heart her heart beating in her chest. Her body felt smaller, less powerful. She had skin, she could feel it now as she touched her own palm. She was human? Was this a dream? Did that bat-like 'con knock her unconscious?

"Ugh… I can't believe he wants me to dissect you some more. You barely survived the first time and it was so messy. I hate humans. You're all so disgusting."

Anna flinched when she heard Knock Out's voice as he entered the room, feeling the little tremors his footsteps caused. She warily opened her eyes, seeing the familiar 'con looking down at her. He was glaring at her before moving down from her, messing with some human-like instruments but were Cybertronian sized. "How… What's going on? You joined the Autobots after Cybertron was saved. Bee said you turned good!" She tried to get free from her binds but couldn't even budge the metal. "Let me go!"

Knock Out laughed darkly, picking up a scalpel and gently cutting her cheek, causing her to go still so he wouldn't hurt her more. "I would never join the Autobots, human. Your stupid bug is mistaken. Cybertron is dead and you will soon be as well."

"Knock Out. I finally got the last Autobot." Starscream laughed evilly as he dragged a body into the room.

Anna turned to look and felt ice fill her veins. "B-Bee?"

Knock Out chuckled as he angled the scalpel, pressing it against her chest. "Let's see if we broke her heart, shall we?"

Starscream smirked, propping Bee's dead body on a berth. The berth was across from her so she could see him perfectly. His optics were open but no light shone in them. He had Energon seeping from his chassis, his spark torn apart. He had burn marks all over from shots the 'cons fired at him. He died a very painful death.

"No! Bee!"

Knock Out smirked, moving closer to the human. "No one's going to save you now, little Anna. Not even Primus himself."

Anna screamed as Knock Out sliced open her chest for the second time in her life. "No!"

{X}

Russel saw something in the dark, running closer. He recognized the symbol as his dad's. "Dad." He then quickly ran around the corner, looking out for his father or the team. He found them when he entered a large cavern, he just didn't expect what he saw.

Everyone was wrapped in some dark goo like substance that had hardened around them. They were all unconscious, groaning in their sleep. Well, except Anna and Bee. Anna was crying out, tears falling from her cheeks. He could tell she had been under for a while, judging by how much liquid was running down her body. Bumblebee was the same way but he looked more broken than Anna. Anna looked like she was in pain.

Russell then spotted his dad who was awake and struggling to get free. He saw Nightstrike walking up to the group, hiding behind a cluster of big rocks.

Nightstrike then walked up to Anna, clicking his glossa at the noise she was making. The nightmare he caused was more powerful than the others due to her second dosage. He then rolled his optics, using lasers in his hands to begin siphoning Energon from her body.

Denny called out to him, glaring, "Why are you doing this to us?"

Nightstrike continued siphoning while he spoke to the smaller creature, "I realize it's an inconvenience, but one does what one must to collect the Energon one needs to survive."

Denny struggled more, "I don't have any Energon! I'm a human!"

Nightstrike sighed, stopping what he was doing as he turned to the human male. "Well, that's unfortunate." He then went back to siphoning Energon from the femme.

Denny looked around before spotting his son behind a rock. He raised his eyebrows, a smile forming on his face. He was so glad his son was alright but he was worried too. His son was the only one able to help them but Nightstrike was a big 'con and Russell was a small human. Denny turned to the 'con again, "There's a rescue party already searching for us!"

Nightstrike vented roughly, stopping his siphoning again. "Really, is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet with one's meal?" He then turned to the human, walking closer. "I sincerely doubt anyone's looking for you." He stood up tall, stretching out his wings. "Although, if company is coming, I had better prepare." He then ran towards the tunnel, jumping into the air before flying out.

"Dad!" Russell ran to his father, feeling of the stuff he was covered in. He then bent down, picking up a sharp rock as his father talked.

"I can't believe you found us. Ha! You are one amazing-"

Russell cut him off, "Later." He then began chipping away at the cocoon he was in. "Let's get you out of here first." Once he began cutting some blue goop seeped out of the cocoon, the stuff probably keeping the 'bots under.

Denny winced as Nightstrike shrieked in the distance, still close enough for it to hurt his ears. "I hate those shrieks."

"Fixit said they affect the 'bot's fear centers."

Denny winced when Anna let out a loud whimper, then crying out. "I don't want to know what her nightmare is…" He winced again when there was another shriek from Nightstrike. "They're giving me a headache. I wish I brought my earplugs." He then broke free when Russell was done, wincing at all the goo still on him. "Ugh, gross."

Russell made a face at the gross liquid before running to Bee. He would be able to free Anna and the others faster than he could. He already knew he wouldn't be able to free her with just two humans. He had just managed to free Bee's Decepticon Hunter when he heard something. Both humans turned to see Nightstrike glaring at them, his helm close to them.

"What's this? This tiny creature is your rescue party?"

Russell threw the rock into the air, grinning at the 'con. "Hundreds of saved and never been caught!" He then ran away, trying to draw Nightstrike after him.

Denny caught the rock, surprised at his son. He then quickly moved to Grimlock, cutting away at his cocoon. Since Russell had managed to cut open Bee's cocoon, some liquid spilled out. That allowed him to wake up from his nightmare. He groaned as he began to come too, his optics slowly focusing. "That… that wasn't real…" He groaned at the headache he had, "What's going on?"

"Nightstrike put you all under with his screams I guess… Russell and I are going to get you guys free."

Bee turned his helm quickly when he heard Anna crying out. He noticed the tears running down her facial plating, how her body was shaking. He could feel the amount of fear and pain she felt. It was enough to make him cry, already forgetting his own nightmare. "Anna! Anna, please, wake up!" He groaned when she didn't even react to his voice. He looked down, realizing he could move his Decepticon Hunter now. The others weren't in reach but the missing 'con of Chop Shop was there beside him. He looked out to see Russell still running away from Nightstrike. He made a decision to let the 'con free, hoping he would save the humans. He activated his weapon, slashing the 'cons cocoon.

Once the spider was free it looked up at Bee for a second. It then turned, beginning to run away. It paused when Bee called out to it. "Wait! I know we're enemies but these humans with us, they're no threat to you. Please, help them before you go." Bee sighed when the 'con began running away again.

Denny was almost done cutting Grim free, at least what he could reach. "Hold on, Grimlock. It's gotta be the chemicals in this cocoon keeping you in a trance." Russell had managed to trap Nightstrike under some rocks, temporarily, running back to the team. Denny had managed to wake Grim up by that point.

Grim groaned as he looked around, "Whoa, bad dream…"

Denny gasped when Nightstrike began running for him, "Shift change!" He threw the rock up in the air before running from the 'con and the team.

Russell caught the rock, chipping away at Sideswipe's cocoon. "Ah!"

Bee smiled when he saw the spider 'con toss the paint on Nightstrike's eyes, disrupting his vision. That gave Denny enough time to jump into a crevice in the floor, just out of Nightstrike's reach. Bee then turned to Nightstrike, "Hey, shrieky!" He waited until the 'con looked at him before continuing. "Why are you messing around with the locals when I have all the Energon you could ever want?" Nightstrike paused before flying towards Bee, crying out. Bumblebee waited for the right moment before striking him with his Decepticon Hunter. Nightstrike fell back, rolling to a stop, not moving.

Sideswipe fell to the ground at that moment, finally free from his cocoon and nightmare. Russell ran up to him, "Sideswipe, are you alright?"

Sideswipe shuddered from the mixture of his nightmare and the nightmarish goop all over him. "Yeah, I'm gonna need a week's worth of detailing though."

Grimlock burst free from his cocoon, breaking Strongarm free from her own. Sideswipe then freed Fixit.

Bumblebee thanked Grim when he broke his cocoon, "Thanks Grim." He winced when Anna cried out again, "Please, Grim, help her."

Grim whined when he heard Anna whimper before running to her, slashing at her cocoon with his hands, trying to get her free.

Bumblebee watched them before turning to the 'con, glaring at him. "Come on, bat- 'bot. No more surprise attacks, just mech to mech. You hurt my sparkmate so now you're going down!"

Nightstrike smirked at him, looking like he was going to screech at them again. Russell quickly called out to them, "Turn off your audio receptors!"

Thankfully everyone listened because none of them were affected when Nightstrike screamed. Grimlock quickly grabbed his leg when he tried to fly away. He quickly slung him on the ground, stepping on him with just enough pressure to keep him from moving.

Anna slowly began to wake up from her nightmare, Grimlock managing to free her before capturing Nightstrike. She slowly pushed herself up from the floor, the images still running through her processor. She saw all the blue on herself and felt her spark thrumming quickly in her chest, thinking it was Energon, her Energon. "No… No… that was a dream… just a dream…"

Bumblebee knelt beside her, very gently touching her back. "Anna…"

Anna turned to him quickly, her optics looking wild and unfocused. She was shaking and looked like she might faint at any second. "Bee…"

Bumblebee pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "I'm here… You're here… We're okay…"

Anna held onto him tightly, or as tightly as she could since she was very weak. Nightstrike had drained a lot of her Energon. "Starscream killed you and I had to stare at your corpse as Knock Out dissected me again…"

Bumblebee squeezed her more, not caring that everyone could hear them. "Knock Out will never touch you again, Anna. We're not going to lose each other. We're going to be together, forever." He then placed his helm on hers, trying not to cry. "I dreamt that I somehow caused Earth to fall to the Decepticons, everything was on fire. You died in my arms and Optimus said it was my fault, I wasn't ready to lead…"

Anna shook her helm quickly, "These were just stupid nightmares… You're an amazing leader, Bee… Optimus is very proud of you, I'm proud of you. I love you so much, Bee…"

Bumblebee vented softly as he gently rubbed her back, being careful of her door wings. "I love you too, Anna…"

Anna looked up hearing someone whine and finally realized the others were there. Sideswipe and Strongarm were standing beside each other, watching them worriedly. Denny had his arm around Russell, comforting him. Fixit was beside them, watching them sadly. Grimlock was the one who whined, watching her worriedly.

Anna smiled slightly at him, "I'll be okay, Grim…"

Grimlock knocked the 'con unconscious before quickly moving to her, picking her up and hugging her. "I was so worried. You kept screaming in your sleep…"

Anna patted him gently, as much as she could while in a death grip. "I'm sorry to worry you, Grim… I'm okay now, though. I promise."

Grim gently set her down, holding her again when she nearly fell. "Anna?"

Bumblebee gently took her from him, kissing the top of her helm. "Are you feeling okay?"

Denny spoke up, "Nightstrike did drain a lot of her Energon. Maybe that's it?"

Anna nodded softly, curling up in her mate's arms. "That explains it… I just need Energon."

Bumblebee nodded softly, "I'll take you to Ratchet." He spoke over his mate when she began to protest, "No buts, you're ill and he's a doctor. I want you to feel better." He then smiled softly at her, "Can you create two ground bridges? One to the scrap yard and one for us?"

Anna leaned into Bumblebee, venting softly. "Mhmm…" She focused as hard as she could, opening a ground bridge. "Hurry, though."

Once Bee looked at everyone they quickly ran through, Grimlock carrying Nightstrike who was still unconscious. Anna then opened another ground bridge, Bumblebee carrying her through to Ratchet.

"You're going to be okay, Anna." He frowned when she seemed even more out of it now that she created two ground bridges, "You're going to be okay…"


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm so sorry that it's been two months without an update! Nursing school is really kicking my butt. The program I'm in is accelerated and even harder than normal. I'll try to work on another chapter sometime but don't expect another update for at least a month. I'm not giving up on the story or any of my stories so don't worry. I'll just have to update when I manage to finish a chapter._

 _Which leads to this. This is a very short bridge chapter that explores Bee and Anna's relationship. I hope you guys will like it!_

* * *

 _Thank you to: **JJ** , **Sakura** , **DisneyFanatic9100** , **BlackTiger1948** , **Gry21** and all the **guests** for reviewing!_

 _Strongarm and Sideswipe's relationship will also begin developing more! I still have to write in that date that was promised! ;)_

 _As for Scowl and Miko, I'll have to see when I get to that episode. It's hard to keep them all track since it's been a while since I watched the first season. I'll try to squeeze her in though._

 _The one shot idea about Anna and Steeljaw does sound pretty amazing though. I'll definately have to write it one day. Maybe remind me when I start updating regularly again?_

 _ALSO! Anna is okay everyone. She was drained of a lot of energon but not seriously harmed. She was just weak and tired. Imagine someone losing a lot of blood and having not eaten for a while. She just needed her lost fluid replaced. Ratchet takes good care of her._

* * *

Ratchet had been about to head to his berthroom when a ground bridge opened in the main room. He turned, nearly dropping the Energon cube he was holding. "Anna!?" She and Bee were covered in a viscous blue liquid. Bumblebee was trying to get Anna to say awake, walking towards him quickly. Anna seemed very out of it and weak, something which worried him. "What happened?"

Bumblebee laid her down before stepping behind her helm, rubbing it gently. "We were all attacked by this Decepticons that drains Energon from his unconscious victims. His screams activate our fear centers and trap us in never ending nightmares. Anna had three layers of the cocoon he made around her. She probably was too strong to keep under normally, which only made her nightmares worse. Denny said he drained a lot of her Energon before we stopped him."

Anna's optics were slowly following Ratchet as he scanned her body, frowning softly. "Knock Out was dissecting me again…"

Ratchet frowned darkly at the metal table she was on. "That will never happen again, Anna…" He couldn't keep the dark images from his processor. He could still clearly remember Anna's broken body on the table while he fought to keep her alive. He never wanted her blood or Energon covering his servos again. He then vented softly, patting Anna's arm. "I'm going to put you in a medically induced stasis, Anna. You need to rest." He looked up at Bee before he could voice his worry. "She'll be fine, Bee. She needs to rest and I'll hook up an Energon line."

Anna gently held Bee's servo and kissed it. She smiled tiredly up at him, squeezing his servo. "I love you, Bee. I'll see you soon."

Bumblebee vented softly before kissing the top of her helm. "I love you too, Darlin. I'll see you soon." He watched as her optics slowly closed, her body relaxing as she went into stasis. He looked up to see Ratchet already filling up a large vial with Energon for her. "I'm going to get some stuff to clean her with."

Ratchet nodded, waving him off as he got the needle and tubing ready. "Yes, yes. Rinse yourself off first before you spread that gunk."

Bumblebee chuckled as he passed Ratchet, his sass comforting. "Yes, Sir." He dodged just in time to miss the wrench Hatchet through at him. "Missed!"

"I won't next time, brat."

{X}

Bumblebee sat beside Anna on the berth, holding her servo in his. He would look up at the computer every now and then, tracking Anna's status. She was fine, he wasn't too worried about her. He just wanted her to be better already.

He wasn't going to go back to the scrap yard until Anna was better. That gave him a lot of time to waste. He filled the time mostly thinking about them. They really hadn't taken the time for themselves, not that they had a lot of time to do so.

He had to do better, though. Anna was his sparkmate and he loved her. She loved him and had forgiven him and their relationship was good again. However, they just hadn't been able to be together besides their date by the ocean.

When Anna woke up, he was going to spend time with her. He was going to take her on a date, dates. What the hell, they deserved it. He missed those days when he would pick her up from high school. They would spend all evening together and every weekend together. They would play games together sometimes. She would curl up in his seat while they drove around, talking about anything and everything. She would draw him while she thought he wasn't looking. He knew though, he just didn't say anything because he loved it.

He missed her…

Bee vented softly as he looked down at Anna's peaceful expression. He gently rubbed her facial plating, kissing the top of her helm. "I love you, Anna... So much…"

{X}

Anna slowly felt her processors kicking back on after her inducted rest. She felt so much better than when she went into recharge. She wasn't sore and felt like she could run a marathon. She then felt someone squeezing her servo. She frowned softly before slowly opening her eyes, wondering who it was. Her optics slowly focused, now able to see Bee smiling brightly down at her. "Hello."

Bee laughed softly, "Hello, Darlin. Feeling better?"

Anna nodded happily, "Much. Especially now."

Bee's cooling fans kicked on, his facial plating warming up. "Oh shush." He bent down and gently kissed her, smiling softly. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Anna."

"Ah, ah, ah! Leave the patient alone until the doctor examines them!"

Anna giggled while Bee groaned, moving back so Hatchet didn't hit him with a wrench again. "Alright, alright."

Ratchet smirked at Bee before helping Anna sit up. "Dizzy? Sore? Anything feel off to you?"

Anna shook her helm softly as Ratchet ran a scan. "No. I feel fine, Ratchet." She smiled when he frowned at her. "I promise."

Ratchet vented as he read the scan, shaking his helm. "You're making me feel old, kid. Stop getting hurt all the time!" He then gently smacked her shoulder, "I mean it. Next time just stop by for a visit, not a visit to the infirmary."

Bee smirked down at Anna, pointing at her, "Exactly."

Anna rolled her eyes as she got up, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She waved them off as she began walking towards the exit. "I'm going for a drive."

Bumblebee gaped at his sparkmate as she transformed, tearing out of the hangar. "Anna!"

Ratchet laughed, one servo over his midsection. "You better go after her before she leaves you in the dust, Bee."

Bee pouted at Ratchet before he ran to the hangar door, transforming and racing after his mate.

 _Anna!_

 _Slowpoke, come on._

 _You had a head start!_

 _I don't need one to beat you._

 _You woke up on the wrong side of the berth, maybe you need to rest some more._

 _I'll stop teasing you when you catch me._

 _Oh, you're so on!_

Bumblebee floored it, racing down the desert roads after his mate. He quickly overtook her lead, keeping pace with her with sure willpower.

 _What now?_

 _Do you want a prize?_

 _Yes, I do actually. What do you have in mind?_

Anna opened a ground bridge in front of them, both of them driving right through. Bee didn't know where they were going but he trusted her with his life and the life of his team. Bee then smiled when he saw where they were.

Anna had transported them to a beach that no one visited. It was very hard to get to considering the huge rock face surrounding the little alcove. Which was very good for Autobots in hiding. Anna transformed, sitting against a boulder, looking up at Bee.

Bee sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her to pull her close. "How did you find this place?"

Anna hummed as she looked out at the setting sun over the horizon. "After I first became an Autobot, I found it hard to find a place to just relax. I eventually just began looking for secluded places during my time off. I was lucky enough to find this place one day." She then looked at Bee and smiled softly. "You don't need to be back soon, do you?"

Bumblebee shook his helm while he gently nuzzled her. "No. I want to spend the rest of the day with you." He vented softly while hugging her, resting their helms together. "I had a lot of time to think while you were asleep… I just missed you, Anna. I also miss how close we were." He smiled when he saw her frown, rubbing her facial plating. "We're in a really good place now but not like before. We're not as affectionate as before and we don't spend enough time together."

Anna leaned forward and gently kissed Bee, rubbing his helm. She then smiled down at him when she pulled back, "It's hard to find time to be together when you're leading a team against Decepticons."

Bumblebee resisted capturing her lips in another kiss, barely. "I know… but we need to make time. I miss being able to do this." He then smirked, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her in to kiss her.

Anna gasped before melting against him, kissing him back. She missed this too. They've kissed since Bee arrived on Earth again, but not like this. She could feel how much Bee missed her, needed her. She shuddered softly as she pushed against him, knocking him to the ground. She laughed as sand got all over his armor. "We're goin to have to wash off after this."

Bee smirked up at her, "Definitely." He then flipped her over, kissing her again.

Anna smiled into the kiss, gently wrapping her arms around him. She hadn't been able to do this as a human. She was smaller than Bee's hand as a human. Now she was taller than him and it had a multitude of benefits. Such as being able to cuddle properly, or make out normally.

Which Bumblebee was very, very good at.

{X}

Anna transported them both back to base, glad Ratchet was out at the moment. She didn't want to explain how sand got in every nook and cranny. She would be mortified. She then went to the washroom, using the high-pressure shower head to get all the sand out of Bee's armor and protoform.

Bumblebee vented happily, arching his back into the water spray since it felt so good. "Oh my Primus."

Anna smirked, aiming the spray at his helm. "I thought you would get tired of saying that. You wore it out earlier."

Bee laughed while wrestling the shower head away from her, aiming it at her helm. "Like I wore you out?"

Anna laughed and held up her servo to stop the water from hitting her, "Touché."

Bee smiled and gently began washing his mate, kissing the top of her helm. "I love you."

Anna leaned against him, resting her helm on his shoulder. "I love you too, Bumblebee…"

Bee put the shower head up before holding Anna, gently purring to her. "Let's dry off and get some rest?"

Anna nodded softly, getting into the special dryer she made for her and Ratchet. It blasted air all around so they didn't have to worry about rust. "That sounds so good. I'm already tired again." She then narrowed her eyes when Bee began to smirk. "It's all your fault too. I just woke up from an entire day of bedrest!"

Bumblebee laughed as he took his turn drying off, "You weren't complaining at the time."

Anna vented as she began walking down to her room. "I trained under Ratchet. I have my own tools to throw at you."

Bumblebee tripped a little as he followed after her, "Come on, Anna! I was joking, please?!" He cried out as a wrench flew past his head, skidding down the hallway. He turned back around to see Anna cracking up. "That almost hit me!"

Anna laughed louder, shaking her helm. "Oh… Oh my god! Your expression!"

Bumblebee thought her laugh was adorable, like her smile. But that was so rude! He pouted at her, walking over and picking her up. "You're so mean to me."

Anna giggled while curling up in his arms. "I aimed it perfectly. It wouldn't have hit you, Bee." She then leaned up and kissed the edge of his helm, where his jaw would be as a human. "I love you."

Bee smiled softly down at her, kissing her helm. "I love you too, Anna." He found their room and entered, laying them down on the berth. "Get some rest, okay?"

Anna hummed in response, curling up on his chest. "Okay…" She gently began rubbing his chassis while trying to fall asleep. She was almost asleep when she looked up at him, realizing something. "Bee?"

Bee frowned a little, he was almost in recharge when she called his name. "Hmm?"

"Can we sparkbond soon?"

Bumblebee's optics shot open, fully awake now. He looked down to see Anna smiling up at him. "Really?"

Anna nodded softly before biting at her lip, feeling a little anxious. "Do you not want to?"

Bumblebee gently rubbed her back, "Of course I want to, Anna. I just didn't know if you were ready yet or not. I'll wait as long as you want. We have a very long time together now."

Anna laid her helm over his chassis, right over his spark. She listened to it beating, feeling it connecting with hers weakly. "I know… but I want to. I've wanted to since you suggested it years ago, Bee. I feel ready." She then reached out to his spark with hers, feeling it react with hers. "I love you with all my spark, Bee. You're my sparkmate and I want to be fully bonded with you."

Bumblebee sat Anna up and hugged her tightly, the biggest grin on his face. He was happier than the day he graduated from scout to warrior. Anna, his sparkmate, was ready to bond with him! "We'll do it one night soon. I'm going to take you out on a very nice date first, okay?"

Anna giggled softly, nodding. "Okay." She then hugged him around his neck, yawning softly. "Can we go to sleep now?"

Bumblebee chuckled softly, surprised that she was still sleepy after the conversation they just had. "Of course." He laid down, letting her curl up on his chassis. "Get some rest, Darlin." He watched as she slowly fell into recharge, slowly falling into recharge himself.

They both had one last thought before though. They would soon be fully bonded.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for reviewing everyone!:_ _**The Whispering Sage, JJ, Gry21, RIDfan123, Aloris2.0 the great, Ellie and the six Guests!**_

* * *

 _ **The Whispering Sage:** Well, actually, in the very near future, the main couple will sparkbond with no problems beside these annoying 'cons._

 _ **Guest:** I've been meaning to include Hank but I just forgot! I'll do my best to include her soon when I can slide her into an episode smoothly._

 _ **JJ:** THEY ARE! I'm so happy. I hope the allusions to their relationship advancing in this chapter makes you happy! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for so long! Your reviews always make me so happy, I look forward to them after every update. I hope to keep impressing with the story!_

 _ **Gry21:** I actually like the Soundwave idea. I may include something like this in his chapter. Thank you!_

 _ **Aloris2.0 the great:** I'm so glad you love it! I makes me so happy and motivated to know people do love it still. I know it never did anything but my twilight stories have stolen my brain power. I have re read every chapter in Silent Romance and RID so hopefully I can keep turning out chapters._

* * *

 _I'm so, so, so, sorry to keep you all waiting. Nursing school is exhausting and I've not been able to commit to writing the way I want. I've re-read everything though as I mentioned to Aloris. So hopefully I'm going to be able to write more for this story again._

 _Even if don't update for a while, I'm not going to give up on this story. We're going to finish the series in this show, even if it takes more than four seasons._

* * *

Anna hummed a Spanish song to herself as she was going over some files in the hanger. She was using her holoform since she was going over human report files regarding all the cases they've had the past month. She was lounging on a couch, reading them all and taking notes as to which ones were dealing with Decepticons.

That was until a certain human woman walked up the stairs, popping a bubble she blew with some gum as she did. "Anna!"

Anna sighed as Miko flopped onto a couch across from her, in her style of professional dress. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Miko shrugged, pulling out her lunch from her bag. "I'm on lunch break." She began eating while facing her friend. "What's up? Why aren't you with your team?"

Anna laid the files to the side, noticing that Ratchet was in the back working on something still. Fowler wasn't in his office today, so they were alone. "Well, Bee and I spent the night here. When we got up, Bee went back to base. He told me to stay since I had some work to do here. They're out on a mission right now. They know to call me if they need help though."

Miko held up her hand, "Wait, backtrack, sis. You and Bee spent the night here, again?" She smirked while winking at Anna. "You've been doing that a lot. Are there going to be any sparklings in the future?"

Anna's face went blood red at that. "Miko! Oh my Primus." She covered her face, groaning. "We've been careful. There's no way I'm pregnant. We want to wait for that."

Miko squealed loudly, clapping her hands together. "Oh girl! You finally had the birds and the bee's moment, huh? A few times it sounds like."

Anna groaned at the pun, sinking down in the couch. "Yes… A couple of times. We haven't fully spark bonded yet, but we've gotten closer since we agreed to soon."

Miko got up and hugged Anna tightly, a sincere smile on her lips. "Really, I'm so happy for you, Anna. I know you've been waiting for this for over five years. You both deserve to be this happy." She then sat back down, popping a piece of chicken in her mouth. "But I want to be god mom to any little primes running around here."

"Anna, you're pregnant?" Raf looked horrified but excited at the same time as he climbed the stairs to them. He was in actual professional dress, his lunch bag on his arm. "Oh Primus, that means you and Bee…"

Miko giggled as Raf sat beside her, "Did the birds and the bees."

Anna and Raf both groaned at the pun, Raf shoving his burrito in his mouth. "Gross."

Anna shook her head at her brother, "I'm not pregnant, Raf. I promise." She then raised an eyebrow at Raf, "I saw you flirting with a certain field agent. Someone with blonde hair and brown eyes."

Raf blushed now, avoiding eye contact with the two females. "Garcia's just a friend."

Miko snickered, "Even using her last name to try and hide the attraction. Nice."

Raf narrowed his eyes at Miko, "We're not profilers. Don't profile me."

Anna laughed, shaking her head. "Well, Peyton is a very nice woman. She's smart, strong and beautiful. If you really like her, you should ask her out."

Raf pushed his glasses up, sighing. "What if I'm not good enough for her? Besides, she doesn't have the clearance to know about the Autobots. What if she accidentally finds out."

Anna leaned over the table to pat his leg, "It will be okay, Raf. Don't get ahead of yourself. If something does happen, we'll handle it."

Miko wiggled her eyebrows at Raf. "I'll be the wing woman."

Raf laughed, shaking his head. "Thanks, I guess, Miko."

Anna smiled at her friends, going back to going through the paperwork. That was until Bumblebee pressed against their bond, some fear going over their bond. Anna dropped her holoform, transforming from her spot by the exit. She ignored the looks she got from the others.

 **Bee, what's wrong?**

 **Sideswipe is missing. We were investigating a 'con signal and he arrived first. We heard him yell out over the com system, but he never answered back. We just arrived and he's no where to be seen.**

 **I'm going to bridge myself to your location.**

 **Okay, be careful. I'll see you soon. I'm sorry to drag you in, I know you have work to do for Unit E.**

 **It's okay, this is still my work as well. Fowler understands. I'll see you soon.**

Anna moved to the platform, looking down at her friends. "I have to go investigate a Decepticon signal. I'll call in when I have time." She waved slightly before walking through a ground bridge she made. She walked through to see she was in a subway tunnel. The team was still standing there, minus Sideswipe.

Bumblebee moved to her side, squeezing her hand. "Thank you for coming."

Anna nodded, "Of course. Do we know anything yet?"

Fixit piped up, raising his hand. "I can't pinpoint the locations of the Decepticon or Sideswipe."

Anna sighed, nodding. "You wouldn't be able to in these tunnels."

Bumblebee faced the other three. "Alright. Grim and Strongarm, you two will search the eastern subway tunnels." He motioned to Fixit next. "You, Anna and I will search the western tunnels." He looked at all of them then. "Any questions?"

Grimlock raised his hand, "Uh…"

Strongarm patted his side, "Eastern is this way, Grim."

Grimlock nodded, "Ah, thanks."

Anna smiled at him, "Just be careful, Grim. Keeps your audials open for any sign of the 'con."

Grimlock frowned down at Strongarm, not understanding the human saying. Strongarm just shrugged at that.

Bumblebee chuckled at them before getting serious again. "If you find Sideswipe, make sure he stays with you, any way you can."

Strongarm smirked, holding up a pair of stasis cuffs in her hands. "Stasis cuffs?"

Anna laughed, shaking her head. "Keep those in the bedroom." Strongarm gaped at Anna, sputtering before heading off to the eastern tunnels, Grimlock laughing as he followed her. Bumblebee just laughed, heading off to the west with Anna and Fixit following him.

{X}

Bumblebee turned to Anna, gently holding her hand again. "What were you doing before I called you in?"

Anna felt Energon rush to her facial plating, making her blush blue. "Well… Anna was teasing me about us… She asked if we were going to have little versions of us running around."

Bumblebee nearly tripped, sputtering. "Sparklings!?"

Fixit gaped up at them, "You're carrying!?"

Anna quickly waved her servos at the mechs, shaking her head vehemently. "No, no! I'm not pregnant and won't be for a very, very long time." She vented when both mechs relaxed, relaxing herself. "Miko was just teasing me." She rubbed the crown on her helm, walking ahead of the two of them. "Raf is going to ask out a girl he likes at work, or I hope so. He's been pining after her for a while."

Fixit looked up at Bumblebee as Anna began rambling about a Garcia person. He mouthed the words sparklings up at the lieutenant.

Bumblebee shrugged, looking panicked but also contemplative. He might have thought about having sparklings with Anna briefly since they found each other again. It had never been a serious thought or in depth. Anna wouldn't be safe if she was carrying right now, and she probably knew that. Though…

The thought of spark bonding with Anna and producing a new lifeform with her, their own child… The child would look like a mix between them and would no doubt be amazing. They couldn't be anything else with a Prime as a mother and a warrior for a father. A father… Bumblebee as a father? He was always considered one of the youngest on the Prime team, even over the many years the war lasted. He was the leader of his own team now, handling the Decepticons on Earth.

Could he really see himself raising a sparkling of his own? The thing was… Now he could…

"Strange."

Anna stopped rambling, turning to see Bee snap to attention. Fixit was looking at his map, frowning. "What is it?"

Bumblebee frowned, peering down at his map. "Did you lose the signal?"

Fixit shook his helm, "No. Quite the opposite, lieutenant. I'm getting two signals, both which are reading as Sideswipe. I'm not sure what's causing the echo, but the stronger signal is this way."

The three of them had come to an end in the road, so to speak. There were two tunnels splitting off from the one they were in. The stronger signal, according to Fixit, was the one to the right.

Bumblebee placed one servo on his hip, the other gesturing to the tunnel. "Sideswipe, when I said not to wander around the subway alone, what did you hear?" Bumblebee gasped as he saw a piece of the track flying towards them. He dodged out of the way, Anna dodging away from them as well.

Anna frowned over at the mini-con, glad he was alright. "Fixit, is that really Sideswipe?"

Fixit frowned down at his data-pad, pursing his lips in frustration at the readings. "Yes and no?"

Bumblebee raised his arms up as Sideswipe jumped at him, attacking him. Bee began blocking his attacks while calling out to Fixit. "I need a better answer!" He then groaned as he was kicked into a wall, kneeling to catch his breath and shrug off the pain.

Anna quickly ran in front of her mate, blocking Sideswipe's next attack. She then gasped as she noticed it was a different helm on Sideswipe's body. "What in the ever-loving fuck?!"

Bee got in front of Fixit, guarding him as Anna kept the strange person back from them. "Who are you? Where's Sideswipe!?"

The person smirked at them, motioning to his body, or Sideswipe's body really. "Right here. Well, most of him anyway."

Anna blocked his attack again, pushing him against the wall roughly with a huge surge of AllSpark energy. She smirked as the person groaned, having to recuperate from the pain.

Bumblebee growled at the guy, coming up to stand beside Anna. "What did you do to him?"

The 'con stood up slowly, regaining his composure. "Your Autobot's speed, his agility, they're amazing. This test run is going splendidly!"

Anna dodged as the 'con swiped at her, blocking his next attack. "You haven't been able to get me down yet, though!"

Bumblebee watched his mate carefully before glaring at the 'con. "Where is he? Tell me!"

The 'con laughed as he dodged Anna's punch, moving around her easily due to Sideswipe's reflexes. "The remainder of Sideswipe is resting comfortably." He mockingly smirked at Anna. "All his attribute, they're mine now. With his help, those fools on Cybertron will regret ever crossing me. Not that they'll recognize me in this body, of course."

Anna growled at him, grabbing his arm when he stepped around her. She slammed him into the ground, kicking him away. "Shut up!"

Bumblebee growled again at him, "I won't let you reach Cybertron."

The 'con laughed mockingly at Bee know, dancing around Anna easily. "Strong words for a mech hiding behind a femme."

Anna growled at that, shooting at him causing him to duck and roll away. "Strong words for a mech who has to steal abilities since he's so pathetic on his own."

The 'con's gloating expression turned hard at her insult. He glowered at her, getting in an offensive position. "Take that back."

Anna crouched as well, her anger trying to take over. She was trying to stay calm, but it was hard. Her teammate was in danger and this 'con stole his body! "If you show me where Sideswipe is."

"Never." He then began running at Bee, closer to him than the femme was. He punched Bee so hard he was sent into the wall. Bee was dazed from the hit and couldn't move. The 'con then punched Fixit, making his fall onto the ground as well. He barely had time to dodge Anna's attack after that.

"Lieutenant, Anna, no sign of the fugitive or Sideswipe."

Anna couldn't reply as she was consumed with her anger. She ran after the 'con, "You're not hurting another one of my teammates!"

The 'con smirked as he ran down a tunnel, making Anna follow him. It was all according to his plan now. Bee would call in reinforcements. He would be able to fight Anna more, including the rest of the team. This test run really would be amazing!

{X}

Bee groaned as he sat up, rubbing his sore helm. He saw Fixit on the ground beside him, helping him up. "Are you alright, Fixit?"

Fixit nodded, shaking his helm to focus. "Yes, sir." He looked around, frowning. "Anna and the 'con are missing."

Bee felt his spark freeze in his chest, looking around quickly. "Anna!?" He cursed before turning to Fixit. "Check the Alchemor's manifest loaded in your portable scanner. Scan for any Decepticons who have advanced scientific training."

 **Anna, come in! Anna!**

 **I'm fine, Bee. I'm chasing the 'con. Are you okay?**

 **I'm fine. You're heading towards the others. They'll help you. I'll be on my way soon. Be careful, Anna. He's swift like Sideswipe and we can't damage Sideswipe's body.**

 **I know, I'll be careful.**

Bee sighed before contacting the other two. "Strongarm, Grimlock, come in."

Strongarm replied first, "Sir, are you and Anna alright? We heard-"

Bumblebee cut her off, not having time to waste. "Listen, a 'con is heading your way. It's not Sideswipe though it looks like him. Anna is on his tail, she will help you." Bee bent down to look at Fixit's screen, reading off the information to the team. "A Decepticon named Vertebreak connected his had to Sideswipe's body."

Grimlock shook his helm, "That's nasty."

Strongarm frowned, her servo going over her spark as she thought about Sideswipe having to go through that. "Primus…"

Bee quickly continued, "Sideswipe is apparently still alive. Fixit's pulling up his full story now."

Fixit talked over the com, including Anna in the system now. "Vertebreak was part of Crystal City's Science Council. He studied the surgical techniques of other worlds, disciplines such as unauthorized cyber-grafting." He paused as he heard the whole team shudder and mumble at that. He continued, feeling the same as his team. "That's what the Council thought. Vertebreak was expelled, and swore revenge. Fortunately, he was locked up on the Alchemor before he could put a plan in motion."

Bumblebee stood up, frowning. "Now he's picking up where he left off, only he's using Sideswipe's body."

"Don't worry, sir. We'll make sure Vertebreak doesn't get used to his new look." Especially since she wanted to kick his aft for daring to hurt Sideswipe.

"You read my mind cadet."

Anna chimed in, still following the 'con through the tunnel system. She was getting tired of how fast he was, not wanting to waste her AllSpark energy on chasing him down yet. She should wait until she was with the team. "We'll get your boyfriend back together, Strongarm."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Bumblebee smirked before looking down at Fixit, ending the team conversation. "Fixit, you still picking up that echo on your scanner?"

Fixit nodded, looking up at Bee. "Yes, but the other Sideswipe hasn't moved an inch since we arrived."

Bee nodded, "Good. Lead me to him."

{X}

Anna heard her team just up ahead, gaining a little on Vertebreak at last.

"Okay, Grim, we go on my signal." There was silence except for the train rushing by, then Strongarm cried out, "Go!" Vertebreak easily tackled Grimlock through, just as another train rushed by them.

Anna arrived just in time to see Vertebreak kick away Strongarm's weapon. "Back away from her, 'con!"

Vertebreak faced both femmes, smirking. "Neither of you stand a chance. In this form, I'm practically unstoppable."

Grimlock stood up then, punching his fist into his other servo. "You don't mind if I test that, do you?"

Vertebreak turned to face him, laughing. "Oh, on the contrary, I'd love it!"

Strongarm rushed to attack Vertebreak herself, keeping him back. "No, Grimlock! We don't want to hurt him."

Anna nodded, waiting for an opening to attack him as well. "Exactly. No matter how much I want to pulverize him, we can't hurt Sideswipe's body." She gasped as Strongarm was pushed against the wall, Vertebreak holding her arms at a point to where they could break, and she couldn't break free. "Strongarm!" She and Grim tried to rush to her, but a train rushed by and separated them.

Grimlock groaned, bouncing up and down to see over the train, "Come on! One more minute, Strongarm!"

Anna glared in his direction, "If you hurt her, when we put you together I will make you wish you were never sparked!"

Grimlock rushed forward when the train ended, only to end up on the front of another train. "Ah! Anna!"

Anna cursed, "Grimlock!" She couldn't just leave Strongarm with this 'con to go after Grimlock. "I'll get you soon!" She then rushed forward, kicking Vertebreak away from Strongarm. She then stood in front of her teammate, blocking her from view so she could recuperate.

"Everyone, Sideswipe and I are on our way."

Anna looked down to see that Strongarm was out. She must have been punched before she got there. She glowered at Vertebreak, stomping towards him. "What did I tell you about hurting her."

Vertebreak looked scared now. He backpedaled, trying to regain his composure. "You can't beat me with this new body!"

Anna cracked a joint in her neck, crackling her knuckles as well. "Oh, I can, and I will. Only I won't hurt your body. I'm going to punch the lights out of the ugly helm of yours!"

Vertebreak looked very nervous know, especially when he heard the Dinobot coming towards them. He took off running, hoping to lose her.

{X}

Bumblebee ran into the intersection of tunnels, looking around for his team. He frowned when he couldn't spot them, or hear anything. Sideswipe was looking as well, easily spotting Strongarm on the ground. "There, there!" He then groaned, remembering. "Right, I can't point." He vented, looking up at Bee. "To your left!"

Bee ran over to the left, spotting the blue body crumbled on the ground. "Strongarm!" He sat Sideswipe down as he helped her up. "Strongarm."

Strongarm groaned, regaining consciousness. "Lieutenant…" She frowned, leaning against the wall. "Vertebreak must have knocked me out."

"Hello!"

Strongarm looked up to see Sideswipe's helm floating in a glass jar. She screamed, holding out her arms in fright. "Primus!"

Sideswipe snickered, "Guess maybe I should have given you a heads up." He smirked at the looks he got from them both for the pun.

Strongarm then laughed nervously, "Hey, Sideswipe. Lo... Looking good."

Bumblebee then touched Strongarm's arm, gaining her attention. "Where are Anna and Grimlock?"

Strongarm groaned as she got up. "Grimlock got hit by a train. I tried to help but I couldn't shake Vertebreak. I don't know where Anna is. She was rushing to me when he knocked me out."

Bumblebee cursed quietly, trying not to worry. His mate could take care of herself. He then looked up when they heard a commotion. He could hear Vertebreak crying out, as well as Anna and Grim. He turned to the cadet, "Grab Sideswipe and follow me." He transformed, racing off towards the others.

Strongarm grimaced as she picked up Sideswipe's head, being very careful but wary of holding his life in her servos.

"I'm not contagious!"

Strongarm vented as she jogged after her lieutenant, "I know! I'm just worried about dropping you."

Sideswipe gulped, "Yeah… Don't do that."

{X}

Anna ducked as Grimlock swiped his tail at the 'con. She then jumped up, kicking Vertebreak away and into the wall. Grimlock tried to grab him but the 'con easily evaded him, going after Anna again.

Grimlock growled, "This'd be a lot easier if my teammates would just let me punch you!"

Anna grunted as she blocked his next attack, pushing him away and trying to trip him. "Vertebreak, it takes one good shot for me to get your helm!"

Bumblebee turned to Strongarm when she arrived. "I'll go high, you go low."

Strongarm sat Sideswipe down, rushing after her lieutenant. "Roger that."

Sideswipe sighed, "I'll just stay here then."

Anna fell back as Grimlock, Strongarm and Bumblebee began going after Vertebreak, taking a breather.

"Remember not to hurt my, Ah!" Sideswipe then groaned when Grimlock got punched in the snout. "Come on, Grim! You didn't see that coming? He's practically waving a flag before he hits you!"

Grimlock looked like he'd seen a ghost when he saw Sideswipe yelling at him, his helm floating in a glass jar. "Sideswipe!?"

Anna opened a ground bridge under Sideswipe, making it open above her. She held out her servo, catching him. "Hey there."

Sideswipe vented in relief when she caught him. "Don't do that!" He then looked up at her, "Anna, please, help me get my body back!"

Anna looked up just in time to see the team knock the 'con out. She quickly jogged to him, kicking him in the helm for good measure. "Hmph."

Sideswipe smirked up at her, before he noticed a train coming up on them. They were in a tiny tunnel, with no room to evade it, "Anna!"

Anna looked back, cursing. She quickly opened a ground bridge, sending everyone to the intersection.

Sideswipe then looked up at everyone, glad for the break. "Nice job. It took all of you, but you subdued my nerd body-jacker. Now let's stitch me up so I can go back to being the hero of this team. What a nightmare."

Anna looked up as Bee rubbed her shoulder. "I'm alright, Bee." She then peered down at Sideswipe's helm. "This thing… it's providing you with Energon but not for long."

Sideswipe nodded quickly, "Exactly! Can you fix me? Fixit is stuck going over that wacko's notes!"

Anna frowned down at him, her processor going over the schematics of a normal 'bot's body. "Maybe… I'd want to scan the notes first though."

Strongarm groaned as they saw the 'con move, not wanting to have to deal with him again. "Scrap!"

Vertebreak stood up, smirking at them. "Thank you for the save, Autobots."

Bumblebee shook his head, "Five against one, Vertebreak."

Sideswipe spoke up, "Well, four and a half."

Bumblebee continued, venting. "Do you really wanna take us all on again?"

Vertebreak rolled his shoulders, "You may have caught me off guard for a moment, but now I can put this form through some new paces." He then brought out Sideswipe's staff, "Weapons training!"

Bumblebee frowned, rushing towards him to attack. "Autobots! Let's Verte-break him!"

Sideswipe groaned as Anna sat him down against the wall safely. "Wow, Bumblebee is really running out of battle cries." He groaned more when he saw the team trying to fight him, but his body was too agile and quick for them. "No, Grim aim for the head, not the body. The head!"

Anna ran over and punched Vertebreak away from Sideswipe's helm, protecting him. She then kneeled next to him, peering down at him. "Sideswipe, I know a way you can help."

Sideswipe looked up at her, his expression looking hopeful. "Really?" He then frowned. "How can I? I'm just a doorstop right now. I'm useless."

Anna shook her helm, "No. You're not useless, Sideswipe. You know yourself the best. Can you examine his fighting style and call out how to block him?"

Sideswipe watched Vertebreak easily dodging Strongarm and Bee, nodding his helm. "Yeah, I can do that." He smiled up at Anna. "This is why you're a Prime." He felt better already, even without his body back.

Anna smiled at him, patting the glass. "You're smart, Sideswipe. You'd have figured it out on your own. I'm just tired of dancing around this creep." She then rushed into the fray, ready to kick this con's aft.

"Bee, block left!"

Bee blocked the staff with his left arm, throwing Vertebreak back.

"Now right!"

Bee did the same to the right, throwing him towards Strongarm.

"Strongarm, left jab."

Strongarm quickly reached him, attacking his left side. Vertebreak couldn't block fast enough, falling to the ground. Anna used the chance to run up, kicking him and sending him flying.

"Ouch, Anna! Quick, Grim, flank him!"

Grimlock came up, using his body to catch the 'con, watching as he crumbled to the ground.

Bumblebee smiled at his team, "Nice work, everyone." He then smirked, "Way to put our heads together."

Anna groaned at the pun while Sideswipe was grinning like mad, glad to be of help.

{X}

Anna raised an eye ridge as Strongarm pulled Fixit back, Fixit saying he was done. "Are you sure?"

Fixit nodded. "If I read the notes correctly, Sideswipe is now fully functional."

Sideswipe began mumbling on the berth, the first intelligible thing being Strongarm's name. Strongarm leaned in, frowning, "What's that, Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe smirked up at her, "You even worry slow."

Grim laughed, clapping his servos. "Oh! Head-back-on-body burn!"

Sideswipe sat up, slowly getting up. "Hope you sewed me up tight, Fixit, because I can't wait to get home on my own four wheels."

Fixit shook his helm, "Go easy, Sideswipe. I can't be certain I repaired everything until we return to the Alchemor."

Sideswipe waved him off, "Pfft, no worried. If this mission's taught me anything, it's that I'm way more than just my speed." He smiled over at Bee and Anna who were cuddled together against the wall. "Of course, even just out of surgery, I'm still the fastest 'bot on the planet!" He began punching the air in front of Strongarm to show off.

Strongarm smirked down at him, "Care to put your servos where your synapses are? Race back to the scrapyard, loser picks up the winner's patrol duties for a week."

Sideswipe leaned in close to her helm, smirking. "You're on."

{X}

Strongarm and Sideswipe were in position to race, waiting on Anna's cue.

"Go!"

Strongarm transformed, racing out of the tunnel. "Better hurry, Sideswipe!"

Sideswipe had run forward but his body locked up, not able to do anything other than walk. He couldn't even transform. "Fixit, what gives?"

Fixit shrugged, "I told you, I couldn't be sure I connected everything properly."

Bumblebee glanced at them, "Well, I think it can wait until we get back to base." He then smirked at Sideswipe. "At least, until Sideswipe picks up Strongarm's extra patrol shifts." He then kissed Anna's helm, transforming and racing off after Strongarm.

Grimlock grinned as he ran after Bee, the 'con's unconscious body around his neck like a scarf. "I've always wanted to know what it's like to be faster than somebody!"

Sideswipe groaned when he watched Grimlock run past him. "Ah, scrap."

Fixit grinned up at him, "Well, don't worry, Sideswipe. I'll stay right by your side until we're home."

Sideswipe groaned as he began walking beside Fixit, until he remembered Anna was behind them, hearing her laughing at them. "Anna! Oh, Anna, please, bridge me back!"

Anna smirked as she walked up to them, "Nah. I think this will humble you some, fastest mech on Earth."

Sideswipe groaned as Fixit began rambling about the operation. "Anna, please, I'll die by the time we get to the scrapyard."

Anna laughed when Sideswipe hung onto her like a child, begging her. "Please! I'll do anything!"

Fixit smirked up at Sideswipe. "You could take her patrol shift for her. She and Lieutenant Bumblebee have been having romantic nights together. They could use the time to bond more."

Sideswipe shot up at that, a huge smirk on his face. "Oh, really? You and Bee have interfaced?"

Anna covered her helm with her servos, trying to keep her cool. "…. Yes."

"Oh my Primus! Finally! We've been waiting for you two to get it on."

Anna gaped at Sideswipe before she opened a ground bridge behind her, back stepping through it. "And I'm out at that statement."

"Wait, Anna, don't leave me! I'm sorry!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Soooo, It's been a while, huh? I'm so sorry! It's really hard for me to write for this story lately. I think I've gotten a little depressed lately but I'm okay. I'm not going to stop writing, ever, but I'll probably not be updating every month for this story. However, I do really love this one. I was smiling the whole time writing it! I hope you love it too!_

* * *

 _ **Sami-SDGForce, JJ, ThayetRosethorn, Aloris2.0 the great, MaryamSahibzada and the two guests:** Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It means so much!_

 _ **JJ** : Go for it! I have so many stories with just plot documents saved on my computer! I'm always coming up with new ideas even though I have too many to work on. Publish your story! Some people don't update regularly for many reasons and I know it will make you happy. Even if it takes you months to update once, it's worth it! I was so happy when I started publishing my first story on here._

 _ **Maryam** : Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I wish you so much luck with your story. Bee is an absolute sweetheart and a joy to write. I hope you love it as much as I do. _

* * *

_Anna most likely won't be pregnant for a very long time guys. I have no plan set in place for it, I need to finish watching the series before I do that. It's not going to be in the first season at least, probably not even the second. I'm not for sure. I don't think Anna or Bee would feel comfortable having children while having to hunt down dangerous 'cons. Bee held of his graduation from scout to lieutenant until Cybertron was alive. I think he would hold off on this as well._

 _There are more Sideswipe/Strongarm moments coming! I love them so much. I'll also be sure to find a way to bring Sunstreaker to Earth soon!_

* * *

Anna leaned against Grimlock's side as they watched Sideswipe and Strongarm flirting. Sideswipe was leaning against a pile of old cars, trying to look sexy and cool while he talked to the femme. Strongarm was leaning in close to him, closer than she usually was.

Anna looked up at Grimlock, grinning. "They're so obvious."

Grimlock chuckled, nodding his helm before laughing loudly when Sideswipe's servo slipped causing him to fall face first into the dirt. "Ouch, lover boy!"

Strongarm turned around, now seeing Bee walking up to the others. Her helm flushed a bright blue while she tried to help Sideswipe up. "Are you alright?" Sideswipe stood up on his own, trying to keep his image as a cool mech. He nodded quickly at Strongarm before stuttering about taking over her patrol, transforming and rushing off.

Anna smiled softly as she watched them, shaking her head. "They're adorable, really."

Bee snuck up behind his mate, picking her up and spinning her around. "What's the expression for, Darlin?"

Anna laughed loudly as she placed her servos on his shoulders, letting him hold her up. "I was just thinking about how we were the same in the beginning. We both tried to hide our feelings though it was quite obvious to everyone else."

Grimlock was practically bouncing as Strongarm joined them, cooing at how cute they were. "I would love to have seen a younger Anna and scout Bumblebee falling in love."

Strongarm's optics were twinkling as she saw the smiles and blushes on the leaders' faces. "How did you two finally get together then?"

Bee smiled up at Anna, remembering the shy, little human that stole his spark. All those times they let something slip, blushing and trying to cover themselves. He remembered the stolen glances, the way Anna always stuck to his side. He was always by hers as well, as much as he could. Sometimes he would drive by their house at night just to check on her and Raf. "I think everyone got tired of us not acting on our feelings."

Anna rolled her optics, as she turned to look at Strongarm, Grimlock and Fixit who was now listening intently. "My little brother was the one who let it slip that I love Bee first, without me knowing. I had already left the base."

Bee chuckled softly as he held her close, setting her down. "Ratchet called out saying he approved while I tried to run away from his smirking."

Grimlock waved his arms, "Come on, get to the good stuff!"

Anna laughed, shaking her head at her best friend. She then looked down at her mate, remembering when they confessed their love for each other. "It's a happy moment but shadowed by painful memories… Megatron infected my brother and I with Dark Energon, everyone thought I was going to die. After I pulled through and felt better, Bee and I had a heart to heart…"

Bumblebee gently caressed her facial plating, smiling softly up at her. "I thought I had lost her when I finally realized why my spark called out for her so much, even as a human. I swore to myself if she lived I would confess, which I did not long after. We went for a night drive, alone, where I told her I loved her, and she was my sparkmate. She scared me to the pit when she cried, though."

Anna giggled softly, coolant pooling in her optics which she had to blink away. "I cried because I had been denying my feelings for a long time. I was a human teenager in love with my awesome alien guardian. I never even dreamed he would have returned my feelings…"

Fixit whispered to Grimlock and Strongarm then, a huge grin on his face. "This is going to be a really cute story to tell their sparkling."

Anna let go of Bee, nearly tripping over her peeds, "Fixit!"

Bee gaped at the minicon, "We... She's… We haven't..."

Anna didn't have time to deny Fixit's statement because Grimlock was spinning her around in his arms, "You're carrying!?"

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm, laughing nervously while Strongarm was bouncing around congratulating them. "No, Grim, she's not."

Grim pouted as he sat the flustered femme down, "Aww man. Little Anna and Bees would be so cute! I'd get to be big uncle Grim!"

Anna patted his arm, smiling while trying to fight down her blush. "If we ever do have sparklings, Grim, you'll be the best uncle ever. But that won't be for a while."

Strongarm's wistful expression turned to a smug one. "So that means you two have interfaced."

Anna shook her head quickly, "Uhh… I have to go see my brother, bye everyone!"

Bumblebee quickly grabbed her arm, running through the ground bridge with her, "Don't you dare leave me with this!"

Grimlock snickered at Strongarm, "When are you and Sideswipe gonna get together?"

Strongarm groaned and stormed away while Fixit and Grimlock chuckled behind her.

{X}

Anna saw Russell mumbling to himself as he walked back into the scrap yard. She walked away from Bee and Strongarm who were discussing something about Cybertronian law. She stopped in front of the child, smiling down at him. "Did something happen at the game?"

Russell nodded, groaning softly. "Yeah… This kid threw the ball too high and blamed it on me for not catching it."

"I can punch 'em for ya." Grimlock nodded as he walked up to them.

Russell smiled up at Grim, shaking his head. "Nah, that's okay. Hank helped me stand up to him. Though when I told her I owed her one, she said to just pay it forward. I had no idea what that meant until she said I have to help somebody else." He then leaned back, placing his hands in a prayer position. "So, anyone been pushing either of you around?"

Grimlock laughed, "You kidding? Nobody pushes me. But if they did, I like pushing back." He then dramatically pushed against nothing. "See? Totally pushed that air."

Anna shook her head, a smile on her face. She smiled down at Russell, "I haven't been pushed around recently, but if I can think of anything I'll let you know."

Everyone in the area jumped as an alarm went off. Fixit called out to everyone, "We have incoming!"

Anna turned, seeing something sparkle in the sky, heading their way. She frowned as she realized it was a small pod crashing right towards them. She winced as it hit a little ledge before she ran forward, catching it in her arms. She grunted at the impact and weight, using her increased strength to stay on her feet. She grunted again as she dropped it, rubbing the dirt off her frame.

Bumblebee was gaping as he walked up to his mate, "You just caught an escape pod that was crashing?"

Anna smirked at him, motioning to herself. "Prime, remember?"

Bumblebee vented as he pulled her back a little, "Show off."

Fixit called out to them over the com system, "I'm detecting a life form inside."

Strongarm frowned, getting into an offensive position. "It could be a Decepticon."

Sideswipe shrugged, looking down at Strongarm, "Or maybe some bot just got lost."

Grimlock had his servos together, praying to Primus. "Somebody to punch, please be somebody to punch!"

Bumblebee looked all of them over, "Either way, high alert." He then commed the base, "Denny, Russel, hang back." When the hatch on the escape pod opened, almost everyone on Team Bee were surprised. It was Jetstorm, by himself. Bumblebee commed the base again, "Fixit, false alarm, turn off the klaxon."

Denny ran up, sighing happily, "My lawn gnomes are okay!"

Russell walked up and was confused to see Jetstorm there. He stood beside Anna, watching the mini-bot curiously. Jetstorm approached Anna, Bee and Russell, bowing to them. "I apologize for my unannounced arrival."

Bee shook his helm, "It's not a problem, Jetstorm."

Anna knelt, frowning at the 'bot. "You're always welcome, Jetstorm. But…"

Strongarm spoke up, voicing Anna's concerns. "Where's Drift?"

Jetstorm looked both embarrassed and guilty, "I was forced to leave the master's tutelage."

Grimlock tilted his helm, "He cut you loose?"

Jetstorm turned until he was facing both Anna and the rest of the group. "My actions… I had to leave."

Bumblebee looked down at the 'bot curiously. "I doubt you would ever do something that bad… Why did you come to Earth though?"

Jetstorm looked between both Russell and Anna, making his final decision. He turned to Anna, bowing ceremoniously. "I hoped you might accept me as your student, Honorary Prime, Anna."

Grimlock snickered behind him, "She's not honorary anymore. She's Anara Prime."

Jetstorm gasped as he looked up Anna, looking like he insulted her. "My deepest apologies! I was not aware, Anara Prime. I hope you will still accept me as your student, Anara Prime."

Anna gaped down at the little 'bot, looking like she'd seen a ghost. "Me?" She looked at Bee and then motioned for Jetstorm to follow them.

Sideswipe chuckled as he watched their leaders walking away with the mini bot. "She looks so scared of the little guy."

Strongarm elbowed him, "She's not used to being a Prime and being addressed as such. Much less having a 'bot want to be her student." Grimlock hummed in response as he watched Anna walk away, looking nervous.

{X}

Anna had told Jetstorm she would be his teacher, but she hadn't ever taught anyone before. Besides, she didn't even know what he wanted her to teach him. He didn't care about any of it, he just wanted to be her student. He wouldn't give up, so Anna gave in. Bee then asked Jetstorm to give them some privacy while they talked.

Anna vented as she hugged her mate, relaxing when he rubbed her door wings. "I'm not a teacher, Bee. I'm still learning how to fight in this new body. If I was still human and he was too, it would be different."

Bumblebee cooed softly to her, wanting to keep her calm. "It's alright, Anna. He knows that and understands. He's here though because he thinks you'll be better and nicer than Drift was as a teacher."

Anna pressed her helm against his, venting softly. "Should I even have said yes to him? There's obviously something going on with Drift and Jetstorm. If I fully agree, this might only make matters worse between Drift and Jetstorm."

Bee hummed before kissing her helm, "There's the Prime wisdom shining through." He smiled when Anna cracked a smile. "Come on, it will be okay." He led her back to the main group, meeting up just as they reached the Alchemor. However, they had two more guests.

Drift was standing in front of the Alchemor, while Slipstream was a bit away, pointing towards Jetstorm. "Found him, master."

Bumblebee walked up to Drift, smiling at him. "Drift, didn't expect you to visit again so soon."

Drift ignored Bee and Anna, which was surprising, as he turned to his student. "You swore an oath to study and serve. How could you?"

Russell spoke up, taking it on to help Jetstorm for his deal with Hank. "Did you follow Jetstorm to Earth just so you could yell at him some more?"

Denny laughed nervously as he pulled his son back, "Okay, son, let's step back and let the super-powerful alien robots work this out between themselves."

Anna looked down at her mate, raising her eye ridges to silently communicate that his is what she didn't want to happen. She vented when Bee could only shrug and smile weakly at his mate.

Fixit called out to the team before anyone could speak. "Stasis pod sensors back online. There are two units compromised: Quillfire and Springload. They seem to be traveling together. Their course will take them very close to a human military base."

Bumblebee turned around to everyone, pumping one servo in the air. "Time to bring the zoom and lower the boom!" Anna groaned while the rest of the team only sighed at the battle cry. Bee shook his head, holding his servos up and clenching them. "Oh, never rhyme, never rhyme."

Drift ignored the embarrassing moment, instead talking to his students. "My craft is not far from here. We are leaving, now." Slipstream moved and stood beside Drift but Jetstorm didn't. He moved to Anna's side. Drift wanted to be angry at Jetstorm disobeying him like this, but he wasn't going to anger an honorary Prime, or be disrespectful to one. He closed his optics, reigning in his anger.

Anna looked down at Jetstorm, venting softly. "Are you sure about this Jetstorm?"

Jetstorm nodded, looking very serious. "Yes, ma'am."

Anna nodded softly, letting the mini 'bot made his own decisions. "Alright."

Bumblebee was relieved Drift didn't react badly to that, moving towards him. "Drift, please assist my team as we hunt down these fugitives." Bee then bowed to Drift, "Your assistance would honor us."

Jetstorm looked at him and then Anna, before nodding. "Very well." He turned to the mini 'bot by Anna, "Jetstorm, come."

Jetstorm looked up at Anna, waiting on her orders now. "Anara Prime?"

Anna squirmed slightly at the mention of the title in front of Drift, watching his reaction. Drift tensed up, standing up straighter than before if possible. She looked down at the mini 'bot, kneeling so they were closer in height. "I have my own opinion, but I would like to hear yours first, Jetstorm."

Jetstorm tried not to act shy since the beautiful Prime was so close to him and acting so sweet. "As we are going after Decepticons, I think it would be best to remain with Master Drift. I am trained to deploy from him."

Anna nodded softly, gently patting his back and nudging him towards Drift. "Wonderful thinking, Jetstorm, my thoughts exactly." Jetstorm grinned happily before schooling his expression when he moved to Drift's side. He transformed with Slipstream, both attaching to Drift's arm. Anna smiled before she vented softly, "I'm going to go ahead and call the military base, I'll make sure they go into a lockdown. We can't have the 'cons stealing anything or being seen." She then transformed, her holoform appearing and using her cellphone to call the base. She walked away from everyone, using her authoritative voice to demand the base go into lockdown, using her rank to make them follow her orders.

Drift turned to Bumblebee when the team got ready to head out, "Anna is now a Prime, not just an honorary Prime?"

Bee nodded softly, watching his mate's holoform waving her arms around and yelling at the stubborn males on the other end of the phone. He pitied them when the day was over. Anna would make their lives hell for refusing her orders. He looked up at Drift and nodded, "It's a long story but a past prime gave Anna her new title, Anara Prime. She's still nervous about being a Prime, so I wouldn't call her by her full title too much. She still prefers Anna."

Drift watched as Anna dropped her holoform, driving out with the rest of the team to lead them until Bee caught up. "She already acts like a Prime, Lieutenant."

Bumblebee smiled softly, nodding his helm. "I know. She's amazing…" He made a sound similar to a human clearing their throat, "Anyways, shall we?" He transformed, racing after his team with Drift behind him.

{X}

Bumblebee contacted Fixit, using the team's channel to do so. "Status update, Fixit."

"Quillfire and Springload's signals are moving away from the base. I've also intercepted a military transmission concerning a stolen classified vehicle."

Anna spoke over the team's com, having been the recipient of the call. "It was a new tank prototype, very strong and deadly in the 'cons servos. I've told the base to remain under lockdown to keep up appearances until we can retrieve the stolen tank." Anna noticed the two military issue vehicles ahead of them, speeding up to approach them. "These must be the soldiers who left before my order. They're chasing the stolen vehicle. I'll handle this."

Anna activated her holoform, using her military uniform. She also grabbed her badge from her subspace, having it ready. She pulled up beside them, keeping in pace with them. She could see from here that the higher-ranked officer was a Lieutenant, like her mate. It was funny how in military rank she outranked him because of her job with National Security. Though, she outranked him greatly in Cybertronian rank anyways because of her being a Prime…

"Lieutenant, I'm Federal Agent, Anna Esquivel." She flashed her badge to them, giving them enough time to read it. "My team and I are taking over the chase. You need to report back to base, you're all under a lockdown which I ordered."

The cadet looked worried, glancing at his superior officer. "Sir?"

The lieutenant nodded quickly, "Of course, ma'am. Right away, ma'am." He nodded at the cadet, the team slowing down and turning around.

Bumblebee contacted her privately over their bond, his admiration and how proud he was of her shining through over the bond as well.

 _ **Great work, Darlin'**_

 _ **Thank you, Bee.**_

Bumblebee then spoke on the team's channel, contacting Fixit again. "Fixit, where are they now?"

"They're on a winding road ahead of you, approximately 12 klicks."

Anna and Drift spoke at the same time, both trailing off because of it. Drift spoke again before Anna could. "My apologies, Prime… I mean, Anna. I wished to say, the shortest distance between two points is a straight line."

Anna knew they could go on foot through the forest, like Drift was suggesting, but… Springload and Quillfire were annoying 'cons on a regular day. Now they had a deadly military tank in their possession. She wasn't going to lose anytime by doing something the long way. "I think I should just bridge us to a location ahead of the 'cons. This will save us a lot of time."

Bumblebee could feel everyone watching him and listening for his decision. He vented roughly, "I agree with Anna. She can get us there immediately and we can prepare for them to arrive."

"Of course."

Anna opened a ground bridge to a location about a half a mile from where the 'cons were at now. The tank wasn't as fast as they were, so they had time. She slowed down, letting everyone through first. She drove through to see everyone already transformed.

Drift looked down at the mini 'bots, "Watch my flank."

Anna walked up as Drift joined the rest of the team. She was in the back with the mini 'bots and the humans.

Slipstream turned to his teammate, pleading with him. "Jetstorm, this rift destroys our team, please make amends."

Russell spoke up, angrily placing his hands on his hips. "Maybe your hardheaded master should apologize for once, for treating you both like scrap." He sighed when both Anna and Denny gave him a certain look for that.

Jetstorm shook his helm, "I cannot undo the wrong that has been done."

Slipstream frowned, looking confused. "Even I do not know what the wrong is that you speak of."

Jetstorm looked down at the ground, looking ashamed. "It is so shameful. I polished the master's sword in a clockwise motion, instead of counter-clockwise."

Anna was just as surprised as Denny and Russell, but the child was the first to say something. "Drift kicked you out for that?"

Slipstream frowned back at the humans and Prime. "It is a serious error, to be sure, but not one that should merit-"

Russell groaned, "That is it! It is time someone told Drift to lay off!" He began marching forward, until Jetstorm got in his way.

"No! Please, Russell!"

Anna shook her helm, looking down at the child. "I'll talk to him, Russell, I promise. But that will have to wait until we get these 'cons into custody."

Russell sighed, rubbing his neck while his father smirked at the woman. "You're right… Sorry, Anna."

Anna smiled down at him, gently tapping his back. "It's alright, Russell. You're just protective over your friends, an admirable trait." She heard the military vehicle approaching in the distance, turning to the group with her. "They're coming, let's join the others."

{X}

Sideswipe smirked as the vehicle began approaching the team. They were gathered on the road, blocking the path. Drift and his mini 'bots were waiting up the road, in case the 'cons got through. The humans were waiting on a ledge above them, out of sight and safe. "Bad bots headed our way, right on schedule."

Bumblebee called out to them, "Joy ride's over, Decepticons!"

Anna saw the laser canon begin to arm, pushing everyone down while Bee called out, "Look out!" The hit missed them but caused a huge rock slide on the hill behind them, where the humans were. Anna saw Sideswipe go after them, letting her focus on the team. She opened a ground bridge, opening it on the other side of the road, letting the rocks fall safely away from the team.

However, the team was on the ground while Anna was standing over them and leaving her as a target. The 'cons shot at her, causing her to drop to the ground, grunting as the shot hurt her shoulder. The ground bridge closed due to her losing focus, the rest of the rock slide hitting the team.

Denny slid down the last of the hill, running up to the group. "Is everyone okay?"

Grimlock burst from the pile, knocking most of the boulders loose from everyone and roaring. Strongarm kicked the rest off her, getting up and nodding at the human. "Fine, Denny."

Bumblebee did the same, turning to his mate who was still crouched down, rubbing her singed shoulder. "Anna! Are you alright?"

Grimlock growled, "It's punching time, no one hurts my best friend!" He roared again before running after the 'cons, Strongarm on his tail.

Anna nodded up at Bee while he helped her up. "I'm fine, just getting my bearings back. That vehicle is dangerous in their hands, even a small shot like that hurts like hell." She turned when she heard the mini 'bots calling out for Drift. "They're in trouble."

Bumblebee squeezed her arms, looking into her optics, "You're fine though, not hiding the pain for our benefit?"

Anna shook her head, "I'm sore but I'm fine, now let's kick their aft." She smirked when Bee smirked with her. They both transformed and raced after their team and the 'cons. She stopped by Grimlock, Drift and the mini 'bots while her mate raced after the others. Sideswipe had followed Bee as soon as he passed him. She called out to them, "Is Drift okay?"

Jetstorm nodded, "Master will recover."

"Good, keep an eye on him you two. Come on, Grim!" Anna and Grim raced/ran after the 'cons, catching up not long after. They saw the stolen military vehicle stuck on some broken-up road, the 'bots looking calm as they waited outside.

Sideswipe was smirking up at the hatch of the vehicle, "Let's pop 'em out of that can and-"

Everyone had to dodge as the 'cons began firing every weapon on the vehicle, not looking very organized in their attack pattern. Anna ran around to Bee, helping him up. "This isn't going to stop them; this vehicle is all terrain." Anna looked up as the 'cons easily rolled over the broken road, speeding off. "Yep… Called it."

Bee groaned, "Scrap, come on, team!"

{X}

Denny panted as he finally caught up to his son, the mini 'bots and Drift. "What… What'd I miss?"

Drift stood up, now recovered. He glanced down at his students, glaring at them. "My students failed a simple mission and have disappointed me." He turned to the black and red 'bot, "Particularly you, Jetstorm. Not to mention how you ran off on your own to-"

Russell shook his head, pointing up at the mech. "Cut it out! You can't lay into your Mini-Cons every time they make a little mistake! You don't lead by talking smack about your team!" He crossed his arms, looking smug. "Have you seen Anna ever act like you have? Of course not. That's why Jetstorm asked to be hurt student and not yours!"

Drift looked hurt and surprised at the same time, pensively staring at the human child. Jetstorm looked both shocked, hurt and proud of the human. Denny, however, was very concerned for his son. "Okay, seriously, kiddo, you have to stop yelling at the out-of-town guests with the really powerful weapons."

Russell ignored his father, jerking his arm from his hold. He pointed up at Drift again, "So Jetstorm didn't polish your sword right. He still polished it!"

Drift frowned as he looked down at the human and said mini 'bot. "My sword?"

Jetstorm turned around to face the mech, "Master, I know there is much confusion right now, but if I may suggest a plan-"

Drift frowned down at him immediately, cutting him off. "I do not wish to hear a plan from-"

Russell glared up at Drift, "Anna listens to everyone's plan, thoughts and opinions. Bee does too, which is why they are leading a wonderful team together."

Drift tried to hide his chagrin but wasn't very successful. He turned to his student, nodding. "Tell me quickly."

{X}

The 'bots had to dodge the vehicle's weapons while they boxed it in, until Bee had enough. He pulled ahead of it, Anna beside him while Strongarm and Sideswipe pulled together behind them. Grimlock stayed behind the vehicle, having a tough time keeping up and dodging. Bee called out to everyone, "Take out the weapons!"

Anna immediately swerved at the instructions, having to correct herself before she slammed into Bee. "We can't damage military property, Bee. How would anyone explain our damage?"

Bee groaned as they had to dodge a torpedo blast from the 'cons, "What do we do then?"

Drift pulled up at the time, speaking to Anna and Bee. "My team has a plan. They're seeking access to the tank, so we may disable its operators."

Anna spoke up, "I can keep the 'cons busy after you get the 'bots inside the tank, Drift."

"Understood, Anna."

Bumblebee felt uneasy with Anna not saying what her plan was, especially if she would be keeping the 'cons busy. "What do you need, Anna?"

"Just keep the 'cons distracted until the 'bots slip inside. After that I need everyone to keep their distance, far away."

Bumblebee transformed, turning and attacking the tank like Anna wanted. He contacted her privately while the team attacked, Drift jumping on the tank.

 _ **Don't take unnecessary risks, Anna.**_

 _ **I'll be perfectly safe, Bee, I promise.**_

 _ **Alright, I trust you.**_

As soon as Jetstorm and Slipstream were inside everyone, but Anna fell back, including Drift. Anna transformed not far from the tank, staring them down. "If I take you down twice, Springload, that will really make you unworthy." She laughed when she could hear Springload yelling at her from inside the tank. It began firing at her, but she just danced around it, waiting.

 _ **Anna, what are you doing? They're about to run over you! Move!**_

Anna didn't reply to him, opening a ground bridge right in front of her. She opened the ground bridge back down the road, laughing when she could hear them yelling in confusion.

 _ **Forget that I can control ground bridges, Darlin?**_

 _ **Maybe….**_

 _ **I have these two covered, just keep the team safe from stray attacks.**_

Anna kept dancing around the tank while they tried to shoot her, using ground bridges to keep them busy. She didn't have to keep that up for two long as she heard a commotion from inside. Soon the whole tank stopped moving, Anna able to hear the 'bots inside ordering the 'con to exit. Only, somehow the tank was damaged in the process. It began to shake as it was going into system failure. Anna began running towards it, knowing the mini 'bots would need help most likely.

Drift cried out, realizing the same thing, "Pupils, evacuate!"

Quillfire cried out as he pushed the hatch open, tossing Springload onto the tank. "Don't rush me. He has acid skin, you know," he complained to the mini 'bots. He yelped as Slipstream and Jetstorm aimed their weapons at him, closer now. He quickly tossed Springload off the tank, the amphibioid landing in the bushes.

Grimlock ran up then, "I gotcha, I gotcha," he called out to the 'con. He smirked as soon as the 'con jumped, moving his arms out of the way and letting him fall onto the asphalt. "Nah." As soon as Quillfire began to sit up, Strongarm clapped some Energon cuffs on the 'con.

Anna jumped up as soon as she saw Slipstream jump down. She was going to jump down, not seeing the hatch door fall on the other 'bot. Not until Drift cried out for him. "Jetstorm!" She kneeled by him, tossing the hatch back so hard it flew off in the other direction.

Bumblebee ran up beside Drift, looking immensely worried, "Anna!"

Anna cradled Jetstorm in her arms, jumping just as the tank exploded. She grunted loudly as she fell on the asphalt, rolling from the impact. She never loosened her grip however, keeping Jetstorm safe in her arms. She laid on her back for a few seconds, gathering her bearings. Her back, her previously injured shoulders and now her arms were all aching terribly. Her armor was scratched to hell as well, but that was superficial.

"Anna!"

"Jetstorm!"

Jetstorm opened his blue optics to gape down at Anna. "You saved me, Anara Prime."

Anna smiled up at the mini 'bot. "Of course, Jetstorm. I'll always protect my friends." She looked up when Drift and Bee reached them, both looking panicked. She held out the mini 'bot to Drift, smiling when Drift immediately took him. She turned when Bee helped her sit up, "I'm alright, Bee. Just banged up."

Bee vented roughly, placing his helm against hers. "That was very brave of you and very much befitting of a Prime… I love you."

Anna kissed his helm gently, thanking him when he helped her up. The rest of the team reached them then, the humans sitting on Sideswipe's hand. She held her hand up to Grimlock, noticing how worried he looked. "I'm alright, really." She turned to Drift, seeing him gently setting his pupil down now. "Are you alright, Jetstorm?"

Jetstorm nodded quickly, "Yes, thank you, Anna…" He then looked down at the ground, looking very dejected and sad. "I apologize, master Drift… I shall depart now, never to…"

Drift frowned down at him, "You couldn't have known that hatch would fall on you, do not apologize for that. I'm not mad, I'm just thankful that a Prime was here to save you." He then stared down his pupil, "You left because you polished my sword improperly?"

Jetstorm looked a little more relaxed that Drift wasn't disappointed in him for needing saving. He did look ashamed of why he left though, avoiding Drift's gaze. "I knew you would be angered, so to spare us both the embarrassment of my termination, I left."

Drift vented softly, "Never make assumptions, pupil. Mistakes are part of learning. You left without word or reason, that is what angered me."

Jetstorm nodded, looking fully at ease for the first time since his recent arrival on Earth. "I can only offer my apologies, master."

Drift narrowed his eyes at his pupil, his normal demeaner slipping out. "Your apologies are..." He paused when Russell cleared his throat and Anna glared at him. He continued after that, looking down at his pupil. "Sufficient. Your performance in the field today was exemplary. You may have needed saving, but we all do at times. That is nothing to be ashamed of." He expression softened for a fraction, continuing his little speech to Jetstorm. "Communication is key to the master, pupil relationship. Perhaps we can all work on that together, should you choose to remain under my tutelage." He nodded when both Jetstorm and Slipstream bowed to him with smiles.

Russell rubbed his back, looking at Anna. He knew the talk she promised to give wasn't needed anymore, but he was glad she would have done it otherwise. He turned back to Drift, looking apologetic. "I did some assuming too, Drift, I'm sorry."

Drift looked down at the child, nodding his helm slightly. "Your assumption was not unreasonable." He then walked off with the team, back to acting normal and aloof. "But your expression of it was highly insubordinate."

Russell sighed, rolling his eyes at that. Anna kept in a laugh, shaking her helm slightly. She looked up at Bee, smiling softly. "Let's get these troublemakers back in their pods already. I'm really tired of them."

Bee chuckled softly, "Alright, Darlin'. Are you alright to use another ground bridge?"

Anna nodded, opening one last one. "Come on, everyone."

{X}

Everyone was gathered around the pods as Strongarm froze Springload while Sideswipe froze Quillfire.

Bee turned from Anna, who was leaning against an empty pod, resting. He looked to the other team, smiling at them. "Thank you, Drift, thank you all." He smiled even more when all three of them bowed to him and Anna. "We're sorry to see you go."

Drift tilted his helm, sounding confused. "We are not departing."

Everyone on Bee's team let out a loud, "Huh?"

Drift continued, "My pupils can only be as good as their master, and I still have much to learn." He glanced down at his pupils before looking to the leaders of the team. "We will stay here and learn from you, Bumblebee and Anara Prime, the lessons of teamwork and communication. And we will assist you when possible."

Russell ran up to the mini 'bots grabbing their servos with his hands, pumping their arms in the air, "Awesome!"

Anna then laughed when Jetstorm and Slipstream ran over to her. She bent down, picking them up in her arms. Slipstream was in her left arm while Jetstorm was in her right. "I take it you two are happy about this?" She smiled when they nodded, kissing their helms. "I'm happy to help teach you and your master, guys." She looked up, snickering while Bee had to deal with Drift.

Bee smiled nervously at Drift, "Uh, terrific. Welcome to the team." He held out his servo to shake Drift's, only for Drift to bow, his helm ending up in Bee's servo. "Oh… Honored."


	20. Chapter 20

_So, this chapter may be a little rough. I started it yesterday and finished it just now. I wanted to get it out quickly since it's been a while since the last update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as usual!_

* * *

 _Thank you to: **BlackTiger1948, Estela Prime, Wildwolf, MaryamSahibzada, Lolistarkiller, JJ, CrystaPrime** and **Guest** for reviewing! I love and appreciate all of you guys._

 _ **Estela Prime** : Aww, thank you so much! Bumblebee is a wonderful mech and deserves the world. I love him so much. I'm sorry for making you wait so long, I hope you didn't have a heart attack!_

 _ **JJ** : I'm so sorry, dear. I know how horrible that feeling can be... I hope you made it through your school work and can enjoy the summer! Uncle Grimlock is definitely going to be adorable in the future. I love OP too but Anna is a 'cool'TM Prime, haha. I love her and always try to make her more approachable than Primes usually are. She was a human and still retains most of that, which is why she's such a good Prime. _

_Everyone is loving the thought of sparklings, huh? Haha! I love it. There will definitely be one or two sparklings in the future, so don't worry!_

* * *

Anna waited by the finish line to the obstacle course, waiting on the team. Bumblebee, Drift, Denny and Russel were waiting with her as well. Denny was working the crane that would drop some heavy spaceship rides across the course. Russell had a megaphone, calling out encouragements to the team with Bee who didn't need one. Drift was watching silently, evaluating his students' performances.

Anna spotted the team in the distance, Sideswipe and Strongarm tied as they raced to the finish line. Jetstorm and Slipstream were behind them with Grimlock in last, just barreling through obstacles instead of dodging them.

Russell called out to the team, "Let's go, 'bots. Hustle up!"

Bee grinned at Anna, winking at her. "Optics wide out there. Be ready for anything!" He then raised his hand to Denny, nodding at him. Denny saluted Bee before pulling the lever. The three spaceships flew from their spot, right at Sideswipe and Strongarm. The two of them had to drift around them but made it past. Slipstream and Jetstorm ducked under and rolled to avoid them. Grimlock was too sure of himself and his ability to just run through obstacles. He got hit by the spaceship, right by the seam of his midsection.

Anna didn't see Grimlock get hit, too busy with her part. She opened a ground bridge right in front of the finish line, the other end opening back in the obstacle course. She laughed when Sideswipe gunned it, transforming at the last second and jumping over the ground bridge and making it. Strongarm braked before jumping over the ground bridge, transforming right before she got to it. Jetstorm and Slipstream jumped up on the shelves on the sides, using them to get safely across and making it. Grimlock didn't notice until it was too late, falling into the ground bridge.

Sideswipe smirked at Strongarm, "Like the view from back there?" He leaned against a shelf with a 'sexy' pose while he winked at Strongarm.

Strongarm blushed blue before rolling her optics, placing her servos on her hips. "You tell me. I was beating you for half of the course."

Sideswipe smirked at her. "Oh, I did." He then laughed nervously when Denny hit his leg, motioning to the child by them.

Anna high-fived the mini 'bots when they passed her, smiling at them. She then moved forward, waiting on Grimlock with a frown on her face. "He was too distracted to notice my ground bridge? Something's up with him."

Bumblebee stood beside her, taking her servo in his. "I'll ask him when he gets back here, but I'm sure it's nothing. We all have off days."

Anna vented softly, nodding as she leaned against Bee. That was true, she has more than her fair share of bad days. "You're probably right." She cheered up when she saw Grimlock striding up to them. "There you are!"

Bumblebee patted Grim on the arm, looking up at the Dinobot. "You were a little slower than usual, Grimlock. You all right?"

Grimlock grinned at Anna and Bee, nodding his head. "Top notch. I just didn't wanna make the new 'bots feel bad."

Bee nodded at him, patting his arm again. "Good." He then began strolling away, calling back as he did. "We need you at your best. You're our muscle, without you we'd be sunk."

Anna looked at Grimlock, not doing a good job at hiding how worried she was. Grimlock smiled at her, pushing her after Bee. "I'm fine, Anna! Promise."

Anna vented slightly before nodding, jogging after her mate. "Alright, alright." She smiled back at him before she turned a corner, shaking her head fondly.

{X}

Anna saw Bumblebee looking at a data pad by himself, near where they usually recharge. She smirked to herself, silently sneaking around the shelves near him.

"Hey Bee, have you seen Anna?" Sideswipe was talking to Bee as he approached him, the opposite direction as Anna.

Bumblebee shook his helm now, lowering his data pad to pay attention to Sideswipe. "No, I haven't. She's around somewhere, Sideswipe. Can I help you with something?"

Sideswipe smirked when he saw Anna sneaking up behind Bee, silently deciding to help Anna. He nodded, putting on a troubled expression. "Actually, yeah. I've been meaning to ask you about –"

Anna launched herself, tackling her mate to the ground with a battle cry. Bumblebee was so surprised that he was knocked down on the ground, on his back. Anna was laying on top of him, grinning down at him. "Ha!"

Sideswipe was laughing loudly as he walked away, holding his midsection as it ached from his loud laughter. "Hahaha! I'm telling everyone!"

Bumblebee chuckled, leaning up to kiss her. "This is a surprise, but a wonderful one."

Anna smiled, crossing her arms on his chest and laying her helm on them. "Mhmm. I have a pleasant view, so it's quite enjoyable for me as well."

Bee laughed, squeezing her in a hug. "I love you." He then sighed softly, "But we need to get the team together to go over the results of the obstacle course, as well as to discuss patrol duties."

Anna leaned forward, kissing him to shut him up. She grinned when his optics automatically closed, his body melting against hers. She could feel his spark thrumming beneath hers, their sparks reaching out to the other on their own. She could feel his love for her over their bond, though she craved the full experience more and more. "How about the next quiet day we have, let's go on another date."

Bumblebee could feel the nervousness and anxiousness, but those feelings were being drowned out by the love and happiness he felt from his mate. He quickly caught on to what she meant, a huge grin forming on his face. "Of course!"

Russell popped up then, smirking as he stared down at them. "Of course, what?"

Anna quickly got up, laughing nervously. "I agreed that Bee and I need to do an obstacle course run through soon, as we are also part of the team."

Bumblebee nodded quickly, thanking her over their bond for saving their afts so quickly. "You and your father could help man the obstacles for us."

Russel pumped his fist in the air, jumping up in the air as he did. "Yes! That's gonna be a fun one to watch!"

Anna snickered at Bee's embarrassed expression, walking ahead of him to the main area. She kept her mouth shut though when Bee grabbed her ass, narrowing her optics at him since she couldn't say anything. Russell was going on about their abilities by their feet, she couldn't talk about that with him there, which Bee took advantage of.

{X}

Fixit quickly glanced at his screen when an alert popped up. He moved to the console, accessing the map. He called out to the team when he realized what was happening. "I'm picking up a Decepticon signal submerged far offshore."

Sideswipe grimaced, speaking softly to the team. "I have a feeling I'm about to hear the words ground bridge and my, and not Anna."

Fixit either didn't hear Sideswipe or ignored his comment, getting down from the platform. "I've been working on it since your last outing. The ground bridge will function perfectly."

Sideswipe frowned at Fixit, motioning to the mini 'bot. "Will?"

Fixit looked thoughtful before shrugging, "Should."

Sideswipe stared long and with meaning at Anna, trusting her ground bridges but not Fixit's. He has a reputation of his projects messing up half the time.

Anna bounced on her heels, looking up at Bumblebee. She could easily transport them to the ocean floor, she's done it before out of pure curiosity. However, did she want to take away Fixit's first opportunity to test his skills. He spent a lot of time on it and worked hard to get the ground bridge operational again. She could convince Bee that it would be safer and easier to take her ground bridge. On the other hand, if she did, she would hurt Fixit's feelings and make him feel useless again.

Bee looked at her, sensing the trouble brewing in her processor. He guessed as to what it was about, knowing how she would feel about this. They could give Fixit a chance and if anything goes wrong, they have Anna with them. He motioned to Fixit's ground bridge as he spoke, "Well, it is the most direct route to our Decepticon." Bee then faced his team, smirking. "Looks like we've come to a bridge. Let's cross it."

Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock and Drift looked very confused and tired of his crap. Anna was silently laughing because it was funny in Earth humor, everyone's reactions were funnier though.

Bee turned as Grimlock, Sideswipe and Drift walked off, shaking their helms. He called out to them, holding up his servos in a defeated manner. "It's an Earth saying!"

Strongarm spoke up beside him, trying to help the situation. "You might want to stick to the rallying cries, lieutenant." She smiled cheerfully at him, heading after Sideswipe and the others.

Bumblebee gaped at her, "That was a rallying cry!" He followed after her trying to explain himself, "I was trying to-" He paused when Anna kissed the side of his helm. He slumped his shoulders, hanging his helm as he gave up. "Oh…"

Anna laughed softly, shaking her helm at her mate. "It's okay, Bee. I liked it." She kissed his helm again to make him feel better. "Come on, we got a weird 'con to catch again."

Bumblebee smiled brightly at her for the kind words and kisses. He then got serious again, nodding his helm. "Of course. You're right, as usual." He joined the others at the ground bridge, catching up just as Grimlock walked away from Russel.

Fixit looked up at them happily, done typing on the ground bridge's console. "Coordinates set to your underwater destination."

Bumblebee nodded at his team, "Turn on your comms so we can talk below the surface." He then walked through the open ground bridge, looking confident as usual. The rest of the team followed him, Anna staying in the back with Grimlock.

Fixit rolled up closer when nothing happened, having waited for a few seconds after the team disappeared. "The Ground Bridge worked flawlessly, as I predicted."

Denny paused when he heard a loud, rushing and gurgling sound. He looked down at his son, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. "Russell, is that your stomach, or?"

"Whoa! What is that thing?"

Russell turned to see Hank walking up to them, her bike in her hands. She had her classic helmet on, gaping at the ground bridge. She could clearly see Fixit but wasn't paying attention to him. Her attention was caught by the ground bridge, just as tons of ocean water began pouring out of the ground bridge. The three humans and mini 'bot yelled as they got swept away by the flood.

{X}

The team exited the ground bridge, being deposited on the ocean floor. It was still too dark to see much clearly, so they used their headlights to illuminate the area. That was just before they spotted the 'con. It transformed from a torpedo into its real form, an octopus-like body. It then landed on something, tossing huge rocks off it like they weighed only a few pounds. The more rocks the 'con tossed off, the more they could see what it was.

Bee was just as surprised as everyone else, his optics wide as he spoke. "It's a Cybertronian spaceship." He then contacted Fixit on the group com, wanting to know about the 'con before they attacked it. "Bumblebee to Fixit, come in."

"Go ahead, lieutenant."

"Our Decepticon resembles an Earth octopus, and he's digging out the wreckage of a vintage, four-engine Cybertronian spacecraft."

A few seconds later Fixit responded with what he found on the 'con. "Sounds like Octopunch, sir."

No one could hear it, but Anna scoffed loudly, the sound not carrying from being underwater. She hated how 'cons named themselves after puns, or at least this group. Knock Out, Breakdown, Starscream and Soundwave were okay names even if they were horrible people. But, Octopunch? Really? His parents hated him.

"Octopunch was arrested not just for raiding shipwrecks, but for causing them so he could claim their treasure for his own."

Strongarm spoke up, voicing what Anna noticed earlier. "He's moving some pretty heavy rocks with those tentacles."

"Well, that's not all they're good for. His appendages are sensitive to changes in light, pressure, temperature and energy signature. He probably discovered the vessel after sensing the energon residue in one of the ship's engines."

Drift turned to Bee, speaking to the team as well. "Meaning, the craft may still be operational."

Strongarm narrowed her optics, anxious to get to the 'con to arrest him already. "If it is, Octopunch probably wants to use it to leave Earth."

Bee turned to her, shaking his helm. "Not an option, come on team." He led them out from behind the rock formation they were hiding behind, towards the ship and 'con. The team ran closer to the ship, alerting the 'con to their presence. They could see that he was talking but couldn't understand him underwater. It just sounded like bubbles to Anna.

Sideswipe turned to the others, motioning with his hands. "Did anyone understand him? Sounded like 'glub-glub' to me."

Strongarm nodded at Bee, "I'll handle this, lieutenant." She then strolled forward, looking confident with a big smirk on her face.

Bee sighed, shaking his helm. "Strongarm, don't bother trying to read him his rights, or-"

Strongarm cut him off, smiling at him, "I know he can't hear me underwater, sir, but I'll make our intentions clear."

Anna groaned when Strongarm turned on her sirens and lights, waving her arms at the 'con. "Oh Primus." She was laughing internally at how absurd that was but didn't want to hurt Strongarm's feelings.

Strongarm got frustrated when the 'con ignored her, getting out her Decepticon Hunter. "Okay. Fine. Maybe you'll understand this!" She went to activate it but the 'con threw a boulder at her, the hit sending her flying back through the water.

Sideswipe tried to get his hunter out as well, scoffing when sparks shot out of it instead. "Guess a homemade Decepticon Hunter and water don't mix."

Grimlock ran past Sideswipe, rushing to the 'con. "Lucky me, punch goes with everything." He transformed into his Dino-form, dodging the boulders the 'con threw at him. He hit one away from him, the impact hurting his side and causing him to slow down.

Drift launched the mini-bots at the 'con, the two spinning through the water before swimming closer to the 'con. They began punching and kicking two of the tentacles, Drift rushing up to attack more. "Remember, pupils, seek out and strike the structural weaknesses."

The other four had been swimming up to the 'con but got tentacles wrapped around them, trapping them. Anna was the only one left as he kept two free to stand on. She had to duck down as the 'con threw the rest of the team away. They all landed with force on the ocean floor, grunts of pain echoing over the team com, dirt and sand flying up from the impact.

Anna stood up, having to raise her arms to block two hits the con's tentacles. She narrowed her optics at him, grabbing and pulling on the tentacles. The force she used pulled the 'con forward, in striking distance. She pulled her legs up, kicking so hard that he was sent toppling along the top of the ship's surface. She saw him slithering along to a hatch, obviously in pain and retreating from her hit. She didn't hear anything from her team yet, doubting they were recovered yet. She swam faster when the hatch closed, not wanting to lose the 'con inside the ship. When she dropped down inside the hatch, the room was empty. Though, the console was lit up.

She looked closer at the screen, just as Bee's voice came over their bond.

 _ **Anna, where are you? Are you okay?**_

 _ **I'm fine, Bee. I'm inside the ship. What's going on outside? It looks like the 'con activated some defense system.**_

 _ **He did! We're pinned behind some boulders, can you shut them off?**_

 _ **Absolutely, I'll try to hurry, stay safe.**_

 _ **I will, you too, Anna.**_

Anna opened the program's programming, looking for how to shut it down. It needed a code to drop the defenses, which she had to hack. It took a few moments, but she managed to figure it out, dropping the defenses. She then began heading down the hallway, her gun out and ready. She tried to com the team but didn't get anything in reply, guessing that the ship itself was interfering with their communication systems.

Anna was heading down another hallway when she heard an engine start up, dread filling her tanks. She was alone and separated from her team, the 'con found the control room and was going to try and escape from Earth. He also had full control of the ship then, which wasn't good for them. She came to an intersection, closing her optics so she could listen for the creep. It didn't take too long for her to hear the 'con talking to himself down the hallway to her right. She ran down the hallway only for one of the tunnels to block itself off from her. She had to run through the one to the left, stopping when she came to another crossroads. "Scrap!"

 _ **How's the team, Bee? I'm being re-routed while trying to get to Octopunch.**_

 _ **We were as well. Sideswipe, Drift and the mini 'bots are trapped in a hallway, but safe. I haven't heard from Strongarm. Grimlock and I are still making our way through the ship, but we started on the opposite ends from you two.**_

Anna vented before she ran down another tunnel, this time barely making it through before the wall shut on her. She had to dive through it, rolling along the ground before she could stand up. When she looked around she realized she was finally at the control room, she could hear the 'con talking to himself, the doorway open behind him.

"Engine two, ready to fire." He touched one tentacle to the screen, staring up the second engine. The roar was loud enough to echo through the entire ship, meaning everyone heard it.

Anna snuck into the room while Octopunch was complaining about Earth some more or tried to until his tentacles alerted him to her presence. "Scrap."

Octopunch turned to her, a big frown forming on his face. "You and your team are ruining everything! Not any longer!" He reached out for her, trying to grab her with a tentacle.

Anna dodged, ducking and ran right towards him, "Oh shut up, you cephalopod!" She had to jump over another tentacle before she was within striking distance. She tapped into the All Spark's power, focusing the energy in her fist. She reared back and punching him in the helm so hard that he was sent flying back, right into the control panel.

Octopunch cried out in pain and anger, his optics locking in on her. "Oh, you're going to pay for that!" He grunted before wrapping two tentacles around his wrists, rendering her immobile. He stayed out of kicking distance, so she couldn't hit him.

Anna jerked her arms, trying to get out of his grip. His grip was stronger than he was, due to his physical makeup. "I'm going to kick your aft so hard-" She was cut off by the control panel sparking dangerously behind them, the screen going black. All the screens went black around them, a countdown appearing with glowing red numbers.

"Alert. Self-destruct protocol activated. Countdown commencing."

As soon as the computer's recording stopped the countdown started. Red warning lights flashed throughout the ship, a dull alarm blaring with it. Anna was dropped on the floor as Octopunch fled from the room, crying out in fear. Anna growled before she ran after him, seeing Bumblebee and Grimlock at the other end of the hallway. "Watch out!"

Octopunch froze at the middle point between the three of them, having no where to go. He looked between the two groups, taking his chances with the femme again. He turned to her, striking out at her. "Get out of my way, you glitch!"

Anna grabbed the two tentacles he shot at her with her left hand, grabbing two more with her right when he striked again. She held on as Grimlock reached her, punching the 'con so hard that he knocked him out. Octopunch slumped to the floor, his upper body held up by Anna. "Finally."

Grimlock grimaced as he held his midsection, the punch hurting him more that he'd like to admit. Anna noticed this, quickly slinging Octopunch over her shoulder. "Grimlock, you are hurt!"

Bumblebee nodded, patting Grimlock on the arm. "Yes, but we can talk about that later. The ship is self-destructing!"

Anna nodded quickly, "The control panels are fried, I couldn't stop this if I tried. I can get us out of here, though. We just need to find the others."

Bumblebee shook his helm, "No. You get Grimlock out of here Anna, take Octopunch with you while he's still unconscious. I'll get the team, Fixit can bridge us out."

Anna stared Bee down, glancing at Grimlock and then back at her mate. She gave in when he pushed his confidence and reassurance over their bond. She vented before nodding her head, "Fine. But the moment it gets to five seconds and Fixit hasn't gotten you out, call me!"

Bee kissed her helm to calm her down, smiling at her. "I got this, go!" He then began running back down the hallway, looking for the rest of the team.

Anna turned to Grimlock, letting him place some of his weight on her. "Come on big guy, let's get you out of here."

Grimlock yelped when they dropped through a ground bridge, being deposited by the stasis pods in the Salvage yard. He ignored the muddy ground and junk around them, focusing on Anna shoving the 'con in an empty stasis pod. "Anna… I'm sorry."

Anna turned to him, pressing the button to turn the 'con into a cephalopod-sickle. "What for, Grimlock? I'm the one who caused the self-destruct. I punched him into the console, breaking it."

Grimlock shook his helm, grimacing as he held his midsection again. "No, for lying to you and everyone. I got hurt during the obstacle course run. I tried to hide it because I'm the muscle of the team. I couldn't let you or anyone else down."

Anna gently patted his arm, smiling up at him. "I love you, big guy. You should know us better by now. You're our friend and we care about you. You never have to be afraid of telling us things like this. If I was hurt would you want me to risk my own health just to try and help you?"

Grimlock quickly shook his helm, "No! Of course not! It wouldn't be your fault that you're hurt!"

Anna nodded, motioning towards him. "Exactly, Grimlock. Now come on, let's see Ratchet to fix you up."

Grimlock pouted at Anna, transforming to his normal mode. "Do we have to? Can't you do it?"

Anna laughed softly, pushing him through an awaiting ground bridge, "I could but I don't have the tools I need. Ratchet does."

{X}

Anna smiled when she saw Bumblebee talking to the team, giving another talk to Grimlock about what he did. She could see Sideswipe and Strongarm both comforting the big guy, which is what he needed. She could just hear what Bee said about Optimus.

"Optimus taught me that the team only functions at one hundred percent if all its members are at one hundred percent."

Anna looked down when she saw Russell walking back up to them, looking sheepish and scared. Even Denny and Fixit looked nervous. "How about we go somewhere private?" She didn't want to ruin the moment with the team and the little ones looked nervous.

Denny nodded, looking extremely relieved at that. "That sounds great."

Anna picked up the three of them, carrying them to a quiet corner of the yard. Once she was sure no one could hear, she looked down at them, setting them on the ground. "Does this have to do with why the yard is muddy when it didn't rain today?"

Fixit laughed nervously at that. "Well, when I opened up the first ground bridge, ocean water poured out after you went through. It flooded the yard. We only just cleaned up when I ground bridged the rest of the team through."

Russell still seemed to nervous for it to be about that, which caused Anna to kneel. "What is it, Russell?"

Russell kicked his feet before mumbling his answer, avoiding eye contact. "Hank saw the ground bridge and was caught in the flood with us. She didn't see the rest of you, but she saw Fixit…"

Anna kept her expression schooled but she was very concerned. Humans couldn't know about Cybertronians. If Hank tried to tell anyone or resisted, then her division would have to get involved. "What happened?"

Denny spoke up then, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew that Anna was very high up in the government as a human. She was also A fully instated Prime now, she was the highest authority they had, besides Optimus. They were in deep shit now. "When we managed to get in a boat and start pumping the water out, she started asking questions. We told her she would have to wait to talk to one of the leaders… She agreed after lots of pleading from me and Russell. She's waiting inside the diner right now, sitting in a back room."

Anna stood up straight, venting softly. "Alright. I'll handle this." She looked down at them, giving them a small smile. "You're not in trouble, you couldn't control this. It was an accident, we'll just need to be more careful."

 _ **Bee, I need your help with something by the diner. Tell Grimlock to get some rest, Strongarm and Sideswipe to do a patrol together.**_

 _ **Oh?**_

Anna laughed as she could hear Bee quickly telling the team to basically get out, hurrying to the diner.

 _ **We can go to the military base tonight if you want, but that's not what I need right now.**_

 _ **Oh.**_

Anna rolled her eyes fondly at the disappointment in his voice. She transformed beside the diner, activating her holoform. She had on a black suit, her military and FBI IDs in hand. Bumblebee's holoform appeared beside her as he parked beside her. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans and yellow converse. He was grinning at her until he noticed how serious she was. "Hank saw the ground bridge and Fixit."

Bee tensed up at that, his eyes hardening at the thoughts running through his processor. "How can we explain any of that to her? How can we cover this up?"

Anna held his hands, smiling down at him. "I handle stuff like this, Bee. Trust me. We don't need to cover it up, we just need to make sure that she knows how important this secret is."

Bee frowned up at her, squeezing her hands. He believed her but couldn't help but worry. He knew from how angry Agent Fowler got when they messed up. It was hard to keep things covered up like this. He knew sometimes humans got sent to federal prisons or somewhere secret. He didn't want any of that for Hank. She was a sweet girl and still a child.

Anna squeezed his hand one last time, walking to the room in the back. She could fear Hank pacing the room, mumbling to herself. She gave Bee one last glance before opening the door. She nodded at Hank, standing against one wall so Hank wouldn't feel cornered. "Hello, Hank. We've met before but never really introduced. I'm Agent Esquivel with the FBI. We need to have a talk."


End file.
